Won the Battle, Losing the War
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: It's only natural that when brothers are torn apart they will go against the odds to retreive eachother. But if one must murder. If one must surrender the whole universe to make things whole again for a few people, can Gohan do it? DISCONTINUED.
1. Premonition

**Won the Battle, Losing the War**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayian-man wouldn't exist.

* * *

**Chapter One**- Premonition

**T**he coldness of the memories floated about like wandering souls that had no place to go. Just like the memories. They always stayed with him. They never ever go away. Their intentions were just to cause pain. He had done terrible wrong and when you die that is what haunts you when you rest.

_ Gohan. The name of a child. The powerful child of the powerful Goku. But everything changed. Gohan was no longer child. That made sense. Time had passed. Unfortunately, he was probably even stronger now. He was the strongest fighter in the universe when Cell died. Yes. If only he could get his hands about the kid's throat he could change all of that. Quickly. So quickly. No. Slowly. Gohan had to die nice and slow. No need to rush things…Strongest person in the world. Strongest then even Goku. Stronger then Cell…_

_ 'No. Not again.' _Cell's mind cried as he was tortured by a another dream of his past. His death unfolded out before him like a book. The pages flipped with the wind bringing the visions to life again. Cell's heart beat wildly as the bright white of the ka-ma-ha-ma-has clashing together came into focus. His own drawl drew his attention.

_ 'You can't win, Gohan!' _

_ Oh. But he did. _How it still befuddled him. That child. His golden hair bushing across his bruised and bleeding face. The boy's gold eyebrows frowned into concentration. He kept muttering to himself. His blue tunic was ripped and stained with dirt and blood. _He had gone through a lot…_

Gohan stood. His good arm outstretched controlling the beam while his right arm lay limp and bleeding at his side. Cell never knew what it could be like without regeneration powers. He never knew what kind of pain Gohan might be in. It never really concerned him then. And it still didn't concern him now. He just hoped it really hurt him.

_ "That's what got you here in the first place, Cell. That attitude."_

Cell couldn't tell where the source to the voice was. He ignored it. He had to watch Gohan. The source to his power was here somewhere. Some flaw. Some error he had made to make it so Gohan could win. He knew Vegeta had caused some of it…but something here had to help him beat Gohan next time!

_ Why didn't he fall? Was something propping him up? Why could Gohan still stand? Why didn't he die?_

The stinging sensation on his side._ Yes. It wouldn't be long now. Vegeta had just hit him. But why? Vegeta didn't care for the boy. He never stuck his neck out for anyone._

_ Something about Gohan… _Gohan screamed as the wind encircled about him._ Yes. That power inside him rose incredibly. But how? _

Pain rippled through his body making it hard to breathe. He was going to die…yet again. He didn't get anything out of this vision. He cast one look at his opponent. That eleven year old boy that had killed him. No one else had managed it. But he had. Something more. The outline of a warrior behind Gohan. The outline surged into focus… _Goku? But that made no sense!!!_ Then the white blinded away everything…

_ 'You enjoy that trip, Cell?' _

Cell blinked his menacing purple eyes several times. He was still dreaming. He was standing before a black cloaked figure in the middle of flower covered field. The figure was laughing at him silently under the cloak. Cell's shock quickly turned to rage. Before he could answer the figure spoke,

_ 'Gohan is dead.'_

The figure did not move his mouth which was visible under the black cloak. The words echoed in Cell's own thoughts as if he had made them.

_ "What do you mean? Gohan can't be dead!"_

The creature stayed silent amused by Cell's rage.

_ "What happened? Who killed him? My revenge can not be complete this way!"_

The figure dropped his head in shame. Cell guessed it right off the bat,

_ "You killed him?"_

The figure did not answer. It was then that Cell heard some whimpering behind him. Cell spun about seeing the young child. He had messy black hair and wore a outfit closely resembling Goku's. The same Japanese symbol. Goku's colors of orange and blue. Except he wore long sleeves. If Cell wasn't mistaken he could of sworn it looked like a mini Goku standing before him. Tears were spilling down the child's cheeks,

_ "No. Gohan can't die!"_

Cell face twisted into a evil grin. He stared at the child in amusement,

_ "What kind of trickery is this? You set before me Goku as a child? This is too much."_

_ "The name's Goten." _The child snapped whipping away his tears quickly.

_ "Goten huh."_ Cell smiled,_ "Yes. If you really wish to be called that."_

The child's face turned into a look of spite towards Cell. The boy was trembling with rage,

_ "Oh! I'll make you pay, Cell!" _The child screamed, _"You got what you deserved when Gohan destroyed you!"_

The boy got into a fighting stance. Cell couldn't laugh or make fun. The last time he did that he was almost beaten. This was a mini Goku. No use letting his guard down. He too got ready for a good fight.

_ 'Enough,' _A voice echoed,_ 'This is not meant to occur. Not now. Not yet.' _

Everything went black… Goten was faded from his sights…

* * *

**T**he sky was lined with dark clouds. The black clouds hung damp with ready-to-fall rain. Rain was like tears to Goten. Useful to cleanse the pain but not useful for the strong… Trunks never cried or so he said. Goten wish he could say along the same lines. Goten's chest sagged with painful dread as he heard Gohan leave the house. It was if the world was foreboding this day, just as Goten had.

"Bye Mom." Gohan called out to his Mom as he took into the air.

"Bye Gohan! Be careful!" Chichi's voice rang out after him.

Gohan had hardly gone more then a couple of feet when he heard a rustle of wind behind him. The disturbance in the current could only mean that Goten was following. This never bothered Gohan. Goten was a very nice companion. He constantly helped Gohan cheer up even up in the gloomiest days. Goten was also a great sparring partner. Although the tournament was a long way behind them, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks sparred every now and then. Gohan was starting to worry Goten was gonna pass him in levels. He wondered how that would work. He could hardly imagine Goten up against Cell. He was only seven.

Goten was so much like his father. He had the same feeling about him. Like the feeling that when he was around everything would be alright. That feeling was always wanted when Gohan grieved about his father.

It had been at least three weeks after the World Martial Arts Tournament. That was the last time Gohan had seen his father. He was missing him already. Those moments still stuck blissfully in his mind. He never remembered being so happy. Goten and Goku immediately stuck together. You would of never guessed that it was they had never known each other in till that day. It seemed as if nothing had changed. Cell had never hurt their perfect lives. But as good things often do, they pass. Goku and Vegeta managed to get disqualified in their fight. It was not unusual. They did this a lot. This ended Goku's trip. Gohan was winner of the tournament but to some expense. His cover had been revealed during his fight with Hercule. His glasses had slipped but only Hercule saw it. The oaf didn't hesitate to tell everyone that Sayian-man was the boy Gohan that was hanging bout his daughter. But that was only after Gohan knocked him clear out of the ring. He hardly wore the outfit any more. Only the green and black training suit. The bandana and glasses were no longer of use. And Videl wanted Gohan to lose the cape. Other then that, he still was considered as Great Sayian Man. The identity of the Golden Warrior was still hidden…but it would only take some time before that would leak out as well…

Goten hadn't made any attempt of conversation. This was quite unusual. Gohan tried to hid the questioning look from his face as he looked Goten over. Goten was very tense and extremely nervous. Gohan thought better than to ask. Time will tell. If Goten is worried he would tell him about it.

Although Goten was allowed to follow Gohan a little ways he had to stop once the mountain range opened out to the city. This rule was established by Chichi once Goten learned how to fly. Poor Goten was disappointed that he couldn't follow Gohan to his school. As they neared the parting point, Gohan got a slight feeling of unease. A flash of something…his death? Gohan shook it away. He halted in midair and turned to see Goten do the same thing. Before Gohan could open his mouth to say a goodbye, Goten interrupted,

"Gohan." Goten said in a somber tone which was not like him at all, "Do you think Mom will get terribly mad if I go the whole way to school with you?"

Gohan blinked his bright amber eyes in utter confusion. Goten never tired to break his mother's rules unless he had a good reason to. What would cause Goten to want to follow? Did he feel something coming that Gohan didn't? Gohan scanned Goten over once more and was surprised when his eyes met Goten's who was doing the same. They looked at each other briefly before Gohan spoke up,

"If you really wanna come, Goten, I see no harm in it. Mom doesn't need to know." Gohan smiled.

Goten's eyes lit up considerably. Was that relief surging through his eyes? Gohan thought he must have been mistaken cause the next second it was gone from his gaze.

"I do have to make a pit stop though." Gohan said, "There is valley not far from here that I need to check out."

This seemed to annoy Goten,

"You're just gonna pick flowers for Videl."

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Maybe…"

"Gohan." Goten scowled, "How do you know Videl will even like things like that? She is a strange girl."

"These flowers are special." Gohan protested.

Goten let out a irritated sigh,

"You and girls. You'd think they were something real important. Like food or something."

Gohan and Goten lowered into the small valley that Gohan had indicated. There was indeed something special about this place. It looked like something out of dream. The flowers of all color simmered with a strange light draining the fear out of Goten. The lake that spread out in the middle of the valley glowed in the flowers light. It was so heavenly. He had suddenly lost concentration. Goten found himself squealing with panic as he plummeted into a huge pile of flowers. When he reemerged from the sea of flowers, Gohan had already landed next to him. He pointed and laughed at Goten who had flower petals showered all over him. Goten laughed along, shaking himself off. He sent petals in every direction. Gohan had to shield his face with his arm, still laughing,

"When did you become a girly Goten."

"Hey! That's mean Gohan. You know I didn't mean to fall!" Goten snapped.

Gohan still continued to laugh. Goten got to his feet and helped Gohan pick out flowers for Videl. Not after long, had they both made a nice bouquet.

"Even the tomy-est of tom boy's couldn't resist that, Gohan." Goten grinned.

Gohan nodded in agreement. His eyes trailed over to his watch. Fear flooded him,

"Shoot Goten. School is gonna start in three minutes! We are still ten minutes from my school."

"What happens when you are late?" Goten asked curiously.

"Nothing good." Gohan moaned thinking on how his teachers would react.

Gohan was drawn into thought for a second. Maybe if he went super speed he could make it there well before the bell rang. He was just about to ask Goten how fast he could fly when a chill swept down his spine. Gohan looked over at Goten. The look on Goten's pale face clearly showed that he had felt the presence as well.

"No. My dream…it's true…" Gohan heard Goten gulp.

"Goten," Gohan said in a hushed whisper, "I want you to high tail it out of here right now."

This prospect seemed to frighten Goten more the chill did. He looked at Gohan pleadingly,

"But Gohan- No. I can't just-"

"Go!" Gohan snapped. When Goten still refused Gohan sent out a low power blast straight at him. It hit Goten in the stomach and sent him hurling up a good distance from Gohan.

"NOOOOOOOO! GOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!" Goten screamed in protest as he flew backwards.

Gohan waited patiently for the enemy. He wouldn't have to wait long…

* * *

**G**oten pulled Gohan's limp body out the lake and across the lake's sandy beach. Both of them were drenched to the skin, with sand sticking to their wet bodies and clothes. Goten wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes as he struggled to pull Gohan up more. Exhausted, Goten slumped down by Gohan's side. Goten gazed over his brother's still body. Gohan's face was a ghostly white. His eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was slightly opened. Goten felt the burning panic raise in his chest. Maybe he was too late….

"Gohan." Goten said softly, "Can you hear me?"

A light wind blew ruffling Goten's wet hair. Just like Gohan used to do… Goten lifted Gohan's limp arm and hugged it to his chest. He shivered not with cold but sadness,

"Please wake up, Gohan." Goten whispered, "How can I go on without you? Please Gohan. Don't leave me."

Gohan's form remained empty and silent. Tears began to streak Goten's cheeks. He laid his head down on Gohan's chest to listen for Gohan's heart beat. Where once a steady strong beat sang was nothing but sad silence. Goten felt numb and helpless. The warmth that Gohan had once had was gone. Goten hugged Gohan close,

"GOHAN!" Goten's scream filled the small canyon echoing off the wall… the rain began to fall…

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

This story is ultimately **discontinued**. I'm sorry for any disappoint this may cause. But I ultimately grew out of this idea.


	2. Doubts

**Chapter Two**- Doubts

**"H**ave pleasant dreams, Cell?" Freesia's nasty drawl caught Cell's attention.

He turned his head to the strange creature besides him. He was white and some what muscular. His head piece and shoulder pads were purple. He looked some what like a de-morphed Kangaroo, tail included. Freesia normally got on Cell's nerves like this. If he wasn't already dead, Cell would of blasted him to the heavens and back again by now. Besides, he was a powerful cohort, even if he was annoying.

"You were screaming in your sleep, Master Cell." One of the Genu force member muttered in his normal I-am-not-worthy tone, "We were slightly worried."

Cell waved his hand as if shooing a fly away when a blast shot from his finger tips. It hit the Genu Force member and sent him hurling into the wall.

"Ow." The man muttered before falling flat on his face. The other members scrambled back into the corner of the cell, afraid of getting the same treatment.

"Temper, temper, Cell." Freesia yawned causally.

"Your associates are useless. There is only five of them and they are all a bunch of cowards." Cell snapped.

"Five because you decided to use most of them for target practice." Freesia growled.

"That's all they are good for. Besides, they can't die twice."

"Yes, but they have what we call legs." King Cold muttered form his son's side, "They do tend to run away."

King Cold was a lot like his son except for he was much larger and stupider. He had horns on the side of his heads and wore a deep purple cape. He had a royal sense of thing making him about as annoying as his son."

"That was before Goku and the green guy imprisoned us." Freesia muttered, "Now we are stuck here for the rest of our lives."

They were indeed stuck. They were placed in a small prison with at least five guards watching them. The walls were red and cracked with blast marks. All attempts to escape but the walls were too concentrated to break. Goku and Pikkon had chosen the perfect cell to put them in.

Cell glared at the other occupants of the prison. His eyes hinted with revenge and rage,

"Don't tell me you are giving up!"

Freesia looked taken aback at this question. He matched Cell's horrible gaze with his own,

"Well, as long as Goku is up there and Gohan is on earth how can we get out?" Freesia snapped.

A smirk stretched across Cell's face,

"Now is the time to strike." Cell grinned, "Gohan has died."

Freesia and King Cold stared at Cell blankly and then burst out laughing,

"I think this enclosure is finally getting to him." Freesia guffawed.

"Gohan dead! That's impossible." King Cold hooted.

Cell's violet pupils narrowed into slits. He glared at the two of them with such loathing that their amusement quickly died. Freesia gritted his teeth unable to look at Cell with that gaze,

"Even if Gohan is dead… How do you suppose that we go to earth? What if you are wrong and Gohan is waiting for us. He isn't a kid anymore. He killed you, for gosh sakes."

King Cold bit his lip and looked over at Cell,

"Is that purple haired boy dead now?"

"He should be." Cell growled tired of getting off subject, "But that doesn't matter. This is the best time to get our revenge. Both Gohan and Goku are dead and can't stop us. It will be simple!"

"What about Goten…"

Even head turned in the young Genu force members direction. He was off the ground now looking quick pale for speaking out like that. He quickly shrank into the corner with the others.

"What did you say?" Cell snapped, "That name. I have heard of that name before. Who is that?"

The Genu member kept silent. He looked as if he didn't even mean to say anything.

"Forget him, Cell." Freesia snapped, "Tell us your plan for getting us out of here."

"If it doesn't work it's your head, Cell." King Cold hissed, "I don't want to miss another week's dessert."

"What is it this week, Father?" Freesia asked respectively.

"Why, it's Apple strudel. Quite the human delicacy. Humans; they sure know how to live…"

"Shut up!" Cell yelled, "Dessert doesn't matter!"

Freesia and King Cold's attention was back on Cell. Cell was determined to keep it on him for a while now. They had short attention spans.

"If we can pull this off we can dominate of the universe for good." Cell hissed, "Our revenge will be taken."

"Okay, Cell." Freesia smiled, "How do you intend to get us out of here?"

There was a long silence,

"I'm working on it."

Everyone face fell.

* * *

**K**ing Kai strutted over to the field were Goku was training with weights.

"Hey Goku!" King Kai shouted up to him, "I think you might want to come see this."

Goku stopped powering up a Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha and glimpsed down at King Kai.

"Okay."

Goku lowered himself gently to the ground and removed the weights. He looked over at the blue Kai before him.

"Where?"

"Come with me…"

They had entered the entrance of the Home of Champions when Goku heard a familiar and angered voice.

"I told you there must be some mistake!"

Goku blinked several times and looked over at King Kai questionably.

"He is giving everyone a hard time. I thought that if you could calm him down…" King Kai sweat dropped.

"Who-"

"Look. I can't be dead!" The voice continued.

Goku and King Kai rounded the corner to see Gohan standing at the front desk arguing with the tall and large man behind the desk. Goku had to rub his eyes and pinch himself several times before he could believe his son was standing at the bridge of heaven.

"But sir- We have you right here. You died from drowning."

"That's impossible!" Gohan snapped, "I was talking and picking flowers with Goten. Nothing like that could of happened to cause my death! I wasn't even near a lake… was I?"

"I believe you can't remember your own death, sir." The man muttered.

"But I didn't die!"

"Gohan?" Goku cried in complete shock.

"Oh good. Family reunion. Lord, help me." The man behind the desk muttered.

Gohan turned about. His eyes lit up upon seeing his father.

"Dad?!"

* * *

**T**ime had flow past since Gohan's death. It had been two weeks already. Chichi was devastated when she found out. She called Bulma up and pleaded for the Dragon Balls to bring her little baby back. Bulma agreed that getting the Dragon Balls was the best idea while Vegeta said in the background that it was a waste of a wish.

Bulma contacted Dende and Dende sent Mr. Popo out to search for the Dragon Balls with Bulma's searching device. They weren't certain that the Dragon Balls would be back again. They could only hope for Gohan's sake.

Goten had to be the worst off. He would only talk to Trunks, his best friend. But even Trunks couldn't get what happened in the valley out of Goten. Goten was just to shaken about it.

Although they had a small funeral for Gohan, they did not tell anyone. Even Videl was not told of what happened. They didn't want the risk of Gohan coming back to leak out. But it would only be a matter of time, before Videl would find out.

"Goten." Videl shouted as she landed outside their house one day. Goten was sitting in the front yard tossing rocks into the creek. He didn't even look up when she called. This ticked her off.

"Goten! Tell me where Gohan is! The teachers said that he went back to home schooling…"

Goten looked up at Videl his face very somber. He still did not answer her. Defeated, Videl decided she would look around for him herself.

She found Chichi out tending to her garden not far off. She landed and walked over.

"Chichi. Hey, do you know where Gohan is?"

"He's studying." Chichi said in the kindest voice she could managed, "I'll tell him you dropped by."

Videl looked uncertain but took the mother's words. She took off back towards town all the way wondering if Gohan was really even at home…

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	3. Sparring

**Chapter Three**- Sparring

**G**ohan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He stared at his father in such a way that Goku began to wonder just how long he had been gone.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed racing over and giving his father a great big hug, "I can't believe it!"

Gohan pulled away and looked up at Goku with sad eyes.

"I guess I am dead, aren't I?"

Goku gave his son a big hug back. He smiled that simple smile of his.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know!"

Gohan looked a bit uncertain. He looked up at his father once more and said, "If I died… I can't remember how."

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"Well, he is your son, Goku. Maybe he is just inheriting one of your more charming traits," King Kai said hotly. Both Goku and Gohan face fell.

"I am not forgetful!" Gohan snapped dusting himself off.

"Then how come you don't remember, hmmmm?" King Kai inquired.

"I guess it just wasn't that important," Gohan said thoughtfully scratching his chin.

Goku, King Kai, and the large man behind the desk all face fell. The whole room shook when the large man fell over. Gohan looked around and sweat dropped, "Was it something I said?"

"Your right, Gohan," Goku said getting up, "You can't be dead. There has to be some mistake. You're the strongest fighter in the universe! And you can't even remember how you died."

"He was knocked out and thrown into a lake. He drown, sir." The large man behind the desk mutter looking through his scrolls.

With that Goku burst out laughing, "You drowned?! Sheesh, Gohan. How pathetic is that?!"

Gohan raised a eyebrow, "By whom?"

"I am not able to release that information." The large man mumbled, "But a small boy could testify to who killed you."

Goku scratched his head, "What small kid?"

"Goten…" Gohan moaned, "He saw the whole thing…"

* * *

**G**oten sat by the cheek tossing stones he felt someone land behind him. He didn't say anything and continued to toss stones.

"Hey Goten," Trunks said in a kind voice, "I brought by some toys so we can play. You can be Cell and I'll be Hercule."

He picked up two dolls and had the Cell doll kick the Hercule doll in the dark zone.

"I think I have Hercule scream down pat since the tournament." Trunks grinned.

Goten tossed another rock into the creek not saying a word. Trunks rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Come on, Goten. You used to love to play this game!"

Goten turned and looked over at Trunks.

"I wanna spar."

His eyes were alit with a strange light that Trunks had only seen in his father's eyes when he looked at Goten's dad. Trunks took a step backwards.

"Well, okay. But I am still World Champion. You don't stand a chance."

"Only cause you cheated!" Goten smirked.

"Hey I gave you the pick of my best toys."

"Yes. I like them very much. Thanks." Goten grinned, "Doesn't change that fact though."

* * *

**"L**ook at those two." Chichi sighed, "At it again. Lately all Goten wants to do is spar…"

"I guess Gohan's death has taken a huge toll on all of us." Bulma sighed, "Even Vegeta. I couldn't believe he wanted to come with me to Gohan's funeral. Poor Trunks. He was really down in the dumps about it as well. He stayed in his room for hours."

"At least your son will talk to you." Chichi muttered, "Goten is so quiet. I'm worried. I think this is leading up to something. I wish he would just tell me what is bothering him."

* * *

**G**oten flipped through the air and came pelting down at Trunk's side. Trunks narrowly avoided it and did a round house kick sending Goten skidding back a few yards. Goten and Trunks both pushed off the ground and hurled at each other in heavy mid air combat. They were just two blurs in the sky when suddenly a from when flying towards the stream. Goten let out a horrified scream of fright and turned rapidly. Trunks met him in the air with a upper cut. Goten landed on his back in the dirt. Trunks smiled and landed next to him.

"You let your guard down, Goten…"

Goten cringed as he shakily got to his feet. Trunks took a step backwards when he saw the tears spilling down Goten's cheeks,

"I saw Gohan die all over again! It happens every night and now I saw it a few minutes ago! The vision just won't go away!" Goten shouted.

He screamed with all his might as a yellowish aurora surrounded him. Goten's hair spiked upward and turned golden. His eyes went from a dark brown to a aqua blue. He came charging at Trunks with a powerful punch. Trunks just narrowly avoided the attack.

"Goten! What in the world are you doing?! Stop it!"

Goten spun around and kicked outward. His kick hit flesh and sent Trunks careening through the air. Trunks caught himself a few feet up only for Goten to meet him with a downward punch.

Trunk fell down to the ground and flipped out of the way just in time as Goten landed the same place he had just been. Trunks hair spiked up and brightened to gold as well. His eyes didn't change so much in color,

"Goten! Stop right now! Something is definitely wrong with you."

Goten disappeared from Trunks sight.

"Shoot!" Trunks shouted turning about.

But Goten wasn't there. He looked up to see Goten standing there chanting a very familiar chant,

"Kaaaaaaa maaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa maaaaaaa-"

"Goten stop!" Trunks cried in protest. Suddenly someone grabbed Goten from behind and dragged him to the ground. It happened so fast Trunks didn't see it. Trunks raced over to see Piccolo holding Goten down,

"Hiya Mr. Piccolo." Trunks smiled.

Piccolo was a namek or in other word a big green guy. He wore a white cape over his purple training outfit and a turban a top his head. He pinned Goten to the ground with some difficultly. His size and sneak attack were the only things in his favor. Goten eventually power down. He looked quite spooked.

"I dun wanna die, Mr. Piccolo."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read & Review!


	4. Hydrophobia

**Chapter Four**- Hydrophobia

**"S**ounds like Cell is trying to think of another way to escape again." The one demon guard said to the other, "Too bad they don't know it is impossible. No one can escape the Home of the Infinite Losers when they get sent here."

They both closely resembled demons. One was a light scarlet the other was a dark purple. They were leaned casually against the wall watching the people behind the bars of the prison they were guarding.

The purple one continued on as the other stood silent like stone listening,

"It's funny how villains minds work. They never can give up. As long as I am here guarding these idiots, Earth is safe."

The scarlet one eyes lit up,

"So you are the only threat to them at this moment, Tyrant?"

"Yeah. Since you are new I guess you didn't hear about the time these criminals tried to escape." Tyrant gloated.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, Cell and his little gang tried to get the best of us and…" Tyrant smiled smugly, "I took care of them. I guess that is probably why they aren't trying anything again. I gave them a pretty good beating."

"If you are there only threat, I pity them."

"Wha-"

It happened so fast the demon had no way of avoiding it. The guard punched the other guard in the neck knocking the poor guy unconscious. He slid down the wall, his eyes rolled up into his head. The other guard smiled brightly.

"I doubt you were the threat, you thickheaded old fool." He spoke, his voice altered to a more deep tone, "I seriously doubt it."

Cell and the others jumped at the sound of blow. Cell's menacing eyes alit with exhilaration, "It's here."

All the other occupants didn't seem that thrilled. They gave Cell of doubtfulness. Had this imprisonment actually go to him finally?

"What's the it?" King Cold asked glaring at the green insect like man with venom.

The air frosted over with a chill unknown to any of the villain. Even their hearts could not withstand the coldness about them. The air touched their skins like frozen fingertips.

Freesia shivered. He folded his arms across his chest and bit his lip, "Who opened a window?"

"See. That cold presence. The energy of pure evil. He is here!" Cell said with glee.

Freesia and King Cold both rolled their eyes with boredom,

"There he goes again," Freesia snarled, "off in his dream world with his imaginary friends."

But strangely they all looked outside the cage they sat in waiting. Everyone fell silent when the guard came to the bars of the prison. There was something unreal about the way he was gazing at them. He opened the door with a weird bone-like key and glared at them all,

"You have a guest."

Cell and his gang spilled out of the prison and walked out into the dim sunlight. Cell was beaming with satisfaction. I-told-you-so was written clearly across his face. The other half of the group didn't seem that happy. Although were still doubtful by what Cell claimed the person to be, they couldn't help but keep a eye opened. This eerie pain in the chest kept saying that no one would ever want to see them but hurting them was a different matter. They walked for awhile the guard behind them. They didn't pay him any mind. They just wanted to meet who ever this guy was. A tingling sensation shot down Cell's spine. Cell stopped and looked over his shoulder. His jaw dropped and his eyes enlarged.

Curious at what Cell was gapping at, Freesia, King Cold, and the Genu Force turned too. Where the guard once stood was a young man with spiked black hair and uncanny dark brown eyes that looked as if they could burn a hole through your soul. He wore a yellow tee shirt and blue jeans. The boy stood smirking at them in a unpleasant way. Although, Freesia, King Cold, and the Genu force didn't have any clue who this child was, Cell never forgot a face.

"G-g-gohan?"

Gohan expression didn't change but his face did. He shot from a good six feet to three. His face didn't change as much. The dark eyes that pieced Cell's face turned into a young child's big chocolate eyes. The outfit changed as well. Now he wore a orange and blue training outfit with long sleeves. The tiny boy's hair was the same midnight black but shaped differently to resemble a certain hero of the planet.

"Maybe this face wouldn't frighten you as much, Cell." The little boy leered, "I must admit he didn't scare me as much as Gohan did. But he is a strong boy."

Freesia eyes bulged, "That was Gohan?! He has grown that much?!"

King Cold blinked uncertainly and looked from Cell to his son and back to the small boy.

"He doesn't look so scary to me."

Cells violet eyes fell back on the small boy, "Tell me. Who is the boy whose form you hide in?"

"The child's name is not familiar to you nor with me." The creature spoke smoothly, "He only spoke of his brother's name. His name is a mystery to me."

Cell dug his nails into his palms until they bled, "That child haunts my dreams as Gohan before him. Tell me! Why does that child resemble Goku?!"

The boy shrugged simply, "Your dreams are of no concern to me."

Before Cell could counter attack with his own vile words, Freesia cut in, "What does concern you then?"

The boy's face formed the most awful smile that anyone could ever imagine. He squinted up at Cell. It was strange how he managed to look down upon Cell even when he was much shorter.

"I have heard of your reign of terror you have plunged on earth. Some more effective then others," He added nastily glaring at Freesia as if he did something wrong, "I wish to see this. I will give you a second chance. The only thing I ask in return is that you hold nothing back."

"That doesn't sound to hard." One of the Genu force members said cracking his knuckles. King Cold gave him a awful glare that sent him whimpering back into a corner.

"Yes. But there is only one problem." King Cold hissed, "Earth has recovered from our last bout of panic. It will be ready to counter attack us. But we have not changed in power at all. We just sat in a cell as our talent rotted away into nothing."

The boy smiled again. It seemed as if he thought of everything,

"I have tested one of the so called Z-fighters. He is dead. Although he might not remember what happened. I can make you about as strong as him. He will probably able to defeat you if he comes back."

"They have Dragon Balls." Freesia spat, "He will be back quickly."

"Not if he doesn't remember who killed him. The Dragon will not allow it. The only other person who saw me was a scared little boy. He will not tell anyone." The boy's eyes glinted with a sense of pride, "Now, will you do this for me?"

* * *

**T**he terrible news of Goten trying to kill Trunks spilled out like a leaking bottle of over-due milk Piccolo was amazed by Goten speaking to him but it was not to last. Goten immediately went back to his mute self. When Chichi and Bulma found out from Piccolo they were both speechless. Goten and Trunks sat up in Goten and Gohan's room not saying a word to each other. Trunks was shocked by Goten's anger. It seemed as if it ran in the family.

"Trunks," Goten's voice came up barely a whisper, "Are you mad at me?"

Trunks didn't now what to say. True, he was kind of avoiding Goten; he wasn't angry at his best friend. But what had happened today was so hard to understand. Goten's sudden urge to spar, and then trying to kill him. It just didn't make sense.

"Trunks? Trunks?" Goten said softly.

Trunks looked over at Goten with his bright aqua eyes. They held concern for Goten deep within their sea of sapphire.

"Goten, what's with you?" Trunks hissed, "What is with change?"

Goten's face turned white. He draped his legs over the side of his bed looking at the floor guilty, "Promise not to tell a soul?"

Trunks held his breath. If he told Goten yes and this obsession got worse, how could he break Goten's heart by telling the grown ups? But saying no would this obsession in the darkness so it would keep growing.

"Goten-"

The door burst opened and Chichi walked in holding a false smile,

"Dinner's ready. Trunks, you and you're mom will be joining us. Oh and be nice, Goten. Piccolo has decided to stay with us tonight before he heads off looking for Mr. Popo."

"Why is Mister Piccolo looking for Mister Popo?" Trunks asked curiously.

"It seems that Piccolo doesn't trust Mr. Popo with the Dragon Balls. So he is going to find him." Chichi explained, "Now dinner's getting cold, boys."

Goten couldn't help but feel that everyone was watching him as he sat down at the dinner table. Chichi passed about the hot plates and laid the spicy fowl on the table. Everyone dug into the chicken hungrily after grace was said, except for Piccolo and Goten. Goten stared at the chicken uncertainly and then looked down at his plate. Trunks looked over at Goten with worry. He had just bitten into a drumstick when Goten leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Trunk's eyes widened in shock. He looked over at Goten sadly and then glared back down at his food the same way Goten had looked at his.

"What is wrong, boys?" Chichi asked, "I understand Piccolo loss of appetite but what's with you two?"

Trunks looked up and smiled. He bit into a drumstick and looked over at Goten again.

"Trunks? What is with Goten?"

"He's not hungry." Trunks replied smoothly trying to act as if this was normal.

Course, no amount of smoothing over could hide the fact that this was serious. Chichi jumped to her feet and rushed to Goten's side and placed a gently hand on his forehead.

"WHAT!" Chichi cried in shock, "GOTEN!"

Piccolo looked as if eyes were gonna fall out of his eye sockets. His voice came out shaky as if the whole world was vibrating in fear,

"A sayian not hungry?!"

Bulma clasped her hand to her mouth and suppressed a gasp, "Oh wow."

Trunks laughed a false laugh loudly, "Awe come on! It's not that bad."

Everyone ignored him as they fussed about Goten. Goten was turning red with embarrassment. Obviously, he didn't want people worry about him. Trunks battled to protect his friend but it was useless. Chichi was not going to let this one slide.

"Well, Goten." Chichi sighed, "Your temperature is normal. But that still doesn't demise the fact that something is wrong."

Goten pulled away from his mom glaring at them all. Piccolo sensed something about him. Something terrible wrong. Something more then grief. Was it…Could he actually be…afraid?

_"I dun wanna die, Mr. Piccolo."_

Piccolo blinked and stared hard at Goten. Goten's dark eyes were filled with hidden tears. Piccolo could see it clearly now. All this time, Goten was sparing to get stronger. He was fearing the worst fear in the world. Death.

Chichi looked at her son with grief spilling over her. She bit her lip and shook away the fear of her son's change.

"Well, I think we should get rid of something. I think it would be better that you should stop sparring for a while Goten…"

"WHAT!" Trunks cried.

Bulma sent him a deadly glare that shut him up immediately. Goten looked just as traumatized but he remained mute. Goten bowed his head holding in his anger and heartache. His love would be taken away from him. It was the only thing that had kept him going nowadays. How could his mom understand that without it he felt as though he would fall apart.

"No." Goten said quietly, "I can't."

Chichi seemed startled that Goten was taking but she hid it quickly.

"Goten, this is for your own good."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY OWN GOOD!" Goten screamed at Chichi, his cheeks drowning with his salty tears, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE GOHAN DIE EVERY NIGHT!"

Bulma and Trunks back up against the opposite wall. Both were pale to see Goten this way. Piccolo stood his ground watching this with interest.

Goten stood up meeting Chichi's anger with his own. Chichi found herself slipping. Goten was so different. What happened back there? Why did it hurt Goten so?

"Goten! Don't you dare use that tone with me! I am your Mother!" Chichi shouted slamming her clenched fist on the table, "Gosh darn it! Darn you!"

Goten's glass of ice water tilted and spilled to the floor. Goten jerked back from the spilled water hastily. Everyone stared at Goten with a mix of confusion and concern on their faces.

"Goten…Y-you're afraid of w-water?" Chichi gasped.

Goten didn't reply. He stared fearfully at the steady dripping of water as it tinkled off the table on to the floor creating a small lake. Crystal-like tears formed in Goten's eyes. He rubbed them away on his sleeve and quickly pushed past everyone bursting out the kitchen back door. Trunks shot after him. When he got to the door he only saw Goten's backside taking off over the mountains,

"GOTEN!!! I'M COMING BUDDY!"

"Oh no you don't." Bulma hissed taking Trunks by the ear, "You are not going out there all alone."

Trunks yelped in pain as his mother pushed him back into the chair. Chichi fell to her knees and began weeping in sorrow. She pressed her hand against the cold puddle as her own tears joined the lake,

"Gohan. Please. You have to come back to us."

Piccolo bit his lip and crept out the back door. If no one else would get him, he would have to.

* * *

Goten flew over the endless trails of mountains trees streaming down his cheeks like flowing rivers. First his father was taken from him and then his brother. He couldn't be next. He wanted to live. Goten's clenched fist shook with his grip. Something warm trickled out from them…Goten gazed down at his palms as the his own blood filled them. His tears became more flowing at the sight of it.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" He screamed in terror.

Memories of Goten's past with his brother flashed back to him. The first time Goten was trying to walk… Gohan was there cheering him on. When Goten was first able to talk… Gohan was the first to hear. Gohan never tried to exclude him. It was funny how when Gohan got angry at him, Gohan managed to come back with playing with Goten later. He admired his brother. Gohan was more like a father then a brother to him. Even though Goku was real great, Goten never really knew him. He loved both of them so much. Goten always believed that the heavens had intended him to have either one or the other. Goten was glad they gave him Gohan. But when they took him away too, Goten lost his ability to feel.

Yes, time was important. All that time Goten has with Gohan. It seemed so short now. Why had the heavens given Gohan such a short time on earth? Why did they take Gohan away? What had Gohan called them…Angels. Yes. Well Gohan was Goten's angel. And now they had taken his Angel away.

Why was he stronger? Why couldn't he have saved Gohan. He tried but… It wasn't enough. That man's taunt's still echoed through his mind. It chilled his blood and stopped the beating of his heart. His arms grew heavy from the punches and his body began to tire. It was like hitting a steel wall. And then to watch Gohan fall over and over. It was as if his mind kept going in pace mode on Gohan's face as he fell. Gohan didn't stand a chance unconscious in the lake. Goten knew that…But he couldn't…he couldn't save him in time… Time again. it was always about time. How fast. How slow. How unreal. Gohan was really gone.

Goten could have warned Gohan about his dreams. He was just thought Gohan would laugh. Maybe he wouldn't have. Maybe it could of saved him. Yes. Goten could of saved Gohan. But that was past now. Everything was past. This was now. This was the end. This would all be gone soon…

Goten was at the lake now. The lake that had taken his Angel away. Goten stared hard down at his black emptiness. The shiny glass effect it held. How could something so beautiful have been so deadly? It was strong enough to take the life of the strongest fighter… in the world.

Goten bit his lip as the images of flashed past him. Gohan falling over and over.

The rain began to pour down on him. His clothes darkened with the heaven tear drops. His own tears spilled down his cheeks joining the rain…

'Gohan… Why? Why couldn't you beat him?'

Goten could just hear Gohan's voice over the ringing of the rain. His laughter… his scolding… his surprise. Goten held his breath and looked up the cloudy sky allowing the rain to slip down his red face.

_Gohan, come back. We need you… and… I miss you…_

Gohan's heart began beat faster. The taunts… 'Go save you're friend, little boy…if you can…' Goten's fist began to shake harder. He pasted them down at his sides to try and stop the shaking. Tears came more rapidly now. He could remember everything… why wouldn't it just go away?

Goten began to shake more violently. He could just see the fight below him. Just like before. It looked like a dance… Gohan was so awesome. He found it hard to worry but then the dream kept coming back. Then the one slip up…

Goten's eyes watered up. He clenched his fist tighter till his arms reached up to his chest. When he dropped them back, he let out an angry scream. His hair turned gold and his tear filled eyes turned aqua. The tears that were on his face already, evaporated into the air. Anger clouded his face as he glared down at the lake…

"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!!! I HATE YOU!" Goten screamed. The rain fell faster and harder. Lighting forked it's way through the clouds licking over Goten's head. Goten stood unflinching staring long and hard down at the lake. A glint formed in his eyes as he stared down at it.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU!"

Goten covered his face in his hands…over and over… Gohan's face flowed around him. The look of terror when he knew he was going to die. Gohan had always thought Gohan would protect him. Gohan was always there…Why now did he have to leave? Why did he have to go?

Goten's scream filled the canyon shaking the world with his sorrow. Over and over, he threw yellow blasts at the lake. He put all his strength into each of them. His whole purpose was to try and get Gohan out of the lake. That's what he needed to do. Get Gohan out of that darn lake.

"!!!!!"

Piccolo heard the scream. It was so loud it was unmistakable to be Goten's. He charged in the direction it came from. When he got there he saw no one. Just a huge crater in the middle of a flower filled valley. He was just about to turn when he caught sight of something orange down in the crater. He flew down to the center of it to find Goten laying face up. He was out cold the rain was licking at his face streaming down with his tears. Piccolo shook his head sadly,

"He is so confused."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	5. Phone Calls

**Chapter Five**- Phone Calls

**T**runks looked sadly out the window of their car as Bulma plowed them through the thick falling rain. He closed his bright aqua eyes and let out a deep sigh of worry. Bulma looked into her rear view mirror worriedly at Trunks in the back seat. He was leaned against the foggy window staring out at the bleak sky that was raining big thick tears about the size of a fists now.

"Trunks, honey?" Bulma said softly.

Trunks looked up at her. His round eyes shining with tears. He wiped them away quickly.

"I know you are worried about Goten, sweetie. But Piccolo will find him."

"Goten is acting strange. I just want him to get better." Trunks muttered softly, "I want the old Goten back."

Bulma stared at her miserable son forlornly. She was almost as worried as Trunks. Goten had never acted this way before. Whoever had killed Gohan had made Goten so disturbed that now he was scared and angry all the time, which Goten never had ever had done before. Most of the time he was happy and hyper…

Trunks let out another depressing moan and gazed out the window once more. Bulma turned her eyes back on the road but she still continued talk to Trunks,

"Don't worry. Goten is just going through a stage right now. Anytime now, I am sure he will be better."

"That's funny. Cause he just seems to be getting worse to me."

Bulma didn't know how to counter attack that so she kept quiet…

"Trunks-"

Suddenly a ringing came from her glove department. Bulma reached over and snapped the section opened. She pulled out a jet-black cell phone. She pulled the antenna up before she clicked a button to talk,

"Mushi Mushi. Bulma here."

"Woman! Where in the world have you been?!" Vegeta shouted from the other line, "I have been waiting for my dinner for a hour now!"

Bulma's frown turned into a sneer,

"I told you we were going to Chichi's house, Moran. But I guess you were too busy training to pay any attention!"

"Well, who is going to fix me dinner. You know what happens to Saiyans when they don't get anything to eat."

"Vegeta. Are you helpless? Don't tell me one of the strongest men in the universe can't make his own sandwich!"

"But-But-"

"We'll be home in about a hour once this traffic picks up. See you then, Vegeta."

"B-but- Bulma!"

"Goodbye Vegeta."

She clicked the off button and turned in her seat to face Trunks.

"Your Father is a very lazy man when it comes to house work."

Trunks had to smile on this one…

"Yeah…"

* * *

**G**ohan was pacing around the room making Goku dizzy to watch him.

"Gohan, sit down. You are making me nervous. Your mom does the same thing." Goku muttered relaxing in one of the waiting room chairs.

Gohan let out a moan and took a seat by his father. He then began to ring his hands in worry. Goku looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Gohan, you act as if the world is about to end."

"I'm just worried about Goten." Gohan muttered, "It's all my fault he is this way."

Goku's face ceased with worry. He put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder,

"Gohan. It isn't you're fault at all. You didn't intend to die. Anyway the Dragon Balls will soon revive you and everything well be back to normal."

"No, it won't." Gohan moaned covering his face in his hands, "By then it will be too late. Goten is getting worse and worse each day… if only I could contact him somehow…"

Gohan looked up and his dark brown eyes fell upon King Kai. Goku also turned to the blue kai with a friendly smile on his face. King Kai went a deep shade of purple.

"No! I refuse to be used as a telephone!"

* * *

**T**hey pulled up to the Capsule Corp. building. The rain was still pouring down on them as they ran out with their arms covering over their heads. They had just about reached the door when there was a explosion from inside. Trunks and Bulma watched in astonishment as the glass from the windows broke and shattered onto the lawn at the force of the blast. A black and sooty Vegeta climbed out of the broken living room window and marched over to them. The rain poured down over his hair making it tilt sideways. He was waving a bent frying pan angrily at them,

"It's about time you showed up!"

"What happened, Dad?" Trunks asked through his giggles.

"I tried to make dinner that's what!" Vegeta growled.

"You did all this trying to make a sandwich?" Bulma gulped.

"No! That's what I tried to tell you over the phone! We ran out of bread."

This was too much for Trunks or Bulma. They fell over, hunched in laughter. Vegeta scowled and walked back inside muttering, "Not a word of this to Karkarott."

* * *

**C**hichi paced around her kitchen looking out the window time to time. She was trembling with worry about her little Goten. Shouldn't Piccolo be back by now? Did the storm hold him up? Chichi slumped into her chair at the dinner table and gazed sadly at the family picture of her with the two boys… why did this have to happen? First Goku and then Gohan… Her eyelids began to feel heavy and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. The back down suddenly burst opened. Chichi opened one of her eyes lazily to see Piccolo there. She leapt to her feet immediately, "Oh! Did I doze off?"

"Yes…" Piccolo said slowly.

She finally took in what he held his arms…

"Goten!" She screamed, "Goten! Is he alright?!"

"He'll be fine." Piccolo muttered.

Chichi took Goten's limp body from Piccolo's arms. She hugged Goten tightly in her embrace, sobbing something terrible. Piccolo looked taken aback but he said nothing…

"Goten, hold on sweetheart."

Chichi slipped Goten in some dry pajamas and then tucked him into his bed. Piccolo stood off in a corner watching her as she sang to Goten's resting form. Finally when she was satisfied, she looked up to Piccolo,

"I can't lose him, Piccolo. He is all I have left."

Piccolo nodded respectfully,

"Gohan's death has had it's toll on all of us. Perhaps some more then others…" He added hastily starting at Goten sleeping peacefully in his bed, "But now I must go. For Gohan's sake."

As Piccolo exited, Chichi got to her feet and cried, "Wait, Piccolo…"

Piccolo turned…

"Thanks… and be careful."

Piccolo smiled his rare and small smile before disappearing down the hallway. Chichi let out a weak sigh and collapsed at Goten's side…

"Goten…please…hold on."

* * *

**G**oten flopped onto his back in the soft green meadow. He lay on his back staring up at the cotton clouds dance through the sky. The grass tickled his arms and legs in till he was laughing. He sat up and pounced off the ground landing on the nearest cloud. It felt like a warm cushion of fluff. He giggled with delight as he jumped from one cloud to the other. One of the clouds was a familiar golden color. He landed on it softly and the cloud took off with him on it. Goten squealed with amusement and hugged the cloud's fluffy skin,

_ "Nimbus! I missed you!" _Goten cried.

Nimbus did a back flip through the air to show it was just as pleased. Goten threw his hands up into the air laughing with the joy he hadn't had in quite a long time. Nimbus took him higher and higher in till Goten didn't recognize where he was any more. Goten's eyes were wide with amazement. Suddenly his tummy let out a low growl. Goten smiled sheepishly and whispered,

_"Hey Nimbus? Do you know of a place to eat? I am kind of hungry…"_

The Nimbus bobbed up and down as if it were nodding. It took off faster catching Goten by surprise. He clutched onto Nimbus, laughing as the wind swept past them. The Nimbus finally slowed at the tops of the clouds revealing a small establishment made entirely of candy. Goten leapt off Nimbus and onto the soft grass made up of gumdrops and green cotton candy. Goten's eyes sparkled with happiness. He raced past all the people waving and yelling,

_"Hey Goten!"_

_"Hullo Goten!"_

_"Waz sup Goten?"_

Goten ran up to trees made out of cookies and grabbed some when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

_ "Hey Goten. Can I have some?"_

Goten turned to see Trunks standing there smiling. Goten grinned and pulled off some more of the tree's cookie bark and handed it to Trunks. Trunks took it and laughed,_ "Everyone else is inside opening Christmas presents."_

Goten's eyes went wide,

_ "It's Christmas?!"_

_ "Yep!"_

_ "Wow!"_

Goten raced after Trunks stopping to examine the path made up of yellow lollipops…

_ "You dun wanna eat that, Goten." _Trunks giggled,_ "People have all walked on it."_

_ "Good point." _Goten nodded.

Trunks began skipping off again. Goten followed closely behind. They never reached a house but instead were walking up a long way of stairs. Goten's legs began to tire in till he saw all his friends and family around him encouraging him to keep following Trunks. Cause if he did he would get a surprise at the top. Goten felt as though extra energy had surged back into his legs. He continued to chase after Trunks. 18 was there waving a big flag that said,

_ "Go Goten."_

Krillen and Marron stood by her side grinning. Then suddenly they changed into his mom and his dad. They stood there waving and pointing to the top of the stair case. Trunks vanished from view. Slowly the figure in front of him came into focus…

_ "Gohan!" _Goten laughed tripping over his own feet trying to reach his big brother.

Gohan got down to one knee his arms wide to take Goten into a big bear hug. Goten's eyes filled with tears of joy racing to his brother. Suddenly everything went dark. Goten froze. A familiar laughing filled the air. Gohan stood up looking around just as Goten had… But Goten knew the source of the laughter…

_ "Gohan! No! LOOK OUT!" _Goten wailed sprinting towards his brother.

Suddenly the stairs vanished leaving Goten standing on one little brick. Goten looked down at the pitch black that was bellow him…Goten looked up to see Gohan powering up to Super Sayian. He was coming to rescue him…

_ "Gohan, no! Look behind you! I'm not in danger!" _Goten screamed in protest.

Gohan didn't listen. He was about to race to Goten's side when someone came up behind him and punched him painfully in the gut. Gohan stumbled backwards and fell down into the dark abyss below. Laughter… more laughter…

_ "Gohan!" _Goten screamed,_ "No! Gohan!"_

_

* * *

_

**C**hichi woke up to screaming from Goten's room. She raced in her night gown to Goten's room. She rammed open the door to see Goten kicking and flaring every which way. Chichi flung her arms about Goten, crying,

"Goten, calm down! It's only a bad dream."

Finally Goten stopped. Tears still spilled down his red cheeks making Chichi even more worried. She felt his forehead. He was still burning up with his fever… Chichi sighed lightly and clutched Goten's tiny hand in her own.

"Please." She whispered, "Please, give me Goten back. I just want him to smile and call me mom again the way he used to. Please…"

* * *

**G**oten dropped to his knees and cried softly into his arms. All around him was the darkness of his empty nightmare. There was a sudden voice from above him,

_ "Wow. This is a depressing place."_

Goten looked up to see Gohan standing a little ways from him. Goten blinked and began to cry again. After a few minutes Goten muttered,_ "This is how my dreams always end."_

_ "Man. That's horrible."_

Goten wiped away his tears and stood up on his weak legs.

_ "You dun have to act like my brother cause I know you aren't. You're just another person in my dream."_

Gohan cocked his head to a side and looked at Goten with a kind smile on his face.

_ "Bummer. And all this time I thought I was the _real_ Gohan."_

Goten blinked. He let out a soft snicker,_ "You're funny for a piece of my ima-imag-"_

_ "Imagination?" _Gohan offered.

_ "Yeah." _Goten nodded and wiped more of his tears away on his sleeve.

Suddenly a new light filled into Goten's eyes. He looked up at Gohan as if he was looking at a ghost,

_ "Hey…How did you know that?"_

_ "Maybe I am real…" _Gohan shrugged.

Goten took a closer look at Gohan. He looked just like all the Gohan's in his dream… except he had a halo over his head. None of his Gohan's had halo's… then…

_ "You're really Gohan?" _Goten whispered excitement flooding through him.

_ "I would hope so…" _Gohan grinned.

Tears of joy filled in Goten's eyes. He bit his lip and grinned ear to ear.

_ "GOHAN!" _He cried jumping into Gohan's arms.

Gohan laughed and hugged his brother close.

_ "I missed you, Goten."_

_ "You won't believe how much I missed you.' _Goten smiled through the tears shinning down his face.

_ "Oh. I think I can picture it." _Gohan beamed.

_ "Gohan… So you really are dead…" _Goten said sadly slipping out of Gohan's arms.

Gohan let out a deep sigh_, "Yeah. It surprised me too, little bro."_

Goten looked as he were about to cry again. He drew back his tears and whispered,_ "I want you back…"_

_ 'Let me tell you something." _Gohan smiled placing Goten on his knee,_ "Soon the Dragon Balls will be found and I will come back. Everything will be as it was before."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really."_ Gohan nodded, _"But in till then I need you to do something for me."_

_ "What?"_ Goten asked.

_ "I need you to be brave." _Gohan whispered, _"I dun want you to be moping over me any more. Believe me, you have cried much longer then I am worth."_

Goten shook his head,_ "But… I want to see you again."_

_ "I want to see you too, bro." _Gohan smiled_, "But if you enjoy life while it is there for you, you will be very happy. Trust me. Even if the dragon balls don't bring me back, Goten. You'll have eternity with me up here. You only have one chance on earth. Use it Goten."_

Goten nodded.

_ "Now… Let's change the decoration round here." _Gohan grinned.

He snapped his fingers and they were back in the candy land world. Goten scowled,

_ "Gohan! The lollipop's on the path are supposed to yellow! Not red."_

_ "Oh." _Gohan blushed,_ "Well, what's the difference?"_

_ "The red lollipops make my tongue do this," _Goten said sticking out his tongue,_ "Blah."_

Gohan laughed and said,

_ "Well, I always liked the red ones…okay…"_

_ "Wait… Gohan."_

_ "Hum?"_

_ "If you like the red lollipops you can keep them that way." _Goten smiled kindly.

Gohan's surprised look formed a smiled,

_ "Thanks Goten."_

_

* * *

_

**C**hichi turned over in bed. The alarm clock went off. This time she ignored it. There was no real need to get up… not with Goten sick… Suddenly someone jumped into her bed. Chichi opened her eyes to see a kind face looking at her, "Rise and shine sleepy head."

"Goten?" Chichi yawned. She pulled back the covers and stretched. Before he sat Goten. He cocked his head to a side watching her.

"Am I dreaming?" Chichi gulped.

"Nope. You okay, Mommy? You don't look so hot."

Chichi's eyes filled with tears,

"I- I can't believe it."

"I'm hungry. Can we make those cakes in a pan shape?"

"Goten! You're alright!" Chichi cried flinging her arms about him.

"Mom! You're choking me!"

"Oh Goten! You're gonna be okay! You're all better!"

"Not if you don't let go!"

"Oh my baby!"

"MOM!"

* * *

**G**oku double over with laughter,

"Are you serious, King Kai?" Goku laughed, "Is that what happened at Vegeta's house? That surge of energy was him trying to make a sandwich!"

King Kai nodded and looked over to Gohan who was sleeping peacefully at his side.

"I can't believe I was used as a telephone." He groaned.

Gohan finally let go of King Kai's hand and yawned softly.

"Hey Gohan? How did it go with Goten?"

Gohan yawned again and blinked opened his eyes, "Great…"

"What was his dream world like?"

"A candy world with yellow lollipop paths."

"Yellow huh?" Goku muttered, "Not red?"

"Nope. That's my dreams, Dad. Turns out Goten doesn't like red."

"Strange." Goku murmured.

"Not really. His world looks like every other kid's dreams." King Kai shrugged.

Both Gohan and Goku cast King Kai a suspicious glance. The North Kai sweat dropped and laughed, "Hey! It gives me something to do!"

"Looking into other kids dreams King Kai?" Goku scolded.

"Better then looking into yours." King Kai muttered.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Well, in my dreams the paths are always green lollipops." Goku stated

"Whatever you like, dad-"

"But I can't stand green lollipops!"

"Oh… well…"

"You hate some kind of food? Ha." King Kai laughed, "I never thought I would see the day!"

"I do have taste buds you know." Goku smiled.

"Really? With what you put them through?"

Gohan let out a small sigh and leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

"So Gohan… What exactly did you do?" Goku asked curiously.

"I gave Goten something better dream about…"

* * *

_**"W**anna spare, Goten?"_

_ "Sure Chibi Gohan!" _Goten laughed…

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read & Review!


	6. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter Six**- Cat and Mouse

**T**runks sat with his chin rested upon his arms as he watched his Mom scrabble about the kitchen with a hurried breakfast. Trunks let out a weak sigh. Bulma turned and called to him, "Trunks, eat your toast."

"I already did, Mom."

"Then clean your room."

"No. I dun wanna," Trunks huffed.

Bulma was about to scold him when she heard a loud crash from the bathroom. Her bright blue eyes widened along with Trunks. They gave each other confused stares in till it dawned on them.

"WHAT THE-!" Vegeta's voice sounded from down the hall where the bathroom was.

Trunks quickly turned to his Mother. It might be his last time to ask all day if this was gonna lead to another argument.

"Mom? Can I go see Goten?"

"No, Trunks. I need you to stay with me tod-"

"WOMAN!" Vegeta bellowed walking into the kitchen. He had just walked out of a shower. He was draped in a pink fluffy towel with his hair was dripping wet; he was clutching a yellow bar of soap.

"What was this rock thing doing on the floor again?" Vegeta snapped banishing the bar of soap in her face.

"I dunno, Vegeta," Bulma said calmly, "And it's called soap."

"Well, whatever it's called! I tripped on it!"

"It's probably good that you did. At least the bottom of your foot is clean now."

Vegeta turned bright red. Suddenly it was a all out verbal combat between the two warring parents. Trunks snuck out onto the porch just to see Goten flying over.

"Hey! Goten! Wait up!" Trunks called forgetting completely what his Mom had told him.

* * *

**C**hichi handed Goten the sheet of notebook paper calmly.

"Now don't forget to get everything on the list this time, Goten."

"Sure Mom," Goten nodded kicking off the ground.

He shot up into the air like a bullet and out of Chichi's sights. Goten waved in till he couldn't see his mom any more. He flipped over in the air so he was facing frontward again. It didn't take long before he heard a voice calling out behind him. He hovered to a stop to let his purple haired buddy catch up. Trunks grinned ear from ear at the sight of him.

"Well, you look a lot happier."

"Couldn't be better!" Goten squealed happily holding up a V sign for Victory.

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing over here?"

"I'm off to the grocery store," Goten announced proudly.

Trunks' eyes widened.

"Goten, you dun know how to grocery shop!"

"Yes I do! I just follow and get everything on this list."

Goten held up the small piece of paper and Trunks snatched it out of his hand. He quickly looked it over and handed it back.

"Goten, you can't read."

"I know," Goten said sneakily, "But my mom thinks I can."

Trunks rolled his eyes once again.

"You should be able to read Goten. You're almost eight."

"The key word is almost," Goten corrected.

They laughed. It had been a while since Trunks felt this comfortable with Goten. Just like old times. Like when Gohan was alive… so did that mean that Gohan's back? Did they wish him back already? Trunks was almost afraid to ask. He didn't wanna risk Goten going somber again.

"Race ya, Trunks!"

"You're on!"

* * *

**V**idel sat by the town fountain with Sharpener and Elzi. She dipped her hand lazily in the water watching the water ripple. Sharpener looked over at her with his eyes wide. He cleared his throat loudly and said, "What's the matter, Videl?"

Elzi let out a small snicker.

"That's obvious isn't it? She has the hots for a certain Sayaman." She grinned nudging Videl playfully with her elbow, "Right?"

Videl went a light shade of pink.

"No! Absolutely not."

"Sure!" Elzi snickered, "Playing hard to get I think."

"What?" Videl blinked.

"Yeah. I think Gohan wants you to follow him."

"You think so?" Videl asked curiously.

"Yeah. All boys play hard to get," Elzi said knowingly as she popped a stick a wintergreen into her mouth, "There is no doubt in my mind that Gohan would do that. He so secretive and manly."

Videl raised a eyebrow at her friend. Eliz almost chocked on her gum.

"Did I say that? I mean…" Eliz blushed, "It's okay, right? Almost all the girls in the school have a crush on Gohan. I can dream, can't I?"

Videl rolled her eyes. Sharpener was going crimson in the face. He tried to Videl with a forced smile.

"This isn't true, right? You dun really have a crush on Gohan, do you?

Videl was about to protest but a wicked thought came to mind.

"Well…" Videl began.

"Hey, look. Isn't that Gohan's brother?" Eliz cut in.

They all turned to look at where Eliz had pointed. Two little boys carrying heavy bags of food walked out of the grocery store just then. They seemed rather busy but this was Videl's chance. Although she didn't quite recall who the purple haired boy was she knew the other boy. The one with the black hair shaped in that awkward angle was Goten. He looked a lot more pleased then he did the last time she had seen him…

"Goten!" Videl called running towards them.

Goten and Trunks were laughing merrily from under the load that they were carrying. They were making jokes about what would happen if Hercule went up against Vegeta when a voice caught Goten's attention. He turned so that he could see the person running at him. He turned pale.

"Hold this," Goten cried desperately tossing Trunks' his bag.

Trunks caught it on top of his own share but toddled backwards,

"Goten! This is too much. I can hold on to it all at once. GOTEN!"

Goten kicked off the ground flying backwards up into the air. Videl skidded to a halt watching him take off. Sharpener and Eliz were on either side of her in shock.

"He can fly?"

"Well, I guess it runs in the family…"

Videl narrowed her eyes up at him as he hovered just above the roof tops. He looked relieved and was about to turn to leave.

"You can't get away that easily, Goten," Videl said in a deadly hiss.

Goten heard her. His eyes widened curiously.

Videl too kicked off the ground and up into the air leaving her friends gapping in bewilderment below.

"When… when could Videl fly?" Sharpener gaped.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Eliz murmured.

Goten let out a strangled gasp and took off the other way. Videl was in fast pursuit.

"I forgot she could do that!" Goten muttered under his breath, "Darn you Gohan for teaching her."

"Goten! Tell me where Gohan is!" Videl demanded coming fast on his tail.

Goten looked behind and gulped. He looked onward, determination written on his face.

"You are going to tell me where Gohan is, Goten!" Videl shouted again.

"Don't bet on it." Goten shouted back.

His eyes flashed to blue and his hair spiked upward in to a shimmering gold. Videl didn't even have time to gasp. Goten kicked up his speed to much more then she could ever comprehend.

She halted in mid air and watched him blur out of sight.

"I dun think Gohan is playing hard to get. Something is wrong. Or else Goten wouldn't be acting this way."

Her eyes trailed up the golden trail of partials that he left behind…

"Follow the yellow brick road." She smirked.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	7. Rumors

**Chapter Seven**- Rumors

**G**oten hovered down outside a mountain range. He landed on a small rock and powered down from Super Sayian. Wiping his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, he grinned, "There's just no way she can find me out here."

"Wanna bet?"

Goten froze; his face going a flour white. He turned coming face to face with a very angry Videl. Goten let out a small yelp and spun on his heels towards the other way. Before he could kick up off the ground Videl grabbed hold of the hood of his sweater.

"Hey! Let go Videl! This is my brand new sweater! My mom will kill me!" Goten cried.

"Tell me where Gohan is," Videl hissed, "I want the truth this time."

"The truth? You want the truth?" Goten shouted pulling out of her grasp.

He hovered up to eyelevel with Videl scowling, "You want the truth? Here's the truth. Gohan's dead."

Videl blinked taking a step backwards, "You're kidding."

"Be happy I told you that much," Goten huffed.

"If he is dead… why didn't you tell me?" Videl gulped not daring to believe.

"Because…" Goten sniffed, "I can't tell you."

Videl's shock quickly turned back anger,

"What? Why not?"

"You aren't allowed to know. You shouldn't have ever messed with Gohan. Now your stuck in things you won't understand," Goten snapped.

Before Videl could stop him Goten had headed off again leaving Videl alone in her own fear, "Gohan can't be…"

* * *

**"H**elp please!" Trunks grunted from underneath the bags of groceries.

Sharpener and Eliza glanced over to the small purple haired boy.

"What's the matter?" Eliza asked.

"Oh forget it." Trunks murmured turning Super Sayian.

Before they could react Trunks took to the air, wobbling slightly by the size of the cumbersome bags. Once he was out of sight, Sharpener found his voice.

"That's just not normal."

"You said it." Eliza agreed.

* * *

**V**idel stood slightly shaken. She fell to her knees and looked sadly at a beautiful wildflower in front of her. She pet it's delicate petals as tears over took her.

"Gohan…" She whispered, "Your brother was just joking, right?"

A shadow suddenly covered over her. She blinked and looked up at who was blocking the sunlight. She let out a strangled gasp.

* * *

**G**oten had gotten halfway home when guilt flooded over him. He had been awfully mean to Videl. She was just worried about Gohan and now… Goten looked back behind him and decided it was for the best. He turned and went back looking for Videl.

* * *

**"H**ello. I'm Cell. That's Freesia. He's King Cold. And that's the Genu force," Cell introduced pointing to everyone as he spoke, "We believe you are someone special to Gohan. Are we correct?"

Videl felt faint. Her mouth was opened in a kind of silent scream. She stumbled backwards and fell on the grass.

"Y-you're alive," She gulped.

"No. I'm Cell," Cell smiled repeating what he had said before, "That's Freesia. He's King Cold. And that's the Genu Force. We believe you are-"

"Oh, just kill her and get on with it," Freesia hissed..

"That's your problem, Freesia. No sense of revenge. You don't just come down and blow everyone up. You have to have a little fun with them first," Cell huffed.

"My father beat you once he can beat you again!" Videl shouted.

Cell blinked.

"I didn't know Gohan had a daughter."

Videl turned crimson in the cheeks.

"I'm Hercule's daughter."

"Hercule? Who's that?" Cell questioned.

"Oh I get it!" Videl laughed, "This is some kind of practical joke! Great job, Gohan. You almost had me there."

"Now I think she's lost it," King Cold murmured, "She called Cell, Gohan."

"You mean this is real?" Videl muttered faintly.

"Afraid so, my sweet." Cell grinned, "Now we kill you."

"I dun think so." A voice behind them growled.

* * *

**"T**runks! Where's Goten?" Chichi exclaimed once Trunks had appeared at her front step with the groceries.

"He's not here yet?" Trunks pondered scratching his head, "Maybe he went the wrong the way."

"Could you got get him, Trunks. He really should be home now," Chichi sighed wringing her hands, "Piccolo just told me that they are gonna try to make the wish soon…"

"Sure." Trunks nodded, "Back in a flash."

With that he shot out to the sun…

"I sure do hope so." Chichi moaned.

* * *

**C**ell turned. His already pale face went paler.

"You!"

"So we meet again," Goten smirked, "Let Videl go. She didn't do nothing to you."

Cell regained his calm and muttered,"Yes. But sometimes that doesn't matter."

Goten blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When you're a bad guy sometimes you just have to hurt people," Cell smiled.

His eye's glistened. A signal…

"Goten! Behind you!" Videl screamed.

Goten didn't need to be warned. He ducked as Freesia's fist went over his head. He bent down and swung out his leg so that he tripped Freesia flat on his face.

"Take that, meanie." Goten grinned.

Cell growled low in his throat.

"Freesia, you wimp! Get him!"

Goten shot up into the sky gracefully avoiding all the attack's Freesia threw at him. Freesia was getting angry. His punches never made contact.

"Is this all you have? This is boring," Goten muttered sadly, "Well, my turn."

Goten threw a single punch and Freesia went flying backwards into the dirt. Goten held up a V for victory sign and hovered back down in front of Cell.

"Who is he? He needs to train more," Goten stated quite sensibly.

Cell growled again. He turned to Videl who stood frozen.

"We start the death count with you!" Cell shouted releasing the blast.

It cut through the air straight at Videl. Goten let out a frightened yell. He wouldn't get there in time…

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	8. Videl Falls

**Chapter Eight-** Videl Falls

**V**idel let out a scream of terror that anyone would cry with their last bout of breath. She could feel the hot burn of the beam come hurtling at her. Videl covered her face with her hands preparing for the worst. But strangely it never came…

Goten let out a sharp intake of the dust shortly coughing it back up. His heart pounded with a terrible ache of fright. She wasn't …dead, was she? Once the smoke cleared, his worst fears were proved wrong.

"Trunks!" Goten cried with delight.

The little purple haired boy held Videl up in the air under her arm pits smiling smugly. Videl still was covering her face with her hands and only looked up when Trunks whispered, "Hey, dun worry. I got ya."

Videl looked behind her at the young boy and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank the Heavens. You saved my life!"

"Welcome," Trunks beamed.

He lowered her gently to the ground to be greeted by a overjoyed Goten. Videl collapsed to her knees running her hands along the soil glad to still be living. Goten greeted Trunks with a big hug.

"Next time I say wait for me, stay put!" Trunks hissed pulling away embarrassed.

"Okay. Sorry," Goten snickered.

Suddenly, the two of them, by instinct, turned to face Cell. Cell had been waiting patiently for them to realize he was still there. Frankly, he was trying to figure out who this new child was. But once that boy set his piercing blue gaze on him a smile stretched across his vileness face.

"So Trunks. You are still alive."

Trunks stood quite still not really understanding what he meant. He remembered his mother telling him a bit about Future Trunks but it didn't really strike him that this had anything to do with that.

"What?" Trunks murmured.

"Ah. So you aren't really the Trunks I killed at all. You must… I know. You are the real Trunks of this time! How quaint. So we finally meet," Cell laughed.

Videl got to her feet shakily. She tilted slightly but Goten caught her kindly.

"Trunks, let's go. We need to get Videl out of here."

'No," Trunks said so suddenly that it startled both Videl and Goten.

A malevolent smirk slipped onto Trunks' youthful face. His eyes glistened in Cell's direction. He flexed his muscles and jumped into a fighting stance.

"I'm the future prince of all Sayians. I can take this guy no problem," Trunks grinned.

Goten blinked in shock and then muttered, "But Videl-"

"You can take her-"

"No! You will need help. Dun be so cocky!"

Videl rolled her eyes at the boy's quarrelling. It was typical of them to scrap over a monster to fight. They were just kids after all…

"Videl, you go. We'll fight this green bug." Trunks hissed.

If Videl tried to argue, Trunks and Goten didn't hear her. Immediately they charged up to Super Sayian and swung out at Cell. She didn't stay to watch. Videl quickly took to the air and pelted up to the sun. She squinted back down at the blurs that were the two boys. Videl clasped her hands together and said a quick pray all for them and then took off in the direction of her home. She had to warn the town. Cell had indeed returned.

* * *

**A**s Goten and Trunks continued to attack Cell, a member of the Genu force strutted up to Freesia.

"I do not think it was wise that Cell let that child go. I request permission to follow her."

Freesia did not hesitate to say yes. He seemed almost afraid of this member…

* * *

**A**lthough Cell found himself much stronger than the children, combined they made a most formidable opponent. Avoiding their attacks was getting even more difficult by the second. But Cell was too stubborn to throw in the towel. He needed to continue this fight at all costs. He could not be defeated once again by children.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cell spotted one of the Genu force members take off after Videl. He turned with no concern whatsoever.

_He did tell us to let him do what he wanted…_ Cell thought to himself, _Best let him go._

* * *

**V**idel had just gotten about a little less then a mile from the town when a strange alien creature popped out in front of her. Videl recognized him as one of what Cell called the Genu Force. She tumbled backwards a bit in the air startled by the creature's speed.

"So you are Videl," He smiled in his sinister voice, "I have… heard so much about you."

The way he said that made the hairs on the back of Videl's neck stand on end. She wrung her hands together nervously and then slid into a fighting position. She had never fought in the air before. Videl didn't think this would go over well in her part.

The figure just smirked. He hovered quite calmly in the air eying her with some interest.

"You are worried bout Gohan…" He said quite suddenly.

Videl almost fell out of the air in shock. How could he have known that? She bit her lip and growled, "What is it to you?"

"Because I killed him."

Videl found herself going numb. She blinked in shock.

"B-but that's-"

"Not so impossible as you would think. Go home, Videl. Stop meddling in things that you do not understand."

As soon as he said this, he grabbed her wrist. Videl let out a wail of intense pain. Smoke rose beneath the alien's finger tips and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. The alien finally uncurled his fingers from her now red wrist and let out a small sigh as though he had just had a tasty meal.

"Thanks."

In a blink of a eye, he was gone. Videl, on the other hand, fell down into the trees as soon as he let go of her wrist. The pain had over took her and she plummeted to the ground…

* * *

**A** terrible scream of agony reached Trunks and Goten's ears. Goten cast one look at Trunks and Trunks nodded.

"Be back in a flash," He muttered eyeing Cell, "Stay alive, Goten."

"Piece of cake," Goten smiled, "I've only just broke a sweat."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	9. Dragon Wishes

**Chapter Nine-** Dragon Wishes

**V**idel pelted down through the trees with the ground reaching up the grab her. But right before she hit the hard surface, Videl fell into someone's opened arms. Slowly she was lowered back to the earth and onto her feet. Videl wavered a bit on her insecure legs and took a quick glance at her savior.

"You! You saved me, again," Videl cried.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Trunks smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go help Goten."

Videl nodded absentmindedly rubbing her arm. She let out a squeal of pain and drew back to gaze at her wound. It was a red burn all about her wrist in the shape of a hand's grip.

Trunks blinked at the sight of it. Scratching his head uncertainly, he muttered, "What in the world was that from?"

Videl bit her lip at the sight of the horrible scald. She gazed at Trunks with pleading eyes.

"If my father saw this burn… I don't even want to know what he would think. What am I supposed to do, Trunks?"

"I dunno." Trunks shrugged, "Tell him what really happened. I'm sure he'll believe you."

Videl looked at Trunks as if he himself had caught on fire. She swallowed hard and hissed.

"That Cell has returned? Sure. He'll really believe that." Videl growled, "I don't know what world you are from, Trunks, but in our world people don't just come back to life."

"Why not?" Trunks gasped as if this was new to him.

* * *

**G**oten arched backwards through the air to avoid another of Cell's deadly attempts to throw him off-guard. Goten didn't know how much more he could take of this. It seemed that the longer they fought, the more of the upper hand Cell was gaining. Goten was finding it hard to keep up. Why was with every blow that he tossed, did Cell not seem to feel it? Was there a secret to his success?

"Getting tired, kid?" Cell mocked once Goten had landed.

Goten didn't answer. He stood firm glaring at Cell coolly.

"Brave little chap, aren't ya?" Cell gloated.

He then put a finger to his mouth as if he had something wrong and sent Goten a swift grin.

"Or are you?"

Goten cringed at these words. Tears burned in his eyes as he felt the rage rise in him again. Cell continued on as if he had already won the match.

"Pity you weren't this brave to save Gohan. Then maybe he would be here right now. And I wouldn't even be considered a threat," Cell laughed, "Funny how the tides have turned, huh Goten?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Goten shouted upper cutting Cell in the jaw.

Cell went flying backwards through the air only to catch himself a bit of a ways from Goten. He wiped the purple blood off his lips and smirked, "Ah. So there's the fighting spirit."

* * *

**P**iccolo and Mr. Popo finally arrived with the last dragon balls at Dende's lookout. Dende, another skinny green Namek, stood calmly at the ridge of his home waiting for them.

"Piccolo," Dende nodded in respect for the elder Namek, "Good of you to help in the search."

Piccolo nodded back although glaring at Mr. Popo all the while.

"I did it out of respect for my pupil."

"Of course," Dende agreed dismissing Mr. Popo to go as he pleased.

Mr. Popo only too happily followed this order. Piccolo gave him quite the scare and the Dragon wasn't much better. He skittered off to do some of the housework he humbly offered himself too.

"I do hope this works," Dende sighed.

"If it doesn't, blame Mr. Popo. He must have dropped the dragon balls seven times on the way over here," Piccolo growled.

Dende let out a small chuckle. His rage to Mr. Popo's clumsy and dimwitted nature came out too clearly when it counted. But with Mr. Popo you had to be patient.

"The truth is… I blame myself if it doesn't work," Dende muttered. "I just pray the dragon will grant this wish no matter how long Gohan has been dead."

* * *

**"G**ohan!" King Kai said suddenly making Goku and Gohan jump, "They are going to try and wish you back now."

"Who?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Piccolo and Dende," King Kai muttered, "I'll keep you informed…"

* * *

**T**he wind around them shifted. Almost as if a warning. Videl could almost sense something… but she had no idea how to describe it.

"Trunks!" Videl cried out suddenly.

Trunks had no time to react. He suddenly felt the sharp ache in his neck that informed him of a painful knocking out slap. Trunks was smacked out of Super Sayian and went hurling back into a tree's trunk. There he laid motionless.

The alien landed smoothly on the ground sending Videl his intense gaze. Videl had to restrain herself from running. She glimpsed over at Trunks and then back at the alien. His eyes also darted to Trunks.

"C-come to f-fin-finish me off?" Videl stuttered trying to regain calm.

"Not at all," The alien grinned, "My name is Haji. And I am merely trying to return home."

"Eat this!" A voice screamed.

Haji and Videl spun about to see Goten standing there releasing a powerful key blast. Videl yelled in fright covering her face with her arms. She was blasted backwards tumbling backwards through the leaves that covered the ground. Haji on the other hand didn't even flinch. Once the smoke cleared he stood strong making Goten's mouth hang open.

"You!"

Haji looked up to see a glint in the distance. Cell was in pursuit of Goten. Good. He was doing his job. Haji flashed past Goten so he was at Trunk's side. He snatched the child's arm causing smoke to lift from his fingers. Trunks screamed out in pain perfectly conscious of the sting.

"NO!" Goten screamed out in terror lunging out at Haji.

He felt arms wrap about him from behind, quickly stopping his endeavor to save his buddy. Goten kicked and squirmed but he couldn't get out of Cell's grip.

"I did this to your brother, I can do it to you." Cell smirked squeezing the tiny Super Sayian tighter.

In a matter of seconds, Haji was completed. He turned to Cell.

"I leave what is left of them to you."

* * *

**V**idel climbed to her feet and took to the skies. Her head pounded with questions and fear. There was no one she could go to, to help Goten and Trunks. Not a soul would believe her…

_Chichi! She is the only person who wouldn't question your sanity._

_

* * *

_  
**O**ut of a swirl of golden light a great green dragon emerged. Large and important, Shenlong glared down at the inferior beings with disgust.

"Why have you awaken me once more?" Shenlong bellowed.

"We wish to take back a life that was stolen." Dende shouted up to him.

Shenlong's eyes narrowed.

"Speak more of what you wish."

"The child's name is Gohan." Piccolo growled, "Can you bring Gohan back to us?"

"I shall see…" Shenlong muttered his pupils narrowing into the thinnest of slits.

He was silent for what felt like one of those endless minutes. Finally the Eternal Dragon spoke again,

"You wish _can__not_ be granted."

"Why not?" Piccolo snapped.

"I am not allowed to reveal that information," Shenlong roared.

Piccolo was on the verge of break down so Dende quickly spoke so not to allow Piccolo to engage himself in something he would surely regret with great pain later.

"Could you tell us when we could have Gohan back?"

"That time is not far away. We can wait." The Dragon moaned as though the thought enraged him even more.

"Then that is what we shall do," Dende smiled.

* * *

"WHAT! NO!" King Kai shouted in annoyance.

"What is it?" Goku asked curiously.

King Kai turned to them his face turning purple with rage.

"Someone is keeping you here Gohan. Someone on earth."

"What?! Why?" Gohan cried.

Goku scratched his head in consideration.

"Maybe, they wanted Gohan out of the way…"

King Kai's eyes widened again. He spun on his axis and squinted into the clouds as if someone was there.

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel… what?" Goku asked perplexed.

"You mean you feel it too?" Gohan asked, "I thought it was just me."

"What is it?" Goku muttered feeling left out.

"A high power level. On earth," King Kai mumbled.

"But that's just Goha- Oh! I forgot!" Goku laughed smacking his forehead, "Gohan's here…so who is that?"

King Kai shrugged but Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously,

"Cell."

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!

I have only just begun to write. This is only the beginning of the story believe it or not. Still have a lot to go.


	10. Defeat

**Chapter Ten-** Defeat

**G**oten screamed out in pain trying to get free of Cell's strong grip. Still flailing with all the strength he had left, Goten was putting up a great struggle.

Trunk squinted opened one of his bright blue eyes focusing in on his troubled friend. He tried to stand but pain rippled through him like a tidal wave keeping him down. Why did that one hit hurt so much? And now it felt as if he was drained of all his energy.

"Goten…" Trunks moaned clenching the dirt with his fists, "Hold on…"

"TRUNKS! HELP ME!!!" Goten cried out tears streaming down his cheeks, "IT HURTS! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

"That's the point, kid," Cell smiled eyeing Trunks, "I wouldn't try to help Goten if I were you. I'd save my own hide while I had the chance."

"TRUNKS! PLEASE!!!" Goten wailed.

Trunks bit his lip glaring into Cell's deep purple eyes. Slowly, he got to his feet slightly staggering.

"Goten is my best buddy in the whole wide world. I can't just leave him," Trunks growled, "And even after all the mean things I have done to him he still has been there for me. So I'm gonna be there for him too."

Goten was in shock. He managed a small smile through the intense pain.

"Wow. T-thanks, Trunks. You're my best buddy too…"

Goten's eyes when blank and he hung limply in Cell's grip.

"NOOO! GOTEN!" Trunks screamed.

With a sudden burst of new might, Trunks transformed in the golden haired warrior and shot out at Cell with his fist raised high.

* * *

** "T**his isn't good. Not at all." King Kai muttered looking over the edge of heaven and into the depths below, "Terrible…"

"What? What is going on?" Gohan cried looking frantic.

King Kai turned and gave him a sad look.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you. I think… Maybe… If Trunks…"

"What is going on King Kai?" Goku asked kindly.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you should sit down," King Kai muttered eyeing Gohan.

Goku immediately took a seat on the ground like a loyal puppy dog but Gohan remained standing.

"I can take it," Gohan said sternly, "Just tell me."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn ya," King Kai sighed, "Cell is indeed on Earth. And he is making his visit count. Goten and Trunks are being pounded upon. And Videl is in panic. Frezia, King Cold, and the Genu Force are there, too, headed to your house, Gohan."

"Mom," Gohan groaned in worry.

"I told you to sit down," King Kai muttered miserably.

"I think if this keeps up we will have a couple of visitors soon," Goku smiled weakly.

* * *

** "H**ey 18! Do you think we should call Bulma. I mean… She might want to know…" Krillen called out to his wife from the living room. Marron giggled playfully in his lap playing with a certain someone's sword…

18, who was just putting away the dishes from the dinner, looked up and snapped,

"I couldn't care less. Just as long as lilac top doesn't try to slice my head off again."

"He didn't know, 18. I mean in his time line, he had to kill you."

"How pleasant, Krillen."

"Marron, put that down! Ah!" Krillen cried ducking Marron's swing of the sword.

* * *

**O**nce Videl had arrived outside Chichi's house she wasn't the only one. Videl tried to turn and go back but in a matter of seconds she was surrounded,

"Well, if it isn't Gohan's girlfriend," Frezia smiled, "How quaint."

"Leave me alone. I'm warning you…" Videl shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh. We bet." King Cold smiled, "Genu Force."

The once five members now stood three. They looked at Videl with terror.

"Not another one, sir," One of the members pouted, "Gohan's mom was hard enough."

Videl's face contorted to one of worry and anger.

"What have you done to Chichi?!?"

"Same thing we shall do to you," Frezia grinned snapping his fingers, "Begin."

* * *

**"W**asn't that fun?" Cell laughed as Goten and Trunks landed in a heap before him.

Goten twitched and heaved himself off Trunks. He brushed the blood off his brow and gazed down at his friend who tried so hard to save them.

"Trunks?"

Trunks opened his eyes slowly and gave off a weak smile.

"Ouch. I didn't see that coming."

"I think we need more training with your Dad," Goten grinned.

"Or yours."

They both giggled as though this was just a friendly match. Cell raised a eyebrow. Goten helped Trunks to his feet and they both turned to Cell. A golden aurora entwined between them lifting their hair into golden masses. Their eyes flamed to the cold ice blue of Super Sayian. Cell could feel their power level rocketed upwards but defiantly not enough to save them.

"HAAAA!" Trunks and Goten screamed out their battle cry racing out at Cell.

Cell dove to one side to avoid the golden blurs. They all took to the skies. High above the tree tops the sun burned down on their backs. It was almost the end of their futile encounter.

Trunks took left and Goten took right. With what seemed like a good approach they both careened straight at Cell from both sides. But with luck not with them, Cell flipped upwards. Goten and Trunks could not stop in time and tumbled to the ground with a sickening thud.

"So ends the great duo of Goten and Trunks," Cell smiled powering up the last key blast he would need, "It was a blast."

* * *

**V**idel flipped backwards kicking off the nearest member. She hurled her fist into the face of the next member breaking his nose instantly. She kicked backwards hitting the third in the dark zone. Videl eventually left what was left of the Genu force laying on the ground weeping for mercy.

"That all you got?" Videl mocked.

King Cold let out a deep sigh, "Help is so hard to get these days."

The Genu force members all tried to get to their feet and run at these words but it was too late. Frezia let loose a killing beam blowing each of them up in turn.

Videl opened and closed her mouth in shock but no words were formed. Only slightly choking noises. Finally she swallowed and hissed, "You give as much mercy to you allies as to your enemies."

"What a nice complement," King Cold beamed, "Glad someone noticed on this puny planet."

"Don't flatter yourself, Father," Frezia muttered.

"I like you, girl. So we'll spare you."

"But father?!" Frezia snapped, "We don't have to spare her."

"Yes. But I choose to. I like her attitude." King Cold grinned.

"Until you get bitten, father. Until you get bitten." Frezia snarled.

* * *

**V**idel was locked inside the biggest bedroom of this small cottage. Chichi's room. Chichi, who had been sitting by window nearly tripped over herself to give Videl a huge hug. Videl was quite startled by this sudden change in attitude…

"Oh! You're alive!" Chichi cried, "I was worried. Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"I-I came to tell you they were in trouble," Videl stuttered, "They were fighting Cell when I left."

Chichi's face fell. She closed her eyes to fight back her tears.

"Oh the dears. It seems as if Dende is not with us. Goten and Trunks fighting for their lives like their fathers before them. This all had to happen right when Gohan d-" Chichi stopped, suddenly interested in the wallpaper.

"What? You were going to say died weren't you?" Videl hissed, "Gohan's dead?"

"No. Not at all," Chichi said seating on the lumpy bed ringing her hands in her lap.

"Chichi! I have to know. Where is Gohan?"

Chichi looked up at Videl sadly patted the bed as a motion for her to take a seat. Videl did as such. Chichi let out a deep sigh and gazed hard at the floor.

"No point in keeping it from you any longer."

Videl clenched her fists almost afraid of the answer.

"Gohan wanted to tell you himself, I'm sure. You see, Gohan traded with a foreign exchange student. All the way to Egypt."

Videl face-faulted.

"I know! Isn't that great! Think of all the work he'll get done!" Chichi cried.

"You've got to be kidding! That's what it has all been about?!"

"Afraid so," Chichi smiled.

But something in that smile wasn't sincere. For now Videl stayed silent. She had to buy the story at the moment. It was all she could use for a explanation. It was much more promising then Gohan… dead.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

That means you too, SilentPegasus!


	11. Rescue

**Chapter Eleven-** Rescue

**"I** don't believe this," King Kai growled, "This is just not fair!"

"How can I get down there now?" Gohan cried desperately, "I want to help! Before it gets worse!"

"I'm afraid only Goten can get you down there," King Kai muttered, "Only Goten."

"But-" Gohan began.

Goku placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. He gave of that cocky side smile of his and said, "Goten will come through, Gohan. His love for you is much bigger then his fear of that thing."

Gohan blinked uncertainly by his father's sudden grasp of wisdom. But the words reassured his troubled heart and kept his from foreboding what was to come.

* * *

**C**ell released the blast down upon the children. The dust exulted from the earth caving a great dune in the forest where Goten and Trunks once laid. Confidant at his victory, Cell was about to part when a flash of a someone's ki caught his senses. Suddenly, his winnings seemed to be losses. That blast was way to low to have blown them to ashes. There should have been some sort of remains. Cell's heart thudded softly, as he thought of the possibility of someone stronger out there in the forest who had saved the children in the nick of time. He scanned the silent forest for a sign of motion but none came to his dark purple eyes. Finally, Cell departed, all the while thinking that he did indeed overlook the obvious.

The boy let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the branches of the tree. His heart resumed his normal rate once Cell had left. His body that had once been stiff with nerves and stealth relaxed back into the hum of nature. The two children he was carrying on either side of him were getting rather heavy now that his tension had loosened its grip. He hovered down from the treetops still carting the children carefully by their waists. Once his feet had made contact with the soft forest floor he laid them down upon the ground. His first reaction at seeing the children clearing now was to shout. One of them was a exact copy of himself. Except slight smaller. And the other child resembled Goku's cherubic features. His regained his calm after reminding himself that this was a new timeline he was in.

Future Trunks had indeed come upon a strange discovery. Luckily for Goten and Chibi Trunks that he happened to be going through. At the sight of his old arch enemy, Trunks was immediately alert for action. The kids he was fighting were Trunks' first priority. He slunk through the shadows of the trees unaware that the children were special and used the instant transmission attack he had learned in his travels through space. Not having mastered the technique yet it was more of a teleporting attack that he used in close combat to confound enemies. But this time it was to hide. Trunks was now in his early twenties still resembling his features of his teenage years. Sayians seemed to keep their youth much longer then humans, if they lived long enough.

"I don't know what to do with you," Trunks muttered scratching his head, "I really should be heading back to Master Roshi's…"

Seeing that he had no way to heal them as instantly as a sensu bean and realizing it wouldn't be wise to move little Trunks with his burnt and broken arm, Future Trunks set up camp…

* * *

**C**hichi sat once more at the window watching the sun slink over the horizon. A small sliver tear escaped from her chocolate eyes and made its lonely way down her red cheek. More tears joined this one. Chichi flipped her head not daring to watch the saddening scene anymore. Tears sparkled down from her eyes making Videl feel horrible. She sat on the bed looking bored up at ceiling. For the last hour she had been counting the little dots that the ceiling was covered with to get her mind off worrying for the two boys out in the dark wilderness.

"Chichi…" Videl muttered sitting up and eying the weary mother, "I'm sure Gohan will come through. He'll be sure to know something is wrong… right? I mean he sensed whenever I was in danger."

Chichi gave Videl a encouraging but weak smile and turned to stare at the wall. The trouble was, Chichi knew the true place her eldest son rested…

She clasped her hands in pray and whispered, "Gohan… Goku… Please watch over, Goten."

* * *

**"I**'m worried, Vegeta," Bulma muttered hanging up the phone for the millionth time, "I can't get through to Chichi. Where can Trunks be?"

Vegeta sat in his usual spot at the dinner table gazing at the titled floor uncertainly. He turned his gaze up to his _mate_ and said, "Trunk's ki has disappeared."

* * *

**G**oten's eyes fluttered opened to greet the fuzziness and pain of reality. He squinted up at the face that hovered above his sight. He blinked and his focus came upon the boy. To Goten it was incredible to see this older version of his best friend. He began to wonder how long he had been sleeping. His heart skipped a beat once he discovered her couldn't move anything. Panic swelled inside him in till the older Trunks placed a cold hand on his forehead. Goten's eyes slightly lowered with pleasure at the cold touch but it did not last long. Trunks removed his hand and smiled lightly.

"Well, your fever is going down but I think we have a long time before you'll be ready to do anything yet."

"W-who are you?" Goten spoke up.

But his words were somehow stuck on the way to his mouth so it came out like a scratched up record. The older version of Trunks seemed not to notice though. Maybe he thought that was his real voice?

"I'm a older version of your friend, Trunks."

"But how?"

"It's kind of a long story." Trunks smiled, "I think I might lose my voice on the way to answer your question."

Goten tilted his throbbing head to peer over at the boy laying next to him. Goten's eyes welled up with tears.

"Is he-"

"Far from it." Trunks reassured Goten.

Goten left slightly better at these words but he still worried that Trunks' chest might suddenly stop rising and falling.

"Well, I told you who I am… so who are you?"

"Goten," Goten coughed.

"Goten," Trunks pondered, "I am not too familiar with this timeline. So I am going out on a limb to say this but by any chance are you related to Gohan?"

Goten winced slightly at Gohan's name but he covered it up by quickly answering elder Trunks' question.

"I'm his brother."

Trunks looked greatly surprised at this info. But it seemed to amuse him as well.

"Goten, do you have any idea what is happening around here?"

"I might have some of a idea," Goten offered.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Like it? Please review. You too SilentPegasus!


	12. We're Doomed

**Chapter Twelve-** We're Doomed

**"D**rink this," Older Trunks offered giving Goten a small glass, "Frezia's back too? And King Cold? Hmmm. Well, tell me more after you rest."

Goten struggled to a sitting position with the help of Trunks' support. It felt like he had warmed it on the camp fire. The liquid swirled sliver in the low light. Goten gazed dumbfounded at the elder Trunks.

"What is it?"

"It's something to help your fever. Kazi Liquid," Trunks smiled weakly, "I don't think you would like to hear what it is made of. It tastes good anyway…"

Goten took a deep breath of courage and gulped the drink down. It tinged his senses making him feel as though the whole world was spinning. Goten's eyes lowered in till Trunks' face faded. He fell backward never hitting the ground. He felt warm and comfortable. All his pain disappeared in a flash of colorful light. Visions flashed past him. All of them strange and unreal until...

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

"Goten! Goten, are you alright." Trunks shouted shaking him roughly, "Wake up!"

Cold water splashed down Goten's face dripping all over his clothes. Goten woke up with a jerk. He blinked. Trunks held Goten probing up his head with his arm. He smiled once the boy came conscious again.

"That gave me a fright."

"Was it supposed to happen?" Goten asked.

"Uh… no. I don't why it did… It could knock you out though," Trunks muttered rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess it was powerful enough too. Maybe I should have giving you less."

Goten suddenly discovered that he had no pain anymore. He could move all his fingers and legs. He felt as though he had been revived by a sensu bean.

"Was that like a melted Sensu bean?"

"Uh… Kind of," Trunks smiled, "But it's slower. Sensu beans work immediately. This works at about the speed of Advil."

Goten crawled over to where Chibi Trunks still laid. He looked his friend over sadly.

"He's okay, except for his arm," Trunks murmured also looking at the younger Trunks with a slightly guilty expression.

Goten's eyes fell upon Trunks arm. It was laying in a cast made out of twigs and bandages. Goten thumbed the cast uncertainly and turned to the older Trunks.

"What's wrong with his arm?"

"It's broken."

Goten suddenly felt faint. He turned his gaze back upon the arm and cried, "Can it be fixed?! I mean he's not broken forever right?!"

Trunks cast Goten an amused look and laughed, "His arm will heal in a bit. I gave him some of the kazi liquid while you were asleep."

Goten let out a sigh of relief. So Trunks would be okay. And Gohan would come back soon to help them defeat Cell. And that creature would never…

Goten blinked. He tapped the cast and the ripped off some of the bandages to stare at the red burn just below his elbow. He turned to stare at Trunks' face. Trunks was sleeping peacefully a small smile upon his face. Goten whipped about to future Trunks and cried, "No! We're doomed!"

* * *

**V**egeta soared through the cold night air peering down through the trees for a sign of a battle or Trunks and Goten. He didn't know what to think of his son's unexplainable disappearance. He could only hope he wasn't too late. He halted suddenly in the air and glared out into the darkness. Someone was following him…

"Ah. Vegeta."

Vegeta spun about to see a familiar insect like creature hovering in the air behind him. Vegeta's jaw dropped. He blinked and managed to sputter,"Cell?"

A sudden pain in the back of his neck shot though his body… He slipped out of conscious and plummeted to the ground below.

* * *

**V**idel rammed her body weight against the door one last time and it burst opened. Videl tumbled out upon the carpeted hallway and caught herself before slamming into the wall. She peered about the darkness of the house looking for a sign of movement. There was no sign of Frezia or King Cold anywhere.

"I think they left us," Videl muttered.

"But why?" Chichi asked leaning against the door frame, "They must have had a reason…"

"Maybe they had more important things to do…" Videl shrugged, "Or they're dumb."

A sudden ringing downstairs made both of them jump a foot. Chichi let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off her forehead, "It's just the phone."

Both Chichi and Videl hurried into the kitchen for Chichi to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chichi! Oh thank Kami! I found you!" Bulma anguished voice answered, "I was so worried."

"You should be," Videl muttered.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"I said… Never mind. Bulma are you sitting down?" Chichi asked.

"What happened to Trunks?"

* * *

**V**egeta sat up groggily to a sharp pain on his wrist. He heaved himself up on his feet staring at the burn across his wrist. As if suddenly remembering everything he glared up at the empty sky.

"What the heck is going on?"

* * *

**M**irai Trunks' eyes widened at Goten's sudden declare of death. He blinked a couple times and then snickered, "What?"

"Haji…I mean…" Goten stared down at the ground sadly.

He still didn't have enough courage to tell anyone yet about what happened back there. He looked hopefully at the starlight sky. Maybe it was time for him to tell someone. His gaze turned back to Trunks who to his amazement was looking sad.

"How about I tell you a story, Goten?"

"Uh… I guess."

Trunks sat down in Indian style and gazed up at the sky just as Goten had been doing. A slight smile slipped across his lips as he began, "I guess it all began when Goku died…"

Goten listened patiently to Trunks' depressing tale. Suddenly, his brother's death didn't seem as bad. His head swam with all the images that Trunks' narrative left him with. He had suffered so much tormented but he still managed to smile. But how? Once Trunks finished they were left in a ringing silence with the only sound was Chibi Trunks' soft snoring.

"Wow," Goten muttered, "I'm sorry."

Trunks smiled and rested his head on the palms of his hands.

"Even though the horrors of past lay behind us doesn't mean they block our path," Trunks muttered, "Gohan told me that when we were training once."

Goten blinked and let out a sigh, "I guess… It's time I tell what happened…"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

You too, SilentPegasus!


	13. Goten's Story

**Chapter Thirteen-** Goten's Story

**G**oten twisted about in the air to peer down at his brother. Abruptly, it seemed as though his dream was telling the truth. Gohan sat still waiting for the evil to show itself when out of the bushes stepped a strange cloaked figure. Gohan backed away from the man still in a fighter's stance when the thing spoke,_ "You are the savor of this planet, are you not?"_

Although this question seemed harmless, Gohan did not let his guard down. Goten had to admire his skill. He had been taught well.

_"What does it matter if I am or not?"_

_"So you are the child that took the place of Goku?"_

_"Answer my question first," _Gohan hissed.

_"Why should I do as such when you have not answered a single of mine?"_

Gohan let out a low growl his fists clenching and unclenching.

_ "Get out of here now."_

_ "Ah. So you immediately assume I am evil. Great assumption. You are truly gifted, boy."_

_ "I don't know who or what you are but I know what you want. So leave before I make you."_

With this deadly threat, Gohan flashed into Super Sayian. This did not seemed to scare the undaunted trespasser. He merely waved his hand and hissed,_ "I doubt I will be able to beat a boy of such strength so far from my main source of power… So I'll just take… YOURS!"_ He laughed gripping Gohan's wrist with a bony hand.

Gohan's eyes widened in pain as he tried to escape from the man's grip but it was growing stronger by the second. And Gohan was growing weaker.

Goten screamed out to his brother and raced down but Gohan managed to cry out_, "No! Goten just get out of here! Please!"_

But Goten wasn't about to leave. He hovered in the air watching with all the fear bottled up in his heart.

Gohan finally pulled away looked slightly fatigued. He rubbed his sore and burnt wrist glaring at the creature with great hate.

The figure lowed his hood to finally uncover his face. But what met their eyes was the last thing either Goten or Gohan would have expected. There before them stood a exact replica of Gohan. Gohan stumbled backwards away from the sight and took to the air. The monster followed smirking all the while.

_ "Kaaaaaaa Maaaaaaa haaaaaaaa maaaaaaaaa…."_

_ "Oh… I wouldn't do that if I were you…" _The creature grinned.

Gohan came down to eyelevel with the beast and released his powerful beam making absolutely sure that his blast would not damage the earth.

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_ "Kaaaaa…maaaaaa…haaaaa…maaaaaa…HAAAAAAA!" _The demon chanted and released a similar beam at the one shot at him. The beams battled each other through the air darkening the morning sun.

Goten dared not to distract his brother nor try to save him. Gohan would be fine. Gohan was strong…

Gohan's powerful beam began to fall under the power of the enemy's. The demon began to laugh as Gohan's eyes began to drop with exhaustion. He couldn't keep it up much longer…

_ "Pull away, Gohan!" _Goten cried to his brother, _"You can't beat him!"_

Gohan did so. He tossed both beams into space but his energy was all used up. He stood panting on the spot griping his wounded hand…

_ "Goodbye, Gohan," _The creature laughed punching Gohan hard across the face.

The golden aurora about Gohan faded and he plummeted into the icy waters of the lake below.

Goten's eyes welled up with tears.

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _He screamed.

He charged out at the new foe his super sayian aurora flashing about him. He caught the dark Gohan by surprised and managed to lay a few punches and kicks before it went to defensive.

_ "It's futile to fight your brother, kid." _The demon Gohan grinned,_ "He is much stronger then you are."_

_ "I don't care!" _Goten shouted through his rage,_ "You hurt him! I'll make you pay!"_

He threw out his leg to catch the dark Gohan in the neck but it was prepared and caught it with one of his hands. Smoke swelled up from under the demon's finger tips. Goten wailed in the utmost pain as his ankle felt as though it had been set on fire. He twisted about and kicked out with his free leg knocking the demon Gohan in the stomach. This released his leg but now Goten felt drained… He was on the verge of super sayian…

_ "Go save your brother kid… It's the least a child like you could do…"_

_

* * *

_  
**O**nce Goten had finished his mouth seemed dry. Tears slipped down his red cheeks and quite suddenly he felt free… free of the past that had been haunting him for so long…

"Well, is that it?" A familiar voice muttered.

Both Mirai Trunks and Goten spun about to see Vegeta standing there looking quite angry. Chichi Trunks was awake now blinking away the sleep and confusion that clouded his sight.

"Dad?"

"Is that it, Goten?" Vegeta hissed ignoring his son.

"Yes," Goten muttered.

"Why do you ask?" Mirai Trunks asked slightly startled by his father's sudden appearance.

Vegeta held up his wrist with the nasty burn across it. He smirked once they had winced.

"Give you one guess."

* * *

**"Y**es!" Gohan cried, "Pack your bags, Dad! We're going home!"

"Yahoo!" Goku grinned giving Gohan a high five.

* * *

**D**ende sat staring down at earth below when the Dragon suddenly bellowed,

"You wish can be granted…"

Dende and Piccolo jumped at the sound of the announcement. They turned just as a sliver glow filled the air…

* * *

**T**here was a silence over the camp. No one said anything because of the dark thoughts that might be brought by them… There was a sudden zap and before them stood none other then Gohan and Goku. All eyes fell upon them… Both were smiling brightly, "Hiya! We're back!"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

I would like to see you write a chapter with a puppy squirming in you lap to see how well you do.


	14. Reunited

**Chapter Fourteen-** Reunited

**G**oten sat with his mouth wide opened. Mirai Trunks did the same. They both looked like a couple of frogs trying to catch some flies.

"Uh…" Gohan muttered, sweat dropping, "Why are you all so quiet?"

Vegeta huffed in his usually I'm smarter then you voice, "It's obvious they are thrilled with your appearance… so much that they are trying to make sure they aren't dreaming."

Goku cocked his head.

"They're doing all that just sitting there?"

"GOHAN! DADDY!" Goten cried with glee jumping on top of the two newcomers.

Mirai Trunks was still baffled. He was gazing at Gohan carefully.

'It has been so long… He looks so much older now… Even more like the mentor I once knew…'

Gohan flung his arms about his little brother and laughed. They were finally all back together again... almost.

* * *

**"S**o what brought you back to Earth, Karkarott?"

Goku winced slightly as he sunk his teeth into the burger he was eating. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment and then swallowed.

"Please don't call me that, Vegeta. It's really annoying," Goku commented, "The Dragon gives two wishes so Gohan asked Dende if he would bring me back too. I mean we need all the help we can get with Cell wandering bout."

He took another enormous bite almost completing it. Everyone sat about the camp fire eating dinner that Mirai Trunks had prepared after Vegeta and Chibi Trunks decided to have target practice on several animals. It looked as if Trunks was still angry at his father for killing the animals too.

It was decided that they would stay at camp until morning since Goten and Trunks still needed to relive themselves a bit more. It was only a few more hours to morning away so waiting it out wasn't too bad…

"So you already know about, Cell?" Mirai Trunks asked glaring at his Past Father before turning to Gohan and Goku.

"Yes." Gohan muttered, "You'll be surprised all the things you can learn up there."

"Like what?!" Goten asked excitedly.

"Grownup things, dummy," Trunks snapped back to being his father's shadow.

"What about this Haji? What do we do about him?" Mirai Trunks asked uncertainly.

Gohan also took a bite right when a question was addressed to him. He swallowed quickly and said, "I don't know. I think we should worry about him later…"

* * *

**T**he first ray of sunlight fell upon the empty camp once morning hit… apparently they were ready for it.

"You're it, Gohan!"

"No fair!"

"Oh, come on, Gohan. Don't be a big baby."

"You should talk, Trunks."

Vegeta glared up at the three boy as they raced across the bright blue sky streaking it gold.

"We don't have all day for your games! We are getting ready to head out."

All three of them landed together with a light thud. Chibi Trunks had his head bowed blushing slightly at playing a childish game like tag. Vegeta dismissed it.

Mirai Trunks looked to Goku and then back to Vegeta who was approaching. Goku gave him a encouraging nod.

"Father?"

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"I think I'll stay with the Son's. Until this is all settled down at least."

Vegeta cast his Future son a strange stare that didn't suit him. It looked as though he was looking hurt… was he… jealous?

"I guess…" Vegeta muttered giving Goku a nasty glare, "Watch him."

"Don't worry, Vegeta." Goku smiled putting a kind arm about Mirai Trunks, "He's a strong kid. No problems."

Mirai Trunks didn't notice. He was watching his Father's face. It now looked as though he was about to explode…

"Who said I was worried?" Vegeta huffed, "I just didn't want him to mess anything up."

Mirai Trunks backed up, abashed. Vegeta took flight with little Trunks jumping up after him calling, "Slow down! Hey, Dad! Please!"

"He really does care for you, Trunks," Gohan muttered as he and Goten approached…

"I know…" Mirai Trunks smiled gazing out into the horizon Vegeta and Chibi Trunks had disappeared in.

* * *

**G**oku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Goten flew through the sky with not a worry in the world- until the caught a glimpse of what was tailing them...

"Vegeta?" Mirai Trunks muttered turning around.

"NO!" Gohan cried pushing him out of the way when Vegeta flung a punch at his son. It hit Gohan in the stomach and sent him hurling dangerously into Goten and down into the ground.

Mirai Trunks spun about to see Goku looking greatly confused that his two sons were laying in a heap on the ground and of the person was drawling near him.

"Dad! He is after you! Run!" Gohan managed to groan…

Goten began to regain consciousness…

"Run Goku!" Mirai Trunks agreed.

Goku did just that but Vegeta was just as fast. Little did they know who was looking for them...

* * *

**"I** wonder where they could be?" Chichi muttered to no one in particular.

Bulma sat in the driver seat of the helicopter with Chichi on her side. Chichi was gazing absentmindedly out the window while Videl was stuck in the back, reading a book titled 'What to Do With Your Temper When You Lose It'.

"Thanks for the book, again, Chichi." Videl muttered as she read it.

"Welcome." Chichi muttered.

"Look there! I think I see Vegeta!" Bulma cried pointed frantically at the glints of light heading straight at their yellow helicopter, "And… Goku! I can't believe it! It's Goku!"

Videl dropped her book and leaned up between the seats for a better look and Chichi squinted out into the horizon…

"Looks as if they are being chased…" Videl commented.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review

Oh, Videl, Chichi, and Bulma are in for a wild ride in a second!


	15. Crash

**Chapter Fifteen-** Crash

**G**oku didn't know what he was heading for until it was too late to turn back. He was worried for the poor people inside but there had to be some sacrifices… it wasn't until he saw who was in the helicopter did he panic. Goku twisted about in the air to turn back but Vegeta… or Dark Vegeta caught on. He halted in mid air before Goku. Goku felt like a goalie in soccer defending his goal. The Dark Vegeta smiled happily holding out both his blasting hands. Goku hesitated and then thrusted his own palms over Vegeta's. Pain rippled through him as he struggled to keep the blast from escaping Vegeta's finger tips. Smoke began to pour out from their hands… Sweat beaded down Goku's forehead. He didn't mind dying again. It wasn't that terrible. But he didn't want Chichi, Videl, and Bulma dead. Energy began to slip out of him and into the demon before him. Goku knew he was making a great sacrifice but it was for the people he loved…

* * *

**M**irai Trunks pulled both Gohan and Goten too their feet. Goten was having trouble getting his eyes uncrossed. The weight of Gohan plowed into him certainly wasn't good for him. But he would be fine.

"Where's Dad?" Goten asked after he shook his head a couple of times.

"He's in big trouble…" Gohan muttered, "This is just great, isn't it? The first day our Dad gets back and he almost gets killed again."

Mirai Trunks shrugged lightly, "It could always be worse… At least your Mom is okay…"

* * *

**"W**hat in the world is going on? It looks as if Goku is fighting Vegeta but… I thought Vegeta got over that," Chichi muttered pressing her hands against the cold glass of the window.

"Goku and Vegeta?" Videl muttered, "I have seen them before… but I can't remember where…"

"Vegeta get over something?" Bulma snorted, "That's a laugh. Vegeta holds the biggest grudges you could ever imagine. He needs to learn to drop things along with his stubborn attitude."

"Where is Goten and Trunks though?" Videl asked, "Where could they have gone to?"

Bulma eyed the landscape but a frown stayed upon her face. She parked the helicopter in the air and turned back to the battle. Her bright cerulean eyes laid upon Vegeta. His eyes met hers…

"That isn't Vegeta."

"What?"

"But you said that that was Vegeta…" Videl said highly confused.

"Then who else could he be, Bulma?"

Bulma ripped her contact from the demon and hissed, "We gotta get out of here now."

* * *

**T**he demon finally wrenched out of Goku's grasp. Goku stumbled backwards just enough to give Vegeta time to aim…

"NOOOO!" Goku cried in anguish.

* * *

**B**ulma pulled on the driver stick desperately trying to turn the machine around in time. But even her model could withstand the speed of a sayian.

A blast erupted from Vegeta hand and struck the back tail of the helicopter. The helicopter tipped into a nose dive for the surface of a rocky plain. Videl clutched onto the sides of the leather seats her nails digging deep into the chairs. She screamed along with the rest as the earth reached up the greet them. Bulma, who had finally given up on trying to steer the falling helicopter, jumped back and shouted, "Hold on to something! We are going down!"

_ "OH MY KAMI!" _Chichi screamed on the top of her lungs.

* * *

**T**he Helicopter met the earth with a sicken smash of metal. Goku hovered in the air lost in shock. He couldn't move for some reason. Something was holding him back from saving them in time… and now he didn't think he wanted to go down now. The Demon had disappeared as soon as it had come. Three people had arrived behind him but he didn't greet them. He just stared down at the wreak below.

"Dad… What's is wrong?" Gohan's voice came out from behind him.

"…I…G-Gohan…" Goku stuttered.

"Daddy?" Goten's voice also entered Goku's ears.

Goku turned his face white with shock. He narrowed his eyes at the group of three. Power reached back into his grasp, "Go home all of you. I'll meet you there."

"But Dad-"

"Go Gohan! NOW!" Goku shouted.

Mirai Trunks and Goten didn't hesitate after Goku yelled. They hightailed it back in the direction of the sweet cottage in the mountains. Gohan stayed watching his father, testing Goku's patients.

"What happened, Dad?"

"Nothing Gohan. I told you to go home. Do I have to repeat myself?" Goku growled.

Gohan bowed his head and shot off in the opposite direction with Goku's eyes upon his back. Goku anger dropped as soon as his son was out of sight…

"I am sorry, Gohan. I just don't want you to know yet."

* * *

**V**idel was the first to wake up. Her vision did not return to her for several minutes. She pressed herself off the floor, her eyes finally adjusted as well as they could and Videl had to suppress a gasp. Chichi was press against the cracked window with cuts on her arms and legs and a horrible bruise on her forehead. Bulma sat in her seat the seat belt keeping her from drifting forward. Her arm was bloody and lay at an awkward angle. It also came to Videl's attention that the air reeked with the smell of gasoline… this wasn't a comforting discovery.

Videl checked herself over and found she had only minor cuts and bruises… nothing serious. So she could probably be the best bet on getting everyone else out in time. Videl cast a glance over at Chichi who was slowly coming too…

"Chichi? Chichi, can you move?"

Chichi squinted opened one of her deep chocolate eyes and nodded pushing herself off the dashboard.

"Good…" Videl looked about for the emergency exit and found it on the back of the plane. She crept over the supplies and boxes that the helicopter carried and yanked on the handle…but it wouldn't budge…

"Blast!" Videl cried, "We're stuck."

Chichi pressed against her own door to see it was pressed along side a cliff's wall. Even Bulma's door had been crushed so badly that there was no possible way anyone could open it or slip through the window… There was a sudden smash as someone had punched through the windshield. A hand was held out to Chichi and she took it. She was pulled up onto the hood of the helicopter.

Videl was next but she was worried about Bulma…

Chichi was almost to ecstatic to leave Goku. But she knew she had to get out of harms way. She slipped off the hood and onto the grass. As Goku had told her she raced at least twenty feet away from the helicopter by a old cherry tree. There Chichi watched with anxious eyes.

Goku also was happy to see Chichi had made it but he still had to worry about Bulma and Videl. He tired to hurry Videl but she seemed to think that she had to go last. She handed Bulma up to Goku first. Goku carefully took Bulma's limp body in his arms and look over to Videl.

"I can save myself. Get Bulma out of here." She muttered.

Goku did as she told him, thinking that she was probably right. He carried Bulma carefully over to the tree and lowered her down beside Chichi who looked over her friend. Goku then turned back to the helicopter when something caught his eye… the gasoline leak…

Videl climbed up onto the hood just to have her skirt caught on the glass that poked out of the windshield. The gasoline drew nearer to the fire. Goku prepared instant transmission…

"Let go!" Videl hissed pulling against the glass' grip.

"Videl!" Chichi cried, "Look out!"

Videl let out a gasp before she could scream. The fires of the explosion engulfed her whole. Chichi let out a strangled scream of horror…But Goku had already returned… with a baffled Videl clinging onto his hand.

"Thank Dende," Chichi cried throwing her arms about Goku.

"It was nothing," Goku grinned patting her back, "I'm just glad you are all okay…"

"What is going on?" Bulma's voice came to them.

They turned to see Bulma wide eyed and staring at them and then to her helicopter, "Oh heck no. That's not my helicopter in flames, is it?"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Yay! We are getting closer! Yay!


	16. Mothers

**Chapter Sixteen- **Mothers**  
**

**G**ohan landed in front of the small cottage with Mirai Trunks and Goten waiting for them. They looked slightly grave. Gohan couldn't see why…

"Mommy is gone!" Goten cried flinging his arms about his older brother.

Gohan stood in complete shock, blinking. He pulled Goten off of him and stared down at his tiny brother.

"What are you taking about?"

"Big brother! Please! We have to find Mom!" Goten cried wrenching out of Gohan's grip and backing up so he may take to the air.

Gohan was flabbergasted. Goten had never ever called him that before… At least he never recalled him saying that. Maybe it was something that Goten did use for him…and he never noticed? His head spun before he could think straight. Yes, Goten had used it once before…Back when he was just a little baby. But ever since Trunks picked on him for that Goten stopped… And Gohan thought that Goten went back to admiring Trunks… He never knew… that Goten still…

"What makes you think she's not out back?" Gohan asked trying not so seem so scared.

Goten stopped and thought for a second. He looked back to Mirai Trunks as if puzzled and needing a clear answer from a older version of his best friend.

"I checked the house for a ki but found none. I am sure if you do the same you will come upon the same results," Trunks said sensibly.

Trunks was right! As he had been talking Gohan scanned the house for life but found none. The laundry was still hanging out to dry when Mom always took them down every day at noon. This meant she had been gone for a while now…

"Please brother," Goten muttered, "I know Dad told us to stay here but I am really worried about mommy-san. Her ki is so far away! Please! Lets go make sure she is alright…"

Gohan looked at the two people that stood in front of him and smiled,

"I guess-"

"I'll answer for him…"

Gohan spun around to see Frezia approach him. Goten, Mirai Trunks and Gohan all dropped there jaws to the ground. How could he have snuck up on them like that? They should have sensed his ki a mile away… Suddenly Frezia began to glow and he melted into Goten's form…Gohan jumped back looking back and forth between the two Gotens.

"You aren't going anywhere in till I get what is mine."

There was a scraping of metal as Trunks drew out his sword. He grinned and held it out in front of himself.

"You want me? Come and get me!"

What was obviously Haji charged out at Trunks melting into Vegeta strong form. Trunks backed up and took to the air, skimming over the treetops. Gohan and Goten followed careful to not get too much in the way of Trunks' sword. Goten jumped up and yanked downward upon Haji hair. He roared with pain and flung Goten off hurling him towards Mirai Trunks…Mirai Trunks swerved to one side to avoid having a Goten shish-kabob.

Goten caught himself easily and spun back just as Gohan had come up behind Haji. Although Goten didn't hit Haji, Gohan caught the demon by surprise. In a matter of seconds they had slammed Haji into the dirt.

"Don't go near him, Trunks," Gohan warned, "We don't want him to absorb your form, too."

Trunks nodded faintly but his eyes had fallen upon something else…

"Who's that?" Trunks muttered pointing to the distant glints of light heading their way…

* * *

** "D**addy!" Goten cried at the person who landed on the tree tops before them…

"What are you doing here?" Goku called up to them, "We were waiting for you at the house and you weren't there… Of course you were you were here… then who was there? …I told you to wait for us!"

"I can explain everything, Dad. You see…" Gohan began but suddenly faltered.

He looked down below to see where Haji had fallen but he was no longer present…

* * *

**C**hichi hugged her two boys close and wept her eyes out. It seemed as if Goku had used instant transmission to put everyone back home. Videl to her house, and Bulma to hers…She said that she could mend herself and Goku believed her. She never did seem to have a difficulty with a injury or a math problem.

"I am so glad we are all back together again," She laughed tears spilling down her cheeks.

And much to Mirai Trunks surprise she even gave him a great hug.

"I never got to really meet you before Trunks…I mean with Cell and the Androids around. But I am so glad I finally get a chance too!"

Mirai Trunks blushed, "You're welcome, I guess."

"Why are you here anyway, Trunks?" Gohan asked, "What about Bulma?"

Trunks tried to keep a straight face as he told of his Mother's illness…and how in her last hours, he had sat beside her bed holding her hand. Then on how out of grief, he traveled the universe for several years. He came back to Earth to uncover the time machine…

"I missed having someone to talk to. My life is so lonely so I decided to come here. Possibly for good," Trunks finished.

"Well, you are always welcome, Trunks," Goku smiled slapping Trunks on the back, "Always."

* * *

**V**idel crept back into her house praying that she could make it all the way up to her room without being caught. For some reason, some idiot had locked her window so she couldn't get back in. She crept up the stairs failing to notice the TV blaring with her picture…

_The search for this young heroic girl is still on. No one knows where she has fallen off to. Many believe she had been kidnapped…or worse. Hercule searches on for his daughter and the two little boys she left with…_

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Lol! More later!


	17. Famous

**Chapter Seventeen- **Famous**  
**

**T**he Son family sat down with a guest tonight. Chichi placed Mirai Trunks a spot between her two boys. It was a small table but at dinner it was always bursting with life and enjoyment. Mirai Trunks had missed Gohan and Goku so much that he actually looked forward to the disorganized and sometimes chaotic dinner.

Chichi placed the dinosaur burgers out on the table and almost immediately half of them were gone. Trunks was a hard mouth to feed but he never had a 'Son' appetite. That seemed to be a trait reserved for them and them alone. Trunks felt glad to be sucked back into the warmth and happiness that had disappeared once his mother had passed away. He eventually stopped eating his third burger and just watched the family talk and eat.

It was rather entertaining when Chichi had accidentally slipped extremely-hot hot sauce into Goku's next burger. Goku bounced about the kitchen begging for water while Chichi tried to pour him a glass. In the end, Goku raced out of the house and dunked his whole head under the water. Gohan and Mirai Trunks were hysterical with laughter while Chichi looked embarrassed. Goten was too busy sleeping on top of his fifteenth burger to have even realized that anything had happened. Finally it came to bed and Trunks was hesitant to leave to dinner table that had filled him with such joy... for he had not felt this way in such a long time. But once he found he would be staying in Gohan and Goten's room he found it much more comforting.

"Krillen dropped this off earlier, Trunks," Goku smiled handing Trunks his sacred sword. One far more apt than his training blade.

Trunks clutched it in his hands and grinned back.

"Thank you, Goku."

* * *

**O**nce in bed Trunks could think about the night he had. It was quite exciting. He gazed over to Goten who sleep soundly beside him. How he wished that his life had been this good. How he dreamed of sleeping as kindly as Goten had. It was true he was jealous but there was no use dwelling on it. It's just what happened and there was no way to change it.

Trunks closed his eyes softly trying to remember his joy when he thought he did change what had happened…

Thinking Gohan survived…

Thinking that the androids would be gone when he returned…

But that is not what happened unfortunately, his world was still a collapsing cave with no way out… and when Bulma died. His whole world had collapsed. But returning to this place filled him with bliss… he was no longer alone and he prayed that was how it would stay.

* * *

**G**ohan flipped on the TV to stare at the announcement. A smirk appeared on his face followed by a frown. He cocked his head slightly and flopped down on the couch listening to the reporter continue on about Videl's disappearance.

"She was last seen with two boys… The descriptions are as followed…"

Gohan blinked and then scratched his head,

"That sounds like Goten and Trunks… I guess that would make sense. But Videl went home hours ago… I hope she is okay."

* * *

** "D**O YOU REALIZE WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO FIND YOU, YOUNG LADY?!!!" Hercule bellowed on the tops of his lungs, "I HAD THE POLICE OUT LOOKING FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING! WHERE WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!! HUH? SPEAK UP, VIDEL! I AM WAITING!"

Hercule tapped his foot impatiently as Videl struggled to find the right word to tell him…

"I was with Gohan."

"GOHAN? WHO THE HECK IS GOHAN?"

"A friend from school." Videl muttered biting her lip, "You know? Sayaman. The one who beat you in the tournament?"

She prayed Gohan wouldn't get angry at her for getting him into her story about what happened. But he was in Egypt so there was no reason for him care yet…

"Is this Gohan a boy?" Hercule said a bit calmer.

"Yes… I was saying that he was the Great Sayaman…"

"I THOUGHT SO! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING…"

"NO! I mean no, dad! We aren't together like that," Videl said going bright red, "We were just studying for a test together and it got late-"

"YOU MEAN YOU STAYED AT HIS HOUSE!"

"I had to! There was no way I could have gotten home in the dark. And his house is rather far. It would have taken me till sunup to get here," Videl explained coming up with a logical story off the top of her head.

"What is this Gohan's phone number?"

"Dad! You aren't seriously going to call him at this hour, are you?"

"Yes I will. I told you that you can't date anyone unless they can beat me."

"But he did!" Videl protested, "Remember in the World's Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Call him!" Hercule hissed thrusting the phone towards her, "Or I will."

* * *

**G**ohan heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. He gazed about the house realizing everyone else had already gone to bed. He slipped into the kitchen staring at the phone suspiciously. He picked it vigilantly off its place on the wall and muttered, "Hello?"

"Gohan?"

"Videl?"

"Wow! I thought you were in Egypt, Gohan! How did you get back so fast?"

Gohan blinked in confusion but then shook his head realizing that was probably the excuse Chichi had given her…

"Things came up."

"Tell me about it," Videl sighed. "Look my Dad went to the bathroom for a moment so I can give you the scope. You have to tell him you were with me all yesterday and today."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Gohan!" Videl growled, "Think of this as a I O U. If you don't do this for me I am so going to die."

"Okay…"

* * *

**H**ercule came back into the living room and Videl handed the phone to him respectfully. Hercule picked it up thinking of the low-life punk this kid was.

"Hello Gohan."

"Hello Mr. Hercule, sir." A voice answered.

It didn't sound like a punk. It sounded more like a highly polite teacher's pet speaking. But this couldn't be right cause Videl only fell for street fighters…

"Was Videl at your house last night?"

"Yes. Sir that is what I wanted to talk about. You see, It is all entirely my fault. I forgot to look at the clock. You know how it is with liner equations. They just hook you in. At the time we had realized the time it was far too late to drive Videl back. So I resolved that she could stay over here. I knew how terrible that would upset you so I tried to contact you but your phone line was all tied up for some reason…"

Hercule had to think that the kid had a serious point. He had been so busy calling around for Videl that there was no possible way that a call could get through to him.

"I just wanted you to inform that we slept in different rooms and everything. Nothing happened between us. Nothing at all."

Hercule thought for a minute and asked, "You have no interest in my daughter at all?"

There was a slight pause and the voice came in a strain,

"None what so ever."

"Not even a little? You don't even find her attractive?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, boy. I just want to know if you think she is beautiful. You are lucky I don't pound you on the spot."

"Uh... sure."

"Good. I really like you, Gohan. You're one of those in- in-"

"Intelligent?"

"Don't get smart with me, kid. Yes. That word. Those people. Do you even fight at all?"

"Uh, yes sure. I have been practicing in the martial arts since I was uh.. about five, I think."

Hercule went a little pale. Videl was about to panic. Gohan was gonna mess everything up.

"You…You aren't- You can't be…"

"What?"

Hercule glanced over to Videl who was eying him uncertainly. He leaned forward covering his lips so Videl couldn't lip read…

"You aren't Goku's son, are you?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Y-you…You're the one who beat Cell?!"

There was no answer for a long time. Then a voice came back. The polite strain on his voice was gone…

"I thought you beat, Cell."

"Stop playing with my mind. Answer me!"

Another long pause…

"Yes."

"I-I am so sorry! G-Gohan, is it? I-I didn't mean to take the credit.. It was a complete accident!"

"It's okay…Truly. I don't mind."

"But you had to a little! I mean, I took all your hard work away. All the credit..."

"I didn't beat Cell for fame, Hercule. I beat Cell to save my planet. Fame isn't everything. I would have thought you of all people would have realized that. Good day, Hercule."

Hercule hung up the phone and gazed at Videl with shock.

"Room… Now."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	18. Kidnapped

**Chapter Eighteen- **Kidnapped**  
**

**O**nce night hit Goku went off to Vegeta's so they might figure out were Haji and his gang may be. The rest of the family was fast asleep not even expecting the night's events.

The silent crept about Goten making him shiver. He didn't like to feel alone. Absentmindedly he stroked the bed next to him to feel for Gohan. His hand rested upon Gohan's. Happiness swept though him as he gave his sleeping brother's hand a slight squeeze. How he missed his brother next to him at nights. And now he didn't feel so alone. But he was thirsty…

Goten heaved himself up off his bed and hugged himself as the cold night air nipped at him. He stared at the floor for a moment wondering if it would make his feet colder then they already were. Goten was just about to snuggled back into bed when a voice downstairs caught his attention. Goten cast one last look at Gohan and slipped out of bed… past the cot that Trunks slept on. Gohan sniffed lightly and hugged his pillow to his chest not knowing his brother had left…

Goten descended the staircase and at the bottom stood none other then Chibi Trunks. Goten rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something! It's so awesome!"

"Is it a bug?"

"Yes! A really big one! Come on!" Trunks beckoned.

Goten clambered after his friend out in to the night…

* * *

**T**runks was the first to realize something was out of place. He heard the front door shut and slowly opened his eyes. Thinking it was nothing but the wind he was about to go back to sleep when Gohan leapt out of bed as if he had been burnt.

"Where's Goten!" Gohan hissed to Trunks' sleeping form.

Trunks' eyes snapped opened at these words. Both he and Gohan stumbled out of bed and to the top of the staircase. It was then that they heard the shrill scream. Gohan panicked.

"GOTEN! NO!"

He fumbled on his way down the stairs and ended up rolling down them. Trunks banged on Chichi's door.

"Goten gone! Chichi! Something's going on!"

Chichi burst through the door just as Gohan climbed to his feet. He didn't wait for them to follow. Gohan raced through the kitchen with Mirai Trunks in hot pursuit. When he ripped open the front door what met his eyes was the worst nightmare he could ever imagine.

"GOOOOOOOOOHHHAAAAAAN!!!!!" Goten screamed bloody murder from the arms of Cell and Haji.

Gohan immediately flashed into Super Sayian. His heart pounding with fear and anger. Chichi let out a scream of terror for her son from the door frame.

"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled jumping up to graze fingertips with his brother…

"GOHAN, GET DOWN!" Trunks screamed flinging himself against Gohan.

They both fell backwards just as Cell and Haji released the beams they powered up behind their back. The whole area erupted in yellow light. Goten's eyes filled with crystal tears as he looked upon his brother one last time…and with Cell's instant transmission they disappeared before the blasts could harm them…

* * *

**G**oku's eyes filled with panic at the realization of his son's ki rocketing upward and his wife's disappearing. Vegeta had clearly felt it too, but the retired villain felt no pity for his old foe. But Vegeta did allow Goku to go. He was no longer heartless.

Goku zapped in seconds after the explosion. The house was in ruins and no one was in sight. Fear slipped into Goku's heart as he scanned for someone standing…

* * *

**V**idel had been traveling to Gohan's house for freedom. He was the only friend her father wouldn't know the address. She needed to find someone to talk to about what was going on. Videl no longer felt safe under her father's wing. He just didn't give her the protection he once did.

She could just see the peaceful cottage in the distance when the whole valley shook with tremendous force. She was rocked back and forth through the air. Her eyes catching the horrific scene ahead of her… Gohan's house just disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Videl bit her lip and put an extra spurt of energy into her flying…

_Please don't tell me Gohan was in that. Kami, don't tell me that._

Goku saw Videl land on the rubble a little bit a ways from him. He knew why she was here. If this wasn't so serious he would probably snicker.

"Goku! Where's Gohan?!" Videl cried tears slipping down her cheeks, "Don't tell me he was in this!"

Goku bent down and began digging in the rubble unable to answer Videl's question.

Videl slipped down onto her knees looking at the ruins in angst. She began scrambling through it all the while whispering, "No. Don't you dare leave me, Gohan. Don't you dare."

There was suddenly glow of yellow on her right and out of the rubble came a hand. The hand pressed up and Gohan turned out to be the owner. He was a bit beaten up but other then that he was fine. He climbed to his feet and then slightly staggered. Videl caught him.

"Gohan! You're alive! Thank goodness!"

She hugged him close and Gohan wrapped a kind arm about her. They both sunk to their knees. Videl looked up to see Gohan was crying as well.

"They got Goten…They got Goten," He repeated, "They got him. I couldn't save him."

Goku ran up to his eldest son and hugged him as well. Goku strong grip gave Gohan more comfort. Goku looked grave.

"I am so glad you made it. That blast was powerful… It was strong enough to kill a Super Sayian…"

"What about Mom?!" Gohan cried suddenly, "She was behind us!"

There was another burst of light and Trunks climbed out of the wreckage. He looked a bit worse then Gohan... Perhaps because he had gotten right in the beams coarse of direction. He smiled weakly at the three people before him and muttered, "Ow."

Videl looked to Gohan and then back to Mirai Trunks,

"Is this the foreign exchange student from Egypt?"

Trunks and everyone else sweat dropped as Videl walked up and greeted Trunks like he couldn't speak English.

"Hello! Myyy…nameee…isss…Videllll." Videl said with a lot of unneeded hand movements, "Whattt…issss…your…nameee?"

"It's Trunks," Mirai Trunks stuttered, "Trunks Briefs."

"That's funny… Trunks must be a very popular name nowadays," Videl shrugged.

* * *

**G**oku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Videl dug through the wreckage for Chichi when Videl came upon something wet. She drew back and found her palm soaked in something that looked like ketchup. She touched her lips to the goop and cringed… blood. Nervously, she drew back the next board to gawk what was underneath. She was silent for several seconds and then let out a high pitched scream. She scrambled away from what she was staring at and wrapped her arms about Gohan.

Gohan glanced at his father. Goku got the message and drew back the board.

It was someone's limp hand…he dug some more relived to find it still attached to a arm. In a few seconds he had recovered Chichi from the debris. She was in severe condition barely clinging onto life.

Videl squeezed Gohan's hand and muttered in a unnaturally high voice, "She's not dead, is she?"

No one could answer her. Goku pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead and gazed over to Gohan.

"Don't go anywhere, Gohan. I'll be right back with a sensu bean."

* * *

**G**ohan gazed up at the stars unable to feel his brother's ki anymore. Loyal to his father's order, Gohan had been forced to sit, while Cell and Haji took his brother farther away and his mother lay dying next to him. What next?

"Gohan," Videl whispered placing her hand on his, "We will save your brother."

"Don't give up, Gohan," Mirai Trunks agreed, "Goten can handle those guys long enough for us to save him."

Gohan smiled at their attempts to cheer him… His gaze fell upon the distant moon… but-but it was never there before. He didn't give it much thought… although he was kind of wondering why he wasn't all ape at the moment… Gohan gazed up at the moon lazily, "I won't fail next time, Goten. I can promise you that much."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Originally, Gohan was going to go after Haji and Cell but I think that they wouldn't have stayed on the planet much longer if they knew Gohan was after them. So at least I am going to get to the humorous parts faster!


	19. Gohan Who?

**Author's Note**: And now here is the last chapter of the GD saga (Gohan's Death). After this we go onto the Journey saga. Yes, I named the sagas of my story

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**- Gohan Who?

**C**hichi leaned against the door frame of the newly built house that Mirai Trunks and Goku had so kindly offered to rebuild. They sat spraying themselves down with the hose to wash off the building morning sun that had tanned them. It had been two weeks since Goten's kidnapping. They were all on the lookout for signs of Cell or Haji or anyone else connected to Goten's disappearance. Videl had even put out missing posters all over Satan city but no one knew him. Mirai Trunks gazed over to where Gohan was.

Gohan sat by the creek flinging a occasional pebble into it watching the water ripple… He closed his eyes and dipped his hand gentle into the cold wet stream. It calmed his emotions and relaxed his mind. He loved everything in nature. It was all beautiful and wonderful. Even the special bugs that Goten picked up to show him. Or what he used to pick up…

Gohan let out a deep sigh. How he wished he could have saved Goten… He didn't understand why Cell would have wanted with his brother anyway. Although, maybe it was all Gohan's fault. Since Cell couldn't get revenge on Gohan he would kill of his little brother. Yes. That was probably what he wanted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mirai Trunks smiled taking a seat on the soft grass beside Gohan.

Gohan glanced up at Trunks. His purple hair was darkened by the water and lay limp by his ears. He wore a yellow shirt with Capsule Corp. written across it in blue letters and blue shorts. Gohan on the other hand wore a baggy blue shirt with a dark blue windbreaker and jeans. Gohan stretched out his legs and turned back to the creek nodding. The wind pushed past their faces blowing their hair with its dance.

Gohan tossed a rock into the creek watching the water ripple.

"Look at how that tiny rock made all those ripples," Gohan sighed. "I feel as that is what I have done. I am one little problem that cause all that aching ripples to the world."

Mirai Trunks thought for a moment and then replied, "But look the ripples stop. It's all better again."

"Yes," Gohan said softly, "But the rock is still there."

Mirai Trunks did not know how to reply to that. Trunks turned and watched the afternoon sun set in the sky. Gohan did not speak for the rest of the time they sat there.

* * *

**C**hichi had just broken down into another fit of tears so Goku had to escort her to the kitchen so they could talk it out. Still deeply upset that just when Gohan came back that Goten was kidnapped, the only thing to make her happy was the way Goku remodeled the kitchen and bought her all sorts of new pans and pots. Krillen was just visiting for the afternoon while 18 went out shopping for clothes, he sat watching TV with Videl who was trying at all costs to avoid her father. Krillen got quite angry with Goku asking when he was going to thell him that Cell had returned and so on and so on. TV seemed to have shut him up.

Krillen switched it off Sailor Moon since Videl thought it was dresses were offending. _'You know men made that cartoon cause of how long those legs are!'_

The channel had fallen upon a news broadcast station that was in the process of having it's 7th year celebration free of Cell. Krillen let out a snort of laughter upon seeing it.

"I remember that." Krillen pointed out to Videl, "Cell came right up through the channels and to this very station. I don't know if you could remember but it was almost funny on how he went through every station like that."

Krillen switched the channel and what met their eyes made them bug out.

"GOKU! GOHAN! TRUNKS! EVERYBODY! COME AND SEE THIS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Gohan and Mirai Trunks rushed into the house while Chichi and Goku dashed out of the kitchen. Chichi was still clinging onto a handkerchief.

Cell was on the exercise channel and slowly making his way up to the tops of the broadcast station. Krillen flipped the channel with each floor he went up in a almost zombie like way. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen not daring to believe it. Gohan was clenching his fists so hard they were shaking but no one noticed.

"And so with this special Cell-free day…" The announcer began but he was cut short by Cell blasting his way from the floor. Cell landed next to the guy behind the desk and smiled happily down at him.

"I'm back, Earthlings."

Cell motioned for the man to hand him the mike which the guy gave up willingly.

"You do not have to worry, people of earth," Cell smiled. "I am not here to terrorize you like I did before. I am merely here to make a deal with a person that destroyed me."

All eyes fell upon Gohan except for Videl who was staring at the TV with worry.

"Oh no! Dad!"

* * *

**H**ercule watched the TV from up in his attic. He blinked at those words and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It's only Gohan he wants. Thank goodness."

* * *

**"Y**-you mean Hercule?" The camera boy whispered.

Cell eyed him with his purple gaze, "No. Gohan."

* * *

**G**ohan clenched the couch with his shaking fists. He closed his eyes and opened them again not daring to believe this was happening. Now everyone knew… He was going to be swamped by reporters for years.

"You got to be kidding… Gohan?!" Videl muttered in disbelief turning about to the other Z-fighters. "Tell me he is joking… Gohan. You didn't defeat Cell, did you? You couldn't have been anymore than twelve at the time?"

Goku gazed over at his son's face who was going pale.

"I'm sorry I lied to you before, Videl," Gohan looked down to the ground embarrassed.

"Hey, if I defeated Cell I wouldn't have kept it hidden as long as Gohan did," Krillen commented.

"You would have kept it for how long Krillen… an hour?" Mirai Trunks joked.

"More like half."

All the Z-fighters laughed except for Gohan, and Videl who was in shock.

"I knew it! I knew it! All this time, It couldn't have been my dad! I make's so much sense now!" Videl cried out silencing the laughter, "You were that golden haired boy! The one who fought Cell! Oh my gosh! That explains everything!"

Gohan grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… heh."

"But why did you allow my dad to have all the credit?"

"I already told you," Gohan muttered. "Because I wanted to save my family from the spotlight."

"Or more like yourself," Krillen smirked.

"We just want to be left to our normal lives."

"Well, you can kiss that goodbye," Krillen joshed.

"Krillen, you aren't helping!" Gohan snapped.

"Sorry, Gohan," Krillen snickered.

Videl shook her head and then smiled.

"Thanks for the truth, Gohan." Videl smiled, "And for leaving my father his fame."

"Welcome."

* * *

**T**here was a long silence on the station.

"Who's Gohan?" The camera boy asked, "Is that Hercule's code name?"

Cell didn't feel like getting into detail with these morons. He turned back to the camera…

* * *

** "G**ohan?! Like I can't believe it! Our Gohan?" Eraza cried dropping the popcorn she was eating the floor.

Sharpener blinked in equal shock.

"How many secrets can one kid have?"

* * *

**"G**ohan. It seems have something you want. Your little brother, Goten," Cell smiled as if he could see Gohan's angry face, "You can have him if you play a little game with me. Similar to the one we played before. I shall call this one the journey. The rules will be explained to you there. First you must come to our New Moon. If you refuse…"

Cell turned to the nearest newscaster…

* * *

**"N**O!" Gohan screamed lunging at the screen.

It took Krillen, Mirai Trunks, and Goku to hold him back to so they could hear the rest of what Cell would say…

* * *

**C**ell blasted the man into dust leaving a huge gaping hole were the man stood once before. Cell smiled and turned back to the camera.

"Little Goten won't even have that much left. You have two weeks."

Cell was just about the leave but instead turned back to the camera with a huge grin.

"You may have won the battle, Gohan. But you are losing the war…"

* * *

**W**ith that, the TV burst into flames. All eyes fell upon Gohan would was looking at Trunks. Trunks lowered his hand and glared about at everyone else in the room.

"Come on. We are going to Bulma for a Space Ship."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Let the race begin!


	20. Launch

**Chapter Twenty-** Launch

**"O**h, I was expecting you guys," Bulma smiled opening the door to them all, "I was sure that you would come here as soon as you saw…"

Gohan had forgotten how nice and big Bulma's house was. She led them across the slick wooden floor to the kitchen were the wafting smell of cookies met their noses. Gohan's mouth watered but he kept his manners. Videl had kept to Gohan's side strangely a lot since Cell's debut on the TV news. It seemed as though she was worried he might do something crazy and leave her behind.

Goku took a seat on the kitchen table staring at the oven hungrily. The only reason he hadn't already helped himself was because Chichi was keeping a annoyingly close watch on him. Krillen and Mirai Trunks took seats on either side of Goku looking rather hungry themselves. Bulma let out a small snicker and laid out a plate of 3 dozen cookies for them to chow down on. They gratefully dug in. Mirai Trunks eating the slowest so not to seem rude to his past mother.

Gohan reached over his father to grab a cookie himself while Videl watched Goku eat suddenly losing her appetite. Gohan took a bite of the rich soft cookie smiling with satisfaction. Bulma had started up a conversation with Chichi. Gohan and Videl could help but eavesdrop.

"I heard all about what happened. You're lucky, Goku got you a sensu bean so quickly! Once Trunks found out about Goten… he locked himself in his room. He won't talk to anyone. He seems to think it was his fault cause the monster took his image…"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't… He just had a dream that that was what happened. I don't know what to tell him. I certainly can't tell him that it wasn't true, since I don't know myself."

"I hope he'll be okay."

Videl and Gohan both cast eachother guilty glances. Poor Trunks was angry at himself with a reason that happened in his dream. It made sense… maybe he would get over it in a while…

"We need a space ship, Bulma," Gohan muttered suddenly. "That's what we came here for. Do you think you could make us one?"

A big grin spread across Bulma's face. She thumbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "I think I have one somewhere…"

She led the group to her warehouse #3. The whole group was in silence not really knowing what to expect from Bulma's warehouses. Bulma was about to finish padding in the password when she turned to the group.

"So what are we to expect in size?" Bulma asked, "How many are going to …New Moon or whatever."

"Just me," Gohan muttered.

"And me," Videl said suddenly stepping forward.

Gohan looked at Videl with a startled expression.

"No Videl! I can't allow you-"

"If you try and stop me I'll just follow," Videl frowned. "I don't want to lose you again."

Gohan winced… So she had figured it out. It wasn't really that surprising, she was rather clever. No one said anything for a few minutes. Videl was weighing her chances of going… If she left with Gohan she was sure her father would panic but she couldn't care less. Goten needed more help now.

"I guess that makes two…" Bulma began.

"I'm going too," Chichi said quite out of the blue.

Goku's eyes bugged out. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"But Chichi!"

"Try and stop me!" Chichi hissed.

Goku bit his lip and turned to Bulma. "Count me in too."

"And me," Mirai Trunks added.

"And me," Out of the bushes stepped little Trunks.

Apparently he had been prying in on the whole conversation. He did appear to have been crying. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were slightly red.

"Oh, no you aren't!" Bulma snapped.

"Mom! I want to help, Goten," Trunks huffed. "I need to. He's my friend… and if I don't I might never forgive myself…"

Bulma looked doubtfully at her son. On her face it was written fear for her son and sadness that he wanted to leave. Mirai Trunks knew that face all too well. It was the face that Bulma had on when he went into the time capsule for the first time. The face she had worn when he went out to fight the androids with Gohan. It pained him to see that look in his dead mother's eyes. He felt a sudden ache of homesickness. How he wished he could go back into the past where his mother waited for him but truly it wasn't his mother… she always belonged to a different Trunks.

"Let the boy go, Bulma." A voice snarled from the other side of them.

Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing there glaring at them all. It seemed that, like son like father, Vegeta had been listening in too.

"I'll watch him. I am not going to let an opportunity like this pass up again…" Vegeta hissed eyeing Goku with a slightly devious glare.

Bulma let out a deep sigh and counted, "That means we have seven people coming."

"Can you make a seven passenger ship in just two weeks?" Videl asked in awe.

"Not make, sweetheart," Bulma grinned as the door swung opened, "Made. Come with me."

They all walked into the warehouse except for Krillen who suddenly exclaimed on how late it was and hightailed it back home. It looked exactly like the inside of any old warehouse except this one was packed to the brim with all sorts of jets and helicopters and even space ships…

"Wow, Bulma! When did you get the time to do all of this?" Gohan gaped.

"A girl has to have her hobbies," Bulma smiled leading them off to a larger section of crafts.

Both Vegeta and Chibi Trunks weren't impressed. Apparently, they had already seen the hanger several times before. Vegeta even managed to comment, "What do you think see does all darn day? Laundry?"

Chichi slightly staggered at the weight of this comment. She raised her eyes brows at Vegeta who ignored her completely.

They walked by several workers all heading home for the day. They waved to Bulma and called out, "See ya tomorrow, boss."

"Bright and early." Bulma nodded. They finally arrived at their destination. The ship was huge compared to all the rest. It was about the size of 30 of the son's houses stuck together. Possibly more.

"Wow."

"Aint she a beauty? Called her Star Crusader," Bulma grinned walking up a ramp to board onto the door by the wing, "Want a tour?"

Everyone followed her carefully. The first room they arrived in looked similar to regular plane, except more room. 12 leather reclining chairs pinned to the floor were aliened into pairs along the walls of the ship. 6 on one side and 6 on the other. The floor was nicely carpeted and even had floor lights so they could see if power went out. Videl ran her hand down the chair nearest her and smiled with contentment.

"Wow. They must be really comfy."

"You haven't see the best of it," Bulma smiled beckoning them to follow her further into the plane.

"This is the cockpit. It's rather simple to run if you know how," Bulma smiled.

The room was a lot like a piloting place for any other ship. The floor was covered in metal slabs and their were two comfortable chairs facing the big sweeping windows that opened out to the ceiling of the warehouse. There was a large space behind the seat possibly for extra storage later.

Bulma tapped her foot on what looked like a trap door. She smiled and explained, "This leads down to the engine room. It's about twenty feet down so it's a long drop. And then you would have to walk all the way to the back of the ship where the engines are…"

"Wow," Videl muttered.

"Who is piloting?" Vegeta asked sternly not impressed by the tour.

"Why, Mirai Trunks and Goku of course."

"WHAT?!" The whole group cried upon hearing Goku's name.

"Mirai Trunks will be the captain cause I am sure he knows a lot about piloting. He piloted the time machine through time so I sure he can handle her. And as for Goku…" Bulma smiled, "Everyone else it going to be too busy to pilot. Gohan is going to be too busy with other things and Vegeta I am sure will want to blast some aliens rather then pilot in his words 'a hunk of metal'. Chichi and Videl are needed else where and …Trunks is too young. Anyways, Goku has piloted a ship before, haven't you Goku?"

"Yes," Goku muttered not understanding why everyone was startled by Bulma choosing him.

"And last but not least, the sleeping quarters," Bulma announced once they had reached the hallway below the upper decks, " figured out who would sleep with who on my way here."

Bulma pointed to the left of her where a room was,

"Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Trunks will sleep here. There is only two beds so two of you will have to share."

Vegeta huffed in a way that meant that he was clearly not sharing his bed with anyone. Not even one of his sons.

"On my right is where Goku and Gohan will sleep and the other room on the right belongs to Chichi and Videl."

"Who gets the last room?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that's for food storage. It has enough food to last 2 years but knowing you Sayians might take about 2 months. " Bulma stated sensibly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Videl asked uncertainly.

"I'll tell you later." Gohan laughed sheepishly.

"I'll need about a week to train Trunks and Goku everything about the plane. I'll need Gohan around too. It will take you about a day's journey to the old moon that got blown apart. I suppose that is where he wants you to go."

Gohan blinked. It was so clear now. The New Moon was the moon he had seen that night when Goten got kidnapped… that's where they needed to go after all!

* * *

**T**runks sat up on the porch on the night before they were prepared to leave. Gohan came and took a seat next to the troubled companion.

"I supposed this is the last time we see the Earth…'' Trunks muttered softy as Gohan took a seat beside him.

"We'll come back…"

"Not all of us." Trunks muttered darkly.

Trunks dared not to say more. It was just a strange suspicion anyway. He had no proof that his awkward feelings towards this mission were true.

"Gohan," Trunks spoke again building his courage, "Goten wanted me to give this to you…"

Trunks handed over a small envelope to Gohan. It had the words Big Brother written across it in black crayon.

"Back when Goten was four and I was five… Goten crushed a bug. I had to tell him it was dead. And when he didn't understand I had to explain it to him," Trunks sighed, "Goten was so devastated with the answer that he demanded he honor the bug by eating it... Ah, but I told him the best way would to bury it. Eventually he agreed. He had this big funeral and right in the middle Goten asked if the bugs parents knew what Goten had down to it. Or if his brother knew…"

Gohan blinked as Trunks paused. Seemingly, it was painfully to think of these memories when they all feared the worst had become of Goten.

"Goten wrote a letter to you. And made me promise that if anything had ever happened to him, (like being sat upon), I had to give this to you… It's Goten… goodbye letter."

Gohan opened the letter with shaking fingers… He pulled out the small letter in his brother's hand writing. It was done in bright blue handwriting…

_Daer Gohan,_

_ If I got sat ooon ro something like that Truunks was suppppse to guve you this. I luv ya borther. I alwayz wills. I just wannta tell ya that not to worry about mi. I'll fiannly get to meet dady! And will be waiting 4 you up theres! _

_ -Goten_

"I helped him with the spelling." Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Trunks." Gohan smiled, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I might have an vague idea," Trunks smirked.

* * *

**B**ulma checked all the instruments with Trunks one last time. The countdown had begun…

_10…_

Mirai Trunks and Goku sat in the cockpit readying for takeoff. Goku was slightly bored while Trunks was tense with alert and worry…

_9…_

The rest of the group sat in their seats with the seat belts buckling fast about their bellies. Gohan and Videl sat as a pair on the right while Vegeta and Chibi Trunks sat as a pair on the right. Chichi sat behind Videl her fingers twisted about in her hands as she gave a silent prayers for strength…

_8…_

Chibi Trunks gripped the sides of his seat suddenly very scared…

_7…_

Vegeta hesitated but then placed kind arm about his son. Their eyes met… Chibi Trunks smiled grateful for his father's warmth.

_6…_

Videl began to shake…

_5…_

The engines kicked to life…

_4…_

Chichi's prayers became more desperate…

_3…_

Videl gripped her arm rest and began to breath in and out slowly trying to regain calm…

_2…_

Gohan squeezed her arm kindly. She looked up at him startled… He smiled. _'It's going to be okay. I promise,'_ He mouthed.

_1…_

Videl nodded…

LIFT-OFF!!! WE HAVE LIFT OFF!

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!


	21. Shame

**Chapter Twenty One- **Shame

**A** man burst into the radio tower out of breath and causing a big scene. Bulma had just given the signal for takeoff a few seconds before. She tore her eyes off the liftoff to see the large man topple onto the carpeted floor in exhaustion.

"Videl!" The man gasped from the floor, "My daughter! Where is she?"

Bulma looked at the man on the floor with a questioning stare. Suddenly she could place him. His clothing was ripped and he certainly didn't resemble his usual self.

"Hercule?" Bulma said with a sudden urge to laugh and point, "What are you doing here?"

"Ruined! Running… My daughter! My beautiful Videl… Where is she?" Hercule cried groveling at Bulma's feet.

She _was_ planning to milk it for all it was worth. But a second look at the pathetic man's face made her felt a surge of pity. Pity that Bulma didn't know she could have for him.

She raised her hand and pointed out at the ship that was disappearing into the distant sky. Hercule's face went whiter at this. He made several choking noises and toppled back onto his butt. He wrapped his arms about himself and began to pout quietly. It was the saddest thing that Bulma had ever seen.

_ "Bulma… Bulma?" _

Bulma spun around at the sound of her future son's voice. She hit the on screen button and Mirai Trunks face zapped onto the screen along with a yawning Goku.

"Everything is A-OK!" Trunks winked at his mother's face.

Bulma let out a sigh of some relief. She took her seat in a leather chair in front off all the controls.

"That's great news. Keep in contact with me if anything changes. I want to be informed of your progress."

* * *

**T**runks nodded as his other mother reminded him of everything they had discussed. Suddenly a large weeping man came up behind Bulma and looked up at Trunks with his big tear filled eyes. Trunks blinked and gulped, "Bulma… who is that?"

"Oh. Hercule wants to see Videl."

"Is she okay?" Hercule blubbered.

"What happened to him?" Goku asked snickering lightly.

"I guess everyone got mad once they found out that he didn't beat Cell and that Gohan did." Trunks said simply, "He got what he deserved in the end."

"Please… I just want to see Videl! She's all I have left. I want her back!" Hercule cried tears pouring down his face.

"Dun worry, Hercule," Goku grinned, "My son is taking perfectly good care of your daughter."

Hercule's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Goku rubbed the back of his neck apologetically,

"I mean, he is watching over her. Making sure she won't get hurt."

"Can I please just talk to her?"

Trunks looked over to Goku. Goku scratched his head in thought.

"Wait in till we get into stable conditions and I'll have her get back to you, Hercule."

* * *

**W**ith nothing more to do, Goku went back into the seating area. Mirai Trunks said he would join him as soon as he got the systems to auto pilot. Goku stumbled through the door to come face to face with Gohan.

"Hey Dad," Gohan smiled catching Goku before he fell over, "It's still a bit rocky so maybe we should take a seat."

"I'm okay," Goku said slowly catching his balance, "Trunks is trying to turn us in the right direction at the moment… It's going to be bumpy for a while. Better get used to it…"

Goku looked around as if suddenly realizing what was missing.

"Where are the girls?"

Gohan was just about to answer him when Trunk toddled up with a terrible grin of his face.

"Chichi dumped ya."

Although it was obviously not true, Goku took pretty much everything seriously. His face went a pale white and he began to stutter, "Where? Where did she dump me?"

Gohan gave Chibi Trunks a awful glare and attempted to comfort his father.

"Mom didn't dump you, Dad," Gohan explained. "Trunks is just trying to scare you."

"And he is doing a darn good job," Vegeta's drawl carried from his seat in the corner.

"Come on, Dad," Gohan snapped grabbing his father's wrist. "I'll show you they are alright. They just went to their rooms…"

Gohan had just reached the door when it slid open on its own.

There Videl stood in a black fighting gi with small silver dragon in the upper corner of her shirt. Underneath Gohan caught a glimpse of a silver shirt. Videl gave a little spin and smiled.

"How do I look?"

She had the same Dragon on the back of the gi too. Gohan was speechless.

"Cool!" Trunks smiled giving Videl a thumbs up.

"W-where did you get that?" Gohan asked in awe.

"Your mother," Videl smiled simply.

Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground.

"My mother?! When did she ever wear something like that?!"

"You make it sound like a crime," Videl pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"It is if my mom wears it," Gohan gasped.

"Where's Chichi?!" Goku cried in anguish.

"Here I am, Goku."

Out of the shadows, Chichi arrived at Videl's side. At the sight of her, Gohan's, Goku's, and Chibi Trunks' jaws dropped. There was a thud behind them that clearly sounded as though Vegeta had fallen out of his chair.

Chichi hair was pulled back into a snug braid with some bangs on the side of her face. She wore a fighting gi much similar to Goku's except for some more girlish touches added to it. If some one didn't know better they might have thought Chichi was Gohan's age.

"Mom," Gohan was finally able to gasp.

"So… What do you think?" Chichi asked.

"Amazing," Goku stuttered, "What made you change?"

"What Vegeta said," Chichi announced. "I'm gonna prove that I don't just do laundry all day."

"Typical Onna," Vegeta snorted.

"Where did you get these clothes?" Gohan gulped.

"Where do you think?" Goku muttered finally coming to his senses, "She makes them. But I must say, this one looks better then the ones she used to wear."

"Used to…?"

"Well, those were a bit inappropriate for Gohan to see…"

"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted in disbelief.

"When you are an Amazon Princess and daughter of the Ox King certain things are require,." Chichi sighed patting Gohan gently on the shoulder.

"When were you planning on telling me all this?!" Gohan cried.

"It was on a need to know basis. You didn't need to know."

"ARGH!"

* * *

**T**runks came back from the cockpit to see everyone in the room arguing. He almost fainted on the sight of Chichi. Confused, he turned to his chibi self who seemed not to be involved.

"What's going on?"

"You're asking me?" Chibi Trunks replied, "I don't know the half of what grown ups go on about."

* * *

  
**F**inally, Trunks managed to gain some ground back.

"Well, Bulma's calculations were wrong. We'll be on New Moon in just a couple of hours. And in a few minutes we'll have sight of it," Trunks explained to his crew. "Oh, Videl. Your father wishes to talk to you. Follow me."

Videl slapped her forehead and burned a bright red.

"He finds me everywhere I go! What am I going to do about these clothes? What will he say?!"

* * *

**"V**idel?" Hercule gulped down his tears upon seeing her arrive, "My baby! My sweetheart! My daughter! MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Videl blushed lightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mirai Trunks exit. She didn't notice Gohan enter after him he left.

"I am on a adventure, father." Videl smiled sheepishly, "I am helping out a friend."

"In space?!" Hercule cried, "I want you back down on earth right this second!"

"But father! That's impossible!"

"Then I'll come up there and make you turn that ship around…" Hercule faltered.

He began to sob heavily. Videl felt her heart sink knowing she couldn't comfort him. She had never seen her father look so frightened and alone before.

In the darkness, Gohan sat feeling just as guilty. Hercule really did love his daughter and for once he felt as though he couldn't protect her.

"Daddy…"

"You know already that I wasn't the one to defeat Cell," Hercule muttered softly. "It was a child named Gohan. I admit now. I am sorry for lying to you. I am sorry for lying to you of all people. I am sorry for lying to you and sorry for lying to your mother."

"Father, please…"

"I was so darn foolish," Hercule cried, "I thought I could get away with the scam I was pulling. Gohan didn't ever show his face again so I thought that he wouldn't care if I took his fame. And… He didn't. That son of a dog let me take his fame… and it hurt me more then helped. I led myself to believe I was actually worth something… That I was important."

"Dad! You are important! You're my father! And I lo-"

"Hercule."

Videl spun around to see Gohan emerge from the darkness. Hercule's face paled recognizing him in a instant.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Videl hissed.

"Hercule, you are important!" Gohan said ignoring Videl. "You gave those people out there protection. You gave them something to believe in. You gave them faith. You gave them hope."

"B-but it was a illusion… I wasn't really anything but a coward. A-a filthy st-stinking coward."

"No, it wasn't," Gohan smiled shaking his head, "You might have lied but the hope you gave was not fake. You built cities and towns. You rebuilt hope in a world which was dying."

"You could have done just the same…" Hercule said softly.

"I was eleven years old," Gohan retorted. "Hardly able to have a nation depending on me. You, on the other hand, saved me. You saved me so that I would not have the pressures of the press and the eyes of the world on me. How would that make people feel that their fate relied on me?"

"But you did save them…"

"Yes. I did," Gohan smiled, "But they don't need to worry about me as their hero. It's best that they keep you."

"That's impossible now," Videl stated, "Everyone knows you beat Cell."

"But… What they also know is that Hercule rebuilt their dying nation," Gohan pointed out. "So Hercule, maybe you should stop being hero, and be mayor… like you have been doing. At least that way you are being honest."

"I-I guess I could try…"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	22. The Dance

**Chapter Twenty Two-** The Dance

**M**irai Trunks had been gazing lazily out the window when his eyes finally fell upon it. His eyes glazed over with a cloudily mist as he watched it draw nearer. Never had he seen such a beautiful sight. Why wasn't it ever visible from Earth? It must have been his first time ever setting eyes on it. Beautiful it was, with it circular mystic shape. Why had it been concealed? Were the stories true that Sayians shouldn't look at the moon? Would something happen?

"It's gorgeous."

"What?" Chibi Trunks yawned carelessly turning over in his seat.

"The moon."

There was a long period of silence between the two. Trunks could feel Chibi Trunks gaze on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the mini version of himself going red.

"What's… What's a moon?"

Mirai Trunks didn't know how to explain it. A asteroid from outside space pulled into earth's rotation that thus circles the earth day and night yet remains only visible when the Sun's rays sink down the horizon and light it up. No, the Moon was much more than that… much more for some reason.

Instead of trying to explain, Trunks merely pointed a hesitant finger towards the milk white object. The tip of his finger graced the glass' cold skin. Chibi Trunks pressed his face against the window staring goggle eyed at the sight. It never accorded to him that such a thing existed.

"Dad! Look at this!" He called suddenly, "Look at the moon."

There was a moments silence from behind him. The looks of confusion on the other passengers faces shown clearly didn't understand what they were hearing. Finally, Vegeta bounded to his feet; and white with fear, he griped his son's wrist tightly.

"What are you doing?" You don't just look at the Moon!" Vegeta growled looking him over, "Are you insane boy? Have I not taught you any sense?"

Trunks bowed his head and muttered a blubbering excuse.

"But he was looking first…" Trunks whimpered pointing to Mirai Trunks angrily.

Mirai Trunks blushed. Being tattled on by your younger self had to be the most embarrassing thing ever. All eyes fell upon him now. Again a long pause as the fear sunk in. Videl was the first to move. Goku almost made a move to stop her but then remembered she was human. She walked to the window and looked out. Her eyes sparkled in the moon's distant reflection.

"Wow. I have only ever read about this…"

Gohan was then next to stand. This time Goku did grab Gohan by his arm.

"Gohan!" Goku whispered urgently, "Remember what that does to us…"

Gohan remembered of course… but so far, Trunks and Mirai Trunks we unharmed by the moon's affects. Gohan wrenched his arm lightly out of Goku's grip and took his place at Videl's side. Slowly everyone else followed. Chichi was looking about frantically. She, unlike Videl, knew what the moon did. Personally, she did not want to be stuck in a space ship full of rampaging monkeys.

"I wonder why the Moon's ray aren't…" Goku faded off at Videl's questioning stare.

"Pathetic. It is such a pathetic excuse for a moon. Its rays don't affect us because it was meant for us to arrive on…" Vegeta snapped not caring what Gohan's girlfriend learned.

"So Cell made it…" Gohan stated coming to a conclusion, "But how?"

"He had help." Vegeta said darkly.

* * *

**A**fter a rushed dinner everyone went for a rest in their cabins. Gohan was just about to join Goku in his room when he saw his Mom enter. He rolled his eyes and left his parents in peace. He sat back down beside the door and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes in meditation. It was a method Gohan found quite useful in times like these. Piccolo was a good teacher. But his meditation didn't last long. The room next to his had a soft lull of music playing. Gohan jerked from his meditation and peered at the door. He yanked it opened and peered inside. Videl sat on the floor in Indian style obviously trying to do the same as he.

Gohan blinked and smiled. She had no idea she had a guest. She had better concentration then he… or maybe she had the music too loud. It was funny how she seemed to sway lightly with the song's pace. Gohan almost wished her to open her eyes so he could see her beautiful amber eyes once more.

He had to have been standing there for several seconds watching Videl sway. Eventually Videl's eyes opened. She didn't even seem the bit started to see Gohan standing there. On the contrary, she invited him to take a seat beside her.

Hesitantly, Gohan sat down. She grinned at him and then went back to meditating. Her hand fell upon his. She squeezed lightly and Gohan went as red as a cherry…

Gohan didn't bother to try to meditate. He knew it was impossible to do so. He was too focused on watching Videl now. He didn't want the song to end. Cause if it did, that meant he had to leave…

It eventually did come to Gohan he was grinning. He tried to stop but he couldn't knock it off. Videl looked up at the moment and snickered at Gohan with his funny faces. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. Smiling she offered her hand to him…

"Wanna dance?"

Gohan smirked lightly. He hoped Videl didn't mind her feet being stepped on. He truly had no clue how to dance. But maybe with a friend teaching him or at least yelling at him, he could learn. He grabbed her hand. The musical section picked up and Videl began leading Gohan around the room. It was rather fun as she tried to help Gohan spin around considering how tall he was compared to her. They laughed happily as they continued to dance about like fools.

Videl tripped but Gohan caught her before she came to a dangerous fall. Videl went red, the first to realize how close their faces were. Gohan went beat red and tried to back away…

Videl was quicker. Before Gohan could react she pulled him in a kiss. They held it for a moment. Gohan felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He brushed her hair with his fingers and then lightly pulled away,

"Wow." He muttered.

"What?" Videl said looking embarrassed.

"You're a good kisser," He gulped. "Is this the first time for you?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too…"

Gohan cleared his throat and then offered his hand back to her as if nothing had happened,

"Shall we continue?"

"I believe so."

Vegeta stood across the hall from them watching them with a smirk. The couple didn't seem to notice him at all. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed about his chest and a old gleam in his eye,

"It's about time Gohan snagged one…"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	23. Arrival

**Chapter Twenty Three-** Arrival

**M**irai Trunks pressed his index finger roughly against the intercom that rang his voice through out the ship. They would be landing very shortly and he needed to inform the rest of the Z-fighters. He cleared his throat and began, "Hey! We'll be arriving soon!"

He waited a couple of moments but no one emerged from the cabins and up onto the upper deck. He tried once more.

"Goku! Gohan! Chichi! Vegeta! Trunks! Videl! I'm not kidding!"

Another pause.

"GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! WE ARE LANDING!!!!!"

The door hissed opened and Videl and Gohan stumbled through. Both were red in the face and panting lightly.

"Did I miss something?" Mirai Trunks said bewildered, "Were you training?"

Videl groped the chair next her and shook her head. She managed to gasp, "Dan-cing…"

Trunks seemed even more stumped by this. He looked the two over and scratched his head.

"Yeah… I guess dancing can be hard work."

Before Gohan or Videl could answer him the door hissed open once more with the rest of the group. Everyone else seemed to have been sleeping. Only Goku and Chichi looked as though they were eating some chocolate cake in their room. Chichi wiped the crumbs from her mouth with a napkin and smiled guiltily at Mirai Trunks who seemed not to care.

"We will be landing in… two minutes. I expect you all to be suited up by then," Trunks said simply.

"Suited up?" Vegeta repeated raising an eyebrow.

"You can't go out into space without a space suit…" Goku stated logically.

"You humans… so primitive," Vegeta said with a sneer. "No wonder they are such a weak civilization."

"Ahem," Chichi said with a glare.

"But… You _are_ all humans right?" Videl asked in uncertainty.

Nobody met her gaze when she said that. Even Chichi was looking slightly red in the cheeks.

"Gohan?" Videl said sternly turning to him.

Gohan defiantly didn't meet her eyes. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet guilty.

"You mean to tell me…"

"Ahem… I believe I told you to suit up," Trunks said interrupting the painful situation.

* * *

**E**veryone climbed into the space suits with much complaining from Vegeta and Chibi Trunks who was always agreeing with his father. Mirai Trunks had have the mind to tell his younger self that his father wasn't always right. Vegeta had been a bad guy at first. But then again, his comments weren't hurting anyone.

Gohan cast Videl a weary look. She was still trying to figure out everything about him. And the worst part was that she was getting awfully close.

Gohan clutched his helmet to his side waiting for Mirai Trunks' next command. Trunks had gone up front to land. Goku, weighed down by the cumbersome suit, joined him. Everyone went back up to their seats reading for the landing. But Gohan stopped once he passed the little window by the closet. Slowly he walked towards it. He pressed his hands against the cold glass. There, only feet below him stood Cell, a mocking grin stretched upon his face. His evil purple eyes gleamed in Gohan's direction… Gohan's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**T**he landing was a smooth one. _Perfect, _ Trunks thought to himself, _We can't afford to make mistakes._ He gave a thumbs up to Goku who grinned back. Both of them headed to the back of the ship where they could exit out onto the planet. The door's hissed closed behind them but that was the only sound in the room. Everyone had their faces pressed against the windows. Mirai Trunks and Goku must have looked baffled because Videl turned to them.

"Gohan's gone… He out there talking to Cell."

"WHAT!" Both Trunks and Goku cried in unison.

They both dashed to the windows and peered out onto the moon's innocent landscape…

* * *

**G**ohan walked calmly out to where Cell stood. It was a good walk from the ship. That was okay. He didn't want the others to hear what he was saying. He felt as though they should already informed Mirai Trunks and his dad by now. Luckily nobody came after him… This was just between Cell and him. No one else.

"Okay Cell," Gohan hissed getting into a fighter's stance. "Let's go."

Cell smirked lightly.

"But that would be a unfair advantage wouldn't it? That suit is extra weight."

"When have you ever cared?" Gohan snapped. "Really. I wanna know. When have you ever cared about anything but your own good-for-nothing skin?"

Cell smiled again.

"Ah, Gohan. I believe Chichi would be proud. You have become a philosopher!"

"Don't you dare mock my mother in front of me," Gohan hissed darkly. "Don't you dare."

Cell didn't answer. He didn't even flinch. His purple gaze was slowly burning a hole into Gohan. He could tell Gohan was fighting off the urge of vengeance. Every fiber in Gohan's being was telling him to kill but yet he still fought it relentlessly. _Good. Makes things easier…_

Cell waved his hand lightly through the air. Gohan, thinking it was a attack jumped back. Instead of attacking Gohan, Cell waved Gohan's suit away. It disappeared in a sparkling light leaving Gohan only in his training gi. Gohan covered his mouth in attempt to contain his air…

* * *

** E**veryone on the ship was shocked that there suits had suddenly vanished… But it was Videl who reacted first.

"Gohan! He is out there without his suit!!!" She screamed in horror.

* * *

**G**ohan's face was contorted in rage. He couldn't die this way. It was to cheap. He had to at least try to save his brother. Abandoning the hope of breathing, Gohan threw a punch at Cell. Cell ducked playfully under the blow.

"Breathe, you fool," Cell laughed.

Gohan's eyes widened when he found out he could. He let out a couple of struggled gasps for air and glared at Cell with venom.

"What did you do to me?"

"I made it possible for you, and everyone on your ship able to survive in all conditions. No matter how thin the air is, it won't harm you any longer, Gohan," Cell smiled, "A bit I picked up from Haji."

"Argh! Cell! What are you playing at!" Gohan shouted angrily.

His fist were longing to hit flesh…

"I am not playing at anything, Gohan," Cell stated calmly. "I am merely here as your guide… until we reach the battle field."

Gohan's anger lowered slightly. He blinked, "So you don't want to fight me?"

"You don't know how much I long to… but no. Not here." Cell smiled, "The first half of the game begins…"

* * *

**"C**an anyone tell what is happening out there?!" Vegeta snapped in annoyance.

"They aren't fighting… I'm not sure how... But they're just talking," Goku said softly, "Something isn't right…"

* * *

**"Y**ou are to find the crystal of Helix. This will give you hints to were the next step is. Eventually you will arrive at the battle ground… It is been hidden somewhere upon this planet. You find it, you can leave… Course you could leave before hand, and forget this ever occurred…"

Cell turned to leave… He twisted back for one last look at Gohan.

"Oh. Goten says hi."

"YOU!" Gohan screamed flaring out at him.

His fist hit air once Cell used instant transmission. Cell was gone… and Gohan was this close. Gohan could have kicked himself for not killing Cell while he had the chance… could have… would have if he hadn't wanted to find the stone so badly.

* * *

  
**"S**tep one completed." Cell smiled arriving back to Haji's camp. He stood before a replica of Chibi Trunks…

"Good," Haji sneered not even the bit impressed. "Go attend to the prisoner."

"Yes sir," Cell nodded slightly abashed. "Right away."

Once Cell exited the room a smile swept across Haji's cute and innocent face, "We shall see what Gohan does…"

* * *

To Be Continued  
Please Read and Review!


	24. Hajime

**Chapter Twenty Four-** Hajime

**T**he group stood huddled outside the space ship listening to Gohan's tale. No one spoke for a while after he finished.

"I could be a trap," Videl said sensibly. "We don't even know if Goten is even ali-"

Chibi Trunks rammed his heel hard into Videl foot. She let out a small yelp but got the point. Gohan didn't seem to notice, but Chibi Trunks saw him flinch.

"This whole thing was a trap," Vegeta snapped. "It doesn't take a genius to see that."

"Okay," Mirai Trunks stated. He seemed a bit pale but Trunks was determined to keep a cool head. They had absolutely no clue what they were getting into. It was hard for Trunks to imagine that Goten was even alive… but for Gohan's sake, he hoped.

"Since the suits are no longer needed," He said eyeing everyone. "We'll wear these."

Mirai Trunks handed everyone some head set microphones. Everyone placed them on obediently except for Goku who was tapping his cautiously…

"Put it on, Goku," Chichi sighed lightly. "Like this, sweetheart."

She tucked the speakers over his ears and positioned the mike by his mouth so he could speak easily into it. Goku blinked a couple of times.

"What does it do?"

"It helps us hear each other, from faraway," Mirai Trunks smiled.

"Oh," Goku smiled. "Like a walkie talkie thing attached to your head."

"Exactly," Gohan nodded. "Now we can split up and cover the moon much faster."

Mirai Trunks glanced over the group and then cleared his throat.

"Here's what we will do. Chichi, you stay near the ship. Since you can't fly, if something happens we want everyone to be able to get off planet quick."

Chichi gave a slight nod. Her face was white but her eyes glinted with strength.

"Videl, you and Gohan will be going west. Try not to go too far away from each other. Keep in mind that we need to cover ground but also get out of here alive."

Videl and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Vegeta, you and Trunks go North."

Vegeta gave a slight huff. Chibi Trunks grinned happily but quickly hid his expression quickly from his father.

"Goku, you go south. And I will go east." Trunks finished. "We will all give reports on progress every ten minutes… Let's go."

All six blurs of white shot off across the moon. Chichi was left standing alone with her hair swaying lightly with the gravity pull…

"Be careful…"

* * *

** "C**hecking. Vegeta? Trunks? Report?" Mirai Trunks called.

Gohan ignored the voices blaring from his ear phones. He could only charge forward. He was giving Videl quite a hard time. She wasn't as fast as he was.

"Gohan!" Videl's voice spoke through the ear phones. "Calm down! We'll find Goten!"

"What's wrong?" Goku spoke through.

Normally Gohan would answer and say he was okay… but right now he was too focused on finding this stone.

"He won't speak to me. I think his microphone may be busted. He is going to fast. I can't catch up."

"Save your energy. Let Gohan be alone for awhile. He needs space." Goku stated.

Perhaps it was the first time Gohan had ever heard his father say something so empathetic. Gohan felt a sort of gratitude towards his father. So four years of separation and Goku still knew him better then Gohan knew himself.

Videl slowed down so she could continue her search. Gohan felt a surge of guilt. She was only trying to help him. But it was so hard. Goten was still Gohan's main concern right now. He knew Videl didn't need his protection. But he also knew she was going the wrong way...

"Goku? Do you think Gohan found anything?" Mirai Trunks asked.

Gohan tried to ignore the voices. It was painful. They were worried.

"No. I didn't find anything," Gohan spoke softly.

"Okay," Goku's voice responded. "Thank you for answering, Gohan."

Gohan nodded although he knew his father couldn't see him. His heart felt heavy. He didn't want to wait for anyone. He didn't want to lie either. He just wanted to get the stone and clobber Cell. Tears stung his eyes as he remembered just a couple of nights ago he was thinking it was all over. Why Goten? He couldn't let anyone else get hurt…

Gohan paused by a small crater. He had calmed down. Gohan knew the only way to find Goten was to take it one step at a time. He was rushing and that was making him sloppy.

"I found a piece of red and white cloth tied to a pole. It looks like Chichi was here," Goku stated over the mike.

"Leave it alone, Karkarott. That's the American Flag," Vegeta snapped.

"Oh."

Gohan began to walk. It was better then flying at fifty miles an hour probably missing the stone. Gohan kept hearing Cell's taunting voice enter his thoughts as he walked. His heart began to pound…

"I think I found-"

The ground beneath Gohan let go. He fell…

* * *

**"G**ohan?" Videl asked, "Gohan, I think we picked up some static. Please repeat…"

There was a long empty silence.

"He's not answering…" Chibi Trunks said in a nervous voice.

"Gohan?" Goku called.

"Gohan, do you hear us?" Mirai Trunks cried.

"Gohan! This isn't funny! Answer!" Chichi cried.

"Something's not right," Vegeta hissed. "Someone check on Gohan…"

"I will. I'm the closest," Videl offered.

"I'm heading in your direction," Goku stated.

"Me too," Mirai Trunks agreed. "The rest of you, keep searching."

"Roger," Chichi said.

"Who's Roger?" Chibi Trunks asked.

* * *

  
**V**idel landed outside a steep hole. Not bothering to comment to the rest of the group she tore off her head phones and shouted down into the hole.

"Gohan?! Are you there?!"

There was no answer. Slowly, Videl lowered herself down into the hole. The dark pressed in on her from all sides. Her eyes stung for light. Peering down below she saw the outline of her feet hit ground. She placed a hand on the cold ground hoping not to come across a body… instead her fingers wrapped around a headphone. It was snapped in two. Did Gohan do it on purpose? The mike had be dislodged and tossed somewhere else.

"Why wouldn't Gohan want us to follow?" She said to herself.

The darkness seemed to hiss in her ears. Her head spun with her questions…

"Because… He didn't want… He thinks it's a trap… He knows it's a trap! That's why he tried to get rid of us!"

Videl's eyes filled with tears, "Blast you, Gohan. Why did you have to be so noble?"

She slammed her fists against nearby wall causing caving a dent. She gritted her teeth and squinted into the darkness.

"I'll find you, Son Gohan. Believe me, I will."

* * *

  
**G**ohan walked along in the darkness his only light coming from the aurora about him. Super Sayian can be helpful in many ways. He searched the darkness for a glint of something. He prayed that no one would chase him. He wanted to find the stone first. He didn't want his friends to follow…

"There." Gohan smiled racing over to where the crystal lay in its bed in the sand. It was sending off a eerie blue light. Gohan powered down, his smile fading. He didn't know what would happen when he picked it up.

"GOHAN! STOP!" Videl's voice rang out behind him.

"Darn," Gohan hissed spinning around.

Videl skidded to a halt before him. Her eyes were radiating in fury. She wasn't to happy with what he wanted to do…

"Don't you dare. Come on. Let's go back to everyone else, tell them what is going on. Just don't touch it, Gohan."

"You don't understand," Gohan snapped going hot in the cheeks. "I'm doing this so that you won't get hurt."

"We will do this together, Gohan."

"It wasn't meant to be this way," Gohan said sadly shaking his head. "I didn't want you guys to come. This is between me and Cell."

"By the love of Kami, Gohan!!!" Videl hissed smacking Gohan hard across the cheek. "Snap out of it!"

Gohan blinked and clutched his cheek.

"You hit me," He muttered.

It hadn't even hurt… psychically. But mentally, Gohan felt torn. She had actually smacked him…

"I had to do something," Videl said harshly. "You need to stop thinking that you have to protect us. We can defend ourselves. Gohan…"

Her voice went soft. Tears began to form…

"I wouldn't have come if I had known you wouldn't need my help."

Gohan stood shaken. He bit his lip and backed up slightly.

"You are right. I shouldn't always try and protect you… but this is just between me and Cell."

"NO!" Videl screamed as Gohan snatched the stone off the ground. The cave was enveloped in a white light…

* * *

_**"G**ohan."_ Goten's voice echoed tauntingly in Gohan's ears.

His head was throbbing with intense pain. Carefully he lifted himself up and blinked open his eyes. There before him sat a mini hologram of Goten hovering above the crystal. Gohan swallowed his tears and croaked, "Goten?"

Videl was sitting silently at Gohan's side. Her lips were pursed together. Her blue eyes were fixed upon the crystal with a sort of pity raining in them.

_"Gohan, you have to listen me."_ Goten said quickly. _"I only get to say this once. Forget about me."_

"What?" said Gohan.

_"You don't want to come here, trust me." _Goten continued. _"As much as I wish to see you again… You can't play this game. It's dangerous and risky. I know… it's not worth the price you will have to pay… I wish I could see you."_

"Can't you see me, Goten?" Gohan cried.

Videl squeezed Gohan's arm lightly.

"It's a recording… He can't respond."

_ "I miss Mom…and I miss Dad." _Goten whimpered softly.

Tears began to sparkle down his ghostly transparent cheeks,

_"I miss Trunks. I miss you." _ He continued, _"If I do… die… I am so sorry. It's not like I tried to."_

Gohan remained silent this time. Goten paused for a bit to wipe his tears off on his sleeve. Gohan was watching with a intent gaze. Emotion was driven from his face. His soul felt as though it were on fire…

_"I wanna be brave, Gohan," _ Goten said softly. _"But I don't wanna die…"_

The hologram flickered and died. The environment around Gohan changed. The cave melted into the whitest of white. Even Videl disappeared. There before Gohan stood the most beautiful woman Gohan had ever seen.

Her short black hair resembled Videl's except it was dotted with sliver specks resembling stars. Her eyes were a deep purple lighting up her face. She wore a all white gown the reached her ankles. She looked much older then Videl though.

"Who… who are you?"

"My name is Hajime. I am sister to Haji."

Gohan leapt to his feet and into a fighter's stance. Hajime smiled.

"I see you have met my brother."

"Yes," Gohan hissed.

"Ah," Hajime nodded. "I thought he had escaped… that's why I came to you."

"What do you mean?" Gohan snapped.

"You are the only person who can help me…" Hajime smiled, "I need your help with capturing my brother."

"Okay…" Gohan said not dropping his guard. "How may I help?"

Hajime suddenly looked ages older. Her eyes went stone gray as floods of pain seemed to hit her. She looked at Gohan with a terrible look of sympathy.

"I must ask of you something I know you will probably never agree to…"

"I am not afraid to give up my life," Gohan muttered angrily.

"But are you strong enough to sacrifice another's?"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan snapped.

Hajime looked grave again.

"I must ask you to not play in this game… You must forget Goten…"

"No! Never!"

"If you do not, you and everyone in your party will perish. It has been predicted…"

"I make my own future," Gohan snarled.

"Gohan… I am the spirit of this universe. If you continued to foolishly head towards Haji's planet… I will be forced to kill you."

"Spirit?" Gohan questioned uncertainly.

"Yes." Hajime said softly, "I am the light… Haji was the dark… until he got infected."

"Infected?" Gohan inquired.

"He was… infected by hate. Hate transformed him… I managed to lock his pieces of his soul away- one such piece in the North Kai's Planet but… for some reason it disappeared…"

Gohan gave a awkward side smile to this…

"If he gets you… there will be nobody to stop him."

"I will save my brother," Gohan hissed angrily. "I will not abandon him."

"You don't want me as a enemy, Gohan."

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Gohan snapped. "I will save Goten."

"Is that your answer?"

"That is my _only_ answer."

"Then so be it," Hajime nodded. "You will be a formidable foe…"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Gohan," Hajime sighed as she began to fade from his sights, "Goten is lucky to have a brother like you…"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	25. Ewok Heroes

**Author's Note**: Okay! Disclaimer to Star Wars for this idea!

**Chapter Twenty Five**- Ewok Heroes

**G**ohan stood frozen with Videl by his side. They were suddenly in a humid tropical forest with strange creatures and plants around them. To top everything off, their ship and everyone else was along on the ride.

"That's funny," Goku said slowly scratching his head. "I could have sworn that I was flying a few minutes ago."

No one replied to his comment. Chichi hugged her husband's arm tight as what resembled a snake went hovering past her feet. Chibi Trunks was holding his breath from the strange smell the soil brought. The only one who seemed the most calm was Mirai Trunks who appeared to be taking note of his surroundings.

"Looks like we are on another planet," He stated. "One similar to our tropical rain forests except these trees are much like the ones from prehistoric times. Even Redwoods don't get this big."

Chichi let out another strangled gasp as she felt something twitch in the mud beneath her.

"Could we please get out of here? Now!" Chichi snapped.

"Not until we see what Cell intended us to see here," Gohan said softly so not to anger his mother further.

Videl took a hesitant step forward. Her legs slipped out from underneath her and she went sailing backwards into the mud. Gohan let out a chuckle as he offered the muddy Videl his hand. Angered that Gohan laughed, Videl gripped his hand and pulled him face first into the mud.

The mud from Gohan's fall spilled all over Chichi. Growing red in the cheeks from everyone's snickers, Chichi gripped some nearby mud and threw it on top of Goku's head screaming, "MUD FIGHT!"

Mirai Trunks and Vegeta stepped back as Chibi Trunks did a cannon ball into the mud to join them. Mirai Trunks was blushing like crazy watching his younger self act like such a idiot. Everyone was so engaged in combat that they didn't even notice some fuzzy little ears from behind the bushes nearby.

"Take that, Chichi!" Videl cried flinging a wad a mud at Chichi. Gohan then poured some down the back of Videl's shirt while she was aiming…

The swab sailed through the air but missed its target by inches. Instead if hit Vegeta head on. Mirai Trunks let out a snort of laughter as the mud tricked down his past father's face.

"Oh, think it's funny, do you Trunks?" Vegeta smiled grabbing a handful.

Mirai Trunks backed up until his back met the end of a spear.

"Wooos a wanga!" The creature cried.

Immediately everyone stopped. Videl who had a handful of mud over Goku head let it drop spilling over Goku's face.

It was a strange teddy bear animal. It wore leather rags and carried a long spear with tiny skulls dangling off it with what looked like leather strings.

"Wimmy a wanga. Ca wooos a wanga!" It cried again.

Out of the bushes came millions more. Vegeta began powering a beam but Trunks eyed him angrily.

"Let's see what they want. We don't want to start a war with these things."

* * *

**T**he teddy bear creatures led the Z team out of the mud and across the forest. Vegeta turned to Gohan and snapped sharply, "If they try to eat us, I am giving no mercy."

"You would be too hard to cut anyway," Chichi said passing by them.

Vegeta scowled at that comment but continued before the aliens could prattle in their strange language again.

"Wanga wally malla!" The one who had first found them called.

They turned and ducked under a cover of veins to find themselves at a civilization in tree house.

"Wow! Awesome!" Chibi Trunks laughed when one of the smaller teddies prodded him with the stick to keep moving.

Trunks gave him a slight shock with a burning low power ki blast. It let out a little shriek and ducked behind one of the other teddies.

Gohan suddenly realized the stone was still in his pocket. He tried to reach into his jeans without any of the animals noticing. It wasn't too hard. Suddenly he could understand every word that came out of the teddies mouths; and by the looks of everyone else's faces, they could too.

_"We brought the humans! Now we have our heroes!!!"_ The little leader cried out into the tree houses.

There was a sudden eruption of squeals and joy from across the village. The Z team cast each other looks of confusion… Heroes? For what?

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	26. Wolves

**Chapter Twenty Six-** Wolves

**F**rezia huffed angrily as he carried the small bowl of soup to the boy's cell. Goten sat in the corner surrounded in darkness. He glared daggers at the white creature when he walked in.

"Go away."

Goten lifted one hand and blasted the bowl right out of his hands. The remains splashed the walls. Frezia was growing impatient.

"You ungrateful child! Don't you realize that Sayian's can't survive very long without food. They become as weak and as defenseless as a newborn infant," Frezia hissed.

"Better than eating that. I don't eat my mom's meatloaf. Why do you think I will eat what you think is soup?" Goten snapped crossing his arms across his chest.

Frezia sneered at the stubborn child and turned upon his heel for the exit.

"Do as you wish. But the sayian hunger is the most gruesome death of all sayian deaths," Frezia smiled unpleasantly/ "Ask Vegeta some time. He can tell you about it."

He shut the door just as Goten lunged at him.

"Gohan is gonna kick your butt!" Goten screamed down to Frezia.

"Yeah. Like he did earlier?" Frezia called back.

He laughed and continued down the hallway as Goten sunk down to his knees. He closed his eyes and hugged himself.

"Gohan… Dad… Mom… Trunks… Please… I wanna go home…"

* * *

**G**ohan and the gang walked behind the leader teddy once more, still filthy and hungry. Nothing was explained as they crossed the rocky bridges and walked through the tunnels in the trees. Thousands of cheers greeted them as they marched. Gohan felt suddenly like Hercule. He merely smiled and blushed trying hard not to like it. Finally, being about thirty feet in the air, the teddy led them into one of the largest rooms of the whole village. There were exactly seven wooden beds filled to the brim with exotic furs no doubt from the animals of this planet. Seven little tables sat in front of the beds each holding a bowl of delicious look fruit. Too curious to be hungry, everyone but Goku turned to the teddy that led them here. The animal had his eyes fixed upon Gohan with a look a watery adoration.

_"Gohan! We have been expecting you,"_ His eyes followed to the rest of them, _"We have been expecting all of you…"_

"H-how do you know my name?" Gohan stuttered in confusion.

_"Android Cell informed us,"_ He said or rather hissed.

Obviously, he had held no appreciation at all for the android. But only Doctor Gero did.

_ "We are the Ewoks. My name is Mai," _Mai stated, _"I am the temporary leader of our civilization."_

_"But you're a girl," _Chibi Trunks blurted out.

_ "Gender does not affect ones standard,"_ Mai said bluntly making the all the guys blush as the girls nodded in agreement.

All except for Goku who wasn't really accounted for in this conversation.

"Too right!" Videl grinned.

_ "Cell came to our planet about half a moon ago," _Mai explained,_ "He came bearing gifts of peace. My father welcomed him with opened arms. We were deceived. He brought a monstrous beast with him. This monster… destroyed my father. He told us of a boy, Gohan, that would defeat the monster for us. He left after that leaving my father's cold body alone on the ground. We have lived two heck filled weeks waiting for Gohan's appearance… This is all we know."_

"Did he have a boy with him? A human boy?" Gohan asked wildly but hopefully.

_ "We know not of a human boy,"_ Mai said a bit dumbfounded. _"I am sorry if the boy meant something to you."_

Gohan looked a bit depressed but quickly hid his emotions.

"Cell is an android created and destroyed on our planet called Earth," Goku explained through a mouthful of fruit, "He wants revenge on my son, Gohan, cause Gohan destroyed him. Somehow he escaped the home of the infinite losers and now, he and his gang are loose. We are trying to stop him before he does anymore damage."

_ "So we have heard,"_ Mai nodded.

"I see we have a bit of a problem…" Videl murmured eyeing Gohan.

"All I see is a new monster to pound!" Chibi Trunks grinned cracking his knuckles.

_ "Shinda comes at the first light of dawn…"_ Mai began.

"Shinda? Isn't that Japanese for dead?" Mirai Trunks muttered curiously.

_ "It's… what the children call him,"_ Mai said flinching slightly.

All of the Z gang cringed. Even Vegeta seemed to twitch an eyebrow…

_"Please stay and help us," _Mai pleaded.

"Doesn't look like we have much choice," Vegeta said eyeing the fruit now that was not far from his reach.

_"Thank you. Our people thank you a thousand times over,"_ Mai cried bowing herself out.

As soon as she was gone there was a moment pause. Then suddenly all the guys lept for the food as Videl and Chichi fought over the hot spring water…

* * *

**  
T**he Ewoks turned out to be peaceful people. As Chibi Trunks, Videl, Goku, and Chichi found out, they loved story time. They gave the most amazing stories that Goku was left asking one of the Ewoks for a more detailed description of the Light Saber. Chichi had to drag him off explaining to him what a tall tale was.

Vegeta found plenty of time to meditate. The Ewoks also respected silence so when Vegeta wanted it, he got it. He was almost pleased for once.

Mirai Trunks and Gohan were sitting alone in their room. Gohan was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling as Trunks polished his sword carefully. Gohan was about to fall asleep when he realized that the bath was opened. Chibi Trunks walked out with his pajamas sticking to his wet body. He ran for the shelter of his warm bed and by the time Gohan had enter the bath, he had fallen asleep.

Gohan let the suds swirl about him as he sunk into the bath. His eyelids drooped slightly. He missed feeling at least a bit clean. It was nice to relax too. His mind often was on Goten. Gohan stared at his face in the clear blue water sadly. He had been so concentrated on Goten he never even considered everyone around him. What would he do if Goten really had been killed? He closed his eyes trying hard not to picture the anger and sadness that would over take him. He had lost his own father once… and it was his fault. Now he had lost his brother… He didn't want it to be his fault anymore. It was always his fault. When Goku first died with Radtiz. If Gohan hadn't have been kidnapped, his father would have been fine. If Gohan had destroyed Cell faster, Goku wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. If Gohan had been more careful that night and noticed Goten leave bed…

Gohan bit his lip and balled up his fists in anger. His finger nails cut into his flesh cause a crimson tinge to enter the water. Gohan closed his eyes letting the anger pass him like a small wave. He grabbed the white towel by the tub's side, his hand leaving a red hand print. Gohan panicked only making it worse. Gohan washed his hands off in the water and grabbed the nearest clean towel. He tied it about his side and shoved the used towel in a corner. Gohan sensed someone enter and spun about.

Videl stood in the doorway not even noticing Gohan standing there half naked. Gohan let out a frightened gasp of panic as he attempted to make sure everything was hidden.

"Hey, Gohan," Videl snapped, still slightly anger at him for earlier, "Do you think this monster will be a pushover. For you I mean…"

Videl's eyes finally fell upon him in the corner. Her eyes went as round as dinner plates and her face went as red as a stop sign.

"Oh my Kami! I didn't just- I did- I- I mean- Did- I'llbegoingnow!" She stuttered ramming into the wall, "I'm okay."

She raced out quickly. Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Something else to go on his most embarrassing moments…

* * *

**V**idel shot out of the room so fast that Mirai Trunks looked up confused. She was glowing beat red and dashed outside through the tapestry that was used to keep at out the wind since they didn't have doors. Mirai Trunks' blue eyes rolled back to Gohan who came out of the bath his face the same color as Videl's. He was still wet but dressed now in his night wear.

"What happened? Videl looked like she was ready to bake a egg off her face," Mirai Trunks muttered.

"Oh. Uh…She sort-of saw me… ahem…" Gohan cleared his throat. "With only at towel on…"

Trunks' eyes widened about as much as Videl's did and be burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Gohan protested.

"Yes it is," Trunks laughed his face going red from all the laughing.

Trunks then spotted the blood dripping from Gohan's balled fists… His expression changed quickly. He looked at Gohan concerned, "What happened to your hands?"

Gohan blinked and then looked down at his blood soaked hands. He looked back up at Mirai Trunks and shrugged.

"I didn't even notice…" Gohan lied, "Well, I gotta go to bed tonight so I'll be ready for the battle tomorrow. Night Trunks." Gohan said climbing under his covers.

Trunks wasn't convinced but he went back to sharpening his sword without a word about it. All he could think about was the battle tomorrow… He would be fighting side by side with Gohan again. How weird would that be? After all these years? Was Gohan all that different in this world? He slipped his sword back into its sheath and hung it carefully off his bedpost. He let out a small yawn and climbed into his own bed. But before he could get comfy his eyes focused in on a glint on the floor. Driven by curiosity, Trunks got up to examine it. It was a strange piece of metal. Trunks picked it up and rotated it in his hand carefully.

"Titanium? But that's impossible…"

* * *

**T**he night ticked by as all the Z fighters slowly filed in for bed. Vegeta was the last to sleep. Finally, at about 3 in the morning, Chibi Trunks climbed out of bed and crossed the floor. Abandoning everyone else in the room, he wanted to fight this monster alone. He slipped into his fighting outfit and took off into the starry night.

Gohan jerked awake to see Vegeta standing over him.

"Get up, Gohan." He hissed, "My son has gone."

"Which one?"

* * *

**T**runks wandered the woods finding nothing that even looked remotely threatening. Trunks slumped down nest to an old towering tree. He cocked his head back gazing up at the sky that was barely visible through the millions of leaves and branches.

"I wish you were here, Goten. I wish you could see all these awesome trees to climb…"

Trunks hated to show any emotion. But as true to his soul as he was, a small tear rolled down his cheek. There was a rustle of branches scrapping together on his right. It caught him off his guard. Trunks leapt to his feet and sunk into his fighting stance. Time slowed to a dull hiss. Trunks could hear his heart pounding painfully in his chest not of fear but of excitement. _Could this be the horrible monster?!_

* * *

_**"H**e was spotted going your direction of east just a few hours ago,"_ Mai stated pointing off into the distant horizon, _"He seemed very set on where he was going."_

"Shinda…" Gohan hissed, "Will he run into the monster?"

_"No… lucky for him he went the wrong way,"_ Mai replied.

Vegeta's scowl grew deeper if that was even possible,

"Baka boy. Can't even go the right direction."

"Gohan, Chichi, and I will go after him," Goku sated locally for a change. "The rest of you stay here and wait for the real threat, just in case we don't show up in time."

Videl looked left out. So did Vegeta who doubted this monster would be anymore then a pushover. Mirai Trunks nodded obediently.

Vegeta glared over at him and hissed, "Dog."

Mirai Trunks gave him a puzzled stare which Vegeta did not return.

_ "We know that forest creatures are harmless,"_ Mai smiled, _"You should have no problem at all for finding your friend."_

Just as they were all about to go, Mirai Trunks gripped Gohan's shoulder lightly.

"Be careful, my friend."

"Cinch," Gohan winked half heartedly.

And in a flash of light they were gone, only Chichi echoing screams from clinging onto Goku's waist was heard…

* * *

** O**ut of the bush steep a strange looking wolf pup. It had enormous bright blue eyes that were full of kindness. Its fur was a black abyss with shimmers of sliver and gold and traces of purple and pink woven in. Trunks let out a small sigh as soon as the pup let out a chipper bark. He sand to his knees in dissatisfaction. As if understanding this, the tiny wolf pawed Trunks' arm compassionately. Trunks was about to destroy the nuisance when he looked into those puppy dog eyes. His heart melted at the sight. It also chilled him on how familiar the eyes seemed…

"Goten?" Trunks whispered.

The dog's pointed ears twitched to the name. It seemed to enjoy it.

"You wanna be named Goten?" Trunks asked hopefully.

The pup dived upon Trunks attacking him with kisses of slobbery licks. Normally, Trunks would have imitated his father but he held a soft spot this animal…

"Okay! Okay! Goten it is!" Trunks laughed, "Stop it! This tickles!"

* * *

**"I** sense him. Straight ahead," Gohan yelled over the wind current to his parents.

"Funny… I don't sense anything," Goku muttered softly.

"Now you know how I feel," Chichi screamed, "I'm the only human here! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT KAMI DARNED CLOUD!!!! IT WAS EASIER THEN THIS!!!"

Goku couldn't help but feel a strange feeling of "_day-sha-vou_" from Gohan. Anger was radiating of him but yet he was consuming it and using it as power. But at the same time he was fighting the strength it was giving him… just like before. Was Gohan stronger than him? Had Gohan passed once more in ki?

All three of them landed behind Trunks. Chichi's legs failed her and she toppled over with squiggles for eyes.

"Whoops. Sorry Chi. I guess I should have gone slower…" Goku apologized.

* * *

**  
T**runks grinned at the sight of his companions. He spun about on his knees to show them his new friend when _Goten _suddenly began to growl. It's eyes faded into a deep red as soon as they had focused on Gohan. It's eyes narrowed and the whole dog transformed in a blaze of white light into a huge snarling adult wolf. Trunks backed away from _Goten _ suddenly startled. Foamy spit dribbled out of the wolf's mouth as it kept its demon eyes on Gohan.

"What is it?" Gohan asked back away, "I thought Mai said all creatures were harmless."

"Goten was a few seconds ago!" Trunks cried.

"Goten?" Gohan repeated faintly.

The wolf lunged aiming for Gohan's throat. Gohan's feet stayed firm on the ground as if frozen in place…

_I am sorry, but you must be stopped._

"Gohan! Snap out of it!" Goku yelled.

Goku slammed his fist into the wolf's side careening it off it's course so it hurtled into a nearby tree. Color flooded back into Gohan's glassy eyes. He blinked several times.

"You okay?" Chichi asked uncertainly.

"Fine," Gohan muttered, "That just sounded like Hajime-"

"Who?"

"Go Gohan!" Goku snapped as the wolf charged at Gohan just to be kicked back again, "Me and Chichi can handle it. Take Trunks."

"But-"

Just then, a couple dozen more wolves arrived similar to the first. Their golden eyes were ablaze with hatred for the boy ahead of them.

"GO! NOW!" Goku shouted.

Gohan didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Trunks by the wrist and kicked off into the air before a rather vicious looking wolf pounced upon them…

Gohan ran through the abandoned Ewok dwellings with Chibi Trunks at his side. They reached the bridge that Vegeta and Videl stood upon waiting. Without even saying a word, Gohan nodded to Vegeta and leapt off the bridge and landed besides Mirai Trunks who stood waiting for the monster below. Chibi Trunks tried to join in but Vegeta held him back.

"Glad you could make it," Mirai Trunks smiled.

"Happy to be here." Gohan smiled, "Like old times, huh?"

Trunks looked at Gohan slightly surprised… then he grinned.

"This time, let's home you don't lose a arm."

"Ewwww. Now why would I do that?" Gohan gagged playfully.

There was a sudden earth shattering boom. Gohan and Mirai Trunks snapped to attention. Another boom. All the Ewoks who were brave enough to come and watch took refuge in the nearest shelter to watch through small peek holes. A louder boom. Vegeta, Videl, and Chibi Trunks all gripped the rope railings of the bridge to keep from tipping as the bridge swayed. The rumbling continued...

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Read and Review!


	27. Rocks

**Chapter Twenty Seven**- Rocks

**M**irai Trunks stepped in front of Gohan once the beast had finally showed himself. It was a huge towering rock monster. Its empty eye sockets focused in on the two people in front of him. It let out a high pitched roar that cause both Gohan and Mirai Trunks to cover their ears.

Chibi Trunks and Vegeta both did the same. Videl couldn't hear anything. She was blinking in surprise as Chibi Trunks collapsed at her side. Vegeta kept his eyes closed and his emotions to the pain hidden.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Chibi Trunks cried.

His voice rang out into the empty silence. The Monster, or as the Ewoks had called him, Shinda had stopped and was just standing there mocking the Z team. Gohan stepped out from behind Mirai Trunks and whispered, "I think I can take him."

"Wait…" Mirai Trunks protested.

Gohan lept forward before Trunks could make any notation to stopping him. Gohan kicked off the ground and flung his fist clear into the beast's chest expecting a quick kill. Gohan found his fist frozen against the beast's hard skin unable to penetrate into it any further. An after wave of pain rushed up Gohan's arm causing him to pull back gripping his fist in agony.

"His skin is as hard as… as.." Gohan cried nursing his throbbing fist.

"Rock?" Trunks finished helpfully.

The rock monster issued what could have been a possible cold laugh from its shapeless mouth. Gohan found his anger raising slightly. He was mocking them, Gohan could tell by the monster held himself. The Sayian inside him screamed for the kill… But Gohan secrete the voice with his own.

"Trunks… Let me handle this. You don't need to worry," Gohan said softly to his friend.

Mirai Trunks cocked a eyebrow. Obviously, he thought Gohan had lost it.

"Gohan, that's insane. Let's fight together…"

"No," Gohan said simply.

Mirai Trunks had a perturbing flashback to the Gohan of his own timeline. It stuck Mirai Trunks' heart agonizingly that the two were so alike… and that he missed his mentor even though his past self was standing right at his side.

"Go-"

Before Trunks could say anything to stop him, Gohan swung out at the monster once more. Mirai Trunk fell backwards almost being hit by the punch the monster had flung at Gohan.

* * *

**V**idel bit her fingernails as Gohan began to fight the monster. It was so tall that the tips of its head almost reached up to the bridge they were upon.

Chibi Trunks was watching the fight anxiously, perhaps hoping for something to happen to Gohan so he could fight the monster himself.

Vegeta on the other hand was quiet. It seemed he wasn't even truly interested in who one or lost. But once or twice when Gohan was stuck back by the beast, Videl caught Vegeta flinching slightly.

Gohan lifted himself higher so that he was face to face with it. He charged with all his strength at the monster. Shinda saw this as a suicidal move and prepared the squash Gohan by clapping his hands together with his body in between. At the last possible second, Gohan twisted about in the air avoiding Shinda's assault just narrowly. He arched in a backwards flip over its head while powering two powerful ki blasts in his palms. He swung them at the monster ripping its head clear off. Gohan handed his back to the monster as Shinda collapsed into a dusty heap. Gohan smiled to Mirai Trunks in front of him and gave a friendly peace sign.

"See! I told you I could handle it! Piece of cake!"

"Where?" A voice called from above them.

"Dad!" Gohan grinned waving up to his father, "It's okay now! We took care of Shinda."

Chichi and Goku both landed carefully on the bridge next to the rest. Chichi, once again, collapsed from the flight.

"I'll never get used to that…" She sighed miserably.

"We took care of the wolves. They ran off after you and Trunks left," Goku called back.

"Gohan's better, I'll admit… He could have been a bit more focused though," Vegeta grumbled a slight scolding tone. "He finished the monster before Trunks got a hit."

Goku shown that smile of his and called back down to Gohan.

"Gohan! You hog! You didn't even let Mirai Trunks have a punch?"

"Whoops!" Gohan smiled sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you, Trunks?"

Suddenly a shiver shot up Gohan's spine. A horrifying feeling slipped into his soul. Everyone went silent at this feeling. Gohan didn't need to turn about to know what was happening behind him.

Shinda wasn't dead.

Gohan spun about in a panic reaction just be hit hard with Shinda's rock arm. Excruciating pain filled Gohan's breath when he found himself flung across the dirt. Mirai Trunks screamed out for his mentor while dashing forward. Shinda caught Trunks in the chest and sent him hurling into the bridge. The impact of Trunks' body tossed Chichi and Videl off the bridge. Chichi grabbed onto the rope instinctively while Videl caught herself inches from the ground with her gift of flight. She hesitated before getting back to the bridge… Gohan was in trouble.

Mirai Trunks hit the ground hard but he was able to heave himself up to his feet again just as Gohan had. The two glared at the monster angrily. It somehow had regeneration powers… strong ones. Gohan felt his heart pounding painfully. It had been awhile since he felt this outmatched in a battle.

He went over in his head some sort of plan he could rely on. It was point blank that Shinda was strong despite the fact he had no ki level. There had to be some weakness… just one._ What beat rock? Paper? No, that was the stupid rock, paper, scissor game…_ He had to think… think.

Mirai Trunks landed at Gohan's side. Gohan had the faint impression that Mirai Trunks was trying to protect him… For what reason? He didn't really even know Trunks all the well. Maybe, it was in his gut to do so since Gohan had been his mentor in his timeline… It made sense. Gohan felt a spot of pity for Trunks like he usually did…

"Now you die!" Mirai cried taking the offensive.

Mirai Trunks' hair spiked upwards into a golden hue as his eyes deepened into a more dangerous cerulean. Gohan stayed on the sidelines trying hard to observe instead of joining in. He hadn't been training for a while. He knew that he was likely to make tons of mistakes. He couldn't afford that…

Mirai Trunks charged his burning attack and flung it at the monster. It had blow his left arm clear off but as soon as Trunks had moved to aiming for the other it had grown back. Shinda swung his arm out at Trunks once more knocking out of the air. His hair fell limp back in its normal stance as he was flung hard into the earth. A trivial amount of blood slipped from his lips barely touching the beast's arm. Although it was hardly noticeable, Gohan detected Shinda's composure change slightly. The blood had weakened him slightly. But why?

Gohan found his excitement rise as a clue to the supposedly undefeatable monster unraveled. Water! That's it! Gohan scanned the forest about him catching sight of a small creek behind Shinda. Perfect. Now to get him in there…

The monster's empty eye sockets turned upon Gohan. Gohan froze. His blood chilled over. The Monster didn't want anyone else. He wanted Gohan… He wanted him bad.

* * *

**"G**ohan!" Chibi Trunks cried in shock, "He can't fight it alone!"

Vegeta gripped Trunks by the back of his collar to keep him put. He seemed worried although his voice didn't indicate it.

"You won't do much better then you future self down there… Gohan can handle this."

"I don't know, Vegeta," Goku said vexed. "Maybe, I should help him…"

* * *

**G**ohan carefully clasped his two palms together and curved his fingers inward. He tucked his hands behind him breathing deeply as he chanted…

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa….. meeeeeeeeeeeee…… haaaaaaaaaaaaa……"

Suddenly the beast fastened his hand about Gohan's throat. Gohan dropped his beam and clanged his hand against the monster's wrist hoping to free himself. He heard the voices of his family and friends not to far away frightened to help him.

* * *

** "G**ohan!" Goku cried out trying to save his son.

Vegeta held him back just has he had held his son back. His face was contorted in one of incredible rage but not towards Goku.

"It won't do any good, Kakarot," Vegeta hissed. "Shinda has it in for Gohan. You are nothing but a fly to him."

Chichi fastened herself about Goku's waist weeping. Goku blinked as he noticed someone was missing…

* * *

**M**irai Trunks squinted opened his eyes to see Gohan being choked. He came to his senses ignoring his pain and pulled his sword from his sheath. Trunks swung his sword in a downward thrust. Shinda didn't realize the blow headed to set Gohan free. Trunks' sword clanged hard against the arm of the monster… the whole top of the sword fell off.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Gohan who was in a awkward position was shocked that it didn't free him. How had Shinda gotten stronger in such a short time?

"Blast! The sun is making him stronger!" Vegeta shouted in anger, "He is getting his energy from that nearby star!"

Mirai Trunks didn't have time to morn over his sword. Shinda was quite done with Mirai Trunks. He slammed his free fist into Mirai Trunks' stomach sending him flying into the forest crashing through many trees. He gave out coughing sound as some more blood escaped him and then laid on the ground inanimate…

Gohan felt his lungs screaming for air. He could no longer find the strength to keep his eyes opened. Gohan let out a small gasp of pain as Shinda tightened his grip. Gohan's arms went numb and fell to his side…

* * *

**"G**OOOOOOOOHAN!!!!!" Videl screamed out a battle cry as she lunged out at the monster.

She kicked it square in the face only doing more damage to her own foot. She ignored the pain and landed carefully on her other foot. Shinda had been taken by surprise and dropped Gohan to the ground. Gohan fell in a heap. Videl was glad to see he was still breathing in sharp intakes of air. The pain he was in didn't save him from the nothingness that filled him. He was out very shortly leaving only Videl on the battle field…

Shinda turned his baleful glare upon Videl who stood protectively in front of Gohan. She knew she stood no chance what so ever…

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" A scream sounded from her side.

Goku had come to help after all, along with everyone else. Although, Chichi and Chibi Trunks' beams didn't affect the monster as nearly as much as Vegeta's and Goku's did they were helping out for the shear joy of helping. Videl wished suddenly she could do such an attack…

"We have to get him to that creek! That's what Gohan was aiming for!" Goku cried sensibly.

They all aimed the beams in that general direction fling the monster straight into the small river's depths. It let out a horrible yell and crumbled into nothing. This time it did not return.

The Crystal which had fallen out of Gohan's pocket at his fall glowed a light blue and then died…

* * *

**G**ohan woke up to find Videl standing over him. He sat up quite suddenly sending pain rushing straight to his head. He fell back down again his eyes yearning to shut…

"Relax, Gohan," Videl smiled, "Shinda was taken care off."

"Really?" Gohan said slightly confused. "But who saved me? I was in the way for any attacks…"

"I did," Videl said blushing slightly. "And I know exactly how you can repay me."

"Hey wait," Gohan muttered. "You owe me. So I shouldn't do anything for you."

"Oh come on, Gohan," Videl smirked, "That doesn't count. You weren't going to die from a Rock Monster."

Gohan rolled his eyes. Videl was such a pushy tom boy. He didn't believe he had ever met anyone so stubborn.

"So what is your request?" Gohan muttered.

"Teach me how to shoot those blasts from your hands."

"Figures it would be something like that…"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	28. Heading

**Chapter Twenty Eight-** Heading

**C**hibi Trunks turned the corner walking cautiously across the next bridge ahead. He wasn't too thrilled with the outcome of the last battle. Even though they had defeated the monster they were now stuck on this dumb planet for another few days until they figured out where to go next. And Goten…

Chibi Trunks cringed at the memory of the wolf with its red eyes. Had Goten really done the same? Would they end up fighting him later on? This memory was continuing to haunt him no matter how many times he tried to convince himself it wasn't true. He was sure Goten was still on their side. But had Cell sent a clue?

The was a small sound of laughter underneath him. Chibi Trunks looked through the cracks of the bridge to see the tops of Gohan and Videl's heads. Apparently Videl had gotten Gohan to teach her. Chibi Trunks would have stopped to tease them but he thought better of it. His father would be displeased for acting so childish. Sometimes it was difficult to please his father, but Chibi Trunks tried his best.

Chibi Trunks pushed opened the oak door to their room with very little difficultly. The room was empty. Trunks had expected as much.

Everybody else was enjoying this break but Chibi Trunks wished to leave. He had become bored with this planet. It had taken his mind of Goten for a time but now his mind was back on his friend. It was very painful to remember that Goten might not even be alive.

As hard as that stung, nothing stung more then the fact that that they could have saved him if they weren't overlooking something.

Trunks fell back on his bed that he had claimed his own the night before. He wrapped the warm furs around him attempting to lull himself to sleep.

Gohan had Videl to keep him occupied from the haunting truth. Goku was too dumb and too optimistic to believe the obvious. Chichi was worried but for some reason was comforted by Goku's hand on her shoulder. And Vegeta never really liked Goten anyway. It hurt that he was the only one left.

Chibi Trunks closed his eyes hoping to wake up at home with his Mom. He was hoping that Goten would come over around lunch time so they could eat dozens of grilled sandwiches while discussing how strong Gohan must have been to defeat Cell. Trunks didn't even want to experience this. He could only hope that Gohan was strong as Goten said those days before. He hoped his own calculations weren't right…

Try as he might, sleep was not with him. Trunks sat up angrily glaring about the room for something to do. He was bored and worried. That had to be the worst combination ever. Chibi Trunks' eyes fell upon Gohan's crystal laying on the nightstand. Vegeta had brought it in after Gohan was tended to. Chibi Trunks was suddenly tempted to touch it. It was a beautiful thing. Trunks gripped its cold surface when it emitted a bright blue haze. Chibi Trunks stumbled onto his rump in utter shock. He scrambled to his feet and rushed out the door screaming for Gohan…

* * *

**M**irai Trunks stared at the Ewoks' completed project. His sword lay as good as new on the work bench in front of him. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"How did you manage to do that?" Mirai Trunks gulped.

_"The metal your weapon is made out of is very common since the eruption of the cloud spirit. We have harvested the metal for belief of its unbeatable strength. I just followed the handcraftsmanship of this weapon and merely copied it in a way I think it should be,"_ The head tool-man ewok said in a rapt voice. _"It's the least we could do for all you have done for us."_

All the other worker Ewoks nodded in unison smiling happily under their furry faces. Trunks smiled happily at their kindness. He tucked his sword back into its sheath carefully as if afraid it might not be possible for it to be really fixed. With some more friendly words of thanks and waving to all the different Ewoks Trunks exited the shop.

He was just about to head back to the ship to help Vegeta with readying the ship when a yellow blast of energy shot past his ear and exploded into the dirt behind him. He blinked in confusion as the dust swirled around him trying to sort out what had happened. Once the dust cleared he caught sight of Videl and Gohan smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry!" Videl laughed rubbing the back of her neck, "My fault."

"Now to work on your aim." Gohan said taking Videl by the wrist and carting her away so she would avoid anymore collisions.

* * *

**G**ohan sighed irritably. Videl was still at it. He had to admit she was getting better. But the constant pains in his stomach reminded him he hadn't had lunch and it was getting closer to dinner. The hot star that reminded Gohan of their sun was bearing down on their backs making it extremely hot and humid. Although he knew he shouldn't be but he was thrilled when Chibi Trunks called out his name.

"What is it?" Gohan asked as Videl scowled at the interruption.

Chibi Trunks leaned to one side digging his heels into the earth. He skidded to a stop in front of the two looking flushed with excitement.

"Here!" Trunks cried placing the crystal into Gohan's grip.

Gohan's dark eyes dulled out as if in a trance. The crystal glowed even brighter this time encircling Gohan in a swirl of white wind. Both Chibi Trunks and Videl were hurled backwards…

* * *

**G**ohan blinked…

He was alone in a white abyss.

He blinked again. Images… thousands upon thousands of images flashed past him each inscribing their uniqueness onto his memory…

* * *

**V**idel and Chibi Trunks climbed the winds and dust trying to reach Gohan when it all stopped. Videl fell to her knees while Trunks toppled face first into the sand.

Gohan took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He turned to Chibi Trunks and Videl with a great grin on his face.

"I know where Goten is."

"Really?" Trunks gasped in disbelief.

Gohan nodded, "And I know the route to take to get there."

"How long do you think it will take?" Videl asked in worry.

"Not long," Gohan muttered tucking the crystal back into his pocket. "But the way is dangerous. Cell had it all well planned."

"Do you think we can save Goten?" Chibi Trunks asked.

The question turned the air into ice. The was a very pregnant pause.

"Let's hope that." Gohan said finally.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	29. Fashion Show

**Chapter Twenty Nine- **Fashion Show

**  
G**ohan sat in the co pilots seat as Mirai Trunks made the final adjustments to the ships course. Hours had gone past since they had lifted off the Ewoks planet and into the cold emptiness of space. It was fairly late and long past dinner time. Gohan found his eyes kept drooping. He had to keep giving directions to Mirai Trunks since no one else could use the crystal quite the way Gohan could. It really wore Gohan out each time he used it. It felt as though he had trained for several hours straight when he was finally allowed a break.

"Which planet can we rest and re-supply again, Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked.

Gohan let out a deep sigh of restlessness and he clutched the crystal once more. He gripped it tight in his hands concentrating on the map that filled the inside of his mind. Gohan dropped the crystal on his lap and yawned his reply.

"It's only a couple hours north east. The inhabitants are peaceful creatures. They would be more than willing to help us."

"That's good," Mirai Trunks smiled.

He glanced away from the controls for a second for a second look at Gohan. His head was slightly lowered and his eyes seemed to yearning to shut. Mirai Trunks smirked and whispered, "Head in the clouds, Gohan?"

Gohan jumped backwards quickly his eyes wide. He looked around uncertainly until his eyes rested upon Trunks. Trunks snickered, "No Cell here, Gohan."

"Sorry… I guess I am just a little jumpy, that's all."

"Well, try to get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Trunks," Gohan yawned rubbing his eyes. "I guess you're right. You sure you'll be okay up here?"

"I can handle her. Besides, you been through a lot. Go rest. I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

**G**ohan was heading back to his room when he stopped by the window. He was mystified by the reflection that stared back at him. For a split second he could see Goten with the stars surrounding his face, but when he blinked all that was left was his own tired and surprised expression staring back at him. Gohan sighed and took a seat by the window. His heart throbbed for his little brother that was still out there somewhere. He could only hope that they weren't too late.

It took awhile, but finally Gohan headed down to the sleeping quarters. Mirai Trunks had already gone to bed and in his haste he left the door wide open. Curious, Gohan peered inside. Vegeta had the top bunk to himself while the two Trunks laid snoring on the bottom bunk. Little Trunks was wrapped like a mummy in the sheets and hanging off the bed by his older form who in his sleep was fighting back for the covers. Vegeta had his head pressed between two pillows obviously annoyed by his sons snoring. Gohan laughed halfhearted and shut the door as quietly as possible.

As he groped the doorknob of his room he could catch the faint yelling coming from the girls room. Something about who got which bed. Gohan rolled his eyes and walked lazily into his room.

The lights were all off meaning that Goku had already gone to sleep. Gohan noted this, and tried to be silent as he changed into his pajamas. They were just soft blue pants and a shirt. Nothing embarrassing or fancy in anyway. Gohan yawned once more and pulled himself into the bottom bunk since his father had taken the top like Vegeta. He curled himself into the soft blankets and pillows trying to sleep. But his mind kept falling back on Goten. Sleep did not come to him no matter how many times he turned. Finally Goku's voice broke the silence.

"Man, Gohan. These beds Bulma made aren't _that_ uncomfortable."

Gohan's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness once he opened his eyes. His father was hanging upside down from the bunk bed staring at him in concern.

"Just worried about Goten, Dad," Gohan said simply. "Sorry to disquiet you."

"It's alright," Goku said slowly. "Your mom got you something. She said you might enjoy it. It's on the dresser."

Goku nodded his head in the direction of the dresser and climbed back up into bed. Gohan slipped out from the covers and walked barefoot across the cold floor to the gift. He turned back to Goku and whispered, "What is it?"

Only Goku's snores answered him. Gohan shrugged and ripped apart the brown paper. He stared at what lay in front of him for some time. His eyes trying to take it in…

"Wow…" He managed to mutter.

* * *

**M**irai Trunks woke up early to find that they were only minutes till they would be able to land. He called everyone up on deck. Videl and Chichi were first both trying to rip the other's hair out. Next was Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta all who looked hungry and anxious to land. But Gohan did not join them. Mirai Trunks grew worried.

"Where is he, Goku?" Mirai Trunks cried, "Didn't he hear my call?"

"Iunno. I didn't see him when I woke up. I thought he was up here with you," Goku answered.

"The child is in his room," Vegeta hissed, "I heard him talking to himself."

"Really? What about?" Chibi Trunks asked, interested.

Vegeta just ignored him.

"He'll be up in a minute, I'm sure."

"I'm right here," Gohan's voice called behind them.

Everyone turned to see Gohan standing there looking himself over. He was wearing a identical copy of Goku's fighter's gi. The orange and blue that everybody knew and loved. Goku's eyes lit up with pride at the sight. He rushed over and hugged Gohan.

"You look so cool!"

Gohan blushed slightly as everyone examined him except for Vegeta.

"Great. Now there's two of them," Vegeta hissed. "Must everyday start with a fashion show?"

"That looks much better than the other one, Gohan," Chibi Trunks smiled, "It probably easier to fight in too."

"It's easier on the eyes," Chichi nodded in approval.

"You look cute in orange and blue, Gohan," Videl smiled. "You should wear this more often."

"Well, Mom made it. Didn't you?" Gohan asked uncertainly.

"No." Chichi said bewildered, "Who told you that?"

Gohan glanced over at Goku who was now very interested in the ceiling as he whistled loudly and shuffled his feet.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	30. Hair

**Chapter Thirty-** Hair

**G**ohan stared out the window as the dark planet drew in closer to their ship. He had been right. It almost scared him on his exact pin point of the planet. Gohan gripped the crystal he had worn around his neck now by a strong piece of leather. What other things could this thing do? Would it prove to be more dangerous than helpful? Gohan could only wonder…

With a slight thud, the ship landed on the rocky surface of the planet. Gohan felt Videl's hand grip his shoulder lightly as if to say she was with him. Gohan smiled slightly as he rose to his feet. He turned to face the beautiful girl and whispered, "I'm fine. Really."

"Yeah. Whatever." Videl replied smugly, "I know you, Gohan."

Gohan started to follow when suddenly he came to a dead halt. The way she said that… She sounded just like his mother. Gohan shook it off. It had to have just been a strange sensation. Videl wasn't that much like Chichi, was she?

Gohan reached the landing platform just as it extended. Out in the dusty planet was nothing but wasteland. Gohan let the stinging dust blow past his as the crystal gave off a faint glow. He smiled and walked out onto the planet.

The rest of the gang followed vigilantly behind the young teenager not as nearly as confident as he was. They all watched Gohan as he stepped out onto the dust ball planet.

"Are you sure this planet contains life?" Mirai Trunks asked uncertainly.

"Positive." Gohan nodded pointing off into the distance, "Look."

As Gohan stated this, a lone creature appeared out from behind a rock. It was a bright green color with big black eyes. It like a human without hair and enormous eyes. Gohan thought it looked pretty cute. It remained him of Goten strangely.

"Awe!" Videl and Chichi cried in unison.

"What is it?" Vegeta growled in disgust, "A stuffed animal?"

It let out a number of squeaks as several more just like him appeared. These other ones ranged from all colors of the rainbow to colors that no one could even picture. Gohan was quite impressed. They were exactly what the crystal had told them they would be. The smallest waddled up to Gohan cutely. It several cute squeaks and paused to suck it's thumb it spoke to Gohan. And, scaring everyone in the z group, Gohan spoke back.

"You can talk to them?" Videl said in shock."

"Well, yeah," Gohan said slowly, "Can't you?"

"Does it look like we understand it, boy?" Vegeta spat.

"Eh… I guess not," Gohan said sheepishly.

"It was welcoming Gohan into the tribe," Mirai Trunks smiled logically, "And giving Gohan a dinner menu."

Now it was Mirai's turn to be gawked at. Mirai Trunks blushed and stumbled backwards at their stares.

"I learned lots of languages on my travels through space. It comes naturally."

"Then how come Gohan can do it too?" Chibi Trunks asked, "And we can't?"

"Probably because the crystal was only for Gohan's use. It was a mistake last time when we all learned the language," Mirai Trunks assumed.

"Oh." Goku muttered, "So… what was on the dinner menu?"

* * *

As they entered the small village they received several admiring looks. Even Gohan hadn't the faintest clue to why. The little one lead past the small mud huts to a huge fire in the center of the town. Gohan guessed it was their main heat source but as Gohan drew towards it he felt no heat from it what so ever.

The creature that was leading them let out a small squeak and climbed up onto Gohan's shoulder faster than Gohan could have protested. They were extremely lightweight which probably lead to why they were so fast. The creature smirked and spoke to Gohan, _"My name is Hi."_

"Hello… uh Hi," Gohan smiled nervously.

Hi didn't seem to notice. He lifted a small hand to stroke Gohan's hair as he whispered,_"So soft! Really soft!"_

Gohan blushed slightly as sudden flocks of them rushed up to the group and began resting upon his friends shoulders touching their hair.

Goku had one on each shoulder and one sitting upon his head. He didn't seem to mind their company at all. But Vegeta was another story. He was disgusted enough with these creatures but they loved him since he had the strangest and longest hair in the group. Gohan counted at least seven trying to touch his hair as he tried to blast them away. Their speed was enough to keep them from being hit causing Vegeta much annoyance. Videl and Chichi each had one that had nestled with them. Both were fascinated with the creatures. Chibi Trunks had one that was his size that was petting his hair. Chibi Trunk sat on the ground his arms folded across his chest with the worse look of embarrassment and anger on his face as the creature stroked his hair. Mirai Trunks had two that were following him as he tried to get away from them. As much as Gohan enjoyed watching this he had to stop it.

"Uh Hi. My friends don't really like having their hair touched."

_"Hair? Oh. Of course,"_ Hi blushed, _"I'm sorry."_

Hi let out a small whistle and all the little light creatures rushed away. Hi jumped off of Gohan's shoulder and bowed an apology.

_ "We are not used to anything so soft."_

"It's okay." Gohan smiled, "It didn't hurt them."

Mirai Trunks cocked an eyebrow at Gohan's words staring over at his father who was on the ground gasping for breath.

"Those darned creatures. Death to them all," He snapped still gasping.

* * *

**T**he creatures turned out to be much like human children. They all were chipper and happy all the time. Over time, the rest of the gang was able to understand them better. Due to the fact that this planet was so comfortable, they decided to stay for awhile. In its orbit it would do in a week what would take their ship a month. Even the orbit of the planet was fast. Gohan and Mirai Trunks planned that in two weeks they would board out and head towards their destination. It was a perfect plan except for the fact that this species had many enemies…

* * *

To Be Continued  
Please Read and Review!


	31. Bad Dreams

**Chapter Thirty One-** Bad Dreams

**T**he forest grasses swung lightly in the breeze that rustled past the two fighters, grasping at their calmed souls. Gohan stood opposite of his opponent looking Mirai Trunks over. The boy which he had looked up to when he was young, now was standing before him at about his age. Gohan tried not to let this bother him. He could be stronger. He could win, right? Mirai Trunks was so much more at peace then Gohan was. But Gohan had to win, for Goten's sake.

"Just concentrate, Gohan." Goku's words rung in the head phones that were strapped to Gohan's ears, "You need at least that on your side. Stay focused and know your opponent."

Gohan clutched the hilt of the sword tighter in his hand as he waited for Trunks to make his move. But no movement came. Gohan grew restless.

"Be patient, Gohan." Goku's voice rang again.

"How can I?" Gohan whispered back through the mike, "I have a shot. I should take it."

"Gohan. You are not thinking."

Gohan ignored his father's words and drew up his sword. He charged out at Trunks with all his might. Trunks didn't seem to notice him coming. His eyes were still tightly clamped in concentration.

'I'm going to win!' Gohan thought happily.

Suddenly, Mirai Trunks withdrew his own sword just in time to block Gohan's. Mirai Trunks' eyes bore into Gohan's as their faces were inches apart.

"You should have listened to Goku." Mirai Trunks smirked, "But nice try anyway."

Mirai Trunks pulled back swinging the sword around to Gohan's side. Gohan moved the sword in the right angle to catch the blow just in time. Trunks dove for the legs as Gohan leapt over to blow. Trunks drew back his sword and swung it downwards through the air just to miss Gohan's body by inches. Both fighters disappeared from Goku's screen for several minutes.

"Blast." Goku hissed staring at the screen empty of any form of disturbance, "This dumb camera can't pick up any movement."

Goku grabbed the controls pressing rapidly as the camera swerved left in right trying to catch any glimpse of the two fighters. Goku could see nothing. Goku's heart beat faster as he worried for his son. Goku pressed down on a green key on the controls and snapped,

"Hey? Are you two fighting or hiding?"

Not answer came but instead the camera finally picked up the visual of the two fighters. They had stopped and were pushed against each other's swords.

"Come on, Gohan." Mirai Trunks smiled, "I know you can be stronger than this."

Gohan let out an angry growl and drew back just as Trunks' sword sliced the air above his head. Gohan gripped the earth between his hands and he slid his feet underneath his foe. Mirai Trunks was caught off guard and began to fall backwards. He fixed himself by turning his flaw into a back flip and avoiding Gohan's sword as it jabbed the air in which was supposed to hold him. Trunks rapidly swung his sword hitting Gohan's out of his hand. In the next instant, Trunks kicked Gohan to the ground and brought the sword up to his foe's throat. He groped the sword in two hands and thrust it into Gohan's chest.

But a slivery shield frosted over Gohan relieving him from any harm. Gohan's head fell back into the grass as he let out a depressed moan. The whole grassy forest disappeared leaving Gohan laying on a dirt floor. A robotic voice piped up stating,

"Simulation over. Victor is Mirai Trunks."

"Argh!" Gohan yelled slaming his fists into the ground.

Goku let out a small sigh and dropped the ear phones from his ears and exited the dark room to enter the one that Gohan and Mirai Trunks were in.

"Well, you were being arrogant again." Goku shrugged as he stopped in front of his son, "I don't know what else to tell you."

Gohan pushed himself up to his feet and dusted himself off roughly,

"How about you tell me that I made the right choice in coming here." Gohan sighed, "How am going to defeat Cell… if I can't even defeat Mirai Trunks?"

"Hey." Mirai Trunks scowled, "I resent that."

"No offence." Gohan complied.

"I can't tell you a lie, Gohan." Goku muttered, "You haven't been training for 7 years and that has taken a tough toll on your skills."

Gohan lowered his head in shame but Goku lifted Gohan's chin so their eyes met,

"But you coming here was no mistake." Goku smiled, "If anyone is needed it's you. If you would stop pretending to be someone you are not I am sure you would do a lot better. You have to believe in yourself."

Gohan smiled weakly up at his father but his heart all he could think was how foolish his father was. How could he be any help? It was proved over and over through their time in space and even clearer now. Gohan just got in the way… He was weak.

"Well, you fought bravely, Gohan." Mirai Trunks offered, "I can admit that. You never for once backed down when you fought me."

"It was hard to convince myself that you were evil." Gohan smirked walking up to face Trunks, "You defiantly aren't suited for that role."

"Yes. I guess it's the purple hair, right?" Trunks smiled.

"That's half of it."

"You don't need to become better in the sword, Gohan." Trunks muttered, "If it is a disadvantage to you then maybe you should stick to your fists."

"But I want a weapon." Gohan sighed, "It makes me feel more secure. Like it's doing the hurting, not me."

Goku and Trunks' faces both turned grim. They stared at Gohan sadly as he looked back at them in confusion,

"Is that too much to ask?"

"It means you are holding back." Goku sighed, "And if you are holding back… There is more of a chance that we will lose. You can't hold back anything in this fight."

"The final showdown with Cell." Trunks smiled, "I can't wait to see you cream him, Gohan."

Gohan went a little pale. He nodded weakly and whispered,

"With Cell. Right…"

Gohan looked as though he was about to be sick. He rushed out of the room leaving both Trunks and Goku quite stunned. Gohan left them no answer to his weird behavior but kept running till he made it outside of the training hall of the Shiiki.

* * *

**T**he Shiiki were peaceful people but their technology was extremely advanced for a race that resembled a bunch of hair worshiping children. That is why they had acquired so many enemies…

Gohan sat down upon a small clay wall outside the hall and stared up into the purple sky as the bright red sun sunk down the horizon. The stars were beginning to bleed their way though onto the darkening sky. The wind slowly picked up cooling Gohan's sweaty body off.

"Goten…" Gohan whispered softly.

"Gohan?"

Gohan turned to see two children approaching. One was a certain counter part of his sparring partner inside the hall and the other was a young Shiiki that had dug it's way into both Gohan's and Chibi Trunks' heart.

"Hey Trunks. Hey Hi."

"What's wrong?" Trunks said immediately seeing Gohan's stress.

"Just some dreams I have been having." Gohan whispered, "Nothing really."

_"You can tell us."_ Hi stated swinging it's legs over the wall next to Gohan as Trunks took the opposite side, _"We won't tell anyone."_

Gohan smiled slightly and closed his eyes,

"I am just worried that's all."

"About your fight with Cell?"

"No." Gohan smiled slightly, "But my fight with someone else."

"Huh?" Trunks questioned, "I don't understand."

"My dreams aren't that really focused on anything except for this pain…that lies deep inside me." Gohan sighed. "The images I saw were of battle blurred by my tears. A tall man with his face covered in shadows approached my fallen body, mocking me."

Gohan swallowed his voice for a minute before he continued, "The anger that was held inside me was strong for this man. I wanted to destroy him more than anything."

"Like your fight with Cell." Trunks offered.

"No." Gohan chuckled darkly, "Nothing like Cell. The anger with Cell was as if I loved Cell compared to the anger towards this shadowed man."

_"This anger."_ Hi inquired, _"Could you control it?"_

Gohan's face darkened for a few seconds as he thought,

"I'm not sure." Gohan said softly, "I don't think I could. It ended… with…"

Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"It ended with me dying."

Trunks let out a strangled gasp and squeezed Gohan's arm hard. Hi closed his eyes and shook his head slightly/

_ "I am not fortune teller, Gohan."_ Hi said his dark eyes falling upon his dear friend, _"But here we treasure dreams as visions. All I can offer you is my faith. I pray for you and your friends. This is all I can give."_

* * *

_**"L**et her go, Gohan." A comforting voice whispered in his ear, "Let her rest."_

_But even that voice could not bring any alleviate to his heart. It still beat roughly in his chest as he clutched the empty body closer. He couldn't drop her. It just wasn't true. Not her. Of all the darn people to die why did her breath leave in his arms. Anger shook his whole body as he stared down through his tear clouded vision upon the beautiful face of a woman of seventeen years. Her face was pale and her black bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead. Gohan's hands reached out to close the bright blue eyes of the girl he had fallen in love with… Why? Why did this happen when he finally knew?_

_"Let her go…"_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed jerking out of bed.

It took Gohan several seconds for him to realize it was just another haunting dream. Gohan laid back down on the soft bed he had been sleeping in. That beautiful girl that lay limp in his arms. Gohan could see her perfectly now. Just like he had seen her every day since he had first realized his feelings for her. Videl. She had died in his arms…

"It was just a dream." Gohan whispered in a shaky voice trying to calm his nerves, "That isn't going to happen."

Gohan stared about the room of the small mud hut that he was staying in. Each of the Z fighters had been given their own to stay in at Vegeta's request. Apparently, the snoring of his two sons had been annoying him deeply. The room was painted sliver in the low star light. Gohan turned to look out his window at the thousand of stars that littered the sky that they would be riding in tomorrow. He would miss this peaceful place. Suddenly his eyes caught something. A sliver glint in the sky. Gohan squinted his eyes as if trying to determine exactly what it was. He swung his legs out of his bed sheet and leapt from his bed. The boy rushed to his opened window and stared out into the night sky.

"What in the world?" Gohan asked a loud, "It looks like a huge fleet of ships."

Gohan turned to catch sight of another fleet of ships on the other side of the sky. Both fleet were about to collide in the middle… right where they were. Gohan stared in awe at the magnificent crafts as they lowered into the planet's gravity. Suddenly an alarm rang out form the center square. Gohan felt his heart jolt. They were in danger.

Goku suddenly dashed into the hut fully dressed in his gi. He frowned and tossed Gohan his. Gohan caught the soft material before it hit his face.

"Put that on. We are in for it this time." Goku muttered darkly.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	32. The Shiiki's End

**Chapter Thirty Two-** The Shiiki's End

**G**ohan raced up to the front with his father running ahead. His heart pounded with all sorts of questions as the sirens continued to wail their death call. A huge line of Shiiki were up in the front of the town staring up at the bleak sky as the fighter ships zoomed closer. Both Z fighters stopped at their side. Goku still didn't understand the Shiiki's language so Gohan spoke to them.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"It's over. They are coming to claim us." One of the Shiiki whispered, "This is the end."

"Who?"

"We are an advanced race and those two fleets are having a war over who could claim us… Now they have come to claim their prize."

Gohan clenched his fists and stared up at the sky as the millions of ships drew closer.

"What's the plan, Gohan?"

"There is way too many of them." Gohan whispered sadly, "I don't know how we could hold them back."

"Let's send Vegeta up there." Goku offered, "He could destroy several of them I'm sure."

"Yes but I don't have any idea how strong their armor might be. We are strong but how can we break through ships that are beyond out time?"

"How strong is the metal?"

"Thicker than your head." Vegeta's voice snapped behind them, "Karkarott."

Gohan and Goku turned to see the rest of the male part of the Z group join them. Videl and Chichi were no where to be seen. Gohan bit his lip and stared back up at the sky,

"I guess we don't know until we try." Gohan sighed, "Dad, Mirai Trunks, and I will stay down here to protect the villages and evacuate everyone. Vegeta… You and Chibi Trunks should go up there and destroy as many as you can."

Vegeta smirked a little at the plan and grinned,

"It's about time you came up with a decent plan, Gohan."

Suddenly the earth around them exploded up with great force as the ships fired down at them. Gohan was hurled backwards by all the dust. Once it had cleared all the Shiiki were gone. Gohan blinked and looked around in a panic to where they could have gone. His heart filled with dread as Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Concentrate, Gohan." He whispered, "Concentrate. Don't worry. These Creatures are fast remember."

Gohan let out a sigh of relief at those words and smiled back, "Yeah. You're right."

Vegeta and Chibi Trunks kicked off the ground in unison as their hair jetted upwards into a bright gold. They both screamed out at the nearest ship shooting right through it. The rest of the Z team covered their heads as the scraps of metal showered around them all.

"We have to save the rest of the creatures." Mirai Trunks snapped, "Fast or not, they will not last long against this kind of power."

"Right." Both Gohan and Goku nodded.

* * *

**V**idel raced into the next hut after evacuating the last one. She raced into the already opened hut to spot a small Shiiki laying on the floor crying. Videl rushed to its side and hugged it close.

"Please don't cry." Videl whispered, "It will be okay."

The creature let out small weak sobs as it held onto Videl's shirt with all it's might. Another blast rocked the earth causing Videl to flinch. She looked down finally spotting what was really wrong with this creature.

_It's blind…_ Videl thought helplessly.

Dust sprayed through the opened windows stinging Videl's face. Videl ducked down at that small warning as flames lunged out at the last second. Videl hugged the tiny creature underneath her.

* * *

**G**ohan held out his hands as a force field shielded over the small shelter of huts he was protecting. He could just spot Goku and Mirai Trunks in the distance doing the same. The blasts collided with his force field with several earth shattering explosions. Gohan closed his eyes as his strength began weakening. How could technology be stronger then them? Gohan shook his head trying to focus his strength on his force field.

"I will protect these people." Gohan hissed, "They have every right to live, just like we do."

Suddenly, the firing stopped. Gohan waited for it to continue but it didn't. Gohan looked around for the fleet to see them gone. Slowly he lowered his defenses wondering if Vegeta destroyed them all…

There was a abrupt blast of fire to his left where Mirai Trunks was, but it appeared to come out of thin air. He could just barely see Trunks bring up his shield in time. Gohan was too stunned to move when the blasts shot down at him next. He tried to bring up his force field, but this time he was too late. The white hot flames erupted all about him as screamed in pain. Several screams joined his as his side town disappeared in a white light. Gohan's ears picked up a faint scream behind that he recognized with a agonizing jolt of his heart. The dream swam back into his pain clouded mind as his screams turned into a cries of anger.

Gohan's hair lifted lightly with the rough wind faded into a bright gold as his eyes changed into that haunting blue. The blue lighting sparked across his powerful body as he transformed into his alter ego self. He raised his arms to the skies and fired out the biggest blast he could manage causing the black sky to erupt in a deep red of flames. Gohan stood firm as the dust settled around him. He glared angrily as his face was painted orange in the skies light. He closed his eyes as his hair fell back into it's original dark color as Gohan let out a small sigh and fell backwards into the dirt, exhausted.

* * *

**"G**ohan!" Goku cried out distinguishing his son's screams in the distance, "He didn't bring up his shields in time!"

In spite of himself, Goku dropped his own shield to rush to his son's rescue. He had barely gotten there when the explosions erupted at his part of the town. Goku was hurled forward into the dirt. Goku shook it off and pushed himself back up rushing to the section which was up in flames. Gohan's screams were still evidently coming from there. Mirai Trunks appeared at Goku's side lowering his two fore fingers from his forehead. They stared helpless as screams echoed in the two Sayians' heads. Unexpectedly, one of the screams rose above all the rest. It wasn't screams of pain as Trunks and Goku quickly realized, it was screams of rage.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed.

A sudden blast rocketed up at the sky detonated thousands of the hidden ships. Goku and Trunks' jaws dropped… That wasn't Super Sayian Power. It wasn't even at level 2! Both eyes scanned over to the young boy in the middle of the destruction, a ring of white flames about him. His eyes sparked purple for an instant before he fell backwards in a dead faint. The white flames died out instantly after his fall…

* * *

**V**idel clutched the small creature close to her heart as the hut exploded into flames. She let out a scream of terror as the little creature joined her. Tears swept down her cheeks as pain washed over her like a drowning wave. She screamed out one last time before loosing herself in complete darkness... When she fell a small red shield frosted over her body and her body alone.

When she had opened her eyes again, the creature was limp in her arm. Tears of regret burst it's way out of her cerulean eyes as she stared at the empty face of the childish creature. She shook her head not daring to believe it. Videl looked around herself finding the entire building was gone as she sat in what appeared to be a waste land.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed out, "GOHAN? GOKU? VEGETA? TRUNKS? CHICHI? ANYONE?"

She lowered the dead body to the ground as she got to her weak legs. Her heart froze at the empty landscape. Where had they all gone? Were they all dead?

* * *

**"S**top. Don't move." Someone in, what appeared to be a heavy astronaut suit, shouted at Mirai Trunks and Goku as they neared Gohan, "Or I'll kill you."

Goku stared over at Gohan's unconscious form, uncertainly. The alien caught his gaze and hissed,"Is he still alive?"

"Yes." Goku snapped.

"Then pick him up." It growled, "He is coming with us."

* * *

**V**idel let out an angry scream of rage and charged out full at the nearest ship. A flaming ki blast melted up from her fists causing her hands to melt right through the engine of the ship. The ship let out some sputtering noises and exploded scattering it's remains over the sky. Videl smirked.

* * *

**V**egeta and Chibi Trunks hovered a few feet away captured by a strange holding device that the intruders that had used on them. Both Sayians watched in amazement as Videl went from one ship to another her rage controlling her as she blew up countless ships.

"Wow." Chibi Trunks muttered, "She really would make a fine mate for Gohan, huh dad?"

"What in the world?" The alien that had captured them shouted, "We have another survivor! Someone catch her before she blows up more fleets."

* * *

**V**idel smiled as she destroyed each vessel. She loved it. As she destroyed each ship she claimed each of them for Gohan. Suddenly, Videl felt a cold feeling rush down her spine. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw Gohan was holding her hands.

"Stop Videl." Gohan muttered, "I'm not worth this much…"

Videl knew no more.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	33. Captive

**Chapter Thirty Three- **Captive

**G**ohan's amber eyes fluttered opened taking in his father's face with his distorted vision. His eyes were blank to the pain that should have been searing through his broken body at the moment. Goku wasn't really sure that his son was really awake until Gohan uttered in the smallest voice possible.

"It hurts." Gohan moaned closing his eyes as tears filled them, "So much."

"I know." Goku said softly brushing Gohan's tears away, "Don't worry. You'll heal rather fast."

"Get him to his feet." The guard hissed once more banishing it's strange weapon at the two. Mirai Trunks glared angrily at the guard. Did he not see what shape Gohan was in?

"Dad…I can't move my other arm…" Gohan said in a sudden panicked voice.

Gohan tried to look over to his arm but he couldn't lift his head without the pain pouring through his limp body. Goku squeezed Gohan's hand that he was holding and smiled softly, "Don't worry. It's still there. It's just broken."

Gohan let out a small sigh of relief. Broken wasn't nearly as bad as it being gone. He didn't want to relive Mirai Trunks' timeline. Without an arm, he was even more of a target. Goku placed a arm under Gohan's neck and lifted his son carefully upwards. Gohan squinted in pain but did not complain at all. He bit his lip and focused on staying on his feet as the pain rippled through his body trying to drown him under their waves.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Mirai Trunks demanded, "What do you have for first aid that we could use?"

"Nothing." The person snapped, "Prisoners are not given any treatment. You are to come quietly or in pieces."

"You don't understand!" Trunks shouted, "He is in need of medical attention. If we do not hurry he will not survive. His injuries are enough to kill him. Please!"

The person lifted off its helmet as beautiful long silver hair flowed out like silk. It was a gorgeous woman. Her canny blue eyes bore through Trunks' causing him to stumble backwards.

"No. You do not understand. If he dies, he will be added to the casualties of the war. And that's more honor for our side. The more deaths we cause the higher our credit goes. The more people fear us. You should not have opposed us. Now you are our slaves to do with as we please."

"Hmph." Mirai Trunks growled, "You are just high and mighty cause you have advanced technology."

"I would quit while you're ahead." The girl snapped pressing the gun to Trunks' neck, "Move. Now."

Trunks flung his arms into the air while she pressed him forward. Goku followed behind supporting a wounded Gohan.

* * *

** "V**idel?" Chibi Trunks asked shaking Videl carefully.

Videl opened her eyes slowly staring at the boy who was holding her up. Videl blinked in confusion, her brain trying to register what had happened.

"Can you stand?" Trunks asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I think so." Videl whispered pulling herself upwards to her weak legs, "Man, I feel like I was hit by a bus."

"More like a stunner gun." Vegeta said darkly.

Videl spun about seeing Vegeta seated by the bars of the jail. Apparently they were in a prison of some kind. The floors and walls were made of complete solid steel of some sort. And judging but the dents, Vegeta and Trunks had already tried to escape.

Videl stared blankly at Vegeta as she tried to think of what to say. She could remember what had happened and she didn't know where Gohan was.

"Is G-"

"You're mate is fine for the moment." Vegeta said softly, "His ki level is fading fast but that could just be because of the distance that is between us."

"What do you mean?"

"We are on a space ship, Videl." Chibi Trunks said quite bluntly, "We are going to be sold as slaves if me and dad can't break out of here in time."

"Slaves?" Videl cried, "No way! Why can't you two stop this?"

"Because they have the strongest metal we have ever seen." Trunks proclaimed, "I doubt its even metal."

The images that had happened only a few hours ago rushed back in a huge tidal wave. Videl was so overwhelmed she stumbled backwards into the wall and slid down. She closed her eyes and took several small gasps of air as Trunks leaned over her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Videl snapped, "I'm fine."

Or as fine as fine could be when your surrounded by death and are about to be sold as a slave.

* * *

**"E**ach of the slaves shall walk through this device." The girl stated pointing to the circular metal pieces that curled from the floor to the ceiling of the ship, "This way we can see if you have any types of valuables on you."

Gohan stood weakly on his feet now with only the wall as support. They each had strange metal hand cuffs about their wrist that seemed to expel electricity if they tried to wiggle or break free. Goku could no longer help Gohan along and Goku knew it was killing him inside. Mirai Trunks seemed extremely unnerved by the cruelty of these people.

Several of the Shiiki had been brought aboard, none of them in really good shape. One of them was Hi who was suffering from a limp. Hi's large eyes fell upon Gohan but he was forced to stay in line or suffer death. Tears spilt as he muttered some weak sobs in his strange language. Trunks recognized it as a prayer of some sort for Gohan obviously. It was strange but Gohan should be mending not getting worse… Trunks' worry had faded away when he saw Gohan walk his way into the room but strangely Gohan's injuries hadn't healed since then.

Gohan closed his eyes and took several struggled breaths as he tried to keep the pain from covering his mind in darkness. Goku was watching Gohan carefully as his son started to slink down the wall.

"Gohan, fight it." Goku said softly.

Gohan's eyes opened slightly as Gohan pushed himself up once more.

Goku knew what was wrong… but he didn't know how to heal it. Only Vegeta knew that… _Darn that Vegeta._

* * *

_**S**o Gohan is dying, is he, Goku?_ Vegeta thought quietly to himself, _And of the Ikioi illness. Funny that a boy that strong would get that disease. But it is common in hybrids…_

"What's up, Dad?" Trunks said softly so not to disturb Videl who had fallen off to sleep.

"Gohan is dying." Vegeta said darkly, "Of the Ikioi illness."

"The what?" Trunks asked baffled.

"It's an illness I prevented you from getting when your mother gave birth to you. There is a poison on earth that can act as a repellent to the illness in hybrid Sayians." Vegeta muttered, "It's called Hemlock."

"Wouldn't that kill us?"

"It would normally put a human to an endless sleep. But for Sayians it is harmless. Usually we don't give out the antidote on the planet to cause suffering the fools who crossbred. But apparently, Goku did not do the same for Gohan. I don't know how but… The affects of his last transformation must have kicked the illness in. Either that or his severe injuries."

"Where is Goku going to find Hemlock?" Trunks asked softly.

"He won't." Vegeta hissed, "Gohan is going to die… again."

* * *

**C**hichi rushed over to Goku at catching sight of him. Her heart bled with joy at seeing she wasn't separated with him as she had originally thought. But she stopped dead at the sight of Gohan.

"What! What did you do to my son, Goku!" Chichi screamed just to be probed with an electric stick. She scowled at the pain and hissed angry words as Goku stared sorrowfully at his son. He didn't know what to do. And Vegeta was the only one who knew the cure. If only he was here right now...

"Get in there." A guard hissed grabbing Chichi roughly and pushing her through. The alarm did not sound so she was allowed to go on. Mirai Trunks went next having to give up his sword with much dislike. And then Goku who sent one last look at his son as he walked through. Goku was welcomed through and taken away to a cell. And once he had been released from the cuffs and pushed into the cell, Goku couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see his son again…

Then he began his fight on the walls and bars of the jail.

* * *

**G**ohan was ripped away from the wall and pushed through the circular detector. It let out several beeps and glowed a bright red. The silver haired girl approached him to remove his necklace but Gohan backed away. He began fight his cuffs and crying out in pain trying to keep her away. That was his only chance to save Goten. He couldn't let her take it.

"Leave me alone!" Gohan screamed backing into a control panel, "If you take this my brother will die!"

His vision was slipping fast as the girl continued to walk towards him. Gohan's eyes shut tight as he slipped off into an uneasy darkness.

* * *

**E**rika stood there uncertainly staring at the teenage boy as he lay. Her heart stung at his last words. She turned to the nearest guard and hissed, "Take him to the infirmary."

"But he is a slave." The silver haired man stated in shock.

"Yes. But he… he is just a kid. He needs serious medical attention." Erika said firmly, "We are powerful not heartless. Remember that."

The man nodded and lifted the heavy boy into his arms, "Whatever you say, Commander."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

The Falcons and The Dragons are the names of the people that are holding them captive. The Falcons have silver hair and the Dragons have gold. You will meet the Dragons in the next chapter. Erika is the commander of the Falcons and Julio is the commander of the Dragons. You will learn more about their rival tensions in the next chapter.


	34. Hemlock

**Chapter Thirty Four-** Hemlock

**P**ain crusted its dark way over Gohan's mind leaving him numb and broken. He tried to opened his eyes just to be blinded by a bright white light. Making sure he kept his eyes tightly shut, Gohan felt out for his father's ki. It was so faraway. He pushed all the energy he could afford that way to catch his father's attention. A flowing wave of warmth struck him back. Gohan was grateful for its strong arms that engulfed him in its hug. It made he feel more comfortable.

But their was a tinge of sadness in Goku's energy. Gohan knew why. His father knew his son was dying and now Gohan was beginning to accept it too. Gohan felt stronger then he had been feeling for the last couple of days at the thought of heaven. It would feel great to be back there. It was so beautiful and glorious. Maybe he would even be able to fight in a tournament up there like his father. Yes… Dying would be a way to end everything.

* * *

** V**idel, Chibi Trunks, and Vegeta were pushed into a room against their will. Vegeta was surprisingly more okay with it than usually. His mind was on Gohan's fading ki, Chibi Trunks realized. But it didn't make sense for Vegeta to care for Gohan…

But then again, everybody couldn't help but love Gohan.

The room they were in was the main command center of the ship. It was an elaborate room made out of the same silvery metal. It contained five leather chairs that were stationed in the center of the room facing a transparent screen that covered the windows that drew out into space. A few less comfortable chairs were placed at different control stations on the side showing all sorts of radar and gadgets no doubt used to control the ship.

The prisoners were forced to kneel before the commander. He was a tall man with bright gold hair that was pressed upwards in short spikes. He looked very much like a super sayian except for the fact that his eyes were a dark green. He stared down hard at the group and snapped.

"Rise. You do not need to bow to someone who is not your master." He said hotly.

"So we aren't being sold as slaves?" Videl asked hopeful.

Vegeta sent her a sharp that obviously was intended to tell her to keep quiet. But as strange as it was the man was bemused by that question.

"Slaves? We do not take prisoners and turn them into slaves." The man stated, "Only the Falcons are that cruel. We only take what it rightly ours after a battle. But we had to apprehend you because you were destroying our fleet."

The man glared at them for a second before continuing.

"My name is Julio and I am the captain of this band." Julio stated proudly.

"Not surprised." Chibi Trunks stated rolling his eyes.

"You, together destroyed 27,832 men and woman. Some of our best were destroyed by you." Julio continued, "But… You destroyed more that half a million on the Falcon's. We owe you that much. I called you here to ask you if you would please join us in our next battle against them."

"No way." Chibi Trunks snapped reading his father's mind, "We fight our own battles. You should do the same."

"But if you help us out we can save those slaves that are held in the Falcon's clutches." Julio stated getting desperate.

"Why should we care about a bunch of slaves?" Trunks stated hotly.

"Do you have records on these so called slaves?" Vegeta asked curiously causing his son to stare.

"Yes." Julio nodded, "There are several thousand in all."

"Yes but what about the slaves you have." Vegeta added, "Where are they?"

Julio frowned slightly realizing that Vegeta knew about the their own share of slaves.

"We use the slaves we have to fight. They are trained to fight the minute they step in here or… else." Julio stated simply.

"So how do the Falcons treat their slaves?" Videl asked.

"Their slaves are like trophies to them. They leave them to rot in cages and feed them once a day. Simple as that."

"That is where Gohan is kept." Vegeta snapped, "We need to go there. To the falcons."

"The falcons…" Videl blinked uncertainly at those words, "They have Gohan?"

"Yeah. And if we don't hurry, Gohan's going to die." Trunks said without thinking.

Vegeta sent his a sharp glance that caused him to shut up rather quickly. Videl's face turned pale at the prospect of Gohan's near death situation…

"We need your help." Julio snapped, "If you helped us, we could help you."

"We don't need your help." Vegeta hissed.

Julio raised his eyebrow slightly at those cruel yet final words. He smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Since you are only guests here I can't force you. But I must ask you to stay until we can get to the next planet to drop you off. Until then I will be your host. If you do change your mind, please let us know." Julio nodded as the guards came back in, "Take them to the best rooms. We don't want to mistreat our guests."

* * *

**"C**ome." A young girl with braided silvery hair hissed to Mirai Trunks as he stared uncertainly at the child through the bars, "Your friend is in his last hours."

Mirai Trunks blinked uncertainly as she pushed open the door beckoning him to freedom.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We have great respect for the dead." The girl sighed, "Although we kill so many we do give them proper funerals."

Trunks stared at the girl for a few more seconds before it hit him to what this was all really about.

Gohan was dying…

And they were letting them free to see him before he passed away…

* * *

**C**hichi clung onto her guide as he lead her to Gohan's place in the infirmary. He paused of a second and looked up at the lady with his bright blue eyes and cried, "You're hurting my hand."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I am just so worried about my son…" Chichi said softly pausing beside the boy, "He will be alright won't he?"

"I- I don't think so." The boy said gazing at the mother sadly, "But if it makes you feel better, I can take you the gardens. You don't have to watch him die."

"But…I have to be there for him." Chichi said softly.

* * *

**"G**ohan?" Goku said softly holding onto his son's hand tightly from the boy's bedside, "Can you hear me?"

Gohan twitched slightly indicating he knew his father was there. Goku's eyes filled slightly with tears at the sight of his dying boy. He drew Gohan's hand to his chest and sighed lightly letting the tears fall. One fell onto Gohan's opened palm. Gohan clutched his fingers about it…

* * *

** T**he room they were taken to was fairly nice. It looked very much like a hotel room with everything brand new and clean. Trunks raced over to the bed and bounced on top of it before grabbing a pillow and flinging it at Videl.

"Pillow fight!" He cried.

Videl gripped the pillow angrily and tossed it back at the lilac topped boy hitting him square in the face. Trunks toppled over and fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"Cut it out." Videl hissed, "You're so annoying."

Chibi Trunks looked up, dazed from his fall, at the angry girl as she sat on her own bed. Vegeta took a quick glance at Videl and smirked slightly.

"I'm going to check the rest of the ship out." Vegeta said in almost a inviting tone, "Want to come, Trunks?"

Trunks looked rather suspicious but he was too scared of Videl's sudden anger to care. He nodded vigorously to his father's request and toddled after him out of the room.

Videl laid back on the bed and gazed absentmindedly at the ceiling that arched out above her. It was painted red by the lamps that radiated red instead of yellow like it did back home.

Home. She had even realized how much she missed it.

She did this all for Gohan… and now Gohan was dying. Without any cure probably.

Videl closed her eyes and opened them once more as a idea danced in her eyes. She would fight for Gohan. If Gohan was too far from hope what was the point of not killing them. She would kill the Falcons that enslaved him…

She would kill them all…

As she ran off a small glow filled the room as a identical girl lay on the bed thinking…

* * *

** V**idel raced out of the room and down the hall to the commander center once more. Julio was still there with his back turned to her. She raced up to him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him about.

"I will fight the falcons." She snapped interrupting the conversation he was having with one of his crew members. Julio's face lit up considerably,

"That's grand. We are about to enter their territory now. Do you know how to fly a mental ship?"

"No." Videl stated truthfully, "But I am willing to learn."

* * *

**G**ohan drew in his last hard breaths a death reached its long fingers nearer. Goku held Chichi close as they watched their eldest son depart from the world. Mirai Trunks sat by his past mentor's side and glanced uncertainly at the commander who stood not too far away. Her cerulean eyes met with his again. She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"There is nothing we can do. We tried countless medicines. I am sorry, that I was so cruel earlier. I was absorbed in battle and… I didn't realize how young he was."

Mirai Trunks did not answer her. He glanced back down at Gohan quickly as if to say she was excused. Erika bowed her head sadly and exited to room. As soon as she did a roaring was heard. The nearest Falcon let out shout of fright and raced for the door.

"What's going on?" Mirai Trunks called grabbing the wrist of the boy before he left.

"The Dragon's are attacking." The boy cried, "Everyone must go to the front.

"But your barely ten." Mirai Trunks said bewildered.

"Yes. But Gohan wasn't even five in his first fight, was he?"

Mirai Trunks' eyes widened at the boy's vast knowledge. The boy merely smiled and nodded.

"All of our people are talented. All in different ways."

He broke free of Trunks' grip and raced off leaving Trunks quite bewildered. A sudden cry came from behind him in which Gohan had been crying out Videl's name.

Chichi hugged her son's head in her arms and sobbed silently as Gohan cried out in pain.

"Videl! Goten! Look out! Trunks!"

* * *

**V**idel strapped herself into the cockpit of the ship and attached the small band over her head so she could control the ship with her movements. The door shut with a hiss sealing her within.

'This is for you, Gohan.' Videl hissed darkly as the transparent blue visor slid down over her eyes.

She pressed the faint green button on the small arm rest next to her as the set to go. The machine slid forward and shot off straight into space. After catching herself in the space she glared angry at the ships that loomed ahead. She reached forward and grabbed onto the trigger sticks on either side of her. Her thumbs rested uneasily on the trigger button as she targeted her prey. Biting her lip hard she released her thumbs letting them pressed the buttons in. Two short shots were fired and struck the side of the ship causing it to erupt into flames. Her eyes reflected the horror as a smile slipped across her face. It fed her broken heart leaving her quite satisfied.

"You like that?" She smirked, "I've got more coming."

* * *

**C**hichi let out another scream as the ship rocketed by several blasts. Goku clutched Gohan's limp body to prevent any harm coming to him. He had stopped his screaming once Chichi started hers. He was dreaming… and by the look on his tear soaked face it was a nightmare.

"Mirai Trunks." A familiar voice called from the speakers, "Kakarot? Gohan? Kakarot's mate? Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Goku called back.

"The name is Chichi!" Chichi screamed as another blast struck the ship.

"It's Vegeta."

"How are you contacting us?" Mirai Trunks asked bewildered.

"It seems Trunks here inherited his mother's genius attitudes. He hacked into the Dragon's system and found a communication system directed to other ships. We traced it to the Falcons ship and tracked you down." Vegeta stated quite simply though Mirai Trunks didn't doubt that his past self had told him exactly what was going on.

"So what is it?" Goku asked, "Do you have a cure for Gohan?"

"Yes. You have to get Hemlock juice."

"But that would kill him!" Chichi cried in bewilderment.

"If he is has a drop of sayian in him he will be fine." Vegeta snapped, "Stop questioning my judgment, onna."

"So where do we find some?"

"I haven't come up with that part yet." Vegeta hissed.

"I think they might have some in the garden the boy was talking about." Chichi said in excitement, "Maybe they have a form of hemlock there."

"Hurry then." Goku urged, "Mirai Trunks go with her."

* * *

**G**ohan found himself slipping father and father into the dark abyss that he had been sucked into. All he could hear as he fell was _Poor Goten. He won't have a big brother anymore._ And with those thoughts he fought to stay up. He couldn't leave. He couldn't let Goten die…

* * *

**"Y**ou filthy Dragon! How dare you attack us!" A man shouted up at Videl's golden craft as she landed it on the smooth surface of the landing platform.

The door steamed opened and Videl emerged from it causing the man quite a lot of shock. Her abyss colored hair brushed across her sweaty yet beautiful and young face as she stood on the wing of the fighter.

She opened her cerulean eyes and glared down at the man bellow,

"You will tell me where you're captain is." She snapped. "I have a certain fight to pick with her."

"Y-yes s-si-madam." The man stuttered, "R-right away."

* * *

**G**ohan felt his mother's warm fingers pry his mouth open and pour something cold into it. Gohan didn't like the bitter taste but he swallowed it anyway. His mind swam with images of his little brother who always had a cute little smile on his face…

'I missed you, Gohan…' Goten whispered.

"AHHHH!" Gohan cried sitting up suddenly.

The room flashed before his eyes as everything came back to him. Goku and Chichi sat on one side of the bed while Mirai Trunks stood on the other. Once he had awoken they all swept him into a hug.

"Thank Kami you survived!" Chichi cried.

"Survived?" Gohan asked bewildered.

"You were dying from a… well I forget what it was called now." Goku smiled sheepishly, "But all that matters is that we got to you in time."

"Oh… okay." Gohan blinked, "So… uh… what's going on?"

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!


	35. Twins

**Chapter Thirty Five-** Twins

** "S**o… We are in the middle of a war?" Gohan gasped in disbelief, "And Vegeta, Videl, and Trunks are on the other side?"

"Pretty much." Goku nodded, "Don't worry. Videl will be perfectly safe…"

"Not really." Vegeta's voice came over the loud speaker again scaring the tar out of Gohan, "Videl went off to fight in the battle."

"SHE WHAT?" Gohan cried leaping up from the bed.

"Calm down." Goku said rationally, "It's not like she is actually killing anyone…"

"I don't think she even knows how to hold a gun." Chichi added.

* * *

**V**idel pulled the small L shaped weapon from her holster and aimed it at the guards a few feet away. The gun held up at her eye level, she squinted to the small knob at the base of the weapon and smirked. Her finger slipped down on the trigger firing three short shots….

* * *

**G**ohan froze at the sound of the screams and gun shots. His canny eyes stared right though his parents and friends as he glanced towards the door. His face paled as he stared down the hallway as if he could see something more there. Goku grabbed Gohan's arm as Gohan rose.

"That scream had nothing to do with Videl." Goku said sternly.

"Scream?" Chichi asked curiously, "What scream?"

"Yes it did." Gohan said through gritted teeth, "It had everything to do with Videl. She is here, and she is trying to kill Erika cause she thinks I'm dead."

"He's right, Goku." Mirai Trunks said softly, "I feel her ki. It's faint but it's on board."

"Darn it." Goku hissed, "Gohan, I forbid you from confronting her."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly at this order, "But why?"

"We don't want to confuse her."

"But if she sees me, she will stop."

"Not necessarily." Mirai Trunks smiled darkly, "Judging on her ki level that keeps rising… She isn't really there anymore."

"What is wrong with her?" Gohan asked in bewilderment.

"Apparently," Goku smirked, "You have a girlfriend."

Gohan's cheeks radiated a crimson red as his father and Mirai Trunks ran out of the room leaving him alone with his mother. Gohan turned to his mother with a sad expression on his face, "Mom…"

"Go ahead." Chichi sighed, "Besides, it's not like I can stop you or anything…"

"Thanks." Gohan smiled hugging his mother before racing out of the room and going the opposite way of his father.

Chichi rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "He almost died. You would think he wouldn't be so willing to go out there and try to kill himself again."

* * *

**E**rika stared uncertainly at the dark screen as the Dragon's golden fighters had ceased their fire and a lined themselves around the Falcon's base. She couldn't understand why they would be sparing them. Erika looked up briefly as the girl entered. She had dark ebony locks cut short around her face and bright blue eyes. Erika immediately assumed that the girl was another one of the slaves they had captured and muttered, "I don't have time for you right now."

The girl raised her hand delicately as if to shake hands with the commander but instead fired a golden blast at the control panel causing it to erupt into flames. The explosion tossed Erika forward onto the ground. Erika let out a small cough and pulled herself up to stare at the girl as she neared.

"You do not have a choice." The girl hissed.

Erika's eyes widen with disbelief as the strong girl hoisted Erika to her feet by gripping the collar of Erika's uniform. The girl stared darkly into Erika's bright cerulean eyes.

"You will pay for Gohan's pain." She hissed, "For every second he felt pain you will feel ten times worse."

"What are you talking about?" Erika gulped, "Who are you?"

"My name is Videl." Videl hissed, "And I am your executioner."

* * *

**G**oku and Mirai Trunks sprinted down the hallway skidding to a halt in front of six dead guards. Goku flinched slightly at the blood that covered their white suits but Mirai Trunks was too concerned on how they died.

"Those shots that were fired were shot from a great distance away." Mirai Trunks hissed, "How did Videl get such good aim?"

"I have a dark feeling that we are being deceived." Goku said softly, "I think we are following the wrong trail."

"Hey Goku!" A voice called down the hallway, "Hey Trunks."

The young ebony teenager came to a halt in front of the bewildered fighters. She smiled at them and then quickly frowned at the look of shock on their faces,

"What's the matter?"

"You… How did you get here?"

"I…I flew. With uh…" Videl smiled sheepishly, "I kind of attacked your ship with the Dragons. I guess I lost control of my fighter there for a while. I didn't have any idea… that… uh…"

"Vegeta said you were going to fight with the Dragons?"

"I did…" Videl said uncertainly, "But I was in the back. I couldn't control the fighter that well. It was my first time and all. I just wanted to… Prove I could help."

Videl's expression turned dark once more, "Gohan's okay isn't he?"

"He is fine."

"Great." Videl laughed, "I knew he could make it through it."

"But if she's here…" Mirai Trunks hissed, "Who is attacking Erika?"

"Erika?" Videl asked uncertainly, "Erika who?"

Mirai Trunks reached into his pack and brought out a small scanner. He pointed it at Videl as several different numbers and codes went across it.

"This can't be right." Trunks hissed, "There are two Videls… But neither of them exist."

* * *

**"G**-gohan? Is that the slave who was brought in?" Erika asked.

"He is not a slave!" Videl cried, "He is a boy who wants his brother back. And you have prevented him from doing so!"

With that said, she released Erika and stuck her hard in the stomach with a hard kick. Erika was flung onto the control panel and slipped back down the cold floor.

"I will end this war… with your death." Videl hissed lifted her hands and a large amount of energy formed in her hands.

The doors burst opened catching the attention of both women. Out of it stumbled a rather confused looking Gohan. Gohan's eyes lit up at seeing Videl but darkened at seeing what she was trying to do.

"Videl!" Gohan cried.

"What trick is this?" Videl hissed in anger, "Who is bewitching my mind?"

Erika kicked upwards as her last desperate move, knocking the energy blast out of her hands and into a wall. Videl's face contorted with anger and she lunged at the woman. Videl fastened her hands about the captain's neck and hissed, "Your tricks will end you!"

Erika let out small attempts for air as she reached desperately towards a metal pole that was inches from her reach.

"Videl! Stop it please!" Gohan cried, "There is something wrong with you. You haven't been right since we were captured."

Videl lifted one hand off of Erika's throat and glared daggers at the boy across the room. Her ki level rose strongly burning Erika's neck with her power. Videl's eyes flashed a dangerous red as she let go of Erika's throat and rose to her feet.

Erika scrambled backwards and groped the cold piece of metal in both hands. She got to her feet as Videl made her march towards Gohan who was froze with mystification.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" Erika cried flinging the metal down towards Videl's head.

"NO!" Gohan cried out in fright for Videl.

Videl lifted her hand up and caught the blow easily as Erika's eyes widened in amazement and fear. Gohan blinked in equal shock.

"Wow." He gasped, "Videl caught it…"

Videl clench her fist harder causing the pole to bend slightly causing Erika much more fear. Gohan was gaping now at the dark energy that was radiating of Videl. Videl dropped the pole and turned her attention back to the bemused Gohan. Erika tipped forward and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Now… I will rid you of your pain, Gohan." Videl smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan gulped as Videl was now only a few feet away.

Videl drew ever nearer until Gohan found himself backed into a wall. He stared at Videl in confusion as she smirked, "Dear Gohan. I can't kill the person who killed you until you are dead."

"What?" Gohan gasped.

"This is why I wanted you to stay with your mom!" Goku shouted from the doorway.

Everyone turned to face the group who had just entered. And much to Gohan's shock, there was a Videl with them. Gohan's eyes fell back on the Videl that was about to kill him to the one that was standing by the doorway.

"Videl?" Gohan gulped, "Is this Haji?"

"Afraid not." Mirai Trunks hissed, "Leave him alone, Videl."

Videl ignored the boy keeping her cold eyes on the friendly eyes of her clone. Videl sneered in disgust as the other Videl smiled and waved happily.

"More tricks." She hissed.

"Videl!" The other Videl called, "Why are you hurting, Gohan? That's bad!"

"Awe, shut up." Dark Videl hissed, "Naïve brat."

Gohan pressed himself against the wall as if to attempt to get away but the dark Videl stopped him by placing her cold glare on him again.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Apparently, Videl had some contact with a strange force back on Shiiki's planet. Her emotions were split in two. So one Videl is lost and angry… and the other…" Mirai Trunks said with a small glance at the Videl who was smiling a kawaii smile at him, "is cute and… a blonde."

"Hey. I am not a blonde. I have black hair, thank you very much." The good Videl said snobbishly.

The dark Videl's eyes clouded as the memory of the blind Shiiki came back to her. She glared back at Gohan through the vision in her mind.

"That blind Shiiki. He protected me from dying and in doing so he set me free." The dark Videl's smile arched more as she stared at Gohan, "Now I can do whatever I please."

Videl placed her two hands on Gohan's shoulders as a black aurora surrounded her. At first Gohan felt nothing but then a searing pain entered his body causing him to collapse in agony. Videl held firm though causing the other Videl to cry out, "Let Gohan go you meanie!"

"How can she have so much power?" Goku gasped.

"I don't know. Something about her rage." Mirai Trunks hissed, "Her temper is amazing…"

Gohan pulled away from Videl and kicked off the ground to hover several feet above her head. He hugged himself to keep from shaking in the after waves of pain. It was an amazing attack that Gohan couldn't even begin to understand how it worked.

"Hmph. You seem to have forgotten I can fly." Dark Videl smiled.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock as she made her climb up to the level that Gohan hovered at. Gohan gulped and back away from her. He knew he couldn't harm her but yet he might have too in order to save himself.

Dark Videl lunged out at Gohan with her fist outreaching for his flesh. Gohan kicked a round house to knock her away from him. He slid underneath the air she stood upon to come up behind her. Right when she was about the grab her in a hold to keep her from attacking anymore, Videl disappeared.

"W-what? How can this be?" Gohan gulped hitting though her after image.

Videl appeared above Gohan just as Gohan looked up. She smirked and placed the bottom of her palms together as a ki blast formed.

"Angel fall." She smirked releasing the blast followed by several others.

Gohan's eyes widened with fear as he avoided all the ki blasts and landed on the ground. Videl landed a few feet in front of him. Videl charged up as a dark aurora surrounded her once more. Gohan watched in puzzlement as the dark ki consumed her entire being…

"DIEEEE!" Videl shrieked charging straight at him.

Gohan crossed his arms over his face in a defense position to feel Videl's body past right though his. Gohan's mind went numb as it struck him.

"Another after image."

"Dodge this," A calm voice said behind him.

Gohan turned quickly to see Videl tried a huge ki blast ready. The blast was release and it's aim was true. It struck Gohan hard in the chest blowing him into the control panel next to a paralyzed Erika. When he was caved into the panel, Gohan was electrified by the control's exposed wires. Gohan shrugged off the minor pain and tried to break free to find that he was tangled in the wires of the computer.

"What?" Gohan shouted as he tried the break himself free from the wires.

It didn't make sense to how they could hold him. It was if it was some kind of…

_Attack_. Gohan hissed darkly under his breath as Videl drew nearer, her eyes radiating the same crimson.

* * *

**"O**h no!" Videl cried, "My evil self is going to hurt Gohan!"

Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes as Videl clasped her hands together and began biting her nails as she watched nervously.

"Man, I never knew Videl to be this…" Goku whispered, "this… this…"

"Cute? Caring? Kind? Sweet?" Mirai Trunks offered.

"No." Goku said shaking his head, "Weird."

"Yes. You would define it that way, wouldn't you?" Mirai Trunks sighed.

Videl glanced over at the two boys and then back to Gohan. He needed her help… Videl's eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing him. She couldn't let her evil half kill him.

"GOHAN!" The good Videl screamed racing forward before Mirai Trunks and Goku could do anything about it.

"No!" Both fighters cried in unison.

* * *

** "Y**ou will pay for fooling me!" Videl screamed powering up her ending attack.

Gohan felt her dark ki grow as the power expelled from her body. It grew stronger and stronger until Gohan knew that if he couldn't dodge it he would be seriously injured, to if he didn't dodge it he would die, to if he did manage to get free he wouldn't be able to dodge it and it would leave nothing left of him.

"How can you be this strong?" Gohan gasped.

_Easy_… A voice answered in the back of Gohan's head, _She has help._

"TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" Videl shrieked releasing the blast.

The dark ki hurled through the air towards him and at the last possible second a small body relived him from some of the attack… a small person whose energy fought back the other energy… Gohan's eyes grew heavy as the pain took his breath away. His mind darkened leaving his soul in complete obscurity.

"Videl…"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	36. Guilt

**Author's Note**: Here is another chapter for all you peoples out there. My favorite part in this whole story is coming up. I can't wait to write it. And my friend Kacy is the only other one who really knows about it. She wants me to get there too.

**Chapter Thirty Six-** Guilt

**G**ohan clenched his fists finding a soft material folded upon his palm. His eyes snapped opened taking in the bright white light that covered where he was. He squinted his eyes shut in pain and fear of being blinded. Covering his face with the shade of his hands, Gohan opened his amber eyes again. He appeared to be in another hospital but it looked to be much more elegant then the ones before.

Gohan pressed his hands on the flat folds of the sheets finding no vibration. He was no longer on a ship much to his surprise which had to mean…

"I died?" Gohan gulped, "Is this heaven?"

"Not exactly."

Gohan looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in the door frame wearing a glorious silk white gown that flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was a light brown that draped over her shoulders in small braids. Her silverish gold eyes fell kindly upon the boy who sat bewildered on the hospital cot.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked in awe of the angel like creature.

"My name is Rikona." The woman replied, "And I believe you are Gohan."

"How did I get here?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"I transported you and your family here." Rikona answered, "It's a safe hideaway from the wars and from Haji's magic."

"Haji?" Gohan gulped, 'What does he have to do with anything?"

"He has to do with everything." Rikona whispered softly crossing the room to Gohan's bedside, "He is the person who bewitched your friend into her two selves by taking the form of a blind Shiiki."

Gohan was silent for a few seconds trying to understand what she was telling him. Rikona took a seat at the foot of his bed, her soft gown melting onto the white sheets like silk ribbons. Gohan's face saddened contorted into a look a extreme worry.

"Where is Videl?"

"She is fine." Rikona smiled, "She recovered from her minor injuries and had the dark ki exorcised out of her body. She had done most of the labor herself. Her moral self sacrificed her body for you, converting both bodies into one. It made our job much easier."

Gohan went a little pale at those words finding his heart jumping up into his throat. That's who's body relived him from the attack. It stun Gohan painfully on how Videl's good half was willing to die for him. His memories flooded back into his mind painfully but he shook them away.

"I don't understand." Gohan muttered softly, "How could Videl be stronger then me?"

"Don't be surprised." Rikona smirked, "Haji handed his powers to her on a silver platter. You aren't ready to face Haji yet and won't be for a while. It's only natural that you would lose to him."

Gohan stared down at his hands sadly as the past swallowed him up in its abyss of sadness. He gazed back up at Rikona with his canny amber eyes as they filled with tears/

"Why I am I always the weakest? Why do I always get in the way? Why can't I defend myself? Why do I always make the mistakes?"

"Because you are the one." Rikona sighed, "You're innocent and naive. And you always will be Gohan."

Gohan looked down at his hands again just to find Rikona's hand placed over his.

"You can't expect to win all the battles, Gohan… Like Cell said. You have to win the war."

The door suddenly swung opened. Gohan stood up with a start staring disorientated at the lavender haired boy in the entrance. A large grin swept across the boy's as he raced forward and gave Gohan a great big hug.

"It's so good to see you up, Gohan. I was getting really bored without you." Chibi Trunks cried.

Gohan looked over the foot of his bed to see Rikona had vanished. All that was left was an impression on the bed where she had sat. Gohan blinked in shock and muttered, "Huh? That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Nothing." Gohan shrugged.

Trunks gripped Gohan by the wrist bouncing happily with excitement, "I have to show you this place, Gohan. It's so cool!"

He began pulled a befuddled Gohan out of the room against his will. Once they had stumbled into the hallway Gohan was able to break free from Trunks as a great sight greeted his eyes. They were in a enormous hallway that was aligned with glass on one side that looked off into a huge garden that resembled a fantasy that Gohan only ever imagined. It had to be a beautiful garden of some kind, but Gohan couldn't tell if it was fake or real. It looked like something off of millions of post cards, with its dazzling waterfalls and exotic plants and wildlife.

"Trunks! Stop pulling!" Gohan cried as his wrist was starting to throb.

Trunks paused on the bright green grass hill that was topped off with an enormous tree,

"This tree can show you the whole park. Its a killer climb!" Trunks grinned staring up at the trees seemingly endless scale.

Gohan gazed up too finding himself growing dizzy. He turned back to Trunks wanting to know the point of this show.

"Come on!" Trunks said before Gohan could open his mouth.

Chibi Trunks leapt onto the first branch. It let out a small groan accepting his weight. Gohan did not follow still wanting to know what this was all about.

"Hey, I bet you could see Videl up here if you wanted to. She's out picking flowers at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Gohan kicked off the ground and followed Trunks as Trunks climbed the rest of the way to the top. At the tip branches, Gohan had to hover in fear of the tree's limbs giving way. The view was spectacular showing the bright pink sky over the greenest of greenery.

"Wow." Gohan uttered.

"Well said." Trunk nodded.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked voicing what he had been thinking when Trunks had been yanking him along, "How did you get here?"

"Iunno." Trunks said not making eye contact with Gohan, "All I remember was asking Dad if I could place a virus in their system when everything went white. Then we were here. Goku, you're dad, said something about Rikona but I don't understand it."

_So dad saw her too._ Gohan smirked, _Good. I was hoping I wasn't going insane._

"Then Goku gave you and Videl to the other people to take care of." Trunks shrugged, "That's about it."

There was a long silence hanging through the chilly air as night approached. Trunks' voice broke through in a whisper, "It's too bad they forbid us to spar here."

"Yeah. It's very beautiful. I don't blame them for wanting it kept clean."

Trunks glimpsed up forlornly at Gohan and then gazed back down at the ground quickly.

"You shouldn't take fault for what happened…"

Gohan blinked at the young boy who seemed to be reading his mind. He tried to reassure Trunks that it wasn't bothering him that much when Trunks smirked.

"Goten's really lucky to have a brother as great as you. You really care about him and he knows it. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened. You- You shouldn't be the one to blame."

Trunks glared down at the ground below his allowing his raising ki to speak for itself. It was then that Gohan realized that Trunks still felt at fault for his friend's misfortune. Gohan felt a stab of pain for the small demi sayian.

"Thanks Trunks." Gohan said softly placing his hand upon his little friend's shoulder.

"For what, Gohan?" Trunks asked bewildered.

"Just for being there for my brother and me. You are a great friend."

Trunks smiled a small smirk like his father's and whispered, "Just don't tell Dad."

To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review!

Sorry for the slow and short chapter! But I have only one more full day of school and then I'll be able to write a lot more!


	37. Ill Fortunes

**Chapter Thirty Seven-** Ill Fortunes

**G**ohan climbed over the green hill to the top with Trunks jogging at his side. They both looked down to see what resembled a market place below.

"That's the bazaar." Trunks explained intelligently, "It's open twice every week. Every Wednesday and Sunday."

"What do they sell there?" Gohan questioned watching the people scurrying about from each of the colorful stands.

"I'm not so sure. Strange things." Trunks sighed as he rested his arms behind his head, "Alien things from all sorts of planets. Dad said he was going to check the bazaar for some old Sayian items."

"Sounds appealing." Gohan smirked.

"If you like tedious stuff like bazaars."

Gohan gazed over at the young boy as Trunks' cerulean eyes watched the crowds idly. He seemed a lot less anxious now that they were on the move. But his restlessness was starting to brew inside his juvenile soul again from all the time waiting for Gohan to recover from his injuries. A sinister idea formed in Gohan's mind as he crept up behind the boy, "Have you ever rolled down a hill before, Trunks?"

"No." Trunks snapped, rolling his eyes, "It's a waste of time. I can walk down it much faster."

"Oh, but it's so much fun." Gohan grinned devilishly, "Let me _show_ you…"

"Go ahead. But I can't make any promises about joining you." Trunks said dully.

Gohan thrust his palms outward pushing Trunks in a great lurch forward. Trunks didn't even have time to catching himself before his world began spinning controllably around him. Catching occasional glimpses of the sky and grass, Trunks found himself growing very dizzy,

"GOHAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Trunks screamed through painful rolls.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Gohan laughed diving into a forward flip and tumbling down the steep hill behind the lavender haired boy.

Trunks was finally able to catch his hands on the ground but the world still spun about him as he sat still. The was a small thump as Gohan landed next to him with a grin on his face. Bits of grass stuck in his hair and his face was smudged with just a bit of dirt. Trunks imagined he looked about the same way.

"Fun, huh?"

Trunks could barely see straight but he still managed to mutter.

"Start running, Gohan…"

He fell backward onto the grass trying to regain his breath. Gohan plopped down beside him and laughed, "Don't tell you didn't find that even the bit amusing?"

A small smile slipped onto Trunks' young face as he whispered, "Well, maybe just a little…"

"See! I told you!" Gohan beamed.

* * *

**V**idel raced through the crowd wrapping her arms about the dirty boys once they approached. Her basket of all sorts of items tumbled to the ground as she pounced them. Trunks ducked the hug but Gohan was too surprised and embarrassed to pull away.

"I was worried you would never get out of bed." Videl smiled brightly, "I was hoping I didn't kick your butt too hard."

"A human _girl_ could never whoop a sayian." Trunks sneered as if the very idea was inhuman.

Videl glared at the lilac topped by with a sense of spite but it was quickly drained from her face when she spotted something in the stands. She pushed past Trunks roughly and walked up to the sign.

"Fortune telling." She smirked clasping her hands together, "Oh boy!"

"What a load of boloney." Trunks spat, "Everyone knows they are just a bunch of fakes. Besides, the future isn't already laid out in a book. Mirai Trunks proved that, didn't he, Gohan?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck as a sweat drop formed behind his head, "Yeah… right."

"Well, it's starts in a few minutes." Videl exclaimed, "And these are aliens that are performing the art. Not humans. I bet they could do it much better."

"Doubt it." Trunks snapped.

"Can we go, Gohan?" Videl said sweetly, "I really want to see our fortunes!"

"_Our_ fortunes?" Trunks sneered, "How corny. She just wants to see if she'll marry G- _Owie_!"

Trunks yelped as Videl dug her heel painfully into the center of his foot. Trunks snarled at her as he crossed his arms about his chest in irritation.

"I guess we could go." Gohan smiled.

"_Traitor._" Trunks hissed under his breath.

* * *

**G**ohan, Trunks, And Videl filed into the small woodland area, shortly after sunset, finding everyone else was there also. They crossed the room to the front row of wooden benches where the rest of the Z gang sat. A roaring fire stood in the middle of the crowd which the benches encircled. It was the last show of the day so only the Z gang sat waiting for the mistress.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked curiously as he took a seat by his father.

"Good food." Goku said through a bite of what appeared to be a chicken drum stick, "And Chichi wanted her fortune read."

"What about Vegeta?" Gohan asked inquisitively.

"Oh. He just tagged along." Goku shrugged, "I don't really know. Mirai Trunks wanted his fortune read too for some reason."

"Oh. Just wondering." Gohan smiled leaning back as he stared at the burning flames.

"Gohan?" Goku asked after a moment's silence, "What is a fortune?"

Before Gohan could answer a figure appeared the darkness inching slowly towards them. She stopped in front of the fire letting the light streak her beautiful yet aging face. Her silver hair was tied in a small knob on top of her head and her eyes sparkled gold in the fire's light. Her eyes were worn indicating her blindness. She smiled brightly at the group and whispered,

"My name is Seiko, Mistress of Destiny, whether it be good or bad."

"Give me a break." Chibi Trunks hissed beside Gohan.

Seiko didn't seem to notice the child. She stared at the group blankly with her dark eyes taking in their faces,

"I supposed I should start taking the fortunes of you all? But I must ask you out of respect whether or not you want your dark doors opened. Because just looking at you I sense an despondent future ahead." Her eyes fell upon Gohan as she spoke sending a shiver up his spine.

"Now you made us more interested." Videl smirked, "I want to hear our futures!"

"Very well." Seiko smiled weakly, "But I can't say I didn't warn you. I am not expecting you to believe anything I tell you here. I am just here as a guide. Whether you take the advice I give or not is not my concern."

Seiko stared at the front of the row with Vegeta. Her blank eyes could not focus in on him but her haunting eyes still remained piercing in on Vegeta's face.

"The sayian prince, Vegeta." Seiko smiled awkwardly, "Your past is dark from what I can see. Full of blood and torment but not all of it directed to others."

Gohan caught Vegeta's eyes twitching at the words that slipped out of the wearily woman's mouth. Gohan had no idea that Vegeta had been tortured when he was a child. It would explain why he was so ruthless though.

"What is my future, weathering Onna?" Vegeta hissed, "I did not come to hear sympathy from my past."

"Of course." Seiko nodded, "Let me see."

She was silent for a long time her forehead glistening with beads of sweat. Finally she let out a deep sigh,

"I am afraid you future will be receiving the same amount of sympathy as your past." Seiko whispered, "On a journey for one you care, you lose your life. You will be left to die in a deep puddle of your own blood in complete obscurity. No one else knows of your fate."

Vegeta's face formed into a great big grin as he burst out in haunting laughter,

"What rubbish? How could I die alone when I have Kakarot bouncing around be all the time?"

"Ah, Goku and Chichi." Seiko smiled moving onward, "A loving couple I see."

"Thank you." Chichi blushed wrapping her arm about Goku sweetly.

Goku blinked confusingly still trying to get over the prediction of Vegeta's harsh death.

Seiko scratched her forehead slightly as if trying to think properly. After a couple of minutes of Vegeta still muttering how useless this was, Seiko spoke, "You have lost a child that was deeply close to your hearts. But your love for each other is strong to the end, I'm afraid." Seiko said grimly, "To the bitter end."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chichi snapped.

"I am afraid telling you, might upset you further." Seiko hissed darkly.

"I can take it." Chichi roared as Goku forced her back.

Seiko ignored the raging woman and moved on to the two Trunks. Her voice was weak as she concentrated on their futures as well.

"Ah. Future and Present, I see. One of you is from a different world. Impressive that you are able to harness such technologies. Your mother is very wise." Seiko remarked leaving Chibi Trunks confused.

"The child's life will be cut short, I say with much regret." Seiko continued, "Due to his brutal heritage as well. The dark moon does not shine happily upon thee.

"As for the elder," Seiko smiled, "His work is far from done. He will suffer much pain but the mark of death does not singe his body from luck of his friends. Haji has not chosen you, boy. Luck is very much with you."

"So he gets to live?" Chibi Trunks snapped, as if it were a contest, "No fair."

"Ah," Seiko remarked coming upon Videl, "Videl Satan. I sense a lonely past in you. But it clears up once the games were finished, didn't it?"

"Why yes." Videl said fascinated by the woman's accuracy.

"Ah. The death mark is upon your wrist as well, my dear. But darkness' plan with you is to cause much harm. Your death will play a major part on your loved one's heart. You are very brave, Videl. Your debt is much more then paid when you're through."

Chibi Trunks stuck out his tongue at the shocked Videl as he laughed, "Ha! Ha! You died too!"

Gohan's heart beat faster as Seiko turned to him. Their eyes met the tension was broken when she smiled.

"That will be 2 zenny for your time." Seiko smirked holding out her collecting tin.

The group dug irritably into their pockets and dug out loose change. The metal clanged against her container causing the woman much joy. The Z team started to leave when Gohan turned to Videl, "But she didn't take my fortune. And I still had to pay!"

"Well, maybe she couldn't see you." Videl suggested, "She was blind, you know."

"But she saw all of you!"

"Then go back and ask her for your fortune if you are all jumpy about it, Gohan." Videl snapped, "It's just a waste a time any how."

* * *

**G**ohan walked back up the fire and sat down on the wooden bench next to the old lady as she counted her zenny. Gohan was beginning to wonder if he should tell her that he was here. But he didn't wish to scare her…

"Back so soon, Gohan?" Seiko said softly.

"So you didn't forget me?" Gohan said in shock.

"Of course not," Seiko chuckled darkly, "How could one forget a soul as pure as yours?"

"Huh?" Gohan gulped, "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered how fortune tellers can see your future?"

"I guess, yeah." Gohan said softly.

Seiko placed the collection tin on the soft ground and stared into the dark flames of the fire,

"We can see lights inside a person. Bright lights depending on how pure the soul is. Children's souls tend to be much brighter then that of an adult but little Trunks was an exception due his father.

"Considering a tree, the rings of the tree tell the tree's life. But as for a soul, the images that transpire there give to whole line in gruesome detail." Seiko paused as she thumbed her woven shawl lazily, "Staring at you was enough to blind a person again. You light up brighter than a Christmas tree, much like your father, and your brother can't be too far off."

"Why didn't you give me a fortune as well?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I thought it might have been easier on you if I told you alone." Seiko smiled darkly, "Do you still want what you paid for?"

"Yes." Gohan hissed.

"Good." Seiko smirked, "You truly deserve your soul, Gohan."

Gohan waited as Seiko's gaze bore into his own eyes. He remained unblinking as if it might ruin Seiko's meditation.

"You hold many lives in you hands and are having to remain alone when they slip between your fingers. Shadows follow to haunt you as you make your way to doom. I see hope by your side as you clasp hands with your brother finally. But all is in vain…You will not succeed in destroying your enemy. For your intentions were pure… your life will be swept away. And darkness will regain control… unless…"

"Unless what?" Gohan asked eagerly.

"Unless you listen to the voices of the dead that scream within you. Trust yourself, and your friends and I promise… I promise you a happy ending, Gohan."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

That was a dark chapter. Sorry for the shortness. I will try to write more later!


	38. Queen Rikona

**Chapter Thirty Eight- **Queen Rikona

_**C**ascaded into a cold obscurity, Gohan reached about the darkness hoping for his hands to latch on to something to lessen his fall. His hand groped onto something that burned up his arm and into his mind. At first, all Gohan could see was a bright crimson pain incrusted in his thoughts. But slowly the heat faded away forming into foggy shapes and images. The voices dully rang in Gohan's ears as they vibrated out of the hazy images. _

_In a flash, the shapes became a landscape and the voices exited out of two people. One male, one female. Trunks and Videl. They were talking but for some reason they didn't notice his confused face. Or perhaps they couldn't see him. They seemed oblivious to the boy who was standing before them. Their words slowly registered into his mind after several confusing minutes._

_ "We did it! We beat it!"_

_ "Yeah! No more bad guys!"_

_Gohan shook his head and tried to attempt conversation with these images._

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "Gohan!" Videl exclaimed racing up and wrapping her arms about him, "You were amazing."_

_Suddenly, Videl's grip on him faded and Gohan was left in the darkness as he watched Videl's form wither in wild flames before his eyes. With a terror painted across his young face, Gohan collapsed backwards in the darkness trying to shield his eyes from the ghastly images that were glassed on them…_

Gohan jerked upward so hard out of his bed that nearly knocked the sheets, that had been rest about his sleeping form, crashing into the wall across the room. Gohan gathered himself together quickly used to his horrible dreams that often spilled into his mind in its most dormant state.

"I really need a dream catcher." Gohan hissed sarcastically to himself.

Gohan's eyes wandered to the door where a strange mist was bellowing out from behind the closed doors. Gohan thought it was maybe just his eyes playing tricks on him but no matter how many times he blinked the mist remained. Gohan cast a quick glance about the room to the other people who shared it with him.

Goku was fast asleep in the four posted next to him muttering things to himself.

"Daisy milk really good white bread in the salsa sun. Yummy…" Goku grinned licking his lips absentmindedly.

Gohan rolled his eyes trying not to picture what ever was going on in his father's head at his very moment. His father wasn't exactly expected to have a son as smart as Gohan became.

Mirai and Chibi Trunks both shared the four poster on the other side of Goku. Both seemed to be perfectly fine and dreaming as well. Vegeta sat leaning against the door in a deep meditation which wasn't surprising to Gohan. He had volunteered to be lookout just in case this night. Gohan trusted that Vegeta wouldn't stir if he left.

Slipping out of his bed quietly, Gohan padded across the floor with his bare feet reaching the door with out making hardly any noise. Carefully, Gohan opened the slide door slipped out into the dark corridors of the mist covered grounds. Once he had left, one of Vegeta's eyes squinted opened slightly…

Chibi Trunks sat up out of his bed after Gohan exited the room. With the approval glance from his father, Trunks trailed after the thoughtless teenager. Vegeta watched his son leave and then went back into mediation again with a plan…

* * *

**"K**ING KAI!" A voice exploded in the blue Kai's mind.

King Kai tumbled over clutching his head in irritation. With a slight regain of composure, King Kai answered to rude call.

"I can hear you just fine, Vegeta. You do not need to break my ear drums." King Kai hissed, "Beside, I was trying to recover from sneaking into Goku's dream."

"Listen here, fatty." Vegeta snarled, "Gohan just headed out of the room. I doubt he is getting a midnight snack."

"He is going to talk to Queen Rikona." King Kai answered calmly, "The Queen of the Moonlight kingdom. The kingdom you have stumbled upon."

"But the villagers told us that their Queen is dead."

"Not all sprits depart into the other world. Many remain daunted by the errors in their past life. Rikona rules her planet even in her death, I'm afraid."

"So Gohan has gone to chat with a dead Onna." Vegeta snapped, "Typical of Kakarot's brat."

"What else do you need?"

"Directions." Vegeta hissed, "We are leaving this planet soon after Gohan is done. I am tired of waiting around here without being able to spar."

* * *

**G**ohan entered to empty park not really knowing what he was doing in the place. Gohan rested against a slick rock that was as black as the abyss of space. With a slight sigh, Gohan found himself lost in the memories of his haunting dreams and Seiko's predictions again.

"Looking for trouble, Gohan?"

Gohan nearly leap a foot coming face to face with the young face of Rikona once more. Gohan blinked a couple of times as he regain his trail of thought.

"You startled me." Gohan sputtered.

"The dog is always scared of the cat before it strikes," Rikona smiled lightly, "Old wisdom. But what are you did come here for me to scare you no doubt."

"There was an only fortune-"

"Yes. Seiko predicts the fortune of many. Is what she uncovered troubling you, Gohan?"

"Uh… yeah." Gohan smiled sheepishly, "She practically proclaimed the death of everyone I have ever known."

"I see…"

"Is what she tells true?" Gohan asked in a slightly anxious tone, "Please tell me!"

"We all have our own opinion of Seiko." Rikona smiled, "I believe she is a guide. Whether she tells truth or fiction is not possible to determine. The future is never written, Gohan. Remember that."

Gohan puzzled over Rikona's words for a couple of seconds before another thought arose in his mind,

"Are the Dragon's and Falcon's related to this kingdom?"

"Alas." Rikona sighed, "They do come from this world. Their tribes have been rivaling for centuries. Somehow they escaped my rule and have been raging in space ever since. I am afraid it is my fault that you got involved. I tried to move their quarrels closer home so I could have some control over their fights. I didn't foresee the destruction they might create."

"Are they still fighting?" Gohan asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, they are." Rikona muttered, "I know you probably wished that they would see an error in their ways at what Videl did to them. But some things aren't that easy."

"I just hoped that they wouldn't hurt any more peaceful people like the Shiiki."

"I wished the same about the Sayians. And we got lucky, didn't we? Both of them will see their errors some day. Did you know that Julio and Erika are brother and sister?"

"No." Gohan said quite startled, "That's amazing."

"Major Sibling dispute, huh?" Rikona smirked, "Those two have never gotten along. But when Erika almost died... I did sense a bit of distress coming from Julio. Perhaps the end is closer then we think?"

Gohan was silent for several minutes thinking of the terror filled dreams again. Rikona's voice broke the silence after a while, "On a good note, your friend Hi was saved."

"Really?" Gohan asked in amazement, "Where?"

"He meant to say goodbye to you but you were still out. He and the rest of his people were moved back to their home planet with supplies to rebuild. Many more survived then they thought. So Hi will be fine."

"That's great." Gohan smiled, "Just great."

Gohan turned around to find Rikona was gone. Smiling slightly, Gohan let out a sigh of relief. The weight had been slightly lifted off his shoulders.

"Hey." Chibi Trunks hissed exiting out from the shadows, "You alright there, Gohan?"

"I'm fine." Gohan smiled. "You?"

"Good." Trunks muttered raising a curious eyebrow at Gohan, "Dad and Mirai Trunks are getting the ship ready. We need to get the girls so we can leave this place."

"Okay." Gohan said racing off to the girl's quarters.

Trunks sat watching him leave keeping his eyes on the grass. There was a slight breeze and Trunks spun around seeing no one there. Growling lightly, Trunk turned to leave,

"Dumb wind."

_"God Speed, Trunks…"_

Trunks spun back around again still not seeing anything to the bodiless voice. He shrugged lightly and dashed after Gohan's fleeing back.

To Be Continued  
Please Read and Review!

So how did you like it? Please click the purple button below to let me know! No flames if you can help it. Constructive Criticism accepted…


	39. Crash Landing

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: It's been awhile with fanfiction.net down, huh? Well, we are nearing the end battle! Just one more stop until then. The next couple of chapters will reveal Gohan's hidden power and bring up a lot of comic relief too. If you have anything against chibi's you might not like the next chapters. hehehe. That's the only clue I am giving! 

            "Hey." Mirai Trunks said gently bringing Gohan out of his trance, "Are you alright?"

A smile broke across Gohan's face as he replied,

                "Actually I'm quite fine." Gohan smirked, "I guess I am a little nervous."

            "That's understandable." Mirai Trunks nodded, "We are only hours away from our destination. We're gonna make it."

Gohan caught a look of uneasy in Trunks' eyes. He too seemed to be thinking an awful lot about the predictions. After a moment's silence in the worn cockpit, Mirai Trunks piped up,

                "Even if we are the only ones left after this, Gohan," Trunks muttered softly, "You promise me you won't leave me too."

                "What do you mean?" Gohan questioned staring uncertainly at the lavender haired pilot.

                "I mean…" Mirai Trunks hissed softly, "I have suffered a lot in my life, Gohan. I just don't want to be all alone again. I don't want you to attempt to kill yourself afterwards. Please…" 

                "I promise." Gohan smiled softly, "Hey, if we are the only ones left, which I highly doubt, we'll be there for each other."

            "Thanks." Mirai Trunks smirked clutching the steering wheel a bit harder, "And I promise I won't leave you either."

                "This conversation is getting weird." Gohan laughed, "Don't worry about it, Trunks. I am sure we will all make it."

            "Yeah…" Mirai Trunks said slightly forced, "Uh… You sure you can beat Cell?"

                "Cell isn't who I am worried about." Gohan said darkly.

                "Then who are you worried about?" Mirai Trunks questioned cocking an eyebrow.

Chibi Trunks let out a weak yawn as he walked back and forth through the hallways finding nothing to do. They were getting close to the planet Goten was on. He could feel it deep his heart as each minute passed. He could only hope that they got there soon. Goten's ki seemed to be in distress. 

Suddenly the lights in the hallways went out. Trunks let out a small scowl and fumbled down the wall reaching for the call panel. He found the talk button, and as he pressed it in he called into the speakers,

"Hey, the lights went out down here." 

"Really?" Mirai Trunks' voice answered his younger self, "The computer says everything is on."

"Well, nothing is on." Trunks answered miserably.

"Okay, I'll get Vegeta on it. He hasn't been doing anything lately."

Trunks didn't even bother replying to that. He let go of the talk button and as soon as he did the lights flickered dully off and on. In the weak light, Trunks caught sight of something that caused him to cry out in fright.

"Trunks!" Vegeta's voice called over the speaker, "We have some unwanted passengers."

Mirai Trunks exchanged dark looks with Gohan and Goku who had just entered the room after his lunch break.

                "What do you mean?" Goku called back.

The ship gave a violent lurch as all the lights went out. Mirai Trunks thumbed the control panel flipping the emergency lights on. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to see most of the room. 

                "Goku." Mirai Trunks ordered, "Take over the ship. I'll have to get down into the engine room-"

The ship gave another lurch tossing Mirai Trunks and Goku to the floor. Gohan unbuckled the seatbelt from his waist and leapt up from his chair to help them. 

Goku still taking orders from Mirai Trunks made his way to the pilot seat, and fastened himself down at last. Mirai Trunks rose to his knees and turned to Gohan,

                "You'll have to find out what's down there attack the ship."

                "Trunks!" Vegeta's voice called again, "It's the wolves again. They are attacking the ship…as if their searching for something…"

                "Vegeta!" Gohan called back, "Whatever you do, keep them away from the cockpit. Then we will never get power back on."

Vegeta didn't reply but Gohan felt reassurance in his surge of ki. He had heard the message. 

                "Help me lift this." Mirai Trunks cried pulling on the latch, "It melted to the floor somehow."

                Gohan wedged his fingers about the latch as they tried to yank it opened. Finally, they had to result to transforming super sayian before it would budge.

                "Never let my mom make the ship out of this metal again." Mirai Trunks hissed as he tossed the top aside.

There was a slight rumble sound as the two sayians looked up. Three midnight wolves stood snarling at them. Before Mirai Trunks leap down into the door below, the wolves attack pinning them to the wall. 

                "Guys!" Goku cried.

                "Stay piloting the ship, Goku!" Mirai Trunks cried pulling against the vicious magical animals. 

Goku bit his lip and clutch the steering wheel with both hands trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the noises behind him. 

Gohan freed one of his hands from the jaws of beast and fired a blast at it's side causing it to be hurled across the room. But as soon as he did so two more spurted out of the darkness and pulled him back down. Suddenly the dogs disappeared leaving Mirai Trunks and Gohan nursing their wounds. Gohan's left leg was slightly mangled and his hands and arms were scraped. Mirai Trunks' right arm was broken and he was fairly beaten up himself. Before them the shadows rose to reveal a beautiful yet all too familiar woman.

"Hajime." Gohan hissed in anger, "You are the one who did this."

"I can't let the generation continue." Hajime hissed her eyes flashing crimson, "You must be stopped now."

"For saving his little brother?!" Mirai Trunks snapped, "Sure. That's the sin of the day."

"You do not understand." Hajime hissed, "If I do not stop you now, then we will all be doomed."

"You're Haji's sister?" Mirai Trunks with a slight smirk, "Figures. It's a big family tree up here, huh, Gohan?"

"Silence, arrogant fool!" Hajime shrieked.

Her energy screamed forward engulfing Trunks and hurling into the ship's side. Smokey bonds wrapped his wrists, ankles, and over his mouth. He struggled against them but they wouldn't let him free. Gohan glared angrily at Hajime as she sent the same back at him.

"Let him go." Gohan shouted, "He has nothing to do with this."

"They all have something to do with this if they are with you." Hajime muttered in her anger, "I must kill all of you so the darkness does not spread. I told you not to cross me, Gohan."

The smoky bonds reached out to Gohan as he backed away. They gripped about his neck slowly squeezing harder. Gohan's lung began to burn as Gohan shouted out,

"Then Trunks is right. The apples don't fall far from the tree. You are just like Haji." 

Suddenly the bonds dropped them. Gohan rubbed his neck in shock as they two boys stared up at the woman in front of them. Goku had been gazing over his shoulder aiming a blast at the woman with drew his energy slightly confused.

"You are right." Hajime said softly her eyes fading back in a deep blue, "I…I am sorry."

She slowly began to fade from their sights as she whispered,

                "You were right… Perhaps you will be right about saving your brother too…"

Gohan nodded only able to say one word as she disappeared,

                "Godspeed…"

                "Godspeed, Gohan…"

                "We aren't out of the deep yet." Goku shouted suddenly, "We are falling fast. The engines just died."

                "What? Falling?" Mirai Trunks asked in confusion.

                "We were skimming over this planet's atmosphere and now we are being sucked down into it. The gravity here is incredibly strong." Goku cried pulling up on the wheel, "Impact in approximately 2 minutes."

                The doors to the cockpit exploded open as Chibi Trunks and Vegeta ran in. Flames rocketed behind them. Gohan felt a pain of fear for his mother and Videl.

                "We need something to put the fire out." Vegeta hissed.

                "Use your energy."

                "It's not working. Anymore we could damage the ship."

                "Chibi Trunks." Gohan hissed thinking quickly, "We need you to go down in the engine room and restart the engine. Do you think you can?"

                "1 minute." Goku cried.

                "I can try." Chibi Trunks nodded slipped down into the hole.

After a few seconds, Mirai Trunks got an idea, 

                "On second thought," Mirai Trunks called, "Start the landing equipment."

                "Gotcha." Trunks' voice answered from below.

                "30 seconds."

                "Hurry Trunks!" Gohan called.

                "It's stuck!"

                "I'm coming down." Vegeta hissed jumping down into the engine room.

There was a few seconds of struggling below before a voice shouted up,

                "Got it!"

                "20 seconds!"

Gohan felt a funny sensation run through him. It feel quite tingly. Energy he hadn't felt in a long time reenter his body. He felt much more powerful. He looked down at his hands as they sparkled in the dim light became quite smaller. Blinking in shock, Gohan turned to Mirai Trunks. Both of them shrieked and pointed to the other. Mirai Trunks seemed to be eight years old, and Gohan was suddenly twelve.

                "Help!" Goku cried, "I can't see over the steering wheel anymore!"

Gohan ran over and sure enough, Goku was shorter than Gohan even at a ripe age of twelve. Gohan jumped up on the seat next to his father and took the steering in his own hands. Pulling up with all his might he watched as the sand of the planet reached up at them. There was a loud scratching and ripping sound and everything went dark….

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

I told you about the chibis! I'll explain everything in the coming chapters. No flames about chibis. Constructive criticism accepted…  


	40. Shrunk

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Okay! My favorite part has be revealed! I hope you all enjoy these next couple of chapters as they are stuck on Chibi Planet! Lol. I have always wanted to say that…

                _Gohan clung on to the sides of the precipice as his hands began to bleed. His heart pounded hard against his rib cage as he looked down below to the endless drop. His brain pounded with thousands of questions about how he got here or how he was going to get out of this situation._

_                Looking up, Gohan could see the silhouette of his brother waiting for him. Goten's voice echoed about him as he clung frozen to the side of the cliff. _

_                "Save me brother! Save me, Nii-san! Save me! Gohan, please save me!"_

_                "I'm trying…" Gohan muttered through gritted teeth as he looked about him for some sort of hand hold, "I just can't find a way…"_

_                "Save me!"_

_                "I'm trying."_

_                "Save me!"_

_                "I'm trying." Gohan cried as his foot holds failed to support him anymore._

_Gohan struggled against gravity to stay up. Goten's constant haunts still rang about in his ears till finally it broke him…_

_                "I CAN'T!" Gohan cried as he hugged himself against the wall, "I just can't"_

_Warm tears tumbled down his red cheeks as he clung the cries of his brother dying instantly. Gohan buried his face into his arms as he wept. He couldn't save his brother he couldn't…_

                A sharp pain stabbed Gohan's body as he slowly regained consciousness. Gohan lifted his heavy head slightly of the control panel as he felt his face. Tears were still falling from his poignant dream mixing with the blood from a cut on his lip. Gohan wiped the blood off and looked down at his suddenly healed leg. And slightly smaller. Gohan blinked in confusion at his legs that were dangling a few feet from the floor. Normally when he sat in a chair such as this he could reach the floor quite easily. 

                It was then that Gohan realized he wasn't alone in the chair. He turned finding someone leaning against him. 

                "Goten?!" Gohan cried in shock but took it back almost immediately. 

'It wasn't Goten at all,' Gohan thought sadly as the person let out a faint sigh of pain.

"Dad?" Gohan tried again, "Dad, can you hear me?"

At these words, Goku's eyes fluttered opened resting upon his fairly younger son. Goku's eyes widened as he cried in his tiny voice,

                "We have been transported back to the Cell games! My Kami no!!!"

                "No. It's okay, Dad." Gohan whispered hoping not to hear his own voice fully yet.

Goku bonded up to stand on top of the leather seat and looked about in fright,

                "What happened?" He asked, "Why do I feel short all of the sudden… And why are you taller than me, Gohan?"

                "I am not sure but you aren't forty anymore Dad." Gohan smiled weakly, "You're twelve."

                "Twelve?!" Goku cried, "But I have only been twelve once! I don't want to go back!"

                "Or eleven or thirteen. I don't know for sure." Gohan called hoping to calm his father down.

                "Owie." A small voice emitted from behind the two twelve year olds. Both of them leapt down from the chair coming across Trunks who lay eagle spread on the floor. 

                "Hey. You okay, Trunks?" Gohan asked. 

Gohan then spotted the sword that was now fairly bigger than the boy laying next to him and corrected himself,

                "Mirai Trunks."

                "My head." Trunks answered rubbing his skull, "I think I fractured it or something."

                "Don't be silly." Goku grinned, "Sayians have thick skulls."

                "No, Dad." Gohan corrected, "Only you have a thick skull."

                "Oh yeah!" Goku replied.

The blurriness finally faded from Trunks' eyes as he fully realized what he was seeing,

                "Ah! We have been transported back to the Cell games!"

Both Gohan and Goku sweat dropped as Mirai Trunks bounded to his feet,

                "Hey! Goten?" Mirai Trunks muttered staring at Goku, "Or is it you, Goku?"

                "He's slow but he catches on." Gohan commented deserving an angry glare from Mirai Trunks.

                "What's going on?" Mirai Trunks asked still thoroughly confused. 

                "We don't know." Goku and Gohan said in unison.

                "Hey! Hello? Anybody there?" Bulma gasped as she lost contact with the ship's radar, "Hey! Guys can you hear me?"

                "What's wrong?" Hercule and Mr. Briefs asked.

                "I don't know. They won't respond. Something has gone wrong." Bulma said in a panic rush as she pressed thousands of buttons to reestablish contact with their space ship. 

Gohan pushed back the trap door and held out his hand down into the darkness below. He formed a small ki blast into his hands causing it to act like a flashlight. Down below, Gohan could see Chibi Trunks laying limply against the metal ladder. 

                "Ah. Chibi Trunks looks fine. He didn't de-age at all." Gohan sighed in relief.

                "Great. Now we can't tell us apart." Mirai Trunks groaned.

Gohan hovered down to where the young boy lay and grasped him about the waist being careful not to harm him any farther. He hugged the young boy close as he hover back and handed him to Mirai Trunks and Goku who lifted him up all the way.

                "Go see if you can find Vegeta down there." Mirai Trunks hissed slightly worried.

                "On it." Gohan nodded heading off into the dark abyss with only the beckon of his ki blast to light his way.

                "Goku!" Bulma cried as the picture slowly began to fuzz back into focus.

 Her eyes fell upon Goku's young face as he worked on the control panel, "Goten?"

 Goku looked up slightly confused as he saw the fuzzy picture of Bulma. He placed in the last wire as it came fully into focus.

                "No. Goku here." Goku smiled slightly embarrassed.

                "But…how?" Bulma gasped, "How could you be that age?"

                "Well, we haven't figured that out yet." Mirai Trunks answered behind Goku. 

                "Trunks looks fine." Bulma muttered slightly lost as her curious father and Hercule came up behind her.

                "Oh." Goku turned to Mirai Trunks who was currently working on the lighting systems, "That's Mirai Trunks."

                "Yo." Mirai Trunks grunted waving a hand over to them not looking up from his work.

Bulma let a funny noise as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

                "Where's my grandson then?" Mr. Briefs asked as the cat on his shoulder leapt on top of Bulma's head.

                "Unconscious." Goku replied simply, "He's fine though. No harm done."

                "How old is he?!" Bulma cried grabbing the cat off her head and squeezing the life out of it.

                "Same age." Goku shrugged, "He's lucky."

                "This better be a joke." Bulma growled.

                "Where's Videl?!" Hercule asked in a panic, "Where is my daughter?"

Several screams exited down below from the engine room. Both Mirai Trunks and Goku looked down at the trap door and then went back to working as Bulma and Hercule practically panicked,

                "What was that?!" Both Bulma and Hercule cried.

                "Oh that?" Goku asked as the screams stopped, "Gohan probably ran into Vegeta about now."

                "Is Gohan smaller too?" Bulma inquired. 

                "Yep. My guess, Vegeta is too."

                "How much smaller."

                "My age." Goku shrugged.

                "Forty?" Hercule replied dumbly.

                "No! Twelve!" Bulma cried smacking him upside the head with the suffocating cat.

Gohan drew back the thin air into his lungs as he lifted his glowing hand out again coming to the very angry face of an eight year old Vegeta. Vegeta frowned lightly as his eyes narrowed upon Gohan's innocent juvenile face.

"So it happened to you too, huh?" Vegeta hissed in his high pitched drawl.

"Yes." Gohan smiled weakly, "Sorry for screaming."

Vegeta didn't reply. Instead he grabbed Gohan by his wrist and pulled him in a different direction. To the back of the ship… 

 As they reached the other opening, Vegeta turned to Gohan and scowled,

                "Try not to panic. And also, you might want to step back."

Gohan's eyebrows rose ever so slightly as if to question Vegeta. Vegeta grasped the rusty ladder and climbed up to the top pushing the trap door to the side. Almost instantly a blur shot past him and fell on top of Gohan.

                Gohan groaned under the weight of what fell on top of his chest to have it staring him strait in the face,

                "Videl?!" Gohan gasped staring at the buoyant face of a three year old.

                "How do you know my name, Mister?" Videl asked cutely as she sucked on her thumb. 

                "You…are really young." Gohan gulped.

                "Wait till we find your mom." Vegeta growled, "Oh. And they won't remember a thing about you. They didn't know you at their ages."

                "Why? We can all recognize each other?" Gohan asked puzzled as he pushed Videl off him.

                "They are humans." Vegeta hissed, "Do the math."

Gohan looked back to Videl who was now playing with one of her little pigtails. Gohan couldn't help but smile at the Chibi Videl. She was awfully adorable.

                "Hey. My name is Gohan." Gohan introduced himself lifting her into his arms.

                "My name's Videl…" Videl giggled, "Oh! You knew that!"

Unable to climb up the ladder with his arms full, Gohan decided to do the next best thing…

                "Hold on." Gohan smirked as he pushed off the ground.

                "Weeee!" Videl squealed as they shot up to the top, "Lookie! We're flying!"

                Gohan landed softly on the carpeted floor outside the girl's room. Everything was fairly crushed in the hallway with claw marks on the walls and a bent pan in the on the floor. At the sight of the pan, Gohan felt dread begin to rise up to his heart. 

                "Again! Again!" Videl cheered. "Let's do it again!"

Gohan put Videl on the ground as she ran around in circles about his legs. 

                "Vegeta? Vegeta? Where are you?" Gohan cried.

                "Veggie head?! Where'd ya go?!" Videl called along with Gohan.

Gohan smiled lightly as he realized Videl was becoming quite attached to him.

There was a sudden scream as Vegeta fell out of the nearest room. He ducked just in time as a vase was flung at his head. 

                "You pervert! You don't sneak up on a girl while she's sleeping! Who taught you manners?!"

                "Mom?" Gohan guessed unable to recognize the voice fully.

A cute face appeared from behind the door. The girl did look like a mini Chichi except for her outfit was a bit revealing for pink armor.

                "Goku!" She cried upon seeing him.

She raced out of the room, stepping on Vegeta, and jumped into Gohan's arms.

                "Thank you so much for rescuing me, Goku." Chichi cried burying her face into Gohan's chest, "I was so scared for a while there!"

Videl put up a sulky face as she stuck out her bottom lip,

                "It's Gohan. Not Goku." She pouted.

                "Nice haircut." Chichi commented ignoring Videl.

                "Uh…I'm not Goku…" Gohan muttered weakly as she played with his hair, "I'm Son Gohan. I'm Goku's son."

Chichi's face went suddenly pale,

                "You mean Goku cheated on me?!" She cried in shock.

                "No! I mean, I'm your son-"

                "Oh, Goku! You're such a kidder!" She grinned slapping Gohan on his back. 

                "Don't even try, brat." Vegeta hissed, "They won't recognize you. Just like they won't recognize me or anyone else."

                "Maybe we should go find the others." Gohan smiled sheepishly.

                "Mine!" Videl hissed to Chichi as she hugged Gohan's leg.

                "Sorry kid. We're engaged." Chichi snapped pushing Videl away, "Aren't we, Goku?"

                "Help!" Gohan cried to Vegeta.

                "Hey. Kakarot's mat- I mean Chichi." Vegeta hissed, "Kakarot- I mean Goku is up in the cockpit. So get your hands off my brother."

                "Oh really?" Chichi exclaimed and then blushed, "So sorry, Gohan."

                "Brother?" Gohan mouthed to Vegeta.

                "What did want me to say? Son?" Vegeta hissed back as Chichi dashed off.

                "Giddy up!" Videl cried jumping onto Gohan's shoulders and fastening her legs about his neck.

                "Hey mom." Trunks muttered after having a panic attack of seeing another of himself and thinking Goku was Goten.

                "Trunks." Bulma sighed with relief, "I am so glad you are alright."

The doors to the cockpit suddenly opened as all the power shot back on the ship. In ran a little girl in pink armor who flung herself on top of Goku.

                "Chichi?!" Goku cried.

                "Oh Goku!" Chichi cooed, "I was so worried when the ugly troll man attack me."

                "Ugly troll man?" Goku and Bulma repeated slightly amused.

                "Not a word." Vegeta hissed from the door way not even slightly surprised to see Bulma's face on the vid-screen. 

                "Ha! I never knew you were so cute when you were little!" Bulma laughed in hysterics seeing her husband at eight years.

                "Yeah! What happened Vegeta?!" Goku laughed.

                "Shut up, woman. You too, Kakarot" Vegeta snarled.

Gohan walked in and placed Videl on the ground lightly. Hercule nearly passed out at seeing Videl so young.

                "Hiya Daddy! Whatcha doing up there for?" She asked cutely.

It was then that Hercule did pass out. Bulma didn't even notice the slight quake as the large man hit the floor,

                "So you all got turned chibi once you entered this planet's atmosphere?" Bulma questioned not needing a reply, "That means something on this planet has done this to you. And it might not wear of even if you leave it."

                "Great." Mirai Trunks hissed angrily, "There goes that idea."

Videl, who couldn't care else about what the adults were talking about ran up and grabbed Chichi's helmet of her head.

                "Hey!" Chichi cried as the little toddler placed it on her own head.

It drooped over her eyes as she ran about the room with Chichi chasing after her. They ran past Gohan and Vegeta and down through the seating area to the stairs that lead down to the hallway once more. 

                "Talk to you later, Bulma." Goku hissed cutting the conversation before she could protest.

Goku then turned abruptly to the two Trunks, 

                "Which of you is stronger?"

                "Me." Both of them said in unison.

                "This isn't working." Gohan sighed.

                "Okay…" Goku pondered for a minute, "One of you go after them. We need Mirai Trunks to fix to ship."

                "Why?" Both Trunks pouted.

                "We just do." Vegeta snarled.

One of the Trunks nodded and ran off in the direction of the girls as the other went up to the control panel to exam it. 

                "I tried my best." Goku hissed, "But I can't understand it."

                "I need to fix the engine. That's my best bet to getting this running again." Mirai Trunks muttered thumbing his chin.

Gohan lifted the trap door for him so he could go down below. Once he was gone, Gohan turned to the other two in the cockpit.

                "I want to investigate where we are."

                "You?" Vegeta snorted. "You can barely turn Super Sayian anymore."

                "He's right." Goku muttered softly to Gohan, "It would be safer if you stayed here. Me and Vegeta will go investigate where we are."

                As if to signal their decision they both tried to power up. All Vegeta ended up doing was blowing a lot of dust that knocked a grunting Goku off his feet.

                "What's wrong?" Gohan asked curiously.

                "I can turn super sayian." Vegeta hissed angrily, "It's as if my body has forgotten how."

                "Same here." Goku muttered from the floor.

                "Let me try." Gohan volunteered cheerfully.

                "No! No!" Both Vegeta and Goku cried out. 

Gohan's hair jetted upwards almost instantly turning a pure gold as his muscle broadened on his arms and legs. His eyes faded into a deep turquoise causing him to smirk. It came quite easier then it usually did.

                "Well…It seems to be working fine for me," Gohan smiled turning around, "Guys? Guys?!"

Both Vegeta and Goku were flung against the side of the ship engraving themselves in the wall. Vegeta was hanging right side up as Goku hung upside down beside him.

                "Thank you so much for not listening to us, Gohan." Vegeta snarled fighting to break free.

                "So many golden birdies." Goku cried with his eyes in swirls

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

 No Flames. Constructive Criticism accepted…

So now I guess they'll have to bring Gohan along. Hehehehe! Major Goku bashing in the next couple of chapters. But not on purpose. It's not my fault he can't fly at twelve. *snickers evilly* 


	41. Captured As Poor Chibis

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Finally another chibi chapter! About time huh? Well, my birthday pulled me back in my writing but I am back again! ^^

The door to the space ship swung open to reveal the huge endless sand desert that it was. Gohan squinted slightly shielding his eyes from the rays of heated suns pounded down upon their gleaming ship of sliver and white. 

"Looks bad…" Gohan muttered softly starting to get used to his new found voice, "We would have to trudge through miles of burning hot sand."

"That never stopped us before." Goku chirped, "Besides, we can fly!"

                As if to prove his point, Goku leapt from the space ship without the abet of the stairs. But unluckily for him, none of his energy came to his aid. After several seconds of pointless flapping, Goku fell butt first into the flaming hot sands of the planet.

                "You okay, dad?" Gohan called down below to his swirly eyed father. 

                "My tail…" Goku moaned pulling out the fuzzy end from beneath him, "I think I crushed it."

                "Tail!?" Gohan gasped looking behind himself to make sure he didn't have one too, "How could you have a tail?"

                "Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta hissed as he unwrapped his own tail from about his waist, "We are the split images of ourselves at our ages. So of course we have tails."

                "So if I am the split image of myself at twelve, I am must be able to turn Super Sayian 2!" Gohan said ecstatically. 

                "Don't even try it when we are around." Vegeta hissed, "A power up like that will blow both me and Goku off the face of this planet."

                "That would be painful." Goku commented from his resting spot below.

                "But unlike your idiot father, at even my age I could fly and fire ki blasts." Vegeta smiled darkly, "So now I am stronger then Kakarot."

                "Don't let it get to your head, Vegeta." Gohan said sharply ruining his day dreams, "I am stronger then the both of you. I could easily stop you if you tried to prove yourself against my father."

                "Why would I need too? Now that I know that as a child I was advanced life form that's all I need to know." Vegeta smirked stepping off the ship and hovering down next to a pained Goku. 

Gohan followed with a slight roll of his eyes. He made sure the doors sealed shut behind so that no inviting visitors could rampage in on the rest of the group while they were gone…

                "I only hope there isn't a moon on this planet."

Goku bounced about on the hot grains crying out every few seconds the two warriors above him. His tail flapped back and forth with his rapid movements as he ran,

"See anything yet?" Goku cried out for the 3 time this past five minutes.

"No." Vegeta hissed, "And if you keep asking I'll fire a ki blast down out you to make the sand real hot."

"You know, dad." Gohan suggested, "I could carry you."

"Yeah, he could also feed you and change your diapers while he is at it." Vegeta retorted. 

Goku scowled at Vegeta's comment and began to pick up his pace,

                "No, that's okay, Gohan." Goku snapped, "I'm fine."

Suddenly, Goku felt a strange sensation shoot up his legs as he ran. He recognized it's rapid smoldering feeling as pain, he looked down to see his shoes had caught on fire.

                "EPPS!" Goku cried in pain as he came to a sudden halt stomping above in the sand trying to put the flames out. 

Both Gohan and Vegeta turned about to see the boy in peril. Gohan rolled his eyes and shot down grabbing his father by his armpits and lifting him up onto his back.

                "Ahhhh." Goku sighed after putting his feet out, "Much better."

                "I didn't think it was possible for Kakarot to get any stupider, but I guess I was wrong." Vegeta smirked.

                The fighters traveled till the three suns rested on the tips of the sky. With the suns so overbearing at this point of day, the three rested under the shades of the old braches of a small oasis. Gohan drenched his face in the cupped water from his hands. The hot sun only just reached them in this paradise leaving the group some time to relax. Gohan sat on the small beach watching the water ripple as he skipped rocks across it.

                "It's amazing what can grow in these harsh conditions." Gohan sighed.

                "And you would know better than anybody, wouldn't you, Gohan?"

Gohan spun around to see Vegeta rested against an old tree apparently asleep. Gohan shrugged the voice off reassuring himself that it was just his mind playing trick on him. 

                "Splash attack!" A voice from above screamed as Goku leapt from the strange fruit tree and strait into the water soaking both Gohan and Vegeta.

                Gohan shook it off and smirked slightly firing a small ki blast in the water causing it to boil slightly. Goku leapt out of the water as if he was bitten and grasped the branch with one hand,

                "No fair, Vegeta!" Goku shouted angrily.

                "I didn't do it." Vegeta muttered ringing himself out.

Goku sent a suspicious glance to where Gohan was to find Gohan gone. Goku looked around suddenly worried,

                "Gohan? Gohan? Where did you go?"

                "BONSAI!!!" A voice from way above shouted. 

Goku looked up fearfully to see Gohan high above ready to launch himself below,

                "No! Ah!"

                Goku clung onto the branch for dear life as Gohan fell strait for the water. He closed his eyes in a tight hug hoping to still be okay after Gohan's plunge. But at the last second, Gohan spun about and came right behind his father.

                "Splash!" Gohan cried scaring Goku enough to get him to let go of the branch.

Goku spun about and caught the branch with his tail just in time.

                "No fair. I don't have a tail." Gohan scowled sitting upon the branch lazily.

                "Well, I can't fly." Goku retorted.

Abruptly the branch let out a low groan that signaled it's last hold. The branch snapped off and both boys fell strait into the ice cold water.

                "Stop playing around." Vegeta hissed as the boys emerged from the water, "We have to find someone who can tell us how to reverse the side affects of this spell."

                "Blah." Goku spat sticking out his tongue.

                "Before we end up like the humans." Vegeta snapped, "You're forty, Kakarot. So bite your tongue and remember that."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at Goku and smirked,

                "Taken orders from an eight year old sure is fun, huh?"

                "I don't know why you insisted that we all walk, Gohan." Vegeta hissed, "Just because Kakarot can't."

                "Because it is common courtesy." Gohan snapped, "Besides, we are wasting too much energy. If we get suddenly attacked-"

                "You could beat the pulp out of them." Goku grinned.

                "Hunters tend to attack the weakest first." Gohan pointed out, "So if they are judging on first impressions they would probably attack Vegeta."

                "And they would regret that." Vegeta growled.

                "We aren't so sure Vegeta. So far, these aliens have had their own ways against us." Gohan replied, "If not one way, it's another."

Vegeta let a small huff of agreement as the trio continued their walk. 

Goku was beginning to drag behind the group as the hours dragged on. Even Vegeta was starting to slow. After the last sun had started it's slow slope down the ending track of the sky, Goku collapsed.

                "Dad…" Gohan gasped kneeling beside his father, "Are you alright?"

                "I'm dying of hunger." Goku moaned, "And my feet hurt a lot."

                "We can't stop here without any shelter." Gohan muttered, "It would be dangerous."

                "It would be easier to travel by night." Vegeta hissed, "We will have to continue despite our pain."

Goku let out a small cough as he pressed himself back to his knees. He caught sight of the first animal on the waste land like planet. It looked like a fuzzy end of a mop and was making chirping noises.

                "Look Gohan!" Goku laughed scooping the animal up into his arms, "It's amazing! It's got such a thick coat and yet it still can survive out here."

                "Cool." Gohan laughed as he pet the sweet animal that was now purring contently in Goku's arms.

                "Disgusting." Vegeta sneered, "Put it down, Kakarot. Hopefully it will die before the last of the sun rays fade."

                "You're so cruel." Goku retorted.

                "Comes with the job." Vegeta growled.

                "Uh…" Gohan muttered, "Looks like we have company."

All three members of the group looked up coming face to face with seven deadly spears about them. Vegeta was forming a ki blast in his hands but Gohan glared at him to make him stop. The owners of the spears had begun to talk in a strange language, their faces covered by large masks.

Gohan grabbed both Goku and Vegeta's hand as the crystal about his neck gave of another faint glow releasing the knowleage of their language into each of their minds.

"Fuu! Give us Fuu!" One of the masks shouted.

"Fuu?" Goku asked in confusion pulling the small animal closer.

"They want that dumb animal you have in your arms, Kakarot." Vegeta hissed, "So give it to them. It must be their catch for hunting."

"No. They want to eat him! No way." Goku cried, "He's my new friend."

"Give it to them, idiot!" Vegeta shouted tugging onto one end of the animal as Goku clung onto the other.

Gohan and the masked hunters watched helplessly as the two fought over the small mop that was now squealing in agony. Hoping to save the poor thing's life, Gohan jumped between the two and thrust out his hands screaming,

                "Stop it!"

By the ferocity of his thrust, both Vegeta and Goku went hurling across the sand the animal landing safely in the middle only to bury itself deep down into the sands depths. Gohan looked up at the masked hunter and smiled sheepishly,

                "Whoops."

                Two of the hunters, grabbed the unconscious Vegeta and Goku and dragged them across the sands as the others pushed Gohan along behind them. Gohan didn't try anything that might hurt them or cause them to think that they were dangerous. They did need to find a civilization and now they were being guided towards it.

                "I knew something like this would happen." Gohan sighed miserably. 

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

No Flames. Constructive Criticism accepted…

Poor Gohan. Poor Vegeta and Goku. What do I have planned next? Mwhahahaha! More torture! More torture! 

.  
  



	42. Curse Of The Dragon God

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: It took a lot of effort but I finally convinced myself to continue this story. I hope it doesn't sound to forced because I'm trying to make the story sound like I wasn't stuck on this part. ^^;;

Gohan rubbed his wrists up and down on the pole hoping to rub off the strange bonds that had been wrapped around his wrists. The hunters had indeed lead them to their camp grounds though not on invitation matters. They had stuffed them all into a small tent and strapped their arms to this decorative poles with a strong bond.

 The most that Gohan could tell about these people were that they were either his size or smaller and they all wore colorful mask possible describing their personalities and or positions in the civilization. They all spoke in the same dull language that consisted of a series of strange noises emitted from ones throat. Once translated by the crystal Gohan could find they spoke of many daily things that might even be spoken in Satan City itself.

Their clothing was scares possibly to the fact that the weather was severe that it was best to wear as little as possible. Some of them wore small skins only on the bottom half of their body while the others wore a full body outfit. This was the only way Gohan could decipher the girls from the boys. 

                A small groan on his left indicated that his father and Vegeta had both woken from their slumber. Gohan had already determined their reactions to the situation and he rehearsed in his mind on what to inform them. Goku was the first to realize he was hanging from a pole stuck in the ground. He let out a shrill squeal which also awakened Vegeta from his unconscious state.

                "Did they eat him?! Did they eat him?!" Was all Goku could cry as he kicked from his captured position. 

                "Great." Vegeta snapped, "And you just let them do this to us, Gohan?"

                "These people are very used to incoming visitors from other planets. They were well prepared for any escape I might plan." Gohan said simply, "Besides, we were looking for a village and now we have found one."

                "And are about to be executed in it." Vegeta hissed then turning to Goku he snarled, "Bite your tongue, Kakarot."

Goku obeyed rather foolishly finding tears come up through his eyes for the pain his tongue was going through. Gohan tried not to pay attention to his father that was yelping and cursing at Vegeta.

                "It's not as bad as it might seem."

                "So what are they planning to do with us?" Vegeta growled kicking Goku in the shins with his free leg.

                "You were right in thinking that that animal was one that they were hunting. Apparently, they were using that animal to feed to their God. And they had until morning to capture it… When Dad set it free, they decided to sacrifice us to their God instead."

                "Terrific." Vegeta sighed, "Are they going to burn us or spear us through?"

                "Actually…" Gohan said with a slight smile, "They are truly going to feed us to their god…"

                "What?" Vegeta and Goku asked uncertainly. 

Before Gohan could explain any further, a small boy toddled in to the tent which they were imprisoned in. He carried a bowl of water that was with no doubt supposed to keep them alive until the time they were to be sacrificed. 

"Greetings Prisoners." The boy muttered from behind his colorful mask that looked somewhat of a ashen wolf cub.

"At least they are polite." Vegeta groaned. 

The eyes from behind the mask scanned over the three of them and then back to the door as if afraid that someone might see him. He dropped the bowl of water and said in a hushed voice,

                "How strong are you?"

The Z fighters were all very confused and could only blink in response to that queer inquiry. Goku titled his head slightly as if he was trying to wake his numb brain up. 

                "How strong are you?" The boy hissed again getting somewhat exasperated. 

                "What do you mean?" Gohan questioned curiously.

                "By the way you act, I assumed that the God's powers affected your bodies making you young again. Normally, the weak loose sense of themselves completely, but you three have all kept your older natures."  

                "So this God has done this to us?" Goku guessed, "But why?"

The boy removed his mask to reveal his young face to the trio. He was barely over five years of age. His hair was a dark midnight blue matching his eyes. All three of the Z fighters gawked in amazement at the conversation they had been having with such a young boy.

                "The God long ago came to us with the gift of wishes in return for sacrifices. One man asked for riches, another asked for food, the last asked for the ability to remain forever young." The child continued flawlessly, "As the legend goes, all of the wishes were granted as long at the God was given a supply of victims once every year. As the years drawled on, our planet had lost all the amounts of food losing it's beauty. The first man and the second man gave up their wishes for the good of the people but the last kept his wish. So the sacrifices continued till the point in which we had to sacrifice our own people in order to keep the god happy. The man who made that wish died in a hunting accident several hundred years ago. Never taking the wish back. So now we are forever doomed to continue his doing."

                "So we are the sacrifices." Gohan nodded, "I see."

                "Why is it that I am younger than the baboons on either side of me?" Vegeta snarled.

                "The spell digs out the memory you were most content and pulls you into that age." The boy continued dully.

                "Oh." Gohan cried, "I was this age when Goten was born."

                "I went on my first adventure." Goku chirped.

                "And got to see the extent of my empire on Vegeta-sei." Vegeta nodded.

                "Mom first met Dad. Mirai Trunks first met Mirai Me." Gohan counted off on his fingers, "And Videl's Mom was still alive."

                "And Trunks is too young to have the happiest moment in his life yet." Vegeta muttered, "It makes sense now."

                "So this God," Gohan asked, "He made you this way…Is their anyway to reverse the affects?"

                "That's why I asked you how strong you are!" The boy cried, "If you can kill the beast then the spell will die. We will all return to the age which the spell was first cast upon us."

                "How old were you?" Goku asked rudely as Vegeta kicked him in the shins again.

                "I was 16 years old." The boy muttered calmly, "Frankly, I didn't want to be this age when I was just declared a man in this tribe."

                "Why are you telling us this?" Vegeta hissed suspiciously.

                "Our world is dying. Since we are so young we can not reproduce any more. Our people are still welcome to diseases and other disasters. If this continues, we will vanish off this world. Besides…We can not live happily this way." The boy hissed spitefully, "My mother was sacrificed cause she was one of the youngest. My father was sacrificed because he was only a carpenter. Who needs a carpenter when you are searching for food for a hungry God? All that was spared were the warriors. We need your help even if some of us do not think so."

                "This God." Vegeta smiled darkly, "He can be defeated right?"

                "Yes." The boy nodded vigorously, "You must destroy the heart stone in his body and he will die."

                "Sounds easy enough." Goku grinned.

                "But…He's a dragon."

                "He's a what?!" All three Z fighters screamed.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

No Flames. Constructive Criticism Accepted!

My love of dragons has driven me to put this villain in. Muhahahaha! Also, I would like to add, I love Goku almost as much as Gohan! I just love putting in a comic relief too. 


	43. Beware Of Dragon

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile and I don't have any real excuses for you this time. So I guess you can get mad at me…but if you want another chapter soon…

Vegeta and Gohan both cringed as Goku went into another round of singing the Fritos song. The annoying tune was the only thing that was keeping Goku from passing out from his agonizing hunger, but Gohan found his ears now hurt more than his stomach.

                "Aye, aye, aye, aye. Yes, I am the Frito Bandito!" 

                "Could you desist, Kakarot?!" Vegeta shrieked fighting against the bonds that held him back. 

                "But I'm hungry, Vegeta." Goku said miserably, "And…I really need something to keep my mind off my stomach."

Gohan closed his eyes holding for sleep to paste them shut for at least the brief hours they were given to rest. Morning was beginning to crease the horizon, and without food or rest, this fight would be rather difficult.

                "What is that song anyway?" Gohan asked mildly interested as he attempted sleep.

                "It was a commercial." Goku smirked, "But they took it off air cause it offended the Mexicans."

                "Actually think it was just because they were afraid it might give Kakarot here some ideas." Vegeta snarled to himself causing Goku to cock his head.

                "What ideas?"

Mirai Trunks leaned against the panel watching the morning suns rise in the horizon. There was still no trace of the party they had sent out hours before. He let out a sigh of discomfort and went back to rewiring the section he was on again. Chibi Trunks was being kept extremely busy with maintaining Chichi and Videl. Mirai Trunks frequently heard small explosions at the back of the ship that indicated that Trunks was still doing his job. He almost felt sorry for his past self having to deal with the girls. But then again, Mirai Trunks thought with a smirk as he flipped upside down beneath the large engine, he could use the discipline. Trunks held the wrench his mouth as he worked on the wires carefully with his hands occasionally wiping the sweat off his brow. With one last rewiring the radio spurted on picking up an earth radio station playing 'No Such Thing'.  Trunks released his grip on the engine and dropped down from his perch flipping gracefully onto his feet. Wiping the oil onto his pants, he rested against the wall of the ship listening to the sounds of his other self screaming at the two girls as they discovered the food stores. Mirai Trunks snickered to himself and picked up the water bottle next to him. He unscrew the cap an raised it up to his brow, 

"Cheers to you, Gohan." He said softly, "I wish you could be here to see how far I've come."

He took a swing of the sweet drink and then fell into a peaceful dreaming.

"Finally," Vegeta croaked as one of the masked children came to take them to their sacrifice location, "I think any longer and I might have killed myself."

The child ignored Vegeta's comment even if he did understand it. He quick cut the binds with his sharp spear doing Goku last. Goku landed on the ground giving his arm tightly. 

"He hurt my arm!" Goku cried showing Gohan the huge gash on his arm that the spear had harmed, "But…how?"

Gohan shook his head and pushed his father lightly ahead of him. If Goku was that vulnerable to their weapons then there might be a problem with keeping him safe against the dragon later. Another masked child with a green frog face, wrapped strong bonds about the wrists making poor Goku groan in pain. Gohan could only send him a sympathetic look. Goku was quite miserable now. Gohan was sure the only reason he wasn't really frustrated was because Gohan was there, and because a exciting battle was ahead that he wouldn't miss for the world.

The three suns slowly made their forlorn way into the bright sky as the fighters walked up the sandy mountain side towards a nearing shrine. As they drew closer to their destination, more and more warriors dropped off, returning home quickly, leaving only one guard left as they came to a gaping cave opening. 

The masked child turned to the fighters and removed his mask. He bowed slightly revealing his truffle of red hair.

"I leave you here with the spirit guards…May your deaths be short."

And with those final words he cut them free of their binds and left them alone at the entrance of a dark cave. Vegeta smirked sinisterly and twisted about to face a confused Gohan.

"Their idiots! They leave us with no bindings, and no guards?! They're just asking for us to escape!"

Gohan scratched his head and looked down the mountain to where the village lay masked in the shadows,

                "They must have a good reason to do so."

                "They're religious nuts!" Vegeta cackled, "Spirits. Ha! If I wasn't so set on becoming my normal self again I would just fly away."

And as if to prove his point, Vegeta took to the skies just to crash back down upon poor Goku.

                "Hey!" Goku cried, "Just because you can fly and I can't, does not mean you have to squish me!"

               "Something pushed me down" Vegeta snarled heaving himself up to his feet again.

                "Spirits?" Goku groaned as he rubbed his head.

                "Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta snapped.

A sudden shouting caused both Vegeta and Goku to turn. Gohan was suddenly pressing an enormous blast against the sky but still the invisible force wouldn't falter. Dust began to pick up around them as Gohan put more force into the energy. Both Vegeta and Goku covered their face with their arms as the dust and light became overbearing.

                "Gohan!" Vegeta shouted over the wind, "You're going to kill us if you continue this!!!"

Gohan bit his lip and tossed the beam to the side only for it to fly a little ways till it detonated. Gohan threw himself over his father and Vegeta to protect them from the extreme energy he had wasted. Once the storm had ended, Vegeta pushed Gohan off of him causing Gohan to land sharply on his butt,

                "I didn't need your saving, brat."

                "Quit kidding yourself, Vegeta." Goku snapped defending his son, "You know very well that you would have been ki-"

                "Shut your trap, Kakarot." Vegeta growled, "Your excessive yapping is starting to get to me."

Gohan rose to his feet and stared down into the dark cave that laid in front of them. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight,

                "I see something moving in there."

At those words, both of the fighters froze and looked to were Gohan had indicated. Before Goku could stop him, Gohan walked slowly into the cavern. All around them was darkness except the center of the room where a glowing tile rested on the floor. Vegeta glanced at Gohan suspiciously as Gohan knelt down next to the tile. 

                Gohan fingered the strange writing with his finger and smiled slightly,

                "Beware of Dragon."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter. Next is the fight scene against the dragon. 


	44. Pain Creeping Into Soul

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Dumb Fan Fiction.net has delayed me for awhile because I supposedly broke one of their guidelines. I still don't have a freakin' clue to what I did. Hopefully you can all forgive me. I really wanted to write more and now I will. Just pray for more free days for me. 

Creasing the lettering of the old stone tile for the millionth time, Gohan still couldn't find out how to get to this creature they were being warned from. 

Goku was slightly falling under the affects of his childish features and had begun foolishly calling out for the dragon. 

Vegeta stood in the corner of the room being no help what so ever. But Gohan had to admit, it was a surprise that he had even enough kindness to spare Goku from some pain for at least a while. Course he could also be laying off the naive Sayian due to the bitter glances Gohan sent sharply his way. Lately, Gohan had found Vegeta was being a lot less cold toward him.

_* Is that his show of affection?*_ Gohan thought darkly to himself as he glared at the foreboding sign inscribed into the tablet, _* Does he have some sort of respect to me now? I know he treats his own son along the same lines. But why now? Why now would he care at all?*_

                "Don't sit there all day, Gohan." Vegeta hissed using the proper terminology for the boy, "You are the only one still containing their real selves at the moment so hurry it up."

Gohan cast a suspicious glance at Vegeta. But he didn't exactly doubt that Vegeta was acting more like his child form. They were probably every much identical. 

                Gohan let out a pained sigh. _* Only Vegeta would know the difference in himself. I just hope it doesn't evolve lack of self control.*_ Gohan glanced over just as Vegeta twitched to Goku's shrieking call for the Shenlong. 

                "Dad." Gohan said calmly hoping to draw the child's attention.

Goku spun around a big grin wrapped about his face. His eyes seemed to gaze through Gohan as if he wasn't even there, which was not like Goku at all. Panic seemed to burn it's way up through Gohan's stomach. Was Goku gone too?

                "Hai? Who are you?" Goku asked scratching his head.

Gohan cast a pleading look at Vegeta who was smirking slightly at how easily Goku had fallen into the clutches of the spell.

                "Vegeta, please help me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes uncaringly as he leaned against the wall. He let out a small sigh and shook his head,

                "Sorry, gaki. I can't help you out this time." Vegeta smiled as he thumbed his chin, "Besides, Kakarot is rather adorably innocent this way."

Goku sent glaring daggers over in Vegeta's direction at the referee of being dubbed as adorable. Yes, little boys hated being labeled in that way. Gohan could almost hear the words that must have spun in that vigorous child mind of his. *_ Cute. Blech. I'm not cute. I'm a fighter. So…what's cute?*_

As if to answer his thoughts, Goku's face scrunched up as if he was trying to figure out the meaning to the word cute. I guess the only thing his mind could tell him was that he didn't like it. 

"Dad." Gohan said desperately gripping onto his father's shoulders, "Do you remember me? Do you recognize my face, my voice?"

Goku took in the boy's features but Gohan could see in his eyes that Goku still hadn't the faintest idea of who was talking to him. He made a weak smile trying to comfort Gohan slightly. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and cocked his head to one side,

"You look upset."

Gohan pulled away disgusted with himself. *_Kami, how baka can you be. Just because your dad doesn't recognize you, you throw a fit.* _He turned away from his father his face burning with embarrassment and frustration. He squatted back down by the tile trying to hid the tears that were rolling down his tinted pink cheeks * _How could Dad fall into the spell? How come he can't distinguish me anymore. He's my father. And he's Goku! *_

Vegeta cast a weary glance in Gohan's direction. He was crying. *_Lord, not now. Darn that child to the brinks of heck for falling though his emotions too. I can't believe both of them can't contain themselves. And they are supposed to be the saviors of Goten and the earth. Kami, I would rather put the boy's life in the hands of Marron if it was children that had to get anything done.*_

Rising from his stubbornness not to help, Vegeta walked up to Gohan kicking sand in the boy's face. 

Gohan flinched, grabbing his eyes in reflex, trying to rid of the bits of grain. He scratched at his eye lids almost drawling blood with his haste to rid the burning sand. He glared up at Vegeta, his dark eyes watering as rage cascaded over them,

                "What was that for?"  
                "You are letting your emotions get the best of you, Gohan." Vegeta hissed glaring over at Goku as he spoke, "It's gonna be harder for you then anyone else to contain yourself. You have so much emotion trapped within yourself at your age, it's going to try to break you. We are all falling apart, Gohan. But you more then anyone, has to stay together."

Gohan stared at Vegeta unblinking as his tears still tumbled down his cheeks,

                "You're right." Gohan whispered, "This is the same way I felt after the Cell games. That everyone had forgot me."

                "Good boy." Vegeta hissed his eyes still strangely on Goku, "Just hold onto that thought. That was the Cell games. This is now. You aren't 12. You are 18. Remember that and you will be fine, okay? So stop crying. You're wasting energy."

                "Okay." Gohan nodded wiping away his tears, "What about you? Are you having troubles?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly but Gohan wasn't sure if it was because of what he was asking or if it was because Goku had started going around calling for Nimbus.

                "More then you can imagine." Vegeta said darkly after a moment.

Goku didn't know what those two strange people were talking about but he found a beautiful picture of a dragon on the wall. Tracing it's body with his finger, Goku smiled. _* Looks just like what Oolong said Shenlong looked like. * _A flash entered Goku's confused mind of a huge dragon spurting up from the depths of seven orange balls and then a strange tingling feeling. A boy was at his side…that boy. 

"Gohan! Lookie! A dragon!" Goku said the name just popping out.

Gohan and Vegeta both turned looking slightly surprised that Goku could have remembered that name. His face was glowing with a strange light as he stared at the picture.

                "It's the Great Shenlong."

As soon as those words were uttered, the floor opened up beneath them hurling them into the seemingly endless pit. Both Gohan and Vegeta caught themselves easily in the air as Goku landed sharply on his rump against the hard granite floor. 

                "Ow! My tail!" Goku cried clasping both hands over his rump.

Gohan and Vegeta both landed near Goku staring ahead as if in a mystified way. And what was ahead made Goku quickly turn away. A rotting corpse.

Gohan let out a small cry and whimpered under the spasms of dying self control that was seeping from his grasp. He clung tightly to Vegeta's words trying not to break loose. 

Vegeta just looked away catching a glimpse of Goku's horrified face. He paled slightly and in a small chocked voice he uttered,

                "Gohan? Vegeta? What is going on?"

Gohan let out an awful scream as the tremors ripped his body inside and out now. Goku quickly wrapped his arms about the boy so Gohan's flaring would not cause himself bodily harm. 

"Calm down, Gohan. It's okay. I've got you."

Vegeta spit bitterly on the ground, the salvia tinted crimson with suspected blood from biting his tongue so hard. Whoever it was, was beyond dead now. And it's corpse was so repulsive that it even caused the murderous Vegeta to flinch. 

                It hung on the wall with no support except for the melted skin that was frozen to the wall now. Skin was crusted and stretched over the body as if it was some kind of tight leotard. The eyes and hair were gone and only fragments of it's clothes remained on the limp form. It's mouth was perhaps the most frightening. It was shaped in a silent scream yet the teeth were charcoaled a dark ashen color and the lips were just hanging flaccidly off the skull like clothes. 

                Gohan let out a earsplitting scream of agony again thrashing about in Goku's arms. Vegeta noted Goku was clinging tighter and harder with each seizure that flowed through Gohan's body. It amazed Vegeta how Goku could still cling on to someone who was 100 times stronger. _* Must be this love thing. Kami, I hate things I don't understand. * _Vegeta shook his head lightly not allowing his dark childhood creep through his mind again. Trying not to pay attention the haunting screams as they vibrated through the room, Vegeta looked around. He could now see why Gohan hadn't stopped. So many people and animal remains decayed about him, and judging on how Gohan was reacting, the boy could sense all the life force that used to be there. It had to have been maddening. * _Kami just stop with the screaming though. It's freaking me out. *_

Suddenly, Vegeta's heart gave a horrible jolt as he spotted something moving in the shadows. Tensing up he tried to get Goku's attention finding he didn't need to. Gohan had gone mute and flaccid in Goku's arms. His eyes were still wide open staring into the dark shadows with Goku. The tremors were still there as Gohan's eyes edged out the victims yet much smaller. 

                * _Was Gohan really this bad after the Cell games?* _Vegeta thought with a tinge of fear, _* And we let him live through it alone? What kind of animals, were we? *_

                "***It's* here."**

Gohan's voice was fluid and emotionless. Goku dropped his arms from Gohan's sides not voluntarily. It was obvious his limbs were going numb from all the strain of holding the boy still.

Gohan suddenly smirked awfully as his eyes narrowed focusing about his murderous counter self,

                "It's time to bloody up our hands, butchers. Our hog has just arrived." 

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Sorry for the detailed corpses. I apologize in advance for anyone sick because of it. I have to rack up the rating now. Darn. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. By the way, since I know a lot of you are going to ask, Gohan is currently stuck between both sides of himself and because of this he has lost sense of himself completely. His emotions change rapidly throughout the next couple of chapters so just to be forewarned. A lot of tense anger and screaming scenes. ^^;;


	45. Hey Goku! Roll Over & Die!

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Okay. So it's been awhile. I am sorry for not a early update or anything since this is supposed to be my main story. But anyway here is a chapter update as you all so eagerly waited for…

Mirai Trunks cast open his eyes at the sound of distant screaming. The noise did not appear to draw him into any sort of panic. He merely smiled a mock sort of grin as he realized that his other self was being overpowered by the two girls. He rose slightly weighted down by his weariness from his long nap. 

                "Well, the ship is all repaired." Trunks spoke to himself, "But the others still have not returned. Where did they all go?"

As if to answer his question the door to the cockpit slid opened tossing a gagged Chibi Trunks who had obviously hobbled his way over hear since he was bonded tightly to the chair with some uncommon rope. He toppled face first into the floor causing Mirai Trunks to cringe and look away. Squinting over at the younger form of himself he dared to ask,

                "What happened here?"

Of course Chibi Trunks was not in any position to answer him. He merely glared up at his identical self clearly exclaiming his need of serious help. 

          "Oh okay." Mirai Trunks sighed kneeling down to his other self. 

Quickly he unwrapped the cords from about the young boy giving him complete mobility again. Chibi Trunks spat out the gag onto the floor trying to get the vile flavor of the sock out of his mouth, 

                "Those brats. They tricked me and tied me up."

                "Oh really. Tricked you, huh?" Mirai Trunks mocked looking behind the boy with slight curiosity, "So where are those little demons now?"

                "How am I supposed to know?" Trunks snapped angrily, "I hope they are off doing something dangerous. Like running with scissors or something like that."

          "Oh heaven forbid them to do that sin." Mirai Trunks snickered walking into the passenger part of the ship keeping a sharp eye out for a sign of the two human girls, "Remember this is Gohan's girlfriend, and Goku's wife. We can't loose them or they would have our heads for it."

          "Correction." Chibi Trunks coughed clearing his throat, "They would have your head. You're the oldest."

                "And who was supposed to be watching them?" Mirai Trunks snarled.

                "I am only eight years old! How am I supposed to baby-sit girls?"

                "I don't know. You can turn super sayian. Sit on them for all I care. Anything to keep them from harming themselves." Mirai Trunks sighed rubbing his throbbing temples.

          "Harming themselves?" Chibi Trunks cried raucously, "What about harming me?!"

Mirai Trunks did not bother to answer himself to that and began down the stairs to the bottom floor. Chibi Trunks totted after him hurling damnations at his older self for it couldn't possibly be _his_ fault. 

                "Gohan?" Goku gasped as Gohan collapsed limply into his father's arms once more, "Gohan, what's wrong?"

                "Blast it all." Vegeta hissed as the rumbling in the shadows started to grow louder, "This is not what we needed right when we are about to fight a 1000 pound chi dragon!"

Goku ignored Vegeta's truthful prediction of their demise and focused back onto the behavior of his son. Gohan's blank eyes fell upon his father as he whispered, 

                "When ever did angels deserve to die, father? Innocent angels?" 

Stuck by the blameless childlike question that Gohan had just emitted from that mouth that had earlier proclaimed something so vile, Goku had failed to answer.

As soon as he failed, Gohan's tremors began to rip his body once more, shaking the limp form of his son relentlessly. Goku hugged his son close hoping to the sun of everything good that Gohan would just wake up. But Gohan did not wake up. He just continued to fall deeper into the hole he had dug himself into… he began to become worse. 

                Gohan wrapped his arm about his father's neck and let out a piercing cry that melted into words Goku could barely detect over the throbbing of his eardrums,

                _'They are stealing me. They are stealing me away from you.'_

Finally the dreaded monster god ducked into it's room of slaughter it's dark eyes falling upon the group before him. It's lips were licked by it's forked tongue being denied of such a delight for so long.

It was a huge dragon coated black in it's rich abundance of abyss colored scales. It's eyes were christened a deep crimson that fit perfectly with all the destruction it had left in it's path. It stood much higher then any of the tallest buildings in Satan city could stand explaining for such the long drop that Goku had to plummet. 

                "Come on, Kakarot." Vegeta hissed urgently.

                "But I can't leave Gohan." Goku cried trying to wake Gohan up who had just passed out once more. 

                "Leave him, fool." Vegeta snarled, "We have more important things to worry about."

                "GOHAN IS IMPORTANT!" Goku screamed in fury firing at ki blast strait at Vegeta.

In astonishment, Vegeta caught the blast and rebounded it into the wall behind him. He had just learned how to fire a ki blast when his body still clearly limited him from doing so.

                The dragon was preparing to lunge into his prey and Vegeta didn't want anyone sinking their teeth into him. He gave up trying to coax Goku into coming with him…

                Grabbing Goku's wrist tightly, Vegeta took off the ground taking Goku with him. Gohan was ripped from Goku's arm causing him to let off a scream of terror. He kicked Vegeta violently clearly wanting to get back to Gohan. 

                The dragon lunged just as the two took off but it's attack merely skimmed over Gohan's head. The Dragon turned completely ignoring the flaccid boy inches away from his snapping jaws. Goku clutched onto Vegeta's shoulders staring in amazement down at his son who had effortlessly avoided the dragon's killer strike. Something wasn't right…

                '_They are stealing me. They are stealing me away from you.'_

_*Who?* _Goku cried in his own thoughts to no one in particular, _*Who is stealing you, Gohan?*_

The aching pains that rippled through his body would not stop. Course it wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted…life… his life. Gohan fluttered opened his eyes trying to sort out his distorted vision. All the victims. They would gnaw away at him until there was nothing left. 

"Unless I kill the source." Gohan hissed almost startled by the unforgiving hatred that now hung on his batted breath. 

Gohan clenched his fists tightly as he rose into a sitting position. His head was rung with pain and his thoughts were all jumbled into one pile of mush. He heard the excited cry of his father not far off but Gohan ignored him. _Who was he anyway?_ Another voice in Gohan's head spoke, _Why should you care about him? He'll just get in the way of your final destination. Just wait until the God finishes him and then strike._

Gohan nodded sinisterly watching the battle with extreme interest. And in his heart that was now coated black with his pain, he was rooting for the dragon god.

            "Gohan?" Goku gulped seeing mild interest enter Gohan's empty eyes as he watched them skip out of the Dragon's grasp, "Gohan what are you doing?"

                "Get off your butt, gaki, and help us!" Vegeta snarled down at Gohan avoiding another murderous claw that threatened to crush them into the stony walls.

Gohan shook his head all the while smiling causing a deep pain to stab into Goku's heart. _He didn't care…_

                "What?!" Vegeta screamed aiming a ki blast down at Gohan, "No?! You son of a-"

                "Vegeta!" Goku shouted ramming his body weight against Vegeta so that the swipe of the tail didn't hit them. They hit the wall with full force and tumbled down the long drop to the floor. The ki blast was fired but it merely screamed past Gohan's ear and hit the earth behind him. Gohan didn't even blink at it's impact. He only grinned broader and stretched out his arms lazily.

Goku rose slightly off the rocks that vindictively broken their fall. His heart still pained for Gohan to be loosened from the evil grasps that now held him. He only sat on all fours watching Gohan who was also watching him. Blood clouded his vision indicating that Goku was in more serious condition then he had originally thought. He wiped it away only for pain to sweep up to his brain. He clutched his side suddenly to find a wedge of sharp rock to have embedded itself a home there. Goku yanked it out crying softly for the small pain it brought him. He glanced over at Gohan who was only smiling more merrier.

                "Hurry up and die already." Gohan laughed.

Goku blinked in completely shock and abashment. He clutched his side which was now bleeding heavily and tried to rise only for his legs to buckle beneath him,

                "Gohan." Goku cried out to him causing Gohan to cock his head, "Please Gohan listen to me."

                "Why?" Gohan asked quite innocently.

Before Goku could answer him, Vegeta let out a small cry pushing Goku out of the way. The inferno that was meant for him, stuck Vegeta hard casting him into the wall once more. He let out a pitiful moan and fell silent. Goku stared in bewilderment at Vegeta's valor and turned back to Gohan who was giggling with pure glee. He wanted that to happen. He was trying to distract Goku so that the dragon could kill them. 

                "Gohan!" Goku screamed fury his energy engulfing him in it's flood of power, "Darn you, Gohan!"

Gohan's shook his head and let out ticking noise as he waved his finger annoyingly,

                "Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper, Goku."

Goku closed his eyes and lowered his head his energy rising…and then falling. When he rose his head again he was crying. 

                "I am sorry, Gohan." Goku wept.

Gohan's eyes widened in amazement of Goku's reaction. He could only stare at his father as he continued,

                "I am sorry I wasn't there for you and your brother." Goku coughed weakly, "I am sorry I wasn't there to hold you when you were scared. I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up."

                The dragon struck and this time no one could save Goku from it's attack. It's claw pressed Goku into the rock wall slowly crushing the boy to death. Gohan didn't make any move to stop it but he didn't seem remotely happy by it either. _*Good. I'm reaching him. Either that or he's hungry.*_

Goku laughed bitterly at his cruel joke unable to fight of the dragon's attack. He continued to speak causing Gohan to be even more shaken.

                "I am sorry I made your mother cry. I am sorry I left you to care for a child when you were still one. I am sorry I never got to train you for more then a year."

He let out a cry of pain as he felt his arms breaking. But in spite of it all he continued,

                "I am sorry that I didn't celebrate your birthday more then 6 times. I am sorry I didn't see you turn into a man. I am sorry I still treat you like a child. Oh gawd, Gohan. Please just snap out of it! You know I would take it all back if I could…"

Gohan blinked as tear began to form in the center of his eyes. He clenched his fists until the bled as he stared at his dying father,

                "Daddy…"

                "GOHAN!" Goku cried as the last amount of air in his lungs spilled out, "I WANT TO BE YOUR FATHER! LET ME BE YOUR FATHER, GOHAN! YOUR REAL FATHER, GOHAN!"

His vision began to black out when he saw a flash of gold and blue zoom in front of him. When he blinked again he saw that the dragon's claw was now separated from it's body and black acid blood steamed at the floor of the shrine. Gohan stood with his back to Goku standing in the all to familiar form of super sayian two. His hair stretched upwards frozen pure gold and his eyes were blazed in a bright jade. He glared at the Dragon that now withered on the floor of the cave over the painful loss of it's limb.

                "Don't mess with my dad." Gohan hissed.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Oh I am cruel. So cruel! And it gets better folks! ^^ More action next time on WBLW!


	46. The Source

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter! I can't to get started so enough pointless chatter and off I go…

Goku stumbled slightly forward rising up from his sore haunches. His eyes bled with tears at realizing he had just touched his son enough to bring him back. Pure relief burned into his soul wiping away the horrors of what might have been. Goku let out a small cheer as he nursed his aching body,

"Yes. You show him, Gohan!"

Gohan looked back to him out of the corner of his uncanny jade eyes as his lips curved upwards in a slight smirk. He shook his head and frowned before he spoke to his father,

"Dad. I want you to get Vegeta and get out of here."

"What?" Goku gasped still trying to maintain his footing, "But Gohan…"

"Don't try to knock what ever sense you think I have lost back into me, dad." Gohan said sternly, "You and Vegeta are only in the way here. You know as well as I do that fact. I can take care of this guy."

"Gohan… I can't just leave you." Goku sputtered in defense.

He somehow found this conversation painfully familiar. But now he was on the opposite side and it hurt. Now he knew what if felt like to be the one who was told to run.

                "You told me a proverb once that always sticks in my head." Gohan hissed eyeing his father, "A warrior may be great but only when he recognizes his weakness as well as his strengths. _You_ are not strong enough to fight. Trust me, Dad. This isn't all just redemption for my last mistake, I want you to be safe as well. I won't mess up again. I promise you, you won't need to save me."

                "But Gohan."

                "Go Dad." Gohan snapped harshly, "For once you have to listen to me! And I know it's hard for you to comprehend this but you are not any help to me for being here."

                Stunned by Gohan's tone, Goku fumbled backwards allowing his back to grace the sharp wall. He nodded roughly and turned to go just as the Dragon let out an ear splitting shriek. Goku fell to his knees covering his sensitive ears. Through the folds of his arms he could see Gohan stand calmly as the electricity flowed over and through his body. He didn't even seem remotely bothered by the scream but his face had contorted into rage at what it was screaming for. 

                It's bloody stump was now throbbing intensively as claws seeped through the flowing dark fluid that was covering the floor. It was regenerating and in mere seconds all that was left of the injury was the blood that coated it's claw.

                "Nice trick." Gohan smirked, "How about this one?"

He slunk down into that all too familiar pose and curved his fingers inward to his palm. A small ball of blue light danced between his palms as he canted his father's technique. 

                "Kaaaaaa….mmmmmmeeeeeee……haaaaaaaaaaaa…mmmeeeeee………..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

He thrust his palms forward releasing the stream of energy strait at the monster. The blast erupted from his finger tips covering the whole room in a bright yellow blaze. It's force knocked Goku clear forward with only the callous sharp rocks to break his fall. Goku skidded on his side until he came to a somewhat awkward halt. He squinted against the blinding light trying to detect his son with his poor vision. But his attempt was futile…

                The light cleared pretty quickly. Goku unshielded his eyes and the first thing he came to focus upon was the dragon roaring in irritation. Smoke had singed it's scales but their was no real damage. Goku felt as though someone had just started chocking him. How could the Kamehameha technique not work? 

                Apparently, Gohan had the same thoughts spinning in his thoughts. He stood rigid with fury, his fists clenching and unclenching. The lighting still forked about him scorched the air as his energy rose. He smiled lightly and nodded as if greeting an old friend.

                "I thought so. You have impressive armor." Gohan smiled as if the beast could understand him.

Goku noticed a slight grimace appear on Gohan's face after he spoke. He clutched his side determinedly as the tremors fought their way in again. Goku's eyes widened slightly as his gaze trailed to the walls… The source. The things that were stealing him…

                "Let's go!" Gohan shouted raising his fist high as his charged all out to the beast.

Goku tore his eyes away from the battle and rushed over to the fallen boy who had saved his life only minutes before. Vegeta was awake now but he wasn't in any shape to protest Goku coming to support him,

                "So we running for it?" Vegeta coughed in a tormented voice. 

Goku knew how Vegeta felt about leaving when things just started heating up. But strangely Vegeta usually put up more a fight then this. Goku shook it to the side and hissed in a urgent whisper,

                "No. Not yet."

Gohan struck out at the monster just having his hits vibrate off his steel like scales. They shown with his astonished reflection as he realized he couldn't penetrate it's skin even in this form. Still attempting to attack he danced about the monster using every attack he could think of. But not one of it's scales gave way to his punches or kicks. The dragon spit out it's fiery breath engulfing Gohan in his flames. The burns ripped at his skin but he ignored them as much as he could. His arms crossed over his face instinctively protecting him but the spasms seized Gohan in their arms again causing him to grip his head and yell in agony. The dragon drew back as the lightning flashing off Gohan's body stuck at random points all around his hovering form.

                "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gohan shrieked.

                "Tell me if you see what I see." Goku hissed as Gohan began to violently shake.

                "I see Gohan have a fit again." Vegeta mocked dryly, "That's what you see too, right?"

Goku frowned as Gohan began wailing in fits of rage and remorse. It took every ounce of self control he had to hold himself back from rescuing his son. 

                "The reason he is having these fits though." Goku hissed, "Can you see it?"

                "No." Vegeta said suddenly perplexed as he gazed about himself, "Where?"

                "The walls that dangle with those rotting corpses." Goku snapped waving his hand to the graveyard they were in, "Look at all the dead. Doesn't something strike you as peculiar?"

Vegeta reluctantly stared over at the nearest corpse that only hung by it's broken neck a few feet away. It's eyes were gashed out. And it's skin had crusted over some portions of it's body as limp as clothing. It's tongue hung out of it's mouth caked a sooty black…and it's jaw. Vegeta blinked at the sight of it. At first sight of it he thought death had frozen the person's jaw in a silent scream but in fact every corpse in the room had their jaw hanging off their skull as if sucking something up. Even the animals. As if they were sucking…

"They are feeding off Gohan's energy."

"Yes." Goku nodded darkly, "They are killing him just as badly as the dragon could if not worse."

Gohan fought against his momentary weakness. He squinted through his agony seeing the dark eyes of the dragon's watching him. Of course…. Eyes. Summing up all the strength he could muster, Gohan let out a bloodcurdling scream sending his energy hurling about him vindictively.

One of the blasts nearly made contact to Vegeta and Goku. They didn't seem trouble with it though. Vegeta hovered with Goku into the air and carefully estimated their shot. 

"Ready?"

"Now!" Goku agreed.

                Vegeta dropped Goku firing thousands of ki blast about the room obliterating all the skulls that he could see. Goku cause himself by using his tail as a propeller. In this position, Goku charged up all his energy into his kamehameha wave and rotated it about the room taking off as many heads as Vegeta. 

                Gohan placed his hands over his forehead aiming his attack when he got sight of Vegeta and Goku's strange attacks. Seeing this threw Gohan off guard…

                "Final…Fla-" Before Gohan could finish the monster made one clean swipe at him.

His claws snatched Gohan out of the air and pressed him against the cold floor. One of the claws sank deep into Gohan's left arm causing him to cry in pain. The dragon squeezed him tighter sinking the blade deeper until it had nearly pierced out the other side of his arm. Blood seeped down Gohan's arm staining the orange fabric a deep crimson. 

                Gohan gritted his teeth tightly as he freed his right arm. He thrust his hand before him strait at the monster's mouth as it inhaled air for a fire blast. 

                "Chew on this." Gohan shouted releasing a ki blast strait into it's mouth. The dragon swallowed the blast having it explode internally. He released Gohan immediately and staggered backwards stunned by such a attack. Taking this opportunity as best he could, Gohan leap into the air and tried once more to do the technique he had planed this time with only one hand. 

                "F-final…" Gohan sputtered as another tremor swept over him, "F-fina- final…"

                "No!" Vegeta hissed spotting the last corpse in the corner, " We missed one."

It's legs had almost completely regenerated all it's flesh and was making it way to the waist. Goku let out a desperate cry and fired a ki blast down at the creature breaking it's neck clear off. It's head rolled motionlessly on the floor; it's jaw clamped shut. 

                Gohan shook his head regaining himself. The dragon had recovered and was now at eyelevel to Gohan. It inhaled deeply just as Gohan shouted his attack,

                "FINAL FLASH!" 

Both attacks merged together engulfing the duelers with the tremendous amount of light…and then everything went dark. 

Screaming. The screams of the terrified children mixing into one forlorn cry of agony. Their screams sang a more bitterly sad song then grief itself and only Gohan could hear them. The wails of anguish were interpreted into Gohan's mind and exited his pallid lips in great hisses of grief stricken shrieking. Clutching his pained head, Gohan's legs buckled beneath him causing him to cave into the hard uncaring stone. Hands gripped his shoulders in a attempt to pull him out from the sea he was drowning beneath. But the surface was too hard to penetrate and he was forced to feed off his worse fears for oxygen. Their pain and last words became his own as he tore at his own skin to rid their presence. His flesh burned pitilessly as thousands of deaths ripped out for a piece of his living spirit. Arms wrapped over and around him like a blanket but the pain still remained from where they had ripped at his skin. He thrashed violently, his eyes sealed shut with the horrors of the room. He couldn't look…

Goku watched in dismay as his son pull meted from the sky and onto the ground. There was a harsh smack when his body contacted the ground. Both he and Vegeta rushed over to the boy's side finding only the mildly expected injuries. The dragon was now thrashing about in the darkness beyond this room apparently more then just temporally blinded from the final flash. In fact… Gohan had damaged the eyes so bad that the dragon might not have any eyesight at all. 

                "Good boy." Vegeta hissed to himself watching the darkness for the return for the creature, "Smart thinking."

                "Gohan! Gohan, can you hear me?"

The voice so soothing dove into Gohan's rigid heart releasing it from the icy chains that concealed it. He remembered now. He remembered where he was and what he was doing here. The burning subsided momentarily leaving only the sore aftermath of his seizures and fall. His senses focused back into the world around him informing him that he was on the floor and partly in someone's arms. But something was wrong…

                "Gohan. Are you awake?" Goku cried as he felt Gohan beginning to twitch, "Speak to me."

                "Yes." Gohan coughed weakly his eyes still wired shut.

                "Open your eyes, Gohan." Goku said soothingly, "Focus on my face."

Gohan's eyes fluttered open but all that Vegeta and Goku could see were blank pupils that pierced right through them. Vegeta took a deep breath, first to summon up his courage,

                "Gohan, look at us."

                "I am." Gohan stated as his eyes filled up with tears, "But I can't see you."

Goku immediately hugged his son tight as Vegeta stood in shock… _Kakarot's brat… Gohan…was blind…_

To Be Continued…

Oh, I was worse this time. *snickers* Hope you all enjoyed it. 


	47. When Blind See Blood

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Sheesh? Another update? She must be insane! Na… Just eager to get to the action! ^^

_Blind. I'm really blind?_ The pain of this truth was ripping Gohan's heart more then those desperate spirits could. He couldn't see anything. How could he save his brother if he was blind? How could he do anything without sight? The prospect of having to go against Cell like this was humiliating and terrifying… But he couldn't think of the future right now. If he could destroy the monster perhaps his vision would return with his age. That was all the hope he could receive.

"Gohan." Goku's voice rang near his ear, "G-gohan?"

His voice was strangled with tears and Gohan understood. Goku had no idea how to comfort his son. It seemed all was lost. No one had the power to defeat the dragon now.

"Don't worry, Dad." Gohan said softly, "I got the Dragon, didn't I? Isn't it blind too."

"He has a point." Vegeta's harsh squall reached Gohan's ears on the right.

Goku looked over his shoulder at the Dragon who had just emerged from the shadows screaming in pure vehemence. It's dark eyes had gone a deathly white that was gruesome to stare at. It thrashed about against the walls possibility trying to detect them. Gohan let out a small yelp driving both Goku's and Vegeta's attention back to the boy.

His forehead was beaded with sweat as if he was concentrating hard on something beyond sight. Goku hugged Gohan tighter afraid of Gohan having another tremor but that was not so. 

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I…I…" Gohan sputtered, "That old prophet told me that she could use her heighten senses of psyche to see people. Maybe I can do the same." 

"You're wasting your time. She just a crazy old hag." Vegeta scowled as the Dragon drew nearer.

Gohan focused all his might on his surroundings. He tried as hard as he could to fuse the darkness into shapes but every image was only played by what his mind imagined. No matter how hard he tried the darkness remained dark. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe it was impossible to be able to be able to see again if already blind. Perhaps he would have to relay on his other senses… Suddenly a thought stuck Gohan hard in the gut. Ki. He was trying to hard to see again that he over looked the obvious. He could see the energy. That's what Seiko meant. She could see the energy line. 

Slowly around him the world about swirled with thousands of bright lights until they finally formed shapes. And then his whole world was interpreted in the bright lights of the chi about him. One light shown strongly brightly before him giving Gohan the immediate realization of who it was,

"Dad?" Gohan gulped reaching out and touching the energy before him.

Remarkably his hand stoked the cheek of someone… His father.

"You can see?!" Goku gasped in amazement clutching Gohan's hand tightly to his cheek.

"No way!" The red light a bit father away snapped that Gohan guessed was Vegeta.

"In a matter of speaking." Gohan smiled weakly, "I can see your energy."

"That gives us the advantage!" Vegeta laughed sinisterly, "With Gohan's ki sense, we can defeat this beast!"

"Uh…What is it doing?" Goku asked as the Dragon had suddenly clasped it's face, "Is it… crying?"

The dragon was clamping it's face tightly let out strange whimpering sounds. It certainly gave the impression of a crying baby. A very big and ugly crying baby with enormous webbed wings. 

Suddenly the monster let out a horrible roar and sank it's claws deep into it's eye socket allowing the blood to seep down it's bladed hands. It let out and other ghastly roar and tore it's eyes sharply from the place which they were contained. 

All three of the fighters gapped as their eyes widened in horror,

"HE RIPPED HIS EYES CLEAN OUT!"  Gohan and Goku cried in unison. 

Gohan cried and covered his eyes as if to block out the sight. Goku looked over at him as he whimpered and asked,

"Does that even help?"

"No. Not even a bit." Gohan muttered defectively, "Just a habit."

"That is so disgusting." Vegeta hissed under his breath, "Just disgusting. What a vulgar creature."

                The blood seeped down it face from it's empty eye sockets dripping in grossly great amounts. It let out a triumphant roar as it's eyes suddenly gusted out from the depths of it's skull. 

                Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were speechless with disgust and incredulity,

                "He…He ripped out his eyes…" Goku sputtered.

                "To regenerate them." Vegeta finished.

                "…I am in trouble, aren't I?" Gohan smiled sheepishly. 

The dragon's eyes shot over to where they stood only a couple hundred feet away. It licked it's lips taking most of the blood off it's face as it stared at it's pray. Goku let out a small scream and jumped behind Vegeta and Gohan,

"We're doomed!"

The dragon lunged forwards as all of the Z gang screamed cramping close together. Vegeta squinted up as it was only seconds away and clasped his hand together forming a giant beam,

"Galactic Gun!" He screamed. 

"Kamehameha!!!" Goku shouted at his side releasing his attack. 

The beams collided with the monster's face forcing it to release it's own spurt of fire. Goku and Vegeta fought with all their might to keep the energy steady against the power that was quickly overwhelming. Finally Gohan thrust his hand to the blast as well shouting, 

                "Mesinko ha!!!"

The new stream of energy quickly stopped the fires pursuit towards the trio but only temporary. Gohan's wounded arm gave way. The extreme loss of blood was finally grasping hold as Gohan felt himself passing out, 

                "I…I can't hold it."

                "Gohan!" Goku shouted through gritted teeth.

                "We need you, boy!" Vegeta hissed in his frustration.

                "I'm sorry." Gohan whispered as he fell forward. 

His hair and eyes transformed back into the normal colors of his birth as he fell to the earth. Goku reached out to catch his son but Vegeta had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him sharply to the left. The blast struck the earth behind them sending them hurling through the air. Goku landed hard onto Vegeta's back and the two skidded roughly against the jagged rubble. 

 "GOHAN!" Goku shouted through his pain to the son behind him.

The two came to a halt a few feet away allowing the smoke to bellow over them. Goku waved his hand through the smoke trying to see his son as Vegeta groaned from being his cushion. Goku stood up at the groan with no thanks or apology to him. As soon as the smolder lifted Goku could see his son laying only inches from the dragon's snapping jaws. Goku screamed out in apprehension trying to save his distressed son but Vegeta grabbed him in a strangle hold so he wouldn't go off to suicide. 

Gohan opened his eyes just to stare, or rather sense into the deep abyss energy of their foe. It let out a horrible roar as Gohan stumbled backwards from it. It didn't give Gohan a chance to run even if he could. It snatched him up in seconds squeezing the life out of the tiny boy. As his bones cracked, Gohan screamed out for help. His wounded arm quickly shattered under the pressure and his other arm broke shortly after it. Gohan bawled in his agony hoping for someone to rescue him. He wanted to be saved… 

Goku kicked and struggled hard against Vegeta as he watched his son die in the monster's clasp. His eyes filled with great tears of sorrow knowing he couldn't get free. Finally, Gohan went silent. Numb with shock, Goku stopped struggling too. His eyes followed Gohan's fall as the monster released him. His limp body hit the ground with a thud. His chest didn't rise or fall anymore. His skin was a stony ashen color, as if his life had been stripped from his body. 

_He is dead…_ Vegeta realized in shock, _He isn't breathing. I don't feel his chi. He's dead…_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed his hair arching upwards in a unknown wind, "GOHAN!"

Vegeta held onto Goku for his life as a huge golden energy covered over the two of them. Vegeta watched as Goku's tear filled eyes that were brimmed with hate were shrouded into a deep bluish green.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted urgently, "You can't turn super sayian. You're body will die through the stress of the power!"

"I don't care." Goku screeched, "Gohan! I have to save Gohan."

"You can't save him if he is already gone!" Vegeta shouted his grip on Goku quickly failing as the uncanny wind picked up.

"He isn't gone." Goku hissed, "I have to save him!"

He clenched his fists so tightly that blood entered his hand in a small pool of crimson. Goku raised his bloody fist to his chest as his pupils disappeared leaving only the white membrane of his eyes visible.

"Kakarot, stop!" Vegeta screamed as his feet were lifted off the ground, "Stop it now! You'll kill us both!"

The dragon turned it dead to the two as the energy wrapped over them both. It seemed highly amused in the light show and ignored the empty shell of the boy for now.

"No! I must save Gohan!"  
                "Darn it! Gohan's dead!"  
                "No! He can't be!!!"

"DARN IT *GOKU*! LISTEN TO ME! GOHAN IS DECEASED!!!!!" Vegeta screamed finally reaching the boy. 

The wind died quickly allowing Vegeta's feet to collide with the earth again. Vegeta let go of Goku finally and stumbled back onto his butt. He let out a weathered sigh of relief just for Goku to turn about to him,

                "You called me Goku."

                "No, I didn't." Vegeta snapped defiantly.

                "Yes, you did." Goku hissed biting his lip.

                "Okay… Now is no time to argue!" Vegeta hissed climbing to his feet and snatching Goku up by his armpits and taking to the air. 

The dragon bit the dirt right where they had been seconds before. It let out a roar of anger and charged after them.

Mirai Trunks suddenly stood in his tracks frozen with a sudden agonizing feeling. He gripped his heart and fell to his knees. Chibi Trunks stared at him in bewilderment as his eyes became clouded over.

                "Gohan…He's dead." Mirai Trunks said in a harsh whisper. 

A few feet away from the hunters fell the hunted. Chichi and Videl sat on the sanded ground outside crying… Though the didn't know why.

                "Gohannie!" Videl wept.

                "Oh… Why do I feel so awful?" Chichi asked to no one in particular…

Gohan's limp form lay on the ground his bones vibrating with the great steps of the monster. He lay completely still…as if asleep. A sudden glow fell over him and bodiless mouth hissed the words,

                _'When angels deserve to die…'_

And Gohan twitched…

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Muahahahaha! I just keep leaving worse and worse cliff hangers, huh?


	48. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: OMG! Can it be possible? A three way chapter update? Amazing! She must be possessed or something…

Okay for the last time this isn't yaoi so the biggest thing between Goku and Vegeta right now is a mutual friendship. Don't scare me like that. ^^ Hey, he cares but not that much!

Goku turned about just to see the fangs of the beast snap out at their heels. It swept his massive hand upwards missing them the first time but smashing them against the stone wall the second. Only temporally stunned, both Vegeta and Goku struggled free just as the claws inched about their bodies. It began it's death grip just as it had done for Gohan. The two let out agonizing screaming as the torment continued. Goku closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. He had to stay alive for Gohan, for Goten. He had to save Goten for him. They needed to save his youngest son to avenge the painful death that Gohan had to endure. With this determination stuck in the back of his mind, Goku refused to pass out. But Vegeta was slipping…

"Stop."

A voice so smooth and eerie rose in the absence of the screaming. The grip the Dragon had on them loosened causing Vegeta to let out seeping gasp of air. With the hefty amount of pressure on his body and lungs, he quickly passed out next to Goku. Goku tried not to fret about it knowing if he tried to wake Vegeta back up he would loose concentration of his own wake too. He squinted through his weak vision to a sight he didn't think was possible. His eyes widening in astonishment as he stared at who had just saved them.

Gohan stood before the monster his form glowing by some possessed light. His arms were both broken, one shattered in several places with dried blood caking over most of the skin. One half of his face was stained with blood from a gash above his left eyebrow. But he still stood glaring at the monster with his demoralizing gaze. Eyes… His eyes were actually focusing in on his target. But they still were empty…  His lips were curved up in a dry smirk as if he were speaking to a animal he was about to slaughter.

"I've had enough of watching." Gohan hissed in a eerie voice fused with an ancient power, "It's bad enough you have killed innocent victims but to kill Gohan is too much. Now you take his friends. It stops now."

Goku blinked in bewilderment trying to understand why Gohan was speaking in third person. He was Gohan right? Or was he? As if the boy could hear his thoughts, Gohan continued,

"Gohan … You wouldn't let me free. I know why. This is a favor for you, my lost hero. But I think it's time I stretched my legs." He smirked wider, "Take a walk. Smell the flowers. Butcher a dragon."

"Who are you?" Goku gasped.

Gohan glanced in his direction briefly and then turned back to the Dragon.

"Why, I'm Gohan. Don't you recognize me, Dad?"

Goku couldn't bring himself to answer that and Gohan seemed satisfied. Gohan turned back to the Dragon as his eyes flashed a blood red,

"Dead men tell no tales." Gohan mocked, "But they never said anything about dead children."  

A bright white light enveloped about Gohan's feet slowly moving upwards healing his whole body. It stopped at the tips of his hair revealing a fully restored young boy. Gohan flexed his arms and glared awfully at the beast as it completely released Goku and Vegeta. The two toppled to the floor roughly. 

Gohan held his arms strait down as his energy wrapped about his feet. He closed his eyes and muttered under his breath,

                "You take over now, Gohan. Take your revenge. Use your power." 

A sudden light left Gohan as Gohan took back control of his form. He lifted his arms up spread evenly out on either side of him as he kept his head bowed low in the shadows. Finally he looked up at the beast his eyes clashing into a dark purple,

                "Let's see how you like this…" Gohan hissed as he lifted his hands above him as if accepting a spirit bomb. His whole form was wrapped about in the folds a blinding white lights.

The lights overtook the whole tomb filling it with Gohan's screams and energy. The planet rocked painfully back and forth without any sign of stop. Goku slid down the wall as he found himself blacking out. The last thing he saw was the reassuring face of his son surrounded in the blinding heavenly luminosity… _he's alive_…

                "There they are!" Chibi Trunks cried after opening the capsule doors and spotting the girls in the distance. Mirai Trunks blinked past his agony of realizing Gohan's fate and nodded for Chibi Trunks to got after them. Although it seemed pointless to go after something so trivial, Mirai Trunks joined his other form. _Goku… Dad… and Gohan… I can't feel any of your energy anymore. What is going on?_

                "I don't know what's got you so worked up." Chibi Trunks scowled, "I don't sense a thing."

The two jumped to the sand covered earth. Mirai Trunks landed in a squat as Chibi Trunks tucked into a roll and flipped back to his feet rushing over to the two girls. A sudden power wave struck over their bodies. Mirai Trunks blinked at the sight of the narrow beam of yellow shooting up into the sky. It erupted slowly spreading out in great waves of powerful energy destroying everything in it's path. 

                "GET INSIDE!" Mirai Trunks screamed urgently just as Chibi Trunks scooped Videl up in his arms. Chichi leapt onto Chibi Trunks back as he rushed them back to the ship. 

Behind them the wave crashed over the sand threatening to kill them. Mirai Trunks leapt forward and grabbed Chibi Trunks by a free arm and tossed him in the ship with the girls. He tumbled in last sealing the doors just as the energy hit the ship. The group all fell hard into the opposite wall as the ship took the collisions.

                "What is doing this?" Mirai Trunks shouted to no one in particular.

                "I don't know." Chibi Trunks cried back, "But it aint Gohan, Goku, or my dad."

                "Or is it?" Mirai Trunks hissed remembering the yellow beam of light…

The light faded along with the screams. The glow that had overwhelmed Gohan's features subsided revealing a new person with short silver hair drooping over his uncanny violet eyes. His outfit was pure black with one symbol on the back etched in silver. _Ooshii kurai_ it stated. Heroically Dark. The new Gohan smiled as he hovered up to eye level of the beast. Power radiated off of his every being and even the ferocious beast was a bit startled by this child's power. But it didn't want to refuse such a perfect opportunity for lunch. The dragon lunged and Gohan made no attempt to stop it. It's jaws closed about him and in one gulp Gohan was gone. 

It licked it's lips greatly satisfied just to implode suddenly it's remains scattering about the whole room. Gohan hovered in the center of where the Dragon once stood his hands out in the finale of a Kamehameha. He smiled darkly and landed softly on the ground. His boots collided with the surface so peacefully that it hardly made a sound. The guts that were hurled through the room dared not to touch him and seemed to sizzle away as he walked over to the glowing light in the middle of the room. The heart stone. Gohan picked it up tenderly and stared at it's hard crimson surface,

"So this is what keeps you coming back?" 

Behind Gohan, rose the head of the dragon it's jaws still reaching out to rip Gohan to pieces. Gohan didn't even turn as it opened it's jaws in the right position to swallow him again. Gohan let out a small sigh and held out a hand behind him firing a ki blast,

"Bite me." He snapped destroying the head instantly. 

Gohan thrust his index finger into the middle of the stone causing it to shatter. He crushed the rest of it's pieces in his hand and dropped the handful dust on the floor. As he walked away he rubbed the toe of his foot in the dust and scraped it away in disgust. Gohan walked strait up to where his father lay just as Goku came too. Goku's eyes fluttered open coming face to face with the changed state of his son. Before Goku could say anything, Gohan interrupted him,

"I'm fine." Gohan whispered soothingly, "And so are you."

"So I am." Goku sputtered happily. 

Suddenly Goku caught sight of the skull…. that skull that had tried to take Gohan's life before… It's jaw had opened and it was regenerating back onto it's body.

"NO!" Goku cried as Gohan's hair and eyes changed back to normal.

Gohan stumbled backwards until he completely passed out. His body collided with the floor with a slight thud as Goku rushed over to his son. As he ran his height increased, and when he lifted Gohan up in his arms Gohan fit perfectly. He was back to normal…

                "Gohan! Wake up!" Goku shouted desperately.

                "He's used up all his energy."

Goku spun about to see a enchanting beauty standing before him wearing a flowing white dress. Her hair was a deep violet and eyes a dark blue. She knelt down beside Goku and gestured for him to give her Gohan. Goku refused,

                "You're that corpse that stole Gohan's energy. No way!"

                "I didn't steal it." The woman replied sharply, "He gave it to me."

                "Because of you he's dead now!" Goku cried his eyes brimming with tears once more.

                "Dead?" The woman snorted, "Ooshii Kurai dead? Impossible."

She held out her two forefingers and gently touched Gohan's forehead. He let out a small groan as color regained in his cheeks. She removed he fingers quickly as Gohan's form glowed faintly and aged six years. Gohan's eyes fluttered open not purple, not empty, but his normal brown eyes that he had inherited from his father. 

                "Dad!" Gohan cried happily hugging his dad close, "That was amazing!"

                "What? Catching you?" Goku gulped still dazed by the fact Gohan was okay.

Gohan didn't answer right away. First his eyes scanned over at the woman on his other side. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he asked,

                "Who are you?"

                "No one." She answered simply.

                "Okay…" Gohan muttered taking that as a answer, "So… Dad how were you able to obtain all that energy?"

                "What? What energy?"

                "The energy you used to defeat the dragon, of course. That was you right? Or was it Vegeta?"

Goku's jaw dropped in astonishment at Gohan not remembering a thing. He shook his head and let out a sheepish cough, 

                "Err…well… It wasn't me…"

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Things looking up? For a little while anyway. ^^;;


	49. Discussions of 'Ooshii Kurai'

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Okay. That prospect of twenty new reviews was too tempting to pass up. I hope you are true to your word… Well, actually I was going to update anyway so it really wasn't much of a hassle to grant your request. ^^;;

Another comment to all those who loved the transformation of _Ooshii Kurai_ this story only briefly skims the transformation. _Sibling Rivalry_ goes a bit more into the darker side of the transformation and of course _Deeper Than Soul_ is the complete epic of the transformation. Just FYI if you want to know more about it.

Gohan let out a cherubic smile and sat himself up beside his father. Goku was blushing a slight pink as he twiddled his thumbs. 

                'Silly, Dad.' Gohan thought to himself, 'He must be so embarrassed that I heard the whole fight.'

                "Well, uh… It wasn't me…" Goku said looking hopefully up at Gohan.

Gohan remained clueless though. He let out a small smile and cocked his head,

                "Then who? Was it Vegeta? Truly?"

They both turned at the sound to the groaning sayian prince. He emerged from a pile a rubble cursing the planet for it's unstable environment. He looked up at Gohan and Goku his eyes locking with them until he spun around looking behind him,

                "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

                "Did you beat the dragon?" Gohan asked innocently.

Vegeta gawked at Gohan as if the boy had gone insane. He shook his head and turned to Goku,

                "How could I have beaten the monster? I would lie and say I did but then that wouldn't solve any of my confusion. So which of you did it?" Vegeta snapped his eyes trailing from Gohan to Goku and then to the woman behind the two.

                "Who are you?" He asked sharply.

                "She… was revived." Goku muttered for the woman, "After the dragon was destroyed."

                "Since you know so much, Kakarot, I'm guessing you defeated it." Vegeta scowled as he ambled up to them.

Goku went a pink color again and shook his face forcefully,

                "No. It was Gohan."

Both Gohan and Vegeta blinked in shock. Vegeta was first to break free from the numb shock as he burst out into a fit of laughter. Gohan scowled at his reaction and snapped,

                "It's not that funny."

                "Gohan was beaten to a pulp. Both his arms were broken not to mention he was blind." Vegeta hissed, "And even if you toss that all the way you still have the fact that he hasn't trained in seven years!"

                "I know it sounds crazy but he did! I saw him." Goku protested as Gohan just shook his head.

                "If I did beat him, do you know what energy that would take?" Gohan cried, "Much more then super sayian two. He creamed me. Perhaps the heat of battle dazed you."

                "Gohan's body may have been fit for it to reach super sayian two but anything higher then that would rip his body in pieces." Vegeta stated sensibly.

                "And how is that different from me?!" Goku shouted, "I couldn't even turn super sayian!"

                "But dad, you're Goku." Gohan replied calmly, "You've always done impossible things."

Goku let out a miserable cry of frustration. He gripped Gohan's hand suddenly and forced Gohan to look him strait into the eyes,

                "Believe me. I saw you. I saw your energy wrapped about your body and… the mystic power entwined into your soul. Super Sayian Two wasn't all you are capable of Gohan. There is something other then that. Beyond that. I saw it with these eyes."

                "Are you okay…" Gohan whispered warily, "You aren't acting well."

                "So if he did reach this so called new level," Vegeta snickered casually, "What was it? Super Sayian three?"

He starting laughing in hysterics as if the idea of a super sayian three was hilarious to him. Goku rolled his eyes and kept his attention on Gohan who was still completely in the dark. 

                "Don't you remember anything at all? You had the silver hair, and the purple eyes."

                "Silver? Purple?" Vegeta snorted, "Are you sure your vision wasn't inverted?"

                "Can't you remember?!" Goku snapped bringing more puzzlement onto Gohan's face.

                "N-no." Gohan sputtered, "Are you sure you're well?"

Goku closed his eyes allowing his frustration to subside. He turned swiftly to the woman who and managed to stay silent the whole argument.

                "You saw what happened, didn't you?!" He cried, "Was it not Gohan would defeated the beast? Who revived your life?"

She was silent as she gazed over at the perplexed Gohan with her dark eyes. Her dainty lips curved into a small smirk as she stated,

                "The truth is in the eyes of the beholder. Whether they be purple or amber brown."

                Mirai Trunks woke up to the surging pain that spilt through all his veins in gripping gasps of pain. He fastened his eyes shut as he tried to remove the weight from off his chest. It gave a small groan as he pushed it to the floor next to him. His blue eyes fluttered opened focusing in on the beautiful face of the young Videl Satan. She was fully grown again and obviously had taken refuge in his arms when she was the three year old. He let out a secret sigh of relief that Gohan was away so not to have the powerful sayian come after him. 

Chibi Trunks was leaning against his shoulder with Chichi eagle spread on the ground a few feet away from him. Everyone was fast asleep in their force fed dreams of unconsciousness. Trunks raised his head slightly allowing the pain to be recognized as a healing process. He climbed to his feet awkwardly finding that the ship had been tipped sideways in the massive waves of energy. 

                He crawled across the floor suddenly rather grateful for longer and stronger arms so he could reach the slabs of the door easier. He pried them open and pressed himself up onto the side of the ship. The endless desert looked as emotionless as it had been since they first landed here. But something was incredibly different. Not only had a weight been lifted of the planet's tarnished surface and the chibi affect release but a new presence had appeared. It's chi was massive but yet compressed under a flood of nothingness. It was indictable to anyone who hadn't already tasted it's power. But Mirai Trunks had certainly memorized that ghastly impression of chi in his mind and could not easily forget it. 

                "I don't know who you are." Mirai Trunks hissed softly, "But I hope you don't have any plans with us."

Cell sat up from his guard duty after falling into his unfruitful sleep. He felt as though someone had just ducked his head under amazing amounts of water and would not release. The power that was now surging strongly from a planet not so far from the one they rested on now was seeping from the veins of a child that Cell could not easily forget. He gritted his teeth hard as the horror of what he was witnessing was sinking in.

                "Ooshii Kurai. " Cell hissed, "Of all the children why his he the fabled one?"

                "Because." Goten hissed from behind the insect, "Nii-san wants nothing more or less then family. That's what he always told me was most important to him What else does he have to lose?"

                "This doesn't mean your brother can save you, Goten." Cell hissed glaring at the boy in disgust.

                "Yes. You're right. But it **does mean that he's gonna put up a heck of a fight."**

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Short? Yes I know. Blame my school and homework. 


	50. The Energy Abyss

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Okay. Well, another chapter as promised. Still happy! Yay!

                "Follow me." The woman said after the painful pause.

She turned sharply on her heels heading in the direction which the dragon had first emerged from. Gohan cast a bewildered glance to his father and Vegeta who were staring evenly at each other.

                "Who is she, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped.

                "I don't know but I think we can trust her." Goku muttered, "I mean. She was killed by the dragon so she can't be that bad."

                "But she is part of that tribe that sent us down here in the first place." Vegeta protested.

The two argued a bit more not noticing Gohan rising up to his feet and running after the girl. Something about surged with familiarity. He just knew he could trust her. He caught the startled the voices behind him as he ran realizing that Goku and Vegeta were now following him. The woman waited for Gohan at the peak of the odd tunnel her gaze piercing into his . He skidded to a halt on the muddy floor before trying not to let the dirt touch the rims of her white skirt. But the woman seemed not to mind at the whole fact of that made her appear even more heavenly. 

                "I thank you, little one." She spoke softly before Vegeta and Goku could hear her.

                "For what?" Gohan asked perplexed.

She smiled and touched his cheek in a gentle affectionate way,

                "For being so innocent, Ooshii Kurai. Never in my life or afterlife did I expect you to be such a amazing child."

Before Gohan could respond Goku and Vegeta had caught up to the two. The woman nodded to the two arrivals before rotating back to her current destination. Vegeta roughly grabbed her arm before she could leave again,

                "Speak Onna. Who are you?"

                "Mimi Nikko." The woman replied, "Roughly translated it means 'deaf to daylight'. My parents named me that because I was their first child who did not die in the third moon and yet I was born in the darkest of night. Dark night is a bad sign for a child. Sort as if saying they are fated to have a doomed destiny."

                "How could one be deaf to daylight?" Gohan asked curiously.

                "The same way a person could be blind to truth." Mimi smirked eyeing Gohan.

Mimi ripped her arm from Vegeta's grasp and headed down the tunnel without looking back. Gohan followed quickly in a even pace behind the woman with Goku and Vegeta trailing behind him. 

                She came up to a halt again at a huge nest with all sorts of body remains that had been mutilated violently by the beast. Goku covered Gohan's eyes just in case. Course Gohan didn't protest in any way due to the fact he was sick of staring at rotting corpses. They were starting to infect his mind. 

                Mimi stopped at the base of one of the carcasses dangling by it's mangled arm from the nest. She covered her face from the sight as tears filled in her dark eyes. Goku tried to say something to comfort her but was too busy guiding Gohan. But much to Goku's surprised Vegeta came up and placed a kind hand on her shoulder,

                "It's okay." He muttered darkly.

                "When I was taken, never in my wildest dream did I think he would be taken too." Mimi whispered as her tears continued to fall.

                "Life is harsh." Vegeta hissed bitterly as he glared at the corpse, "Believe me, I know."  
Mimi wiped her tears her face and kept her eyes averted from the gruesome sight. She rushed to the wall and gave it a abrupt punch. There light bellowed streaking the bloody floor with light. She beckoned them to follow her through the door way and the gang didn't hesitate, except for Gohan who was still relying on the guidance of his father. 

                They ducked through the hole and out into the bright radiance of day. Blinded by the sudden change of luminosity, Goku released his hands from Gohan and shielded his own eyes noticing Gohan did the same for himself. 

                 A sudden cheer erupted from the mountain side that seemed to rise from the very planet itself. The whole tribe seemed to be anticipating their return and we're greeting the occasion with as much noise as they could muster. The elder version of the boy with the ashen wolf cub had now removed his mask and rushed up to them. He flung his arms about Gohan and let out a great cheer,

                "You're amazing Ooshii Kurai!" He shouted, "You saved my mother."

Gohan was too shocked with the second thing he said to protest being called that name again. 

                "Your mother?" Gohan repeated, "She's your mother?"

                "Thank you!" He smiled without answering.

Gohan nodded still swimming in confusion, 

                "You're welcome."

                "I told you." Goku snapped to Vegeta, "He did defeat the dragon."

                "That doesn't prove a thing." Vegeta argued.

Mirai Trunks kept his gaze on the distant horizon as his blood grew cold. The energy was moving strait to the ship. Mirai Trunks focused panic from his mind and reestablished it with determination,

                "I don't think so." He hissed as he clenched his fists, "You aren't getting here that easily."

                "Thank you for the food!" Goku shouted as they all took off.

The tribe did not seem that bad after all. In fact in the reunion of mother and son, they had treated Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku like kings. It was some treatment that Vegeta obviously enjoyed. They had waited about in the splendor for about an hour before deciding to leave. They took to the skies much to Goku's delight they he could once again do so.

"This is great." Goku cried for the millionth time, "All my strength and speed is back. Oh, how I missed it." 

"Wanna race, Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked sinisterly, "Just see if your power ebbed any."

"Sure." Goku grinned brightly.

Powering up to their fullest the two rushed off in blurs of gold. Gohan was left in their dust missing the conversation while he was lost in his thoughts of the strange day. Noticing they had left him, Gohan let out a cry,

                "Hey! Don't leave me!"

He powered up slightly listening to the hum of the silver aurora about him. He had only just headed in the direction of which his father's and Vegeta's backsides were shown to him when they disappeared from his sight. He halted briefly in the air sensing some approaching chi behind him. He turned and much to his stupefaction, Goku and Vegeta were there. He waited for them to stop next to him before he spoke. 

                "How did you do that?" Gohan asked in unison with Goku and Vegeta.

                "What do you mean?" Gohan spoke again, "I didn't do anything?"

                "You were behind us and then you suddenly were in front of us." Vegeta snapped.

                "Are you sure Dad didn't use instant transmission or something?" Gohan asked still stubborn in his belief that his power was imaginary. 

                "How could Vegeta come with me if I wasn't in contact with him?" Goku stated reasonably. 

Suddenly Vegeta was agreeing with Goku. Gohan couldn't help but feel some dread rise up vilely in his throat. He had grown stronger… That much was certain. But how? That person who had slay the beast could not have been him… Could it?

Gohan landed at the site of the ship not bothering to speak to his father or Vegeta anymore. He was tired of trying to prove he was not the Ooshii Kurai. It had brutally banged up that was for sure. Much more then what they had left it in. The three cast suspicious glances to each other before bracing themselves. The chi inside was all faint as if they were holding their breath. Gohan pushed off the sandy ground and landed on the hatch preparing to open it when it burst open. In a whirl of light Gohan found the sharp blade of Mirai Trunks sword scraping dangerously towards his throat. He let out a small gasp and Trunk released him. He stared at Gohan in bewilderment and muttered,

"Gohan? But that can't be right? You're dead…"

Vegeta and Goku landed on the other side of Gohan while he rubbed his neck where the sword nearly sliced,

                "Well, isn't that a nice way to greet me." Gohan joshed. 

                "I'm glad you are all okay." Mirai Trunks laughed sheepishly, "I guess I was being paranoid and mistook Gohan's power as something else."

                "What exactly did you sense from him?" Goku asked excitedly, "Listen Gohan!"

                "Uh…a empty hole filled with energy,  I guess…" Mirai Trunks muttered, "But it's gone now."

                "Are you sure?" Chibi Trunks said hovering up to the group, "Cause the chi you pointed out to me is still radiating out of Gohan…"

                "Man." Gohan groaned, "Not this again."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Short? Iunno. I can't tell. But I still hope you enjoy it. That's the end of Part 5!!! 


	51. I Want You To Win, I Want You To Lose

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Well, this chapter will be half and half. I am sure all of you will enjoy the bouts of humor and treasure some of darkness though considering it doesn't harm Gohan or his friends. This is mainly a Goten chapter so just read and enjoy!

Gohan let out a bitter sigh and rested his haunches in one of the comfy leather seats. He had been ripped to pieces from all the questions from everyone's curious mind had created. They all wanted to know what had happened to him and even he didn't know. The only person who hadn't asked had been his father who seemed pretty content with the fact that it was proven. 

                "I guess I did reach a new level." Gohan whispered staring hard down at his opened palms, "But I don't feel any different."

Suddenly another hand slipped into his. Gohan looked up startled to see Videl had taken a seat next to him,

                "Kind of weird, huh?" She smiled lightly as Gohan quickly released her hand.

He was blushing so much he could only nod in response though not really knowing what she was talking about. She smiled and waved some dark bangs out of her eyes. She leaned against the arm rest, her face inches from his,

                "It shouldn't feel any different." Videl smirked, "It's you. That power has always been within you so I don't think you would be able to tell."

                "You think so?" Gohan muttered tearing his gaze from her bright blue eyes, "I'm just worried. If I don't remember anything how can I summon it?"

                "Well…" Videl grinned, "How does a bird fly?"

                "It learns." Gohan mumbled.

                "And so will you." Videl said sympathetically.

She placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder and turned him to look her in the eyes again,

                "So stop worrying about it. Whose to say you'll ever need to use it."

                "Yeah, you're right." Gohan smiled his self confidence boosting, "Thanks Videl."

                "No problem." Videl smiled leaning back into her seat, "Just helping out a friend."

There was a sudden outburst of laughter from behind them. When Gohan and Videl both turned they came face to face with Chibi Trunks whose features had gone crimson from lack of air. 

                "Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree!" Chibi Trunks proclaimed waving a picture back and forth, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

                "What?" Gohan muttered grabbing the snapshot from the hyper boy. 

Sure enough there was a picture of when they had kissed earlier on this journey. Gohan burned a bright red and refused to let Videl see.

"When did you take this?!" Gohan demanded.

"Ha. Like I would be that nosey as to spy on you all the time," Trunks snapped slightly insulted as he plopped back on the chair, "I'm not that interesting in annoying you, Gohan."

"Then who?" Gohan cried held it close to his chest to keep the curious Videl from looking over his shoulder.

"Like I would tell if I knew?" Chibi Trunks snorted, "But it's a funny picture."

He sat up suddenly and snatched it from Gohan,

"Idea! How about I show Videl's dad?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Gohan and Videl snapped in unison.

"Try me!" Trunks smirked sticking out his tongue. 

Gohan lunged at Trunks only for Trunks to flip over him and to the sliding doors to the rooms. Gohan quickly got up and rushed behind him. The door slid open just as the herd approached causing them to run into the person there. Goku was nearly thrown off his feet at the impact.

"What's the hurry guys?" Goku asked startled. 

Gohan snatched the picture from stunned Trunks and quickly ripped it to shreds. Trunks looked mildly disappointed as Gohan replied,

"No hurry. Just hanging out."

"Good. Cause I need you, Gohan. For some last minute training." Goku muttered suddenly frowning.

"Really?" Gohan asked thrilled for something to keep his mind off of the coming battle, "Okay."

Goten let out an irritable sigh as he sketched out the finer points of his mother's face in the dirt. Over the last three weeks, Goten discovered he could draw fairly well for a seven year old. 

His attempt at discouraging all food brought to him failed after the first three days. A sayian hunger was not one to mess with and Goten now knew the more gruesome parts of his heritage. Hallucinations, suicidal attempts, and repetitive vomiting was only the minor affects of starvation for a Sayian. Frezia wasn't kidding when he mocked Goten's effort at beating them that way.  And now Goten had some scars to prove it.

 Goten smiled at the finished picture of his mother smiling back at him. Perfect. Just like his mother was. Goten looked over to dirt where he had drawn the rest of his family. Trunks, Dad, Videl, Mr. Vegeta, Bulma, Mr. Piccolo…and Gohan. Goten gazed at Gohan's picture longingly as chills rushed down his spine. He had drawn Gohan's picture first so he wouldn't forget his brother's face. He erased it countless times making sure it was perfect. Perhaps that's why all his others were so realistic. Goten's fists shook as he stared at his brother's face,

                "You have to hurry, Gohan." Goten whispered, "Before I forget your face."

Dirt suddenly showered over Goten, and Goten covered his eyes. He looked down just to see the destroyed picture of his brother smudged in the newly turned dirt. 

                "No!" Goten cried in angst glaring up at who dared to do such a thing. 

It was Frezia. But he hadn't done it on purpose like Goten originally thought. He was in a hurry and was now talking to Cell who had been currently watching over Goten. Goten leaned closer trying to hear the conversation.

                "Seems like Haji is worried over Gohan's increase of power." Frezia said in a rushed whisper, "He has called us all together to 'take action'."

                "So soon?" Cell growled, "Surely you can't think he would kill Goten now?"

                "Apparently he wants to wait no more."

                "Is he insane?" Cell hissed, "If he kills Goten now, Gohan won't have any reason to come here. His plan would be virtually ruined."

                "Ruined?" Frezia chuckled, "No. You and I both know Gohan's family. Death only makes them more determined."

                "Yes. I know Gohan's anger as well." Cell cringed as if trying to block out the memory of his death, "His power will increase in ten folds if Goten is killed. He will be unstoppable."

                "That is what the master wants."

                "He wants death then." Cell spat, "But I will not take place in his little game. I surely do not want to lose my life again when I can do some much more reasonable things with it."

                "Coward." Frezia cried, "You are afraid of a child?"

                "I should have been." Cell growled, "If I had been, I would have the universe in my grasp."

Goten struggled against the two villains as they tried to take him to Haji. He even turned super sayian but they easily ignored his power up and each grabbed a wrist. Thrashing between the two, Goten found his endeavor futile. 

_'So that's just it?'_ Goten thought bitterly to himself, _'Game over? I am just going to die? Gohan was too late?'_

Tears filled his eyes at the vision of blood seeping out of his corpse with Gohan weeping over him. But then again, would Gohan even know of his fate? Would they lie and make it seem that he was still alive? Would Gohan defeat them and find there was no little brother to save? That would be like these scoundrels, wouldn't it?

Goten lowered his head as thoughts of the afterlife began to bleed into his youthful mind. A child as young as him shouldn't be thinking of death, yet he had to. Cause it was so real that he could taste it's breath on his pallid lips as they dragged him through the halls of the dungeon. 

                _'I have a question for the world.'_ Goten thought darkly, _'Why is that me and Gohan are always fated to be apart?'_

He bit his tongue so hard that he could taste the tart flavor of his blood. He cringed at it, and started screaming at the tops of his lungs hoping that perhaps there was someone out there who could hear him and take pity. Frezia quickly silenced the boy by smacking him sharply across the face. Goten tried to block out the piecing pain the slap brought. Besides he had more important things to think about… Like if Trunks was true to his word about delivering that letter…

Everyone was in room when Cell and Frezia dragged Goten in. The boy was out of breath and spitting blood from the severe beating Frezia had issued the child who refused to shut up. They kept him firmly between the two of them making sure he couldn't make a run for it. 

Goten looked up seeing Haji in the form of Chibi Trunks staring unmercifully at him. Their faces were inches apart and Goten was too tired to pull away.

"What did you do to him?" Haji said amused in his stolen voice.

"You don't deserve that body." Goten hissed in his raspy voice spitting his blood tinted saliva into Haji's face.

Haji's wiped away the vulgar spit calmly and punched Goten painfully in the gut almost bursting his hand through the child's backside.

                "Never mind. I don't blame you." Haji grinned wiping of his fist on his fighting gi as Goten bent over and vomited up blood and more saliva.

                "Sir." Cell spoke, "Are you sure this is wise? Gohan will be mad?"

                "Oh really?" Haji smirked, "Good. Just as I like them."

                "His power is amazing! You don't know what you are asking for!" Cell hissed, "I already made that mistake!"

                "Exactly. You made it a mistake." Haji said darkly.

                "Please listen to reason, sir." Cell cried.

                "Maybe he has a point to his blabber, sire." King Cold snapped.

                "Oh really." Haji mocked, "Do point it out to me."

                "Killing Goten will dig your hole with Gohan deeper!" Cell shrieked.

                "Who said I was killing Goten?" Haji smirked cocking his eyebrow.

Goten looked up suddenly startled. They weren't going to kill him?

                "But you said-" Frezia began.

                "Oh. I am going to kill someone. But not Goten…" Haji grinned his eyes glinting murderously.

Before the villains could sort out the meaning of his words, Haji had fulfilled his statement. Goten screamed in terror with the rest of the creatures as he watched Frezia go first. The white alien's claws ripped at Goten's arm as he got swallowed up in the blast. Goten pulled away just in time nursing his bleeding arm glaring at the ashy remains of the once bold ruler of the universe. King Cold was next not even getting a chance to recover his son's demise. Cell stood rigid as Haji smirked at him,

                "Goodbye Cell. It's been great working with you." Haji hissed in the purloined voice of Goten's elder brother. 

                "You ba-"

               Before he could finish his curse to the monster, he was gone scattering the ground with his purple blood. Goten was shaking violently with fear as he looked over at Haji. The monster was licking his lips in satisfaction. As if reading his thoughts, Haji spoke,

                "Don't worry, kid. I never had any intention of destroying you, yet." Haji smirked, "I need Gohan's anger as much as the next person. Besides, I am saving that battle for later."

                "You're sick." Goten sputtered, "You treat those in alliance to you no better then those who you are against. Only the most dark hearted creatures do that…. and the stupidest. Now you have no one to protect you against my brother!"

The horrible event suddenly turned blissful in Goten's mind as he figured how the tides had turned. One against one was much better odds. Including if he went against Gohan.

                "You're as good as dead now. You might as well write up your tombstone if there is even enough of you left to bury once he is done." Goten cheered

                "You truly don't get it, do you?" Haji smiled shaking his head in pity for the naive child. 

Goten's spirit faded slightly at those words of confidents issuing from the mouth of the monster.

                "Get what?"

                "Poor little Goten." Haji smiled, "Filled with false loyalty in your brother when is he who will end up destroying you."

                "What are you talking about?" Goten hissed angrily.

                "I want Gohan to defeat me." Haji grinned as his face slipped into the most sinister smirk, "The more brutally the better. I want Gohan to be so full of desire for my death that he can just fight the urge to make me suffer. In fact, I want him to make me suffer for all my wrongs. I want him to be the **'hero'. I want the ****'hero' to slaughter me like the pig I am."**

                _'Man, he _is_ insane.'_ Goten thought to himself.

                "Has my sister, Hajime, not spoke of any nonsense to the boy?" Haji hissed, "She must have tried by now. Cause she knows what will happen if Gohan wins."

                "What?" Goten asked in spite of his loathing to this creature.

                "If Gohan destroys me I get control over his body." Haji smiled, "Same as I got control of Haji. I am a disease that spreads this way. If Gohan kills me, as awfully as he desires, the more powerful I am. Not only will I have his power but also his loathing hatred for me. I will be the strongest person in the universe. And then no one can stop me. The one hero… now the villain…"

                "What?!" Goten cried in torment, "You're lying."

                "Why would I deal with death in such of way if I wasn't truthful?" Haji laughed, "And the best part of it is, little Gohan won't even join you and others in the afterlife. He will forever be fused in my mind where I can butcher him apart with images of my… **his doing until his very existence fades into mine."**

                "No!" Goten screamed horror of his brother's ambush striking him, "You can't be serious."

Tears slipped down Goten's cheeks as he hugged his trembling form. His heart shattered at the thought of his brother's fate crusted into his mind. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.

                "No way. I won't let you do that to Gohan." Goten hissed through gritted teeth.

                "And what is a petite boy like you going to do about it?" Haji teased.

Goten balled his fists together as he glared through his tear filled eyes at the monster who threatened his brother in such a way. 

                "You don't understand!" Goten screamed his voice echoing off the walls as blue lighting absorbed into his little form, "You can't."

                "Come on boy. Come get me!"

                "I'm not a boy." Goten hissed, "Not anymore."

Before Haji could react Goten had planted his fist right into Haji's jaw. He fell backwards in shock just as Goten prepared another onslaught,

                "Gohan won't fight you cause I'm going to kill you first!"

                " If you think I would take such a weak form voluntarily, you're wrong." Haji smiled as he wiped away the blood from his cheek. 

                "Why you!" Goten screamed hurling his fist. But it just hit air, solid air… Goten panicked as he felt the air about him. He was in a sealed cage of some kind that Haji much have created with his energy. Goten summed up all his energy into his hands and he chanted his father's attack. He released it just for it to be frozen against the invisible shield.

                "Oh please. Be a man and accept defeat." Haji laughed blasting Goten back with his energy.

Goten was hurled into the opposite side of the shield pushing the air from his lungs. He lay there unmoving in defeat. 

                "Why?" Goten hissed bitterly, "Why Gohan?"

                "Because he's a good brother, isn't he?" Haji smiled, "He would be terribly angry if something happen to you, wouldn't he? That's his weakness. That's his downfall. You can freely curse his memory on it after your gone if you wish. Cause you surely won't ever be seeing him again. But I'll tell him you said hi."

 Goten didn't speak. His loss of vocal communication shown that he was engulfed in his fear of the future. Haji ignored the silence and continued his plans. He smiled as he transformed into a rather beautiful dark haired woman that Goten had only been thinking of minutes before this mess,

                "I already have my eyes on the prize."

                _'Darn it.'_ Goten thought sadly, his emotions drained, _'He wants mom first…'_

                Gohan suddenly felt a jolt of panic shoot painfully through his body. As if he had been struck by lightening… Goku's hand came out from Gohan's left and hit Gohan upside the head. Gohan fell over from the force of the thrust rubbing his head.

                "Ah!" Goku cried, "You can't stop like that Gohan!"

                "Ow! My head! Geez Dad. Not so hard…" Gohan moaned, "Didn't you feel it?"

                "Feel what?" Goku asked bewildered.

A sudden scream erupted from the next room. Goku and Gohan peered out the doorway and down the hall to see Chichi kicking Videl out of the room.

                "You can sleep out here tonight then!" Chichi yelled from somewhere inside.

                "When I said I was fed up with your voice I meant that I wanted you out!" Videl screamed marching back in the room causing something to break inside.

                "I hope Bulma didn't pay to much for that." Gohan blushed.

                "Wow." Goku smiled, "You predicted their fight. You're getting good at this, Gohan. You'll be married with Videl in no time."

Gohan face faulted at such a blunt statement overcome with embarrassment.

                "What is it with everyone today?" Gohan cried, "Videl and I barely know each other."

                "Sure." Goku laughed, "That's why she is on this journey with us? And to top that off you kissed her."

                "What? You saw that?!" Gohan cried in abashment.

                "Course. Everyone did. Vegeta took a picture of it I think with Chichi's camera." Goku pondered, "Come to think of it where did that photo go…"

                "Darn him." Gohan grumbled through gritted teeth, "I'll get him back somehow."

                "Hey. Earth to Gohan." Goku spoke rapping lightly on Gohan's head, "Could we get back to work. We only have three days before we arrive at Haji's planet."

                "Oh sorry." Gohan blushed.

The two both stood on opposite sides of each other making sure their feet were exactly evenly spaced apart. Goku just started the chant when Gohan interrupted again,

                "Dad. What is the point of this anyway?"

Goku fell over and rubbed his head where he hit the carpet,

                "Man. I was in such a hurry to teach you the fusion I must have forgot to tell you about it." Goku blushed, "Alright. Uh.. It's sort of like a 30 minute transformation where two people become one."

                "Oh. I understand." Gohan nodded.

                "Now you see why everything must be equal or the fusion would go wrong." Goku stated urgently, "We can't afford errors against Cell."

                "Yeah. Okay. Let's perfect this thing, dad!" Gohan cheered.

They began again their chants echoing down the halls. There, Vegeta sat, listening to their voices bounce about him. He closed his eyes and smiled,

                "Fusion ha? What is Kakarot planning to do now?"

                _'If I can just get Gohan to do this fusion with me in the fight then I can release his hidden power. I hope the other part of myself agrees to do so when we're fused.'_

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Doesn't look go for the Z sensei. Nope, nope, nope.


	52. Ball Room Dancing

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Defiantly a humor chapter. A break from what is to come. *ahem* Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. Only a little bit more and my epic will be finished. You got about 20 more chapters left. Just kidding… I hope…

Disclaimers to _Remember Me This Way_ from the Casper Soundtrack. ^^

Death. Blood… A full moon. Now isn't that strange… I've never remembered a moon being there. It's beautiful. Death. Blood. Pain. Hate. Love. Gohan…

 Videl jumped awake clutching her pillow close to her chest. Sweat poured down her face mixed with tears that had been pouring rapidly from her bright blue eyes in her haunted sleep. Her vision was distorted with the obscurity of space. The lights had all been shut down with only the hum of the engine beneath there feet. Videl let out a sigh of relief feeling something move next to her. She was about to squeal in panic when she remembered who it was.

                "Geez. Did you have to scream so loud?" Chibi Trunks yawned.

The little boy had to rest up with Videl since he and Mirai Trunks were kicked out of their father's room for the last three days. Vegeta had remarked that he hadn't gotten enough sleep lately and he didn't want their snoring keeping up anymore. Course Mirai Trunks was driving the ship but Chibi Trunks wanted rest. Videl offered her blanket to the cold boy and he humbly accepted only because he was in desperate need of something to warm him up. The ship was frozen cold with the vacuums of space starting to hurt the heating systems. His father would be mad to hear he stooped so low. Videl promised not to tell.

                "I was screaming?" Videl asked curiously.

                "Yeah." Trunks recalling what she said, "Full moon. Full moon tonight."

                "Really?" Videl pondered, "That's strange."

                "Tell me about it." Trunks muttered shaking his head, "Mirai Trunks, my elder self, he kept muttering the same things."

                "Weird." Videl whispered snuggling back into her seat.

Her face pressed against the window finding comfort in the cold touch it brought to her hot cheeks. She smiled comfortably finding herself drifting to sleep again…

                "FUSION HAAAA!" The chant beneath them echoed up jerking both Trunks and Videl awake.

                "I swear!" Videl hissed gripping her pillow angrily, "Do they need to do that all night?"

                "They are training." Trunks shrugged, "Only twelve hours left."

                "They did that for the past three days." Videl groaned, "Non stop. I thought I could escape it up here."

                "I thought Chichi kicked you out of the room cause you called her old?" Trunks asked just to get a pillow stuffed in his face.

                "Oh shut up! You aren't helping." Videl shouted, "I guarantee you I will go down there and silence Gohan myself if I hear that stupid phase one more time."

                "Fusion ha." A voice behind the two of them whispered causing Videl to go a beat red.

                "GOHAN!!!" Videl screamed steam jetting from her ears. 

She whizzed out of the room like a rocket and down the stairs. Trunks looked up at his father with a puzzled look on his face.

                "Couldn't help myself." Vegeta shrugged.

                "Ready?"

                "One more time before bed!" Gohan smiled as they took their places.

Making the poses not much different from that seen in swan lake, the two started the chant. They didn't even glance each other cause they trusted each was doing their own to make sure every part of their movement was in sync. Their fingertips were cast over their head finally colliding with other persons. A great light enveloped them at their last ha just as Videl kicked open the door. 

                Videl covered her face with her arms screaming as she was blown back through the door way and into the wall. The energy pressed hard against her body nearly engraving her into the ship's wall permanently. Just as she figured all the air was going to be vanquished from her lungs, the light and wind died.

                "Oh my Kami. Are you okay, Videl?" Gohan cried at her side.

Videl opened her eyes, her vision focused on Gohan's face that was shrouded in worry for her. She smiled weakly and nodded just collapse in his arms. 

Once Videl was safely in bed with a ice pack for her hurt head, Gohan turned to Goku who was waving himself off with a fan.

                "That was a close one." 

                "Yeah, no kidding." Gohan nodded, "A second more and Videl could have been killed. We better not fuse with everyone around."

                Gohan closed his eyes and opened them again after a second thought,

                "Dad. For a minute there I was you."

                "Yeah. Kind of freaky, huh?"

                "Uh huh." Gohan nodded in a slight daze, "I never knew there were so many types of food in the world that you have eaten."

                "Chichi is a good cook."

                "Yeah. Mom's the greatest."

                Only an hour left, everyone gathered in the biggest room in the ship to see this so called fusion that Gohan and Goku had been practicing. Vegeta had 'volunteered' to help hold Mirai and Chibi Trunks shield with the energy was too strong. Gohan cast one last look at his father wondering how it would feel like to be inside him. He summed up all his courage hoping this truly worked. 

                "Hurry up." Vegeta hissed, "We won't wait all day."

                "Right." Gohan nodded, "Ready, dad?"

                "Ready."

At those words the two started uttering the words of the fusion drawing a eerie silence over the ship. Mirai Trunks started raising the energy shield in spite of it all. The two moved as one, not once did they stop to make sure the other did the same as the other. Finally the last part came and their finger tips collided. The bright light was tossed over the group, Videl for the second time, as the souls entwined into one. Chichi grabbed tightly to Mirai Trunks as her feet nearly lift off the ground even through the shield. Vegeta and Chibi Trunks immediately helped fortify the shield until the light and smoke died away. And there stood a whole different person. 

                "What?" Nothing happened?" Videl muttered, "Gohan's gone?" 

The man that now stood before them looked almost exactly like Goku with slightly shorter hair. His eyes were somehow more friendly glazed over with amazing innocence. More innocence that Goku had even as a boy. His clothes were strange baggy light blue pants held up with a black gold belt with the fusion symbol engraved on the buckle. He wore a black vest with slightly puffy orange sleeves. The new person stared down at his hands and then all the parts of himself he could see. He looked up at them in confusion and then over to his reflection in the window.

                "Goku honey?" Chichi asked slightly worried, "I mean…"

                "What's your name?" Vegeta interrupted.

The man turned to Vegeta and smiled that cocky smile of 'Kakarot's', 

                "Gohu."

His voice was blended together from the voices of the father and son who had just been standing there. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck carelessly,

                "Man. I'm really hungry!"

                "When is the fusion going to be up." Videl muttered darkly as Gohu started on his thirty-third serving of pie. 

                "Only two minutes more." Chichi sighed.

                "Gohu." Vegeta said sharply causing Gohu to turn curiously, "Fight me. I want to see your strength."

                "Fight you?" Gohu muttered looking Vegeta over from where he sat, "No way."

                "Are you mocking me?!" Vegeta hissed angrily.

                "No." Gohu shrugged as he took another bite into some watermelon, "You would just be clobbered that's all."

                "Ah! How dare you insult me!" Vegeta shouted coming up and grabbing Gohu by his arm.

Gohu's eyes narrowed slightly and with very little effort, Vegeta was abruptly on his back cradling his face.

                "Wow. How did that happen?" Mirai Trunks whispered, "I didn't see a thing."

                "You half breed pride less trash!" Vegeta shrieked tossing a punch.

It looked as if his fist just went right through Gohu's head because the movement was too fast for their eyes for catch it. Vegeta drew back his fist blinking in complete amazement and fury. He clutched his fist to his chest and sadly bowed his head in frustration and walked out of the room nearly knocking Videl off her feet. As soon as he left, Gohu's eyes went wide. He let out a small cry as he split apart back into Gohan and Goku.

                "Wow." Gohan and Goku muttered in unison staring at each other, "That was strange."

                "You full now?" Videl asked sacasticly.

                "Full?" Gohan asked looking over at the table were all the empty plates were. 

At the same time both Gohan and Goku's jaws dropped,

                "We ate all that?!"

                "Yes." Chichi hissed, "With room to spare."

                "Heh. Figures we would use fusion on a empty stomach. Best not do that again, huh Gohan?" Goku blushed sheepishly.

                "I think you need to eat more before we fuse. I ate plenty." Gohan retorted.

                "So where's Vegeta?" Goku asked trying to change the subject.

                "Sulking." Chichi shrugged, "Gohu made quite a little effort at destroying his pride."

                "Gohu?" Gohan muttered, "Our Fusion named itself?"

                "Apparently." Chichi nodded.

                "Aw man." Goku sighed, "I better try to apologize so he doesn't try to kill us in our sleep or something."

Gohan started packing up all his stuff for their landing. He was just trying to figure out what he might need for this last battle. He placed the crystal about his neck and thumbed it gently as if it were his worry stone. 

                "I'm coming, Goten."

                "Gohan?" A voice muttered from the doorway.

_Every now and then,_

_We find a special friend. _

_Who never lets us down…_

                "Hey." Gohan smiled upon seeing the teenage there. 

Videl smiled back at him as their hearts pounded unnecessarily. This might be the last time they actually see each other. They both knew that in their hearts but neither wished to admit it.

_Who understands it all,_

_Who reaches out each time we fall._

_You're the best friend that I've found._

                "Gohan. I ummm." Videl began nervously, "I just wanted to let you know. I'll be there. When you fight Cell. If you need me, I'll be right there."

                "Thanks, Videl." Gohan said sincerely, "That means a lot to me."

Videl blushed a bright crimson. Anything she had planned to say after that got stuck in her throat. She could only smile hopefully at Gohan praying for him to make a means of conversation instead of her. He grinned and offered his arm to her,

                "One last dance?"

I know that you can't stay.

_But part of you will never ever go away._

_Your heart will stay._

Gohan swept Videl into his arms feeling just as nervous as before. There was no music but yet Gohan could feel the music in his heart as he danced the girl he secretly crushed about the room. Videl smiled and leaned her head against his chest intuitively causing Gohan to blush brightly. They danced slowly about the room unaware of anything else in the world.

'I can't lose her.' Gohan thought to himself, 'Those dreams aren't true.'

I'll make a wish for you.

_And hope that it comes true._

_That life will just be kind,_

_To such a gentle mind._

_If you lose your way,_

_Think back on yesterday._

_Remember me this way._

_Remember me this way._

                Videl wrapped her arms about Gohan's neck moving in sync to his dancing. She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested herself calmly against him. His chi hugging hers as they went about the floor. She never felt more alive in his arms and she never wanted to leave them…

_I don't need eyes to see,_

_the love you bring to me, _

_no matter where I go._

Chichi sat next to her husband as he took the last precious moments to catch up on his sleeping. She smiled lightly as she stroked his cheek lovingly. 

                "Sleep well, Goku."

_And I know that you'll be there,_

_Forever more apart of me._

_You're everywhere._

_I'll always care…_

                Chichi spread a blanket over Goku to prevent any shivers he might have to endure. Just as she turned to leave, Goku squinted open his eyes and whispered,

                "Thanks, Chi."

I'll make a wish for you.

_And hope that it comes true._

_That life will just be kind,_

_To such a gentle mind._

_If you lose your way,_

_Think back on yesterday._

_Remember me this way._

_Remember me this way._

Vegeta sat alone across the hall from the two dancing couples with a smirk on his face. His pride still hurt from earlier but he had gotten used to it's painful moments. He shook his head at their nonsense dancing. But even in the sense of it all his mind wandered to where his wife was now… How was she spending the night? Alone? He hoped he could return to her soon… but he would never admit it.

_I'll be right behind you shoulder watching you._

_I'll be standing by your side in all you do._

_And I will never leave,_

_as long as you believe._

_You believe…_

Gohan dipped Videl carefully their lips almost touching again. But Gohan was faster and pulled her up before she could react. He twirled her about as they continued. He even lifted her up into the air as he imagined the uplifting part of the song…

I'll make a wish for you.

_And hope that it comes true._

_That life will just be kind,_

_To such a gentle mind._

_If you lose your way,_

_Think back on yesterday._

_Remember me this way._

_Remember me this way._

They slowly began to stop as the song faded from their mind. Their foreheads touched as the leaned in for the final kiss. Their lips touched just as before as Gohan lifted them into the air. They held it for several seconds before pulling apart. Videl didn't even seem to notice they were suspended in the air. She leaned her head against Gohan's shoulder once more and whispered into his ear,

                "Remember me this way."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Some romance, humor, and ummm a little angst. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 52! Who knows how many are left, huh?


	53. Grounded & Seperated

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Yeah! Okay another chapter. Sorry if any of you thought the last chapter was sappy. But hey I thought it would lighten the mood a bit. And thanks to you who enjoyed it! Well, now on with the show!

                "Broken!?" Vegeta yelled pressed Gohan hard against the wall, "You broke the crystal?!"

                "I don't know how." Gohan smiled sheepishly, "It was a accident!"

Goku picked up the crystal that Gohan had dropped when Vegeta tackled him thumbing the huge crack that was embedded into it's solid surface. Goku shook his head sadly and then turned to the two sayians,

                "We don't need it anymore." Goku muttered, "So it doesn't really matter."

Vegeta let out a irritable sigh and let Gohan go. Gohan breathed thankfully rubbing his bruised arms,

                "I said I was sorry."

                Mirai Trunks walked into the room and without asking why Gohan was on the ground he announced,

                "We're here."

                "Already?" Videl muttered in confusion, "I didn't feel us land."

Mirai Trunks made a slight dark smile and stated,

                "Probably because Haji's planet is a illusion."

                "A what?" Everyone gasped.

                "Yeah." Mirai Trunks muttered staring out the darkened window, "Haji's planet is enforced off his energy. So… if we die here. We become a part of his energy."

                "Well, thanks for the wonderful thought." Chibi Trunks snapped sarcastically.

Gohan bit his lip hard as he got to his feet. _A part of his energy? A part of Haji? No wonder Cell wanted us here… He always likes having the upper hand…_

Then in the pit of his stomach rose a feeling that Gohan had been trying very hard to ignore for the last few days. A feeling that he had been overlooking something very important. Something so obvious…

The hatch of the ship opened at Mirai Trunks' command, revealing the planet beyond. The world outside the ship was dark and foreboding, causing everyone of the Z gang to hold their breath. The air was rich with damp soil reminding Gohan of a forest after heavy rainfall. It was a calming smell but yet again very forlorn. Gohan couldn't quite explain why his heart sagged with pain as he stared into the distance. It was if his instincts were crying out danger but yet no clear signal from which direction. It was a sign of doomed destiny. Of someone who had lost all chance of getting out….A soundless scream. It was a very tormented feeling. 

_'Goten.'_ Gohan thought wearily, _'Don't lose hope. We're here to save you.'_

Then something hit Gohan like a blow to the chest. At first Gohan thought he must have been mistaken but on second check he was sure.

"Isn't Cell supposed to be here? I can't sense him." Gohan asked voicing his worry as they all started down the ramp to the new planet. 

"Yeah." Goku nodded darkly, "I noticed that too."

"What does it mean?" Videl asked curiously as she took a cautious step onto the planet next to Gohan, "Is he playing a trick?"

"No." Goku said sharply causing Gohan to glance at him.

"Dad…What's wrong?" Gohan asked sternly.

"Gohan." Goku said softly placing a kind hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Cell is dead. Same with Frezia, King Cold, and the Genu Force. Haji destroyed them. Quite some time ago."

Gohan found his heart tremble with confusion and fear. If Haji felt confident enough to destroy his allies…what were they getting into?

                "That's great." Vegeta snapped ignorantly, "Less idiots to worry about."

Chichi was the last to climb off the ramp. As soon as she had done so the ship let out a groan as if it was being crushed. Goku quickly pulled Chichi to his side so she wouldn't go with it. Videl got behind Vegeta and Gohan who were just as baffled as everyone else. Chibi Trunks just grabbed onto his other self's leg trying to block out the painful sound to his sayian ears. 

Everyone covered their ears as the screams of the ship grew louder. And the noises continued to build until the ship, Bulma had so kindly given to them, the last piece of earth they had left, was compressed into a heap and faded from sight.

                "Grounded." Goku hissed clenching his fists angrily breaking the unnerving silence afterwards.

For a while the gang just stood staring at were their last chance to get out of the nightmare once stood. Chichi had actually started weeping into Goku's chest trying hard to suppress her tears. There was no turning back.

                "Shut your Onna up, Kakarot." Vegeta hissed glaring at Videl as if he expect her to start crying too. 

Videl ignored him and rushed over to help Goku comfort Chichi. Gohan only stood in a trance-like state, his eyes fixed on where the ship had been. He smirked slightly and glared over to the dark tree-like shapes about them,

                "Funny, Haji." Gohan called, startling the rest of the group, "Trying to scare us, are you? Well, it isn't going to work. We control our own fate."

 With that said, Gohan turned to the rest of the group,

                "Come on. We can't stay in one place too long."

Chichi nodded but refused to release her hand from Goku's. And strangely Goku was showing a lot more compassion to his wife then he had ever shown before. As left over tears rolled down Chichi's cheeks, Goku wiped them off for her. They shared a warm hearted smile causing Vegeta to gag to himself. 

Videl gave Chichi's shoulder a kind squeeze before rushing up to Gohan's side. Gohan sent a sad smile to his mother and then urged them all to get moving. The rest of the walk was in silence…

They had just reached a fork in the path they were traveling when a strange sound filled the air. Vegeta, who had currently taken the lead, froze and held up his hand to tell the others to follow his example. The sound was like a coyote howl yet much more lower pitched and with a bit of a echo to it. More like a wolf howl. Vegeta glared into the darkness tiring to see if he could spot something that was emitting this signal. But nothing came to him search. Even Gohan couldn't decide whether it came from behind or front. The sound eventually faded into the hum of the darkness around them. Mirai Trunks let out a small sigh after several minutes of silence,

"It's gone."

Abruptly, out of the darkness sprang hundreds of wolves just like Hajime's pack. Their teeth gleamed yellow as foam spilled from their snapping jaws. Their eyes shown crimson red taking on the appearance of their blood red and black fur. They growled loudly some making to occasional bark or howl at the group ahead of them. 

The Z fighters closed in as the hounds somehow managed to surround them. Gohan cast a glimpse at his father as Goku clasped onto Chichi's hand tight.

                "Hold on." Gohan muttered to Videl who immediately grabbed him by the waist. 

All of the sayians let out bone chilling screams overmatching the wolves. The beasts cowered back slightly, their tails draped back between their legs as the Sayian transformed into 'Golden Warriors'. The energy was so tremendous that it caused one of the bravest wolves who dared to take a snap at them when they let out their battle cry to fly into a tree and break it's neck. The animal died instantly with some blood dripping out of it's opened jaw. 

                Videl screamed at the sight, her yell only being drown out by theirs. She could barely hang onto Gohan, her only safety that he had a handle of her wrist. Although his grip was strong it was far from harsh. It was the only thing keeping her from flying like that beast did. Apparently, Chichi was getting the same treatment with hanging onto Goku. As soon as the sayians believed they had enough running room they all powered down and ran for the nearest way out. 

                Chichi's hand slipped from Goku's having her to fall flat into the dirt. She rose her groggy head to come face to face three hungry wolves that had taken a fantasy to her. Chichi let out a scream as they lunged just as Goku jumped in blasting them all back with two ki blasts. His attack had strangely only momentarily stunned the beasts cause they were back even before Goku could get Chichi to her feet. Taking the chance, Goku tried to fly. But his feet wouldn't lift off the ground.

                "Darn Haji. We're running." Goku muttered grabbing Chichi by the wrist and racing away from the snarling creatures. 

Goku and Chichi found themselves at a dead end suddenly as a stone cliff face made of white granite came into view. Goku spun about noticing Vegeta at his side, prepared to meet the beasts when they came only to find them turn tail and run away. 

                "What?" Vegeta snapped, "Where are they going?"

                "I…" Goku pounded looking around, "It was a trap."

                "Huh?" Chichi and Vegeta questioned in unison.

                "He wanted us separated. "Goku scowled, "It was a set up."

Vegeta looked about noticing all the children were indeed not with them. He stomped his foot in fury leaving a slight dent,

                "Blast"

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

So now it's two groups. Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Videl : Goku, Chichi, and Vegeta. Oh boy! Wait for the action next time on WB,LW! 


	54. Thanks Mom

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Well, that took awhile. Mean ol' Espeon. Taking forever…

Videl held tight to Gohan's hand knowing that if she let go she would go flying into the snapping jaws of the beasts behind them. Gohan had already tried, as well as everyone else, to fly their way out of danger but even that didn't seem to be working. Gohan cast a attentive glare to both Trunks. They got the hint and rose their power levels to match Gohan's. In a instant, Videl found herself flying forward and then jerking to a halt.

"We lost them." Gohan sighed with relief.

Videl didn't need to ask how they lost the wolves. It was probably having to do with their super sayian secrets again. 

The area they now stood in was the same forest looking area except the light was no longer shining down through the leaves. Videl guessed they had to be in the center of the massive forest…

"Mom, Dad, and Vegeta are gone." Gohan said suddenly.

"Oh. Don't worry, Gohan." Mirai Trunks smiled, "We'll meet up with them again. I'm sure they are around here somewhere. You'll see."

"I just don't want Haji to find them first." Gohan uttered darkly.

"You're overreacting." Mirai Trunks chuckled half-heartily, "They'll be fine. Is you father not Goku? Have some faith, Gohan."

Videl could tell the teenager was still uneasy. But he masked it over with a false sense of security to please the others. And seeing Gohan perturbed did not make Videl very calm either…

"Gohan… He's all alone out there." Chichi whispered falling faintly to her knees, "All alone."

"Chichi. We can't stop." Goku muttered gently pressing his wife to her feet.

"I failed my family. First Gohan…then Goten… and now I have abandoned Gohan once more." Chichi uttered pointlessly to herself.

"Chichi-"

"Just kill me now, Goku." Chichi whispered her eyes filling with tears, "I have failed my children."

"Chichi…" Goku gulped the words getting stuck in his throat, "You can't be serious."

"I am." Chichi shrieked the tears spilling down her cheeks.

She grabbed Goku's hand and placed it on her chest,

                "Be kind and make it quick."

                "Chichi?!" Goku gasped pulling away, "I can't kill you."

                "You'd rather I suffer this pain?"

"What are you saying, you idiot woman?" Vegeta said suddenly, "That you are just going to give up?"

Chichi glanced up at the cold hearted man who had once before attacked the son family. And now he was sending Chichi hidden sentiments. She stared in puzzlement at the man as he glared down at her,

                "If you really want to kill yourself, go ahead." Vegeta hissed, "Do tell me what pleasure you get out of it. I'd like to know how cowardice feels."

                "Vegeta!" Goku cried trying to stop the man from criticizing his hurting wife. 

                "Well, isn't it, Kakarot? Only a coward resorts to suicide. What about your son, Onna? Gohan has gone through a lot or have you not noticed. But never once have I seen that child try and take his own life. Perhaps he thought about it. I don't doubt that, but the point is he never truly acted upon it as you have attempted now."

                Chichi remained silent, her head bowed in certain shame. Vegeta continued not giving the woman peace just yet,

                "If anyone deserved the sweet afterlife it is your son, Chichi." Vegeta snapped, "No one deserves the torment he and his brother have gone through the past few weeks. And all you can say is how you failed them. Honestly woman, how selfish can you get?"

                "Vegeta. Please stop." Goku whispered.

                "No. He's right, Goku." Chichi sobbed trying to wipe away her tears, "He's right. I have no right to try and take the easy way out when our children are out there trying to find the better way."

                "Good, now stop blubbering." Vegeta snapped, "Let's get moving."

                "I'm hungry." Chibi Trunks cried as his stomach let out a violent groan.

                "We know." Everyone retorted coldly to the boy as he skipped along side their long strides.

                "Can't we eat something? Please Gohan?" Chibi Trunks pleaded.

                "I'm hungry too, Trunks." Gohan said glancing the small lilac top's direction, "We'll get something to eat as soon as we find a place to set camp. I promise."

Chichi clung onto Goku's arm faintly as they climbed some rugged stone steps to the top of the cliff's face. Vegeta guessed there might be some sort of shrine at the top that might have some clues to where the other's went. If not they were high enough to see some miles off. Either way the might be able to spot them. 

"Did you hear that?" Vegeta asked stopping suddenly.

Goku shook his head just for Vegeta to yell at him to shut up. Vegeta cast his dark eyes all about looking for some source of voice he heard. The whispering continued allowing Vegeta to guess there location. Without a word to Goku or Chichi, Vegeta went out in a all out run up the steps. Goku and Chichi exchanged puzzled looks and then followed him. They had no clue to where they were heading in such a hurry, and Goku had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Somehow he felt nothing but evil looming towards them but he was drawn to it. He couldn't stop running and soon he could hear what Vegeta could hear to clearly. It was demon children singing…

Vegeta stopped at the foot of the shrine listening to the voices of the dead children swirl about them. Chichi began to whimper as she clutched harder to Goku's arm. The music wafted in the air filling it with darkness and forlorn. Goku, leaving Chichi's side for a moment, headed into the shrine as if in some trance. Vegeta and Chichi followed wearily behind him casting glances behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

The shrine looked to be like the insides of a church. It's walls were a pale and haunting white with marble stone beneath their feet. At the farthest point from the entrance, in the center, was a memorial of flowers and pictures. Goku rushed over to it or rather to the figure bowed down in front of it weeping.

Goku gently lifted the small figure up to it's feet and pulled down the hood of the cloak. He wasn't surprised but everyone else was. The face and hair of the child and even the clothes resembled that of Gohan yet several years beneath his time. His eyes were different though blazing a faint bluish purple glint. Soon after being revealed his form faded a bit. The child form of Gohan stared at his father as if Goku was the ghost. His eyes brimmed with tears as he reached out to touch Goku's cheek. But the little boy's fingertips brushed through him. Gohan recoiled, greatly shaken. Goku might have felt the same way but he masked it well. He reached out and touched Gohan's transparent hand gently getting nothing but a tingling sensation in his fingers. 

Chichi and Vegeta gazed about the room watching thousands of spirits emerged each resembling a child dressed in all black robes. The ghost of Gohan was going slightly pale at seeing them all arrive but before Goku could open his mouth someone interrupted him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Goku spun about on his knees his eyes full of malice for the identical man who had just entered the door of the shrine. Chichi ducked slightly behind Vegeta and strangely Vegeta didn't notice. He was glaring just as awfully at the man. 

"What?" Chichi sputtered.

"The singing of the demon children? The disturbed souls. They come to me or rather Haji. Demon children do not go to heck with the rest of the demons but relatively come to Haji to be watched over. Then Haji would send them up to heaven with their parents. Course he used to. Now I keep them here with me. I love their music." Haji smirked awfully.

"You're sick." Vegeta spat.

"What is Gohan doing here?" Goku snarled waving his hand to his young son's form, "He is not dead."

"Are you so sure?" Haji smiled cocking a eyebrow, "Did you not notice his child self seeming to disappear the last couple of months. He is still the little boy you remembered when you were alive during the cell games?"

"No! You're lying!" Chichi screamed.

"Oh, am I? Then tell him. Tell Gohan that I am lying." Haji smirked.

Chichi turned her tear filled eyes to the little boy who had begun to shake slightly. The boy hugged his arms close and tried with all his strength not to look at the parents who were looking so longingly at him.

"Gohan. He's lying, isn't he?" Chichi whispered walking towards the spirit. "You aren't… aren't a demon, are you?"

'No. Mommy, I'm so sorry.' The boy whispered as his tears fell, 'I did this to protect you. To warn you.'

"What?" Chichi gulped, "From what?"

"From me, of course." Haji laughed, "Gohan gave a portion of himself up unconsciously to warn you when you came. Warn you that you are my target."

"Target?" Goku and Vegeta gulped.

"Pluck you off one by one. Starting with the ones I skipped on earth. Chichi and Mirai Trunks." Haji grinned, "Then I'll gladly get the rest."

"You'll get Chichi over my dead body." Goku hissed putting himself in front of his wife.

"That can be arranged." Haji smiled simply releasing a great amount of energy at the couple. 

Before they could blink, the child spirit set himself before his parents with his arms out spread. The child took the full amount of the blast protecting his parents the best way he could.

"NO! GOHAN!" Chichi screamed watching her son disappear in the white light.

'I said I would protect you, mother. And I did…'

Chichi blinked back her tears as her vision returned. The spirit about them were laughing along with Haji's high pitched cackle. 

                "Stop laughing." Vegeta snapped.

Haji shook his head and wiped some tears from his eyes,

                "You don't realize how stupid it was for the child to sacrifice himself." Haji smirked, "Now he won't even exist anymore. Gohan's childhood is completely gone. His soul is now shattered thanks to mommy over there."

Chichi bit her lip as tears continued to fall, 

                _What have I done?_

Gohan stopped for a second his heart racing in his chest. He felt suddenly empty. His head was spinning and he could barely keep his balance. He fell to his knees hearing Videl's worried cry beside him,

                "What's wrong, Gohan?"

                "Nothing." Gohan gasped, "Just out of breath."

                "There's a flaw in that." Goku smirked, "Gohan's gone through worse. There wasn't much child left in him anyway. He can survive without that."

                "I never said he would die." Haji smirked, "But now it makes it easier to lure him to me without his innocent nature holding him back."

                "You probably don't want that." Vegeta laughed, "You underestimate him."

                "And you underestimate me." Haji grinned staring strait at Chichi, "Like I said to Goten. I want Gohan to kill me. The more brutal the better. Don't you see? Gohan, your beloved son, will soon be the worst tyrant in the universe without any equal. And the boy that mommy once loved will disappear leaving only a memory of himself behind."

                "Why are you telling us this?" Vegeta snarled, "Now we can easily go warn the brat."

                "Can you?" Haji smiled, "Or haven't you noticed that there is no longer any exits in this room."

Vegeta looked to were they had entered to see he had been telling the truth. The door had disappeared. They were stuck in a big death trap. 

                "I'll be sure to give you all a _hero's_ death…" Haji laughed, "Long and painful…" 

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Kind of a rushed chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be good.


	55. Broken Vows

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Just wishing ya'll a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays!

                Gohan closed his eyes and tried to breath but his breath seemed to slip right through him. Something was terribly wrong and he couldn't sense it. Unconsciously, a small amount of tears mixed with the sweat on his face. 

                "Do you feel that?" Mirai Trunks said suddenly forgetting Gohan for a second to raise his head up a bit, "That bitter feeling."

                "No." Videl admitted softly although she knew he was talking to Chibi Trunks.

                "Yes." Chibi Trunks muttered darkly, "Haji must close by our parents."

                "No." Gohan sputtered catching all of their attentions, "He has them."

**                "What?" Chibi Trunks asked in bewilderment, "What do you mean?"**

                "There is time to catch up with them." Gohan murmured, "There is a path ahead that leads to the temple…We can cut them off."

                "Temple?" Chibi Trunks questioned, "There is a temple here? What is Haji trying to be religious for?"

                "Come on." Mirai Trunks spat ignoring his younger form, "Help me lift him, Videl."

Videl obeyed humbly taking one arm of Gohan over her shoulder while Mirai Trunks took his other. Gohan didn't make any movement to protest. His mind was to numb to really understand anything that was going on anyway. Slowly, his mental self was pushing out of the ice but at the moment he was pounding bare hands against steel till they bled…

                "So who first? Oh, I know. Let's do enny meanie miny moe!" Haji laughed enthusiastically.

Those lips he spoke form. He stole them. He stole those eyes. He stole everything. He's nothing but a thief. A thief that stole her husband's form. Her eldest son's life. Her youngest son's innocence. In fact, he seized Gohan's innocence too. 

Chichi closed her dark eyes that were brimming with tears of woe. Her shoulder's shook with grief not with fear. The worst thing was she pitied the horror before her. Nothing was he. He was everyone but himself…

"Take me." Chichi whispered, "You said you wanted me, didn't you?"

"I'll think about it." Haji smirked starting his song. 

"Chichi?! Are you nuts?" Goku gasped in dismay.

"You suicidal Onna! Why must you keep doing this?!" Vegeta spat in revulsion.

"I'm not suicidal." Chichi hissed softly in a undertone to them, "On the alter, the stained glass window has a crack. It's weak enough for you guys to break through. It's the only window admitting light."

Both men looked over to where she had indicated careful not to seem they were looking there. The beautiful colored glass spilled out a great amount of orange light of dusk into the room with a crack in it's merge of shades. 

"She's right?" Vegeta muttered in astonishment.

"I'll buy you time." Chichi hissed as Haji chanted his little song, "Just get out of here."

"Chichi. I don't think you understand. He'll kill you!" Goku cried.

"I know." Chichi nodded, "Just go."

Haji finally had his last phrase in the song. His fingers grazed over the direction of Vegeta and landed right on Chichi. He bent his finger in a beckoning motion,

                "Come on, sweetheart. You got your wish. You belong to me."

                "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Goku screamed angrily having a reluctant Vegeta holding him back.

                "Go now." Chichi spat, walking forward voluntarily.

                "But Chichi-"

                "Listen to him, Onna!"

                "I SAID GO!" Chichi screamed.

She spun around with speed that she couldn't originally possess and smacked Goku clear across the face. Vegeta backed away in mild confusion while Goku stood clutching his throbbing cheek.

                "Now go." Chichi hissed, "I never want to see you again. You hear me? You take care of Gohan and Goten and live forever. Let me die alone! It's my turn to leave you!"

It slipped out before Chichi could stop it. All the hurt she had bottled up in the cell games and the 7 years afterwards finally formed words and tumbled out of her mouth like bile. She couldn't take it back knowing the damage it had caused. But he deserved it. Deep inside the troubled woman, she was sinisterly satisfied. Her restless soul had taken it's bitter revenge on the one she loved most dear. It was for Gohan's endless nightmares at night. It was for the screams that often broke over the household like wails of dying angels. For Goten growing up without knowing him. For leaving her with child. For everything. For lying when he made that oath of love to her. That pledge was broken everyday of their being together. To have and to hold until death do we part. He was supposed to stay dead. They parted a long time ago… She wanted him to feel what she felt. She wanted him to try to commit the crime she nearly committed everyday he was gone. She wanted him to suffer for not loving her…

Goku's broken gaze tore away from her stern one. He fumbled backwards for something to brace his balance. He found Vegeta's shoulder and hung there like a drown cat. 

Vegeta made no notation of removing the dispirited man, nor did he have any sly comment to retort back at the fiendish remarks of Kakarot's mate. He just stood in incomprehension of everything that was said. He never knew of the dark strings tangled about the two seemingly perfect couple's necks. Now Chichi has pulled away, destroying perhaps the greatest warrior in the universe like no other could.

"Hope your proud." Vegeta said suddenly regaining his voice.

Chichi ignored Vegeta's haunting words knowing all too well the great wound he had bled into her shielded heart. But she couldn't let her heart melt for Goku anymore. She froze her tears of age about it to protect it from the man who stole it when she was twelve. Nothing he could do would bring her back from the brinks of which she was going. She wanted to burn alone and if he joined her later then they would continue this dispute there…

"What are you waiting for?" Chichi spat to Haji but rather partially directed to the men behind her, "I'm not getting any older."

"You'd might want me to take my time." Haji smiled, "This will be much worse then you think your going, dearie."

Before Chichi could respond to that callous assertion, she found darkness swirling about her. It curved up from the floor and engulfed her in it's unkind arms, raping her of her life. Chichi screamed in a voice she didn't think she possessed, in a pitch she didn't think she could reach. Her whole being became the wailing of her agony as the white hot flames blazed her flesh into ash. Her thoughts were ripped away slowly projecting only the memories that she rather not recall in a recurring film in fast forward. 

"Chichi!" Goku cried trying to sidetrack back to her. 

Even Vegeta stopped to look. Haji wasn't kidding when he said it would be painful. He watched the sight in it's gruesome display with his right hand subconsciously on the glass window. Suddenly he caught sight of a man running up to her dying form. Vegeta panicked. He didn't stop Goku in time… Now the hero was saving the one who tried to break him… Vegeta didn't think he would ever understand any of this nonsense. Wearily, he rushed after the foolish man.

Goku grasped out at his withering wife only having his hand burst into the dark flames as that surrounded her. He pulled back crying out in slight pain. The flames distinguished instantly leaving only a warning burn across his palm.

"Ah, ah, ah." Haji tuted, "No touching."

"What did you do to her?" Goku growled.

"Why do you care?" Haji laughed, "Then you don't have to worry about her anymore. Tell me, Goku, if you got another chance. If you knew what marriage was, would you marry her? Be honest now."

"Yes." Goku spat angrily.

"Oh really?" Haji smirked cocking a eyebrow, "Well, a little birdie is telling me you are lying."

"I'll murder your little birdie!" Goku snarled, "I do love her."

"Sure you do." Haji mocked nodding to Chichi's now quieting form, "But…she didn't think so. You didn't show it very well, did you?"

She was slowly submitting herself under the waves, her screams only gasps of empty lungs being proof.

"Let her go!" Goku screamed drawing in his energy and thrusting forth his most powerful attack.

"Galactic gun!" Vegeta shouted powerfully after Goku chanted his own.

Both beams shot forth to their target only to rebounded back on their masters. Both Vegeta and Goku made a hasty escape by Goku's instant transmission. The place where they once stood was unscathed by the blasts proving to remarkable marble floors.

"Don't waste my time." Haji sighed, "You'll all get your turn."

Goku looked helplessly over at his dying love that had unpledged herself from him. His heart had never known how much he truly cared until it came to be impossible to not know. Those times were few and brief. Chichi could not live off that sort of love. That was evident from earlier. He had not been the best father… the best husband… perhaps not even the best friend. So wrapped up in his promises he did not wish to break he forgot the most important to his family. When he left, apparently forever, it was to protect earth from future attackers but yet his family was forever hunted because of him. Even with him gone… It was obvious they would rather be killed then damaged the way he left them. Shouldn't he put the millions on earth before the lives of 3 people? Either way would seem cruel…

"I can't leave you. I won't leave you this time, Chichi." Goku suddenly declared rushing forward. 

Haji, at first, thought the man was trying to attack again, but instead Goku pulled his dying wife into his arms. The flames enveloped about him as if they belonged to him too taking their toll on the sayian's mind. He could barely hear the words that were spoken about him, without doubt from the startled Vegeta. 

Goku ignored them and hugged his wife close bringing her up from the drowning waves. Her eyes adjusted first on his pained face. She reached up and touched his face gently not having her full self functioning,

"Goku? You fool. Take wing." Chichi gasped, "You still can go. Let go of me."

"I can't." Goku smiled despite his pain, "I love you, Chichi. I promise this time, I'm telling you the truth."

Chichi's eyes watered slightly as she spoke again,

                "Fool, if you love me, save yourself."

                "I'm taking you with me." Goku smiled as his strength slowly withered.

                "Stop being the hero." Chichi said suddenly sternly.

                "You, shut up." Goku snapped bracing her head gently and kissing her softly on her lips.

A chill ran up Goku's spine as he found himself loosing all his strength. His mind grew back and the last thing he saw were his wife's loving eyes. She had forgiven him…and let him die first….

Vegeta rushed forward just as the couple disappeared finally in the flames. His hand with through air leaving him in complete shock…

                "They're gone. Just like the old freak said…"

He clenched his fists and swept his angered gaze on the spiteful murderer,

                "Not even Kakarot deserved that, you sick bas-"

                "Language, Vegeta." Haji taunted, "Mind your tongue."

                "What did you do to them? What was that?" Vegeta screamed in frustration.

                "I absorbed them, in a matter of speaking." Haji smiled licking his lips, "I could have done it a lot faster but…I didn't want them to endure it's total horrific process. Saving that for your son, huh?

                "You won't live to even see my son!" Vegeta shrieked lunging out at the monster.

Gohan cringed slightly detecting the absent of his parents' chi. He bit his tongue hard tasting the bitter fluid fill in with his saliva. They were gone…He tried to close his eyes and remake their chi in his mind to fool his heart but he knew. He knew Haji had killed them. The thirst for Haji's blood was becoming stronger and more righteous. He had to kill the creature now. It had slaughter his parents. It had slaughter his father…

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Hope you…errr… well, I don't know if I should hope you'd enjoy that. Well, I hope it made things more… umm…interesting for you? Oh, I don't know. Hoped you enjoyed it or whatever. Next time, Vegeta has a change of colors so to speak. You'll have to read to find out! ^^;;


	56. Don't Breathe

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Well, lookie here! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long! Deeper than Soul is being looked over at the moment so it shant be up till perhaps this weekend. Sorry…

Gohan finally found the strength to break free from his friend's helping hands. Mirai Trunks looked pleased to see Gohan on his feet again but Videl knew Gohan much better. 

He was different, she concluded as she watched him stagger to keep his pace with them. His eyes were less welcoming. Less naive. Something that was hard to miss in Gohan. He seemed filled with intense bitterness not to his friends… as Videl noticed how he still gave them his warm smiles. But yet a bitter rage still was stabbing in his soul… a rage for revenge. Was he keeping something from them? Was his parents truly up the road or was he leading them in circles to keep them out of harm? It was like Gohan to shield them from anything coming their way but yet why would their be vengeance stuck so in his eyes? Was he leading them to the danger? Well, that was obvious but was he leading them in a hasty way for some hope of saving his family…

"What's that smell?" Chibi Trunks cried clamping his nose tightly with his chubby fingers. 

"I don't know." Mirai Trunks uttered doing the same, "But by Kami, that's awful."

"Human flesh." Gohan muttered softly not even troubled slightly the smell, "Or dead caress anyway."

"How can you tell?" Videl moaned plugging her nose too, "You smell this often?"

"Lucky guess." Gohan shrugged.

Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously. He was different… He was acting very enigmatic ever since he collapsed. Videl couldn't help but think something was missing out of him… Although it was a stupid to assume such crazy thoughts, she felt as though Gohan was dying inside without the piece he had lost. His body felt perhaps some of the impact but yet Videl guessed his soul was the one receiving the full trauma.

                "Gohan-" Videl began just to gag on the thick air.

Gohan hushed her tenderly and glared over at Mirai Trunks,

                "Don't breathe in deeply. Don't speak. I'll guide you past."

                "Past what." Mirai Trunks coughed.

                "That." Chibi Trunks sputtered waggling his finger towards the field before them.

The distance before them stretched in small lumps. But those lumps were not made of clumps of dirt as much as they would like. It was at least a mile of dead bodies scattered across the blood stained field. Darkness hung rich in the air with the horrible stench that ripped the lungs apart like a whirlwind. The wind picked up blowing dust over the group as they gawked at the death on all sides of them.

                Chibi Trunks started hyperventilating, gasping and sputtering uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head as he tipped forward. Gohan caught the small boy before his fall as Videl let out a small scream of fear.

                "Is he…" Mirai Trunks gasped.

                "No." Gohan growled lifting the child into his arms, "He inhaled too deeply. Don't join him."

His words were harsh but they had to be to cut into the seriousness of the situation. Videl and Mirai Trunks carefully checked their breathing trying not to breath into much of the toxic air.

                "What are those things." Mirai Trunks muttered keeping his hand over his mouth as they walked forward towards the bloody scene.

                "Proof that aliens in this section of the galaxy didn't easily ignore the appearance of planet out of thin air." Gohan muttered darkly, "I hope Goten didn't have to see this."

                "How can you breathe so easily?" Videl asked in spite of herself.

                "Because…" Gohan murmured, "This obstacle wasn't meant to stop me."

Videl didn't quite get what he meant but she took it all the same. She didn't want to pester him much further. He seemed fairly paranoid already. Her eyes trailed to the side of the road littered with the carcasses. Accidentally she crushed the hand of attached to a young boy with fair blue skin. She jumped backwards nearly knocking Gohan over,

                "Shoot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Gohan hushed her with a wave of his hand,

                "Stop talking. It didn't feel anything."

Videl nodded humbly staring sadly at the closed eyes of the young boy.  He was rather handsome. Gohan and Mirai Trunks continued up the road as she leaned forward unconsciously. Videl stared curiously at the pendent about his neck… a crystal? 

                The hand suddenly leapt up and gripped about her neck. She tried to scream but all that came out was small release of pressured air. She grunted and kicked as the boy stood grinning at her through his undead eyes.

                "Coming to join us?" The boy hissed stroking her dark hair. 

                "GOHAN!" She finally was able to squeal.

Gohan spun about a bit up the road not noticing until now the predicament she was in. He quickly gave Mirai Trunks the limp body of his past self and raced forward to Videl's aid. He brought out two ki blasts in his hand and ripped them through the arm of the zombie. It let a shriek out of his shapeless form of a mouth. Videl backed up as Gohan stood protectively before her. He glared angrily at the creature as it screamed and took another fistful of chi and sliced it strait over it's head. The creature fell lifelessly over. 

                Gohan turned over to Videl seeing her coughing hard on the air she was breathing. He frowned and rubbed her back tenderly,

                "Relax. It's over. Breathe slowly."

                "Gohan… Behind you…" Videl gasped.

Gohan spun back around seeing nearly all the dead around them pulling themselves up to their feet. Gohan bit his lip and glared over to where Mirai Trunks stood in shock,

                "RUN! RUN, YOU IDIOT!"  

It struck home breaking the trance Mirai Trunks was in. He took off the other way as Gohan grabbed Videl's arm. They both took off as the monsters started after them. They were fast. Much faster then they should be. 

                "In the cave! The cave, Mirai Trunks!" Gohan shouted finding the air starting to get to him as well.

Mirai Trunks obeyed. He turned sharply into the small cleavage of rock. Gohan grabbed a piece of Videl's sleeve and ripped it off. Videl let out a yelp of surprise and was about to smack him when she saw him pull off a piece of his own too. He tied it into a knot and flung it behind him hitting a zombie square in the face. All the zombie dove on top of him tearing him to pieces. 

Videl and Gohan ducked into the cave just in time as Gohan made his apologize.

                "They were following our scent. Sorry." 

                "It's oka-" Videl began before Gohan covered her mouth. 

The creatures wandered past their cave sniffing hungrily about the dirt. Gohan glanced behind them noticing a light. He showed this to Mirai Trunks and Videl and slowly they crawled out towards the sunlight.

                Vegeta let out a scream as the electricity wove about him strangling him with it's bolts. Haji stood unmerciful before him his face contorted into an awful grin.

                "Oh come on now." He smiled, "Don't die. Your chi is so dear to me. It's tainted with a violent malevolence. If you would just join me you wouldn't have to suffer so."

                "Go to he-" Vegeta spat just to start screaming in pain as the power intensified.

                "I did not like that answer." Haji taunted, "Come now, Vegeta. When did you care for any of this? What do you get out this pain?"

                "I will never help you control Gohan." Vegeta hissed through gritted teeth, "I will never let you kill my son."

                "Such strong words for a dying man." Haji frowned, "Pity. You could have been great."

He listened to the tortured screams as they echoed through the chapel. Haji yawned in boredom gazing at his fingernails of his free hand. He looked over at Vegeta's agonized face as it was coated with pride. Why? Why was he proud?

Haji pried into the dying Sayian Prince's mind feeling the words vibrate about him as if they were his own. It brought a smile to his face.

                "Sure." Haji smiled, "You have great respect for Gohan. And hmmm, You care for your son. How about I eliminate that?"  
                "What?" Vegeta sputtered as blood trickled down his chin.

                "You will be mine… With a bit more torture…"

Vegeta's screams cut through the air like a knife… Then fell silent….

Gohan stopped suddenly staring up at the darkening sky. 

                "What's the matter?" Mirai Trunks asked, "Are the zombies coming back?"

                "No." Gohan answered honestly, "I just think things got a bit harder."

                'Vegeta, hold on.' Gohan thought hard trying to catch hold of the Sayian's mind, 'We're coming.'

                "Ah." Haji smiled sensing the chi entering the region, "Let's test your allegiance, now. Kill Mirai Trunks."

                "Sure. I could use the workout" Vegeta smiled his red eyes glinting in the glow of the setting sun, "But I'm allied to no one."

                "Of course." Haji nodded lazily, "Just hurry with it. Make as much out of him as you wish."

                "What do I get for bringing back his head?" Vegeta sneered.

                "Immortality." Haji smiled, "I like the idea of his head. Make sure it's bloodied up enough…"

                "Of course." Vegeta nodded. "That's what I like to hear…"

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Well, ,ahem the next chapter is a bit heart wrenching. Warning in advance…

And for those who are wondering, Haji tortured Vegeta enough to make him forget about his time on earth. Course Haji also did a couple of other things to make Vegeta the way he wanted Vegeta to be. But it was too much to write. I didn't want to get into it cause I am sure it would raise the rating. ^^;;


	57. Non Nature Made Puddle

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: At long last I have finally given a update to you fans who are actually wanting more in this story. When I get to the point of the Alternate Ending, I will put A1 or A2 before the chapter title. Just so you know where is starts. ^^ On with the story!

Trunks labored the other form of himself forth with little difficulty. His mind was growing dark with dread as they continued though. The acrimonious silence that hung in the evening air was growing ever so unnerving. Trunks bit down hard on his bottom lip thinking painfully of their parents' fate. That Fortune Teller had spoke of Gohan and himself being the only ones to survive. And the haunting image of his father laying in his own blood nailed him cold in the heart. 

"Baka." Trunks snapped under his breath, "How much longer is it?"

"Not much further." Gohan answered glumly, "Don't fret, Mirai Trunks. We'll get there in time to save your father."

Trunks cocked his eyebrow at Gohan's stately words,

                "But not yours?"

Videl cast Gohan a questioning stare as he flinched. Gohan turned ever so slightly with his eyes focused at his feet,

                "My mother and father… Goku and Chichi… They died at least a half an hour ago." 

Trunks' eyes narrowed somewhat at that statement as Videl let out a audible gasp of shock. Trunks couldn't blame her. He had his suspicions but he couldn't believe he was correct. Chichi and Goku were gone? Goku even? Then what were they to do about the fusion? Who would do the fusion with Gohan now? Or would he even want anyone with him any longer?

                "What else are you hiding, Gohan?" Trunks asked colder then he intended, "Anything else we should know?"

                "Hai." Gohan muttered guilty, "Watch out for your father, Trunks. He's not exactly right at the moment."

                "Nani?" Trunks retorted, "What do you mean?"

Gohan didn't speak another word. Instead he turned and trudged onward down the path. Trunks caught the hint that that was all he was to get from the teenager. Trunks slowly began to question Gohan's own judgment seeing on how he seemed completely bewildered and overpowered in his own thoughts. Videl clung tight to Gohan's hand as if she were an anchor to keep him in the port of this world. He certainly was distressed… 

                _'He just lost both his parents, baka.' _Trunks thought angrily to himself, '_Of course he isn't acting like himself.'_

Gohan only had Goten left, Trunks realized abruptly. His whole purpose at the moment was to reach his brother… Gohan was torn from running and slaughtering the man whom had just killed his parents, rushing to Goten's arms, or saving Trunk's father. Undoubtedly, all of these were not possible in one turn but if Gohan had his self control in check he might be able to obtain all his goals. 

"Up ahead." Gohan hissed suddenly, "Look."

Videl squinted through the hazy sunset spotting the dark figure blocking their path. Trunks could see him too… his vision gave more clues to it's identity but he was still just as befuddled.

"Who is it?" Videl questioned aloud for Trunks.

"I… I'm not sure." Gohan answered numbly, "I think… It's Vegeta-sama."

"It is!" Mirai Trunks laughed.

Videl was just able to take the unconscious boy from Trunks' arms as he raced off to greet his father. Gohan stood firm glaring at the coming figure…

                "No…" Gohan muttered softly, "I… I don't feel right about this…"

Videl glanced cautiously at Gohan seeing the first bout of emotion flood his face since the anger he released against the zombies. It was tart confusion and despondency. He looked like he was watching a movie from far away unable to tell the actor to run from the monster behind them. Except there was no actor… It was a real person and a real ending…

"Father!" Trunks cried wrapping his arms about Vegeta.

Tears of absolute relief surged down his cheeks as he hugged his father close. He was alive. It was just unbelievable. He clutched numbly to his father's form as he breathed in deeply the smell of comfort that rained from his father's body. He heard the footsteps of his friends behind him but Trunks' didn't break free yet.

"Dad… How on earth did you make it?"

Vegeta pushed his son off him gently. There was no emotion at all on his face as he gazed down at the boy. No anger or confusion. Vegeta didn't hit him like Mirai Trunks figured he would receive for being so open. The man merely stared with his vacant gaze down at the boy,

"You called me father?" 

"Hai." Trunks smiled softly raising a eyebrow, "Have I not called you that before?"

"No. Perhaps you have." Vegeta whispered dully, "By chance… is your mother…"

"Bulma." Trunks interjected, "Are you feeling okay, dad?"

"Bulma…" Vegeta repeated drearily, "Hai. I am fine."

Vegeta glanced to Gohan, his eyes glowing with a strange sense of abhorrence. His eyes met with Gohan's briefly before he turned back before the boy whom just embraced him. Before Trunks knew what was happening, Vegeta had pulled Trunks into his own embrace. 

"I missed you too." Vegeta hissed in a less sincere manner.

Trunks cried out as Vegeta squeezed him tightly slowly breaking Trunks' arms and ribs. Videl had ducked quickly out of harm's way as Gohan stood baffled on how to handle Vegeta. He glared heatedly at the man as he spat, 

"What are you doing, Vegeta-sama?"

Vegeta's face turned to Gohan full of malice. He made a wicked grin and formed a ki blast into his hand. He spurt it strait into Mirai Trunks' chest sending him flying backwards across the dirt.

"Getting my bounty." Vegeta smiled.

Gohan's eyes widened as he saw Trunks go flying backward. But as soon as Trunks rose up to his knees, Gohan knew the man was fine. Gohan coated over his relief with a strong mask of impassiveness. 

"A bounty? For your own son's head?"

"He's not my son." Vegeta retorted harshly, "He's far too old."

"Your right." Gohan nodded towards Videl's hideaway, "But the boy over there is the younger form of this man. And that boy is your son."

Vegeta stayed silent glaring over at the unconscious boy and then to the man whom he had just attacked. A smirk spread across his face as he laughed,

"Fah! You are trying to trick me. Clever gaki, you are."

Mirai Trunks was back to Gohan's side looking overwhelmed by how Vegeta was acting. It was more abnormal then usual, which was saying something.

                "I don't think this is… Vegeta." Trunks whispered darkly to Gohan. 

                "I agree." Gohan nodded, "But in a sense and in ki this is your father."

                "So it's not Haji, right?"

                "No." Gohan growled, "This physical form before us is defiantly Vegeta in soul and body but not in mind. Haji has… done something to him."

                "Like he did to you." Trunks offered before he could stop himself.

Gohan didn't answer glaring at Vegeta cautiously. He frowned suddenly and spaced himself away from Trunks. Mirai Trunks cast him a look of question but Gohan shooed it off. Once he was set he spread out his arms and shouted,

                "Vegeta… If you are sent here to kill us… then kill me. Just leave everyone else alone."

                "Nani! Gohan, are you nuts?!" Trunks cried. 

Vegeta smirked awfully at the statement but shook his head in response, 

                "You're brave, kid. But I only get my hands dirty if the price is right. I'd love to kill you, don't get me wrong, but I just showered and the stench of blood is a hard scent to rid one's body of."

                 "So… You were sent to kill me?" Mirai Trunks inquired.

                "Bingo." Vegeta grinned as he formed some rather strong blasts in his hands, "So if you have any problems with me bringing your head back as a trophy, tough luck."

               Vegeta lunged but Gohan was quicker. He sent out two beams of energy that curved about Vegeta's body. One snapped about his ankles and the other fastened his arms to his side. Vegeta hobbled on the spot for a second before tipping over on his back. He let out a atrocious scream and vanished from sight. The energy faded away from where he once laid, leaving a ringing sort of noise in the air.

                "He's gone." Mirai Trunks gulped in shock.

                "He called for Haji." Gohan muttered sadly, "I have a feeling he will be back again."

                "He… He recognized you though, Trunks." Videl muttered softly as she stumbled over to the group, "I could tell that some of him is still left."

                "I hope so, Videl." Gohan sighed.

                "Me too." Mirai Trunks nodded solemnly, "I… can't fight my own father. Not when he is like that."

Vegeta cringed inwardly as he hobbled through the undergrowth. He was injured from that boy's beams. When it touched him it burned him and reopened a wound he… He hadn't noticed before. Vegeta kept his hands clamped over his right side that were coated with his ever flowing blood. It was serious… In fact, Vegeta was suddenly aware of several wounds all over his scarred body. New wounds. Where had they spotted from? Who had inflicted them? Vegeta blinked suddenly seeing a distant image of two people… A man and a woman… They were dying. And a rage was surging through him…

"On a journey for one you care, you lose your life. You will be left to die in a deep puddle of your own blood in complete obscurity. No one else knows of your fate."

                Vegeta gave off a visible shiver. A strange feeling of forlorn was sweeping over him in waves as he trudged. All he could think about was that boy he was supposed to kill…

                "Who was he?"

                "We won't find anything here." Gohan muttered as they paused at a tranquil chapel, "It will be best if we keep going."

 Trunks stared uncertainly at the structure as a wave of pain rushed over him…

                _"Oh come on now." Haji smiled, "Don't die. Your chi is so dear to me. It's tainted with a violent malevolence. If you would just join me you wouldn't have to suffer so."_

_                "Go to he-" Vegeta spat just to start screaming in pain as the power intensified._

_                "I did not like that answer." Haji taunted, "Come now, Vegeta. When did you care for any of this? What do you get out this pain?"_

_                "I will never help you control Gohan." Vegeta hissed through gritted teeth, "I will never let you kill my son."_

_                "Such strong words for a dying man." Haji frowned, "Pity. You could have been great."_

                "NO! MAKE IT STOP!" Trunks screamed grasping his head in agony.

Gohan and Videl watched in bewilderment as Trunks fell to his knees squirming in pain. Gohan looked about them seeing nothing but the serene wildlife of trees. He gazed down upon Trunks once again to see the man had stopped. Trunks rose his head, his face streaming with tears. Mirai Trunks blinked several times, inhaling deeply the frigid air. He coughed inconsolably the air too thin for his liking. Gohan lifted Trunks carefully to his feet without a query to Trunks' behavior. He turned to Videl with a swift nod and then walked off leaving the chapel behind them. 

Trunks felt the pain ease off his body as they continued down the road. It was then that Trunks gasped,

"I saw my father being tortured. He… He must have been tormented senseless." 

"Hai." Gohan nodded, "I'm glad I didn't approach the building as near. I am sure I would have seen my parent's last moments as well."

"Gohan…" Trunks said suddenly, "I think, we have a good chance at getting my father back to his right mind."

"That's good, Trunks." Videl smiled helpfully, "Where there's will there is a way."

"That's right." Gohan nodded torpidly, "I'm sure we have a excellent chance of doing so…"

"Hai." Vegeta smirked spotting the group at last, "A clean shot… Strait in the middle."

He raised his hand as the ki blast formed and wavered before his palm. He aimed directly at Trunks getting a perfect shot… But the force to press the blast outward just would not come. He bit his lip in concentration as he tried to release the blast. For some reason it seemed pasted to his fingers. Vegeta winced as a white light flashed over his mind,

_"Father?"___

_                "What?" Vegeta snapped.___

_                "I think I'll stay with the Son's. In till this is all settled down, at least."___

Vegeta blinked in confusion as rage filled him inside. My son stay with those inferior sayians? Well, if he truly felt that way he can go. Blasted gaki can go join their family for all I care… But, he felt a slight burning sensation in the corner of his eyes…

_                "I guess…" Vegeta muttered giving Goku a nasty glare, "Watch him."___

_                "Don't worry, Vegeta." Goku smiled putting a kind arm about Mirai Trunks, "He's a strong kid. No problems."___

He has his arm on my son! Blast that, Kakarot! I'll kill him…

                "Who said I was worried?" Vegeta huffed, "I just didn't want him to mess anything up."

Vegeta bit down hard on his lip in utter shock at what he was trying to do. That was his son down there. This ki blast was aimed right at him… He might not a ounce of sensitivity in him, but Vegeta did care somewhat for the boy below him… He couldn't allow himself commit the murder of his only son. Mirai or not.

                "What's wrong, Vegeta?" A familiar voice hissed, "You have a clear shot."

                "Darn you!" Vegeta screamed whirling around and thrusting out his blast.

It ruptured strait through Haji's shoulder causing the man's eyes to widened. The form he was in was Goku's. Vegeta could recognize and remember everything now. And he was pissed for being deceived so easily. 

"Fool." Haji frowned, "You will pay for your insolence."

He thrust Vegeta out of his way as he aimed his own beam down below. He grinned awfully as he released it towards Vegeta's mirai son. 

"Say goodbye to your only son!"

"Trunks!" Vegeta screamed clutching his ill-treated side he fell upon.

Gohan blinked in uncertainty as he felt a flaming surge of ki behind him. It was coated over with a strange mask of silence but Gohan could almost swear it was there. He spun about spotting a large beam skidding down the mountain side at them. 

"Run!" Gohan screamed pushing Mirai Trunks forward, "Don't look back!"

Videl started running without any question and Gohan tailed after her. Mirai Trunks froze on the spot as Gohan brushed past him. Gohan glanced back and shouted, 

"What are you doing?!"

"I… I sense…something…" Mirai Trunks muttered in confusion.

"Baka!" Gohan shouted running back to the frozen young man.

Gohan just grabbed Trunks' shoulder when the blast coated over them. Gohan and Trunks both shouted in trepidation as it nearly swallowed them both in it's assault. But a person flung themselves before the blast… Gohan blinked in definite incredulity as he recognized Vegeta's backside… 

Gohan gripped tightly to Trunks and pulled the disorientated man out of the way of the blast. The ground fissured apart behind them as the two collapsed inches from the damage. The bloody remains of Vegeta lay in the shadows of the trees a few feet from them. Gohan rose to his feet urging Trunks to run. All the man could do was stare in sheer atrociousness at the remains of his late father. Only one thought was running continually through his head, _'She was right. She was right…'_

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

I hate to end Vegeta's life so tragically… but something Gohan realizes later is that they changed something in the prediction. Vegeta was supposed to die without anyone knowing of his end… Vegeta changed his own fate. ^^


	58. Falling Apart

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Well, what do you know? I'm back! I hope you enjoy the continuation! ^^

Gohan glared spitefully up at Haji who stood on top of the hill above them. Haji frowned with his stolen face and faded into nothing. Haji was gone. Gohan let out a small sigh of relief almost too glad that Haji hadn't decided to pick his fight yet. A sudden pang of grief struck his heart as he glanced at the remains of his father's rival. They were too late. 

Gohan bit his lip and watched helplessly as Mirai Trunks walked over to stand before his father's carcass. Mirai Trunk's face was wiped of all emotion except confusion as he stared down at his father's body. 

"She was right." Mirai Trunks whispered in disbelief.

Gohan found for once his mouth could not produce the right words. It hit him coldly in the heart at the realization that Mirai Trunks wasn't just pointlessly blubbering to himself. She was right. The fortune teller, Seiko, was no less true then 'Fortune Teller _Babba_'. 

Gohan glanced sharply over at Videl and the other Trunks sitting off to the side. Videl was still agape with shock clinging numbly to the unconscious boy. She had fallen to her knees near them, her eyes glued on the unpleasant sight. 

_[Would she suffer the same fate?]_

Gohan shook away the horrible dreams and images that had still left their imprints in his memory. He didn't want to believe that fate could be so cruel. They would find a way to bring everyone back. They had to. The dragon balls wouldn't be a problem once they got back to earth. But first they had to get to earth. 

_[Baka. Why didn't we use the Dragon balls instead of rushing off after Goten? We were too hasty. All we would have had to do was wait a year…]_ Gohan frowned at the thought, _{That would have been abandoning Goten. Who knows what they could have done to him in the year we would have to wait.}_

A groan interrupted Gohan's thoughts. He spun about, his eyes meeting with Videl's frightened ones. Trunks was waking up. He was started to squirm lightly in her arms as his eyelids tried to pry ajar. 

"No." Gohan hissed, his heart pounding, "Not now."

Gohan glimpsed over at the awful view of Trunks' Otousan laying limp in his bloody pit. No way could a eight year see something so horrific. It was bad enough when Gohan had to see death when he was five but Trunks… Gohan really didn't want him to see.

                "Videl." Gohan snapped in a demanding voice, "Go on ahead with Trunks. Mirai Trunks and I will catch up. Don't wait for us. Run until we are out of your sights."

Videl nodded in comprehension before climbing to her feet. Gohan made sure Videl was a few feet off before he turned to the disturbed young lilac haired man beside him. 

                "Trunks." Gohan said evenly gripping Trunk's shoulder, "We have to go now."

Trunks didn't acknowledge Gohan's hand resting gently there. He merely whimpered and collapsed to his knees. Gohan blinked as Trunks began sobbing uncontrollably while hugging the comatose blood covered hand to his cheek. Gohan bit down hard on his lip and tried pulling the man away from his father. Trunks wouldn't let go and just managed to drag the body slightly with him. Gohan frowned and placed his hand tenderly over that of the son and his father's, 

"Let him go, Trunks."

"No." Trunks snapped nearly biting Gohan. 

Gohan drew back in shock, gripping his hand that was nearly mauled. Gohan scowled and grabbed beneath Mirai Trunk's armpits yanking him harshly away from the carcass. Trunks flayed, not much unlike a disobedient toddler in a Super Market, as Gohan dragged him across the ground. Trunks thrashed violently in Gohan's arms shrieking to be released. Gohan did not listen and continued to drag the full grown man across the dirt.

 Trunks let out a piteous screech letting his free fist to smash into Gohan's face. Gohan cried out in pain refusing to release Trunks. Gohan's aurora grew as he flashed into the form of his heritage just so he could hold onto the stubborn man. His nose was dripping blood, partially crushed by Trunk's assault. 

Gohan knew that he couldn't fly but they could hover over the earth's surface slightly he was sure. Gohan kicked off the ground getting very little altitude and zoomed backward through the air. 

 Blood trailed behind them as Gohan flew as fast as he could across the earth. Dirt and small rocks bit at them as they flew backwards so close to the ground. Gohan heard Videl scream and halted in mid air almost directly in front of her and Chibi Trunks. Mirai Trunks was still struggling madly in his arms, unbeknownst to all that was around him.

"What's going on?" Gohan heard little Trunks cry out.

Gohan was about to respond when the child's adult form sunk his teeth hard into his hand. Gohan cringed unable to wrench free from Trunks' teeth. 

                "My Kami! Stop it, Trunks!" Videl screamed in horror as blood slipped down Gohan's throbbing hands.

Gohan couldn't tell what damage Trunks was causing, but by the pain Gohan figured it had to be deep. Trunks was digging his dagger like teeth harder into his skin. Gohan was becoming scared that Trunks might rip his whole hand apart. Gohan made a hasty choice knowing that his hand might be gone if he didn't attempt it. Gohan let Mirai Trunks go…

               Gohan withdrew, grabbing his hand in agony. It was covered so thickly in blood that Gohan couldn't tell if he even hand a left hand anymore. Gritting his teeth, Gohan pulled off another piece of his sleeve and wrapped it about his wound. He watched Trunks head back to the site knowing he would have to try again. He gave Videl and Chibi Trunks a sharp warning to stay where they were before heading off again. He left a trail of gold behind him as he rushed after Trunks again. 

                Chibi Trunks glanced at Videl before grabbing her wrist. Videl didn't even protest as they rushed after the two sayians. Curiosity got the better of them…

Gohan appeared suddenly in front of Trunks, several hundred feet away from the destination Trunks was trying to reach. Growling in impatience, Mirai Trunks tried to go around him. Gohan stopped the man's every attempt quite easily, drawing irritation into what was left of Trunk's eager heart. 

                "Get out of my way, Gohan. You don't understand."

                "Oh, I understand just perfectly, Trunks." Gohan retorted callously, "Want to cradle yourself in your daddy's dead arms? Vegeta never did that for you when he was alive, what makes you think he would like to see you do that now?"

                "He's not dead!" Trunks screamed vehemently as the golden power rushed through his veins.

His hair flashed upwards into a crop of gold and his eyes darkened in to a uncanny color of turquoise. He glowered furiously at the other super sayian before him ready to kill him if he had to. The other sayian's eyes softened as he muttered,

                "I know it's hard, Trunks… But if it's any consolation, I know how you feel."

                "No! No, you don't! How could you possible know how I feel?! I've lost so much more then you have! You don't understand!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously as a strange chill filled the air. Before Mirai Trunks could take another shuttering breath, Gohan had him by the throat. Mirai Trunks gagged feebly as Gohan flung Trunks heartlessly into the nearby stone face. He held Trunks there gripping tightly upon Mirai Trunk's neck. Gohan heard the nearby shouts of Videl and Chibi Trunks but he ignored them. His blood was boiling and his body was sparking with the unkind sparks of blue electricity as he held fast to his sudden foe.  

                Mirai Trunks' shadowed countenance lined with tears as a huge malice filled smile shown upon the once blameless face. Gohan's features remained tense and emotionless as the sound of the hum of their auroras swam about them. 

                "Go on and kill me, Gohan-san. It's what you want to do, right? I'll even make it easy for you…" Trunks grinned as he powered down, "There. Now, kill me. Give me what I deserve."

Trunk's lilac hair brushed across his bruised and sweaty face as Gohan's eyes glared at him. Gohan frowned, looking away as his good hand was still placed over Trunks' throat. 

                [No. This is wrong.] A voice was crying in the back of his mind, [Stop it, Gohan. You can't do this to Trunks!]

                "At least my father died protecting me." Mirai Trunks shrugged, "Yours… He probably choked himself to death on a chicken bone."

                "SHUT UP!" Gohan screeched drawing back a enclosed fist. 

He punched as hard as he could into Trunk's face. He could feel blood oozing down his hands… Gohan fell back crying in shock…

                Trunks felt the punch make contact with his face and a white flash fizzed into his mind. The images flashed by like a long since faded dream. Gohan's angered face flashed in a older and happier one with a scar hooked down from his brow to the other side of his cheek. Trunks blinked in confusion reliving a long forgotten memory…

_"So angry, Trunks." Gohan chuckled, "One must wonder if you're ever happy."_

_                "But all those people…" Trunks cried as the tears continued to pour down, "You saw them just like I did. It… It was awful."_

_                "Hai." Gohan frowned, bending down to eyelevel with his little apprentice._

_Trunks flinched slightly at the weight of Gohan's hands on each of his shoulders. He kept his gaze downward hoping not to have to look into Gohan's eyes._

_                "I saw those people just like you, Trunks. But… about how long have you been mourning, Trunks."_

_                "I guess about a hour now." Trunks sniffed wiping the tears on be back of his hand._

_                "Do you think any of those tears helped those people?"_

_                "Uh…"_

_                "I have discovered that no matter how long you cry that it doesn't help at all. Those people will not come back… It just makes you rather tired, huh Trunks?" Gohan smiled tapping Trunks on the nose._

_Trunks looked up and smiled a weak smile. He gripped tightly to the log he was sitting on with his small eight year old fingers. He felt so weak and defenseless in the horrible world…_

_                "It's okay to feel the hurt. But put it to better use, Trunks." Gohan smiled, "Like becoming Super Sayian."_

_                "You think I can?" Trunks smiled in excitement._

_                "I know you can." Gohan replied…_

Trunks reached up weakly, rubbing his cheek. He was surprised to find that his face had not caved in from such a vicious punch. He was on the ground now and Gohan was standing over him with a look of guilt upon his face. 

                "I'm sorry." Gohan muttered darkly, "Are you okay?"

Mirai Trunks frown as he saw what a state Gohan was in. Blood was dripping from his hurt hand and nose… and tears were spilling rapidly from his eyes. There was another… stranger wound cut into Gohan's shoulder that Trunks' didn't remember inflicting…It was bleeding the most heavily. 

"Am I okay?" Mirai Trunks repeated dully, "Are you okay, Gohan? You look horrible."

Gohan let off a small smile as he wiped the blood from his nose and onto his sleeve,

                "It's nothing." Gohan shrugged, "You didn't break anything."

                "I'm really sorry, Gohan." Trunks whispered, "I… I don't know what got over me…"

Gohan cut him off with a small brandish of his good hand,

                "It's nothing." He repeated, "Let's keep going. I am pretty sure that we can get to Goten before nightfall, if we hurry."

Mirai Trunks glanced over to Videl and his other self that were looking greatly grim as he drew himself up. Gohan started walking off as Mirai Trunks fell into pace with his younger self and Videl. The question gripped his heart coldly as he finally uttered it,

"What happened to Gohan's shoulder? I didn't think I did that."

"You didn't." Chibi Trunks hissed darkly, "You were out for that period of time."

"Then who did it?"

"Gohan did." Videl whispered, "He did to himself after he punched you…out of his own guilt."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Ummm… It's gonna keep going downhill. Sorry folks! 


	59. Dark Moon Rising

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: What a pleasant surprise, wouldn't you say? It's about time I updated this one. It is my main story after all. (I have to get this thing finished!!!) ^^;; I can't promise a happy chapter but I am sure… it will be somewhat satisfying… I hope?

                The group trudged on lazily beneath the draping blankets of night that had begun to swallow the world. Gohan was leading; leaving the others to follow silently in his bloody footsteps. 

                Gohan's wounds were slowing healing as they walked. The wind rippled past the remaining fighters rustling their hair and clothes; drying Gohan's blood and clotting his injuries. The gripping memories of past emotions drove the young man forward to the brink of his life. Fighting for a chance to hold the brother, he had always dreamed about, in his arms again. 

Gohan cringed slightly as he shifted a bit too much weight into his left leg; causing him to stumble. He shifted about the fall putting strain on his wounded shoulder. He ignored the sharp pang of pain it brought to his numb mind, and continued onward.

                Gohan could feel their eyes piercing into the skin of his bare neck. They knew he had inflicted damage upon himself in his mad rage. Gohan was now deeply ashamed of doing it so publicly. But he wouldn't take back doing it. If he hadn't let his hateful heritage drive him, he wouldn't have nearly killed one of his best and most admired friends. He felt he deserved the beating, or rather he deserved it and much more. 

                Still beating himself up inside, Gohan gazed wearily about the scenery. The forest was deathly silent, leaving the only sound to be the pounding of their feet against bare soil. The wind stopped it's whistling leaving the trees suspended in their dance. It was dangerously quiet much like the calm before a storm. Gohan hated the forlorn feeling it left him with. 

                The haunting words of the prophet still chimed like a repetitive chant in his head as he lumbered ahead. 

["You hold many lives in you hands and are having to remain alone when they slip between your fingers. Shadows follow to haunt you as you make your way to doom. I see hope by your side as you clasp hands with your brother finally. But all is in vain…You will not succeed in destroying your enemy. For your intentions were pure…your life will be swept away.  And darkness will regain control…unless… Unless you listen to the voices of the dead that scream within you. Trust yourself, and your friends and I promise… I promise you a happy ending, Gohan."]****

                "Happy ending, fah." Gohan grumbled irritably to himself, "Like those even exist."

The group halted before a rather menacing looking river. It snarled at them with it's rapid fangs that flashed beneath the surface. The night sky reflected it's heavenly aurora in the troubled waters as if trying to help them cross. Gohan peered about the small scraps of land that filed out on either side of the terrorizing water snake. The beast trailed in a curve on his right while it's behind trailed in a forever stretching parallel on his left. 

                "What should we do?" Mirai Trunks asked tenderly.

                "Cross." Gohan muttered, "We don't have time for detours."

As if proclaiming his decision, Gohan hacked up the bottom of his pants till they were at his knees. The others followed his example cautiously eying the vicious beast they would face only too soon. 

                "The water is the shallowest here. We should be able to cross." Gohan explained, "There is a thick marble stone wedged in the river's embankment. It was placed for the exact purpose of our crossing."

                "Let's not disappoint." Chibi Trunks grinned ready to tackle another obstacle. 

Gohan nodded and stepped charily into the water first. The water's fangs deep into his legs, sending sharp shivers up and down his spine. The venom swept up into his arms causing goose bumps and shivers to arise. Gohan never felt such an intense cold before. 

He cringed as he forced his numb legs onward through the icy monster, praying that they held him long enough for him to cross. Gohan heard the small slap of the water as Videl followed behind him. She let out an auditable gasp as the water stabbed her just as unmercifully. She tipped forward just slightly rubbing into Gohan's side. Gohan reached out for her wrist and gently helped guide her with his strength; despite how much he had lost. 

                "Mirai Trunks." Gohan chattered, "Carry little Trunks."

                "No way. I won't be carried over!" Trunks snapped pulling away from his older self, "I'm not a baby."

                "You won't make it in the current." Gohan spat still pulling himself forward.

The other side was only a few more steps…

                "No thanks." Trunks retorted.

There was a small splatter of the water again as both Trunks jumped in. Nothing more was said as they all pressed against the harsh cold and currents that swept past their thighs or, in chibi Trunks' case, waist. 

               Gohan climbed up the bank, breathing in the air harshly. He collapsed to his knees; rubbing his legs franticly for warmth. Videl did about the same. 

                Chibi Trunks was just upon the bank when he stopped dead. Staring upon the sky to draw the pain from his legs, his eyes grazed an object that glowed red. The bright azure pupils faded into a deep crimson color; reflecting that of the entity. His muscles flexed slightly and his mouth hung ever so slightly opened as his blank gaze remained fixed upon it. 

                "You alright?" Mirai Trunks asked through gritted teeth trying to push his younger form ahead.

Both Gohan and Videl looked up curiously; seeing the child begin to tether back and forth dreamily. His head still was arched upwards to the skies and his arms remained plastered to his side.

                Gohan suddenly went a deathly pallid color. He was barely able to beckon Mirai Trunks away from the younger version before the child began growling in an abnormal way.

                "What the heck is wrong with him?"

                "He's looked at the moon." Gohan hissed darkly, keeping Mirai Trunks' eyes from looking up as well with a quick smack on the top of his head, "You're sayian too, remember?'       

                "What are you talking about?" Videl questioned fearfully as Mirai Trunks rubbed his throbbing head, "What's wrong with looking at the moon?"

                "We change. More or less." Gohan frowned, "Into monsters."

                "You're joking." Videl snorted.

Trunks' top two teeth hooked downward into sharpened points, and his arms and legs were quickly covering with fine black fuzz. His growling intensified to screams. The group of three was forced to step back by the piercing of his shrieks. 

"Does that look like we are kidding!?!" Mirai Trunks shouted, "Darn it, Gohan. He doesn't have a freakin' tail. He transformed without one! How the heck are we to change him back?"

"We will have to destroy the moon." Gohan cried , "Haji knew that cutting off the ape's tail would be easy. Destroying something we can't look at would be harder…"

Subconsciously, Trunks reached for his sword. With a hiss, the thick blade exited the sheath. Mirai Trunks gazed uncertainly past it's polished surface and into the reflection of a dark glowing orb. Mirai Trunks lifted a palm and fired away from the reflection; seeing it skim past the object's surface. Trunks let out a loud curse.

"What are you doing, Trunks?" Gohan hollered over chibi Trunks' shrieks.

"Trying to destroy the moon, duh!" Mirai Trunks snapped, "But the reflection doesn't give me much direction…"

Gohan resisted the urge to look upon the circular target as he thought of a way to destroy it. Every second wasted left Trunks being more and more infected by it's venomous waves. 

                "Videl." Gohan realized suddenly, "Videl! You direct our hands so we can shoot it down!"

                "Hai!" Mirai Trunks laughed, "That's a terrific idea!"

Videl looked uncertain but kept her lips tightly pursed. She frowned as all three of them moved up the bank; a safe distance away from the dangerous child. 

                "Ready?" Videl muttered looking up at the glowing sphere as she held tightly to the wrist of either boy.

The boys answered her with a swift nod; anxious for her command. She lined their curved palms to the evil looking moon and prayed for her aim to be on…

                "Go!" Videl shouted.

Obedient to her control, both teenage boys discharged whatever amount of power they could spare at the object in the distance. It seemed that fate had been with Videl's prayers as both ki blasts sank deep into the core of the malevolent moon. It imploded almost a second later shattering the skies with a bright spell bounding light.

All three of the group let out small cheers only to be hushed by the intensified shrieks of the lilac topped child. The transformation seemed to be wearing off as they predicted but for a strange reason his power level was rapidly increasing. 

Imprudently, Gohan took a cautious step towards the boy as if to attempt to calm him down from his crimson rage. But chibi Trunks did not recognize Gohan. He summed up a incredible amount of power, and before Gohan could let out a gasp; he released it upon the teenager.

Gohan saw blinding death rush out at him; knowing only too well that his little amount of energy left wouldn't parry it off. His eyes widened in surprise instead of fear or disappointed rage. Like he was astounded that his life would be taken by a friend rather then that of a foe. He heard the echoed shout of Mirai Trunks but he wasn't quite aware of where it was coming from. A name he shout was not the one Gohan figured he would cry. And in that instant, Gohan's heart skipped a beat. He knew only too well how this would end. 

Videl thrust her own body before Gohan just as she had done before; this time with more purpose then anytime before. The pain ripped through her body like a uncontrollable fire; snatching her very breath from her lungs. Videl fell back upon the one she had saved with a small smile spread across her pallid lips. No thoughts slipped through her deadened mind as she drown beneath the waves of pain except for that Gohan was safe and she had helped him live. 

Gohan had no time to rip Videl away from him. The blast struck tearing right through her delicate human body like tissue paper. Her sacrifice did somewhat cushion the beam as Gohan had to endure a painful near amputation of his left arm. His soul shattered with her falling body. He felt a sudden rush of cold as a wind blew past him. He had collapsed to his knees with Videl leaned awkwardly against his own failing body. Gohan's eyes were bleeding without any sign of stop…

Mirai Trunks tried to stop his other self from destroying the other two members of his group but he failed. Stunned by his failure, Mirai Trunks stared blankly at his younger form whom still was slightly under the effects of the departed moon. It's red eyes fell upon him. Mirai Trunks saw the blast form in the pits of the child's hands, but the man made no attempt to stop the coming pain that might fade into death. He merely frowned while gazing into the crimson abyss of the child's pupils. 

The child took a small step forward but the marble was slick and he slipped. He tipped faintly forward just enough for the current to catch him in it's cold and unforgiving arms. Mirai Trunks reached out a hand only to catch air. The boy was swallowed up in the undertow and Mirai Trunks was left standing along in the bank. The river drew back and to some sort of satisfaction it slowed; having taken it's prize. Mirai Trunks frowned and repeated the haunting words of Seiko,

"The child's life will be cut short, I say with much regret. Due to his brutal heritage as well. The dark moon does not shine happily upon thee… The dark moon does not shine happily upon thee…"

He flinched and looked away from the river as it darkened into a blood red. The monster that stole a child without regret…

"Videl, wake up." Gohan moaned feebly, "You can't leave me. You weren't supposed to die here."

Videl's deep blue eyes opened slightly; focusing their fading gaze upon the man she gladly died for. She smiled a little as the blood crept through the corners of her mouth,

                "I don't owe you anymore. My debt is repaid."

It took Gohan a few seconds to sort out what she was uttering. He frowned and shook with denial,

                "Don't say that, Videl. You are going to make it. I won't let you die."

                "Gohan…" Videl choked, "You have to go back to being yourself… I won't let you go on living as you have been. Without your full emotions. That isn't you…"

                "What are you talking about?" Gohan frowned, "What do you mean?"

                "Shut up." She smiled pulling him forward without warning.

Her lips collided with his for long moment. Gohan could taste the bitter flavor of blood seep into the opening of his mouth but he was too stunned to notice. His body relaxed and a strange power fell over him. 

                Videl fell limp against Gohan causing him to pull away. His eyes opened again changed into a familiar warmth that had disappeared when his child form was killed. He looked upon Videl's broken body and bit his lip. Tears fell like blood gushing from a deep wound. He couldn't stop until Trunks gripped his shoulder.

                "They're both gone."

                Lifting Videl's body up on the rack that both boys had hastily made, Gohan began to feel the cold intensify. As if the river itself had swallowed him just as it had taken chibi Trunks. Gohan set the flame with a spark of his ki. They both stared with red and sweaty faces as Videl perished in the bright radiance. Gohan turned to Trunks with a look of determination and deep understanding in his eyes,

                "We are the only one's left. You do know that, right?"

Trunks nodded grimly, still watching the flames with his deadened gaze.

                "We made a promise. To make it through together. Remember? No matter what." Gohan stated, although obviously hating his words, "I promise I won't leave you to fight him alone, Trunks."

                "I promise too." Trunks smiled faintly, "We'll get him together."

                "Or… together we will fall." Gohan added softly, "So be it then."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Ha ha ha! I am still so cruel! ^^


	60. Don't Leave Me

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Man. I felt bad at leaving you guys at such a… depressing note. I can't say this will be happy but how about this… No one dies in this one! ^^;;

The fire danced in a taunting way, sliding over the sticks like a serpent. Mirai Trunks drew back his hands from the small flames letting them catch completely. In a couple of seconds they had their second fire of the night. 

The night was frigid and damp with a late rain. The fire took quite a bit to start and by the looks of it, it wouldn't stay long. Warming his hands above the licking flames, Mirai Trunks rested his rump on the decaying log behind him.

The warmth rose up his arms slowly bringing a small smile to his worn face. It was a tiny pleasure to have in all the disaster… His stomach let off a low growl and his heart panged in memory of his younger self who was begging for food only hours earlier. 

Mirai Trunks glanced across the log to were Gohan knelt; digging with a twig in the dirt. His eyes were distant as his mind retracted good memories to cover the bad ones just formed. Gohan lifted the stick momentarily scanning his deep strait scar on the earth. He frowned; lifted his stick and made another line diagonal to the first one. 

Trunks reached into his jacket pocket to find a couple of trivial candy bars and a half eaten bag of Doritos. Deciding on one candy bar each, with one to spare for later, and the chips to be shared, Trunks scooted over to Gohan.

Gohan didn't acknowledge Trunks' movement, nor cared. He began to scratch, yet another, wound into the earth a few inches away from the other blemishes. 

"Hey. Want some?" Trunks interrupted politely.   

Gohan looked up to see the chips and candy. His mind wished to deny the food but his stomach was far stronger. Gohan quickly took his fair share and finished in a couple of seconds. Trunks finished shortly after him. 

Gohan reached down to grip his stick again when Trunks snorted slightly. Gohan looked up in bewilderment, as if laughing was foreign to him. Trunks covered his mouth hastily with a cursory apology. Gohan accepted it with a brandish of his stick not really wanting to know the reason. He started up on his tunneling again as Trunks offered a explanation,

"I was just thinking of how ironic it was."

"Ironic, what was?" Gohan retorted subconsciously.

"Well, their deaths, I mean. Each one of them died protecting **us**. All except little me, and he was possessed." Trunks elucidated, "We are the warriors that protect people. And they all ended up saving **us**.  Isn't that queer?"

Gohan paused momentarily in the middle of a curved disfigurement; his face filled with doubt. Trunks was thankful for even that emotion on the boy's face. His blank expressions lately were upsetting… but since Videl's death, his emotions seemed much more clear.

"It is ironic." Gohan shrugged. 

He went back to carving in the dirt leaving Trunks in uncomfortable silence. Trunks could have kicked himself for such a remark; speaking ill of their departed families. He was trying to lighten to mood and he only seemed to make it heavier. 

"You know what I think is funny though?" Gohan muttered out of the blue, "Of how Vegeta would have clobbered Haji if he had the second chance."

Trunks snickered slightly at the thought and added his own,

"How about Goku, huh?"

"That would have been awesome." Gohan smirked, "How about Bulma then?"

"Ohhh. Don't even go there!" Trunks chuckled merrily, "How about your mom if you have to throw my mom in?"

"Probably hit him with a frying pan for hours." 

The two boys shared a strange laughter that cut through the blood weighted air. Gohan felt the feeling quite satisfying. The fast pounding of his heart to keep up with the air his lungs spilt out wastefully into the unclean air. The gurgling that rushed up his through his throat in strange spurts; emitting a sound he had long since forgotten to listen for. He smiled happily into the brilliant fire feeling a surge of hope rush through his veins. Never had he felt the Dragon Balls so close to his hands before. Like he still was wearing that dorky hat with the whole set perched atop it. 

                "Gohan…" Trunks muttered softly gazed down upon the scars that Gohan had instigated.

                 Gohan looked down as well unaware of what he had done. Videl's name was written neatly upon the earth, glowing in the faint camp fire luminosity. He still thought about her being gone even when he didn't realize it. Gohan frowned deeply, hoping that if he shut and then opened his eyes again it would be gone.

                "Gohan… What would you do to Haji if you had the chance?"

Gohan didn't answer; his face shaded from the light. He rose off the log; his breath going shallow. The toe of the boot rubbed sharply into the scars, casing them in the newly overturned dirt. The fire gave it's last spark and died under the veil of smoke. 

Goten grunted in pain as Haji dropped the tortured body before him. His smile was wildly stretched across his face; awaiting his prey to appear. He paced before the polished floor that Goten's blood dripped upon as they both waited. His form was that of his prey. Gohan…

Lighting forked across the drooping skies, illuminating a boy's silhouette in the distance. Haji's grin grew broader as Gohan marched forth. His body was drenched with the rain that had just started, asserting it's wrath upon the newly created world. He stood erect before the monster that's hands dripped off blood. His eyes were black with a gripping rage that seemed to radiate off his whole being. He promptly took in his brother's failing condition and then turned his attention upon his foe once more. 

"Come alone, Gohan?" Haji laughed, his voice as sinister as ever.

"I couldn't have Trunks pulled into my fight." Gohan stated bluntly, "It was never his in the first place."

"Wise." Haji smirked, "But I'm afraid you have only belated the inevitable destiny that awaits for you and him."

"SHUT UP!" Gohan shrieked lunging out at the beast before him.

Haji cut through Gohan's defenses without any effort, thrusting his fist strait through the boy's stomach. Gohan hung off of the man's arm, his face covered in incomprehension. Blood tumbled to the floor mixing with the blood of his brother's. Gohan tried to removed himself from Haji's fist but Haji refused him. He held Gohan's dying body close enough for the failing ears to catch his last words,

                "Better luck next time , Demi Sayian."

He yanked Gohan off him causing the boy's face to contort with agony. Blood spilt into a enormous puddle seeming almost as if the rain was no longer clear. Screams echoed off the red canyon until the thunder deafened them.

                Trunks sat up suddenly from his slumber in a terrified panic. He wrapped his jacket about his bare shoulders and struggled to his feet. His mind was pounding with the screams of his master,

                "Darn it, Gohan. Why the h*** didn't you wait for me!!!" Trunks cursed trying to crush his foot into his shoe. 

Trunks miscalculated his balance and fell awkwardly over the log. His back received the full impact; knocking the air out of the teenager. Trunks breathed in fleetingly the night air hoping he wasn't to late. He tried pushing himself to his feet just to tumbled over a pair of legs. Bewildered, Trunks looked down at Gohan's sleeping face. 

                "Wha…" Trunks muttered sitting back down; still with only one shoe on.

It suddenly hit him that he had dreamt the whole string of events himself. Due to his previous experiences with the androids and Gohan, he had predicted that Gohan would leave him and try to take on Haji alone. Just as he had done before. But strangely, Gohan had not moved from where the slept last night. And judging on how soundly the boy was sleeping, he had no intention to leave without Trunks. Trunks smiled softly in gratitude to the unaware sayian and curled back into a comfortable spot of dirt once more. Neither of the boys stirred again till sun up. Not even when the lighting forked across the sky…

To Be Continued 

Please R + R

Awe… Kind of nice of Gohan to stay, don't you think? ^^


	61. Ends Of The Earth

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note:_ It's the chapter you've all been waiting for… _

-Veggie shoots pink shirt man with a ki blast- Thank you, Vegeta. 

Vegeta: fah. 

Anyway, yes. It coming to the final battle time. Trunks and Gohan actually meet Haji! Yay! Can't you just feel the excitement?

                "Eh…" Trunks made a small noise in the back of his throat as he gazed upon the massive obstacle before them, "It looks like it goes up forever."

                "That's what cliff walls usually do." Gohan smiled softly, "But… Haji's up there. I can feel him."

                "I can smell him." Trunks joshed waving his hand before his nose, "Peeu! You know?"

Gohan shared a chuckle with Mirai Trunks. But the situation quickly turned their laughter cold. Without flight, Gohan and Trunks were forced to make it up this the hard way. 

Mirai Trunks decided to go first due to his lighter build. He made sure his sword was fastened securely across his chest and took a running leap at the wall. With a couple of side to side jumps, Trunks was already twelve feet up the wall. With his foot and hand holds obtained, Trunks nodded for Gohan's accent. 

Gohan did not charge so furiously up the way as the lilac topped boy had. Instead he started precariously at the bottom and made his way one hand and foothold at a time. 

The only sound that filled the early morning air was the grunts and scrapings of two boys heaving their body weight up the tedious climb. After nearly an hour of the onslaught, Mirai Trunks found beads of sweat starting to slipped sneakily down his forehead. He blinked past them to the sun drenched goal above them. Mirai Trunks took hold of another handhold and felt his adrenaline rise at the sight of a branch or something above them. It hung limply off the side of what appear to be the end of their climb.

"Gohan! I think I see the top!"

                Trunks stopped, waiting for the sluggish climber to make his way to him. Although Gohan was going at much slower pace, he seemed more tired then Trunks was. He spotted the top just as Trunks had. His face lit up with a grin. His eyes even sparkled with relief as he reached out for another handhold. 

                Trunks eyes widened as he saw Gohan's mistake. Gohan hand hastily made a grab for loose handhold and it crushed beneath his weight. The bits of grit and dirt fell back just as quickly as his hand. In Gohan's scramble, his boot tips slid off their grips. Gohan made a sort of gasp in the back of his throat and tipped backwards.

                "GOHAN!" Trunks cried helplessly flinging out his hand.

Gohan twisted about in the air and snatched the open hand. The tension passed and Trunks' arm started to feel the full pull of gravity. Carefully, Trunks helped Gohan back to the wall. Gohan grabbed hold of the wall eagerly and hung there; hugging it in shock. Both Trunks and Gohan's eyes met…

                "You could have died." Trunks muttered softly.

                "I know." Gohan smiled weakly, "Ironic, isn't it?"

                "Not really." Trunks whispered, "You wanted to live. That's why you grabbed my hand. There's no other reason for such a reaction."

                "Instinct." Gohan suggested.

                "Really?" Trunks smiled, "Yeah right, Gohan." 

They shared another chuckle and headed back up. The grits hit the bottom soundlessly below them; stirring nothing in the dark woods…

Mirai Trunks griped the top of the earth, scraping large amount of dirt off it's surface in attempt to pull himself up. Finally his fingers caught enough grip and he was able to lift himself upon the top. Gasping and wiping the sweat off his brow, Trunks lay flat on his belly not wanting to stir just yet.

                Gohan drew himself up shortly after Mirai Trunks. He sat on his knees with his face bowed down in exhaustion. Breathing heavily with sweat beading off his cheeks and nose, Gohan looked wearily ahead of them. His dark eyes widened in amazement. 

                Gohan groped out for Trunk's arm. Upon finding it, he shook it urgently. Trunks looked over at Gohan sleepily and then to what he was staring at. His eyes widened as well.

                There was no Goten, bloody or unscathed, to greet them. There was no evil crimson eyed monster. There was no sinister laughter exiting from the mouth of the shape shifter. There was no palace looming towards the sky with lighting forked about it's upper towers. There was only the bland emptiness of the top of a plateau and a strange incise gashed into the earth.

                "What is it?" Gohan muttered through husky breaths.

                "I…I have no idea." Trunks answered insipidly

Gohan climbed weakly to his unsteady legs as the engravings began to glow a eerie white. The colors slipped through each crack like a fluid until it slid into the center of it's carving. There, it fell upwards like droplets from a dying waterfall; forming a oval sort of pool in the air. It hung flaccidly in the air with only the wind casting ripples across it's clear surface.

                "What the…" Mirai Trunks gulped.

As each word poured out of his mouth, the blob twisted and churned hissing back similar sounds from it's own shapeless mouth. Mirai Trunks' eyes widened more, if possible, and he covered his mouth in disbelief.

Both Gohan and Mirai Trunks made their way cautiously towards it's wonder, as if it might strike out at them if they walked too fast. With each vibration on the earth, it wiggled and squirmed unpleasantly. Upon reaching it, both boys paused, uncertain what to do next.

"I think I know what it is." Gohan muttered as the blob repeated him with it's obscene gestures. 

Mirai Trunks took a vigilant step back from the thing as it withered,

                "What?"

                "It's the… spiritual projection of this planet."

                "Nani?" Mirai Trunks gulped with a raised voice.

The pool let out a shrill version of Trunk's cry and wiggled back and forth violently for a few painful seconds. The moment passed and Trunks tried again much gentler,

                "What do you mean?"

                'I mean that this thing here is a replica of the planet's feelings so to say."

                "What is it doing _here_ then?" Mirai Trunks growled frustratingly, "Where is Haji?"

Gohan did not answer, possessed by the consecrated energy it let off. His hand bowed down towards the orb, numbed by it's overwhelming calling. 

Trunks seized Gohan's wrist before his fingers graced it's pallid surface. Gohan looked up blankly at the elder boy as if perplexed by his sudden action. Trunks' face was stern, lit by the radiating orb,

"We have no idea what it is, Gohan. Don't touch it."

Gohan still did not answer Trunks' command, still overcome by the awe of the alluring aurora. 

Gohan casually leaned forward and gently pulled his imprisoned hand to the orb. Trunks pulled against it but the thrust was unexpectedly too harsh to avoid. Gohan's hand collided with the shimmering object. 

                The whole of the plateau erupted with a bright white light and powerful wind. Trunks wailed over the power rush that swept over the two of them. His voice and body vanished under the waves. Gohan fell backwards silently in the wind. His body woke from the numb as he was hurled off the plateau. 

Gohan let out a raspy yell of astonishment covering his face with his arms. He prepared for the impact he was sure to endure; only to feel the winds die. When Gohan opened his eyes he was flat on the ground of a blinding whiteness. And as he lifted his body and gaze all he saw was this whiteness. 

"Gohan-san."

Gohan spun about to see Trunks on his rump looking down upon his hands in confusion. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him and he returned a bewildered stare. 

"Niisan!" A muffled voice shouted.

Gohan spun about on his knees to see his heart's desire. His mouth with dry as all the water in his body gushed out his eyes. Blinded by the tears of joy, Gohan rushed to the solid transparent prison Goten was contained.

                Gohan's hands clunked dully against the wall unable to break it's immaculate surface. Although Goten seemed well, his face was red with freshly drawn tears. He ran his fingers down the solid wall between the two of them leaving a streak of his salty tears. 

                Gohan stared forlornly at the brother before him. He had come so far to be separated by one single obstacle. A wall. A filthy invention of territorial markings the humans created as to keep what they owned away from others. But Goten was never owned by anyone. His pure spirit trapped in the penitentiary seemed like a sin beyond all sins. The only punishment that Goten was receiving here was being the brother of Son Gohan. Something that he couldn't help. 

                Goten and Gohan's eyes met each of them feeling the other's hopelessness and pain. Goten bowed his head and sniffled softly, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. 

                "It can't be…" Gohan whispered, the tears welling up in his shadowy eyes, "No. I didn't come this far to abandon you!"

Gohan's eyes flashed with the purest shades of the sayian heritage, filled with the tears of denial. His ebony hair lifted upwards in a inexplicable wind, freezing into a solid gold. Gohan's muscles bulked, sparkling with a bizarre power. Gohan voice enveloped the room in a haunted shriek as his power increased by the tenfold. Trunks stood silently as the biting winds swept past him; brushing his sweaty locks across his worn face.

"No." Trunks muttered softly as his eyes shut desolately.

Gohan let out a staggering cry as he plunged his fist into the barrier. The fist just bounced off harmlessly. Undefeated, Gohan thrashed his other fist into it. Gohan pounded upon the cage helplessly, crushing his knuckles till they were bloody and bruised. Gohan slipped down with his left cheek pressed against the shield. His hair fell limply back down upon his clamped eyelids as Gohan shook hysterically with grief. His hand slid down after his head leaving a tail of blood upon it's polished shine. Gohan clenched his fist against the prison and banged weakly against the cage as if hoping it would break. Tears squeezed their way out through his eyes… and Gohan couldn't move.

                Gohan's heart shattered from the weight of his hopes. One wall. How was it one wall that separated them?

                Goten pressed his hand gently against the cheek of Gohan image. Gohan could almost feel the child's small pudgy fingers upon his face again. How he missed his little brother waking him up in the early hours of the morning with his wake up song. But he would never hear it again. Never…

                "Awe. How sweet…"

Gohan and Trunks turned hastily as Goten merely looked up dolefully. There a second rather evil Gohan sat upon his haunches staring upon the three of his 'prisoners'.

                "You bas-" Trunks hissed stepping forward.

Haji lifted his hand elegantly and Trunks hesitated. His face was filled with malice as he waited for Haji's galling words. 

                "Weren't there more of you?" Haji questioned, looking concerned, "Where did they all go?"

                "You know damn well where they went." Trunks snapped wrathfully

"Such language." Haji smiled in shock, "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up." Gohan spat raising up from his perch, "We've had enough of your games."

"Oh really?" Haji said maliciously, "You just reached the finals, boys. There's no going back now…"

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Sorry about the language. ^^;; But, heck, if I were in that situation I would curse. I never curse without good reason. At this point in the story it made sense. And outside the world of this, I don't curse at all. ^^


	62. Don't Be Mad, Gohan san

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Well, okay! Then this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. lol. Personally we are long from the chapter I have been waiting for. ^^ I guess it's all a matter of opinion. 

                "What are you doing this for?!" Trunks screeched wrathfully at the shape of Gohan before him, "Why are you bothering us? Why can't you leave us alone?!"

"Why does anyone bother you?" Haji replied smugly, "You're too strong and smart for your own good. There is always going to someone after you and your children and your children's children. You all possess the gene…"

"We aren't proud of it." Trunks shouted, "We suppress it! We try to forget it. If you would leave us be-"

"I tried that. But you are all so persistent. All for that little boy."

"You kidnapped him! What do you think we would do?!" 

Trunks was rambling at the monster but words weren't helping any. Gohan sucked up his sayian instincts and bit his tongue. Gohan found the rage wasn't going to taper off. He was breathing heavily, feeling the flames smolder about his frozen form. He could barely think clearly though all the smoke that was swallowing him. His fist were shaking; longing to tear at flesh, but he held them fast. 

            [That creature took your brother. He killed your parents. He killed Videl. Are you just gonna stand here and compromise with him?]

            "No…" Gohan hissed darkly, stepping slightly forward. 

He felt the ground crunch idly beneath him with his sudden movement. Gohan's eyes widened with a realization. Looking down, Gohan saw no ground. All he saw was the blinding white that scorched the whole of the room. Gohan squinted hard against his unreliable vision seeing suddenly something different than before. He saw weathered gray stone crusted beneath the blanket of pure white. Gohan knelt down and stroked the stone feeling it; acknowledging it. He gripped a certain twig upon it's floor and lifted it upwards out of the white. He smiled at it's reassuring presence in his clenched fist. 

There was no prison. There was no white. It was all a hallucination. All of it was nothing more then a projection of Haji's wishes. Gohan smiled brighter. He never felt like smiling so much in his whole life… They were saved…

Gohan drew up closer to Trunks and took the man's hand in his own. He gave it as sharp squeeze and held the twig before himself slightly without trying to draw attention to it.

'It's a hallucination.' Gohan mouthed, 'The cage. It's fake.'

 Whether or not Trunks understood, he drew back. His eyes were firmly set upon Haji but Gohan could see a certain light flickering in them. He was waiting for Haji to turn…

"Haji. Let Goten go." Gohan snapped drawing the evil beings attention upon him.

Trunks took a bold side step toward the penitentiary that Goten was sitting in. Goten's large ebony eyes were watching the purple haired man with a curious interest; Goten kept silent as he watched in quiet wonder as Trunks drew nearer. 

Trunks took another step but stopped halfway when Haji's eyes darted in his direction. 

"And what would you do if I didn't?" Haji smirked, his dark uncaring eyes falling back upon his counter part.

"I'll kill you." Gohan hissed.

Haji snorted in amusement,

            "Ah. What a noble threat." He chuckled, "But pardon me, if I don't take fear in it."

                "You killed my parents. My best friend. Everything that ever was dear to me." Gohan frowned finding tears burning in the corner of his eyes, "I… I just wanna know why… Why me?"

            Trunks, who had been tapping the cage ever slightly, turned at Gohan's bold question. Goten also looked curiously at Haji. Course he already knew quite well, why. But Gohan and Trunks did not. And clearly, Haji wouldn't want them to know exactly why, because doing so might destroy his plans completely. 

            Haji rose his left eyebrow somewhat as he glared down upon his equivalent form,

            "Why? I would have thought it obvious."

            "Tell me." Gohan snapped, "Why did you destroy 'my' life! Why center all your attacks at me? Why not Vegeta? Or what about my father? They are stronger then I am! I'm even a hybrid! Why?!"

            Haji smirked faintly and shrugged,

            "Easy prey."

            Gohan swallowed Haji's harsh words and blinked. 'Easy prey?' That was it? Because he was the easiest? 

Gohan's cheeks burned with bright humility at such a retort. Of course. He was the easy one. He was… weak. And because of this everyone… everyone was dead because of his '_frailty_'. As it was always so. He was a dumb little kid who just trailed after his father's friends, getting in the way. This time he was more then _in the way_. He was the fault. The cause. 

Gohan's head began to spin. He felt light headed and disorientated. Gripping his hair with his broad fingers, Gohan began to tether back and forth. Voices, not just his own, filled his mind. Evil, scary, and intimidating voices. Gohan's own voice faltered like a tiny child before these stronger voices. Small and insignificant. These voices ruled over the rest. 

Gohan felt nauseated. He fumbled backwards and tried to shake away the voices,

"It's not true!" Gohan hissed trying to overrule the voices, "I'm ***not*** weak!" 

            He lunged out at Haji. Haji merely moved to one side. As Gohan fell, Haji thrust a single fist into his gut. Gohan's body curved upwards with the blow and then fell silent to the floor. He tried to rise again but mercy was not given from this beast. Haji drove a sharp kick into Gohan's side, propelling Gohan across the floor. A large ki blast followed his tumble and exploded when contacted with his soft flesh. Gohan screamed in pain and fell silent beneath the voices.

            _'See. I told you.'_

            "Oh no! Gohan!" Goten cried. 

His voice was muffled from within his containment but still fairly clear. Trunks glared at the boy and snapped,

            "You're not paying attention, Goten. If you want out you have to concentrate."

            Trunks placed his hand upon the cage and Goten followed his example. A warm sort of energy swept up his arm causing him to smile softly, 

            "What now?"

            "Pretend you're free."

Haji soaked up Gohan's negative emotions dotingly. Yes, Gohan's negative feelings came out in a tidal wave if one just pulls the switch. Haji walked up to the fallen warrior. They had hardly started and already the brat was on his back. A small amount of blood dribbled from his clenched teeth, possibly from a lip wound, while the rest of the blood streamed from gash above his left eyebrow and below his right cheek. He was burned, cut, and bruised all over his body from one punch, a kick, and a ki blast. Haji smiled pleasantly. He'd better be careful or he'd kill the gaki.

Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he coughed. Haji decided, since he was still conscious, to continue his assault.

"Yeah. You know your father was just too powerful to get unless off-guard. I wonder what distracted him…?"

_I did. I distracted him. _

"Oh. And that mother of yours…What a pistol. I just wonder why she was so sad…It really threw off her concentration."

_I did. I threw off her concentration. She was worried about me._

"Yeah. I would have chosen Goten. But then… He's rather sensitive about his ki sense. Not to mention, how strong he was. Course all you had to do was force some bad thoughts down his throat… and he'll crumble."

_Because of me. Haji threatened to kill me. Again. Goten believed he could. Even my own brother…was scared I would be…be too weak…_

"And don't even start me on Vegeta…"

_All my fault. My fault…_

Gohan closed his eyes tightly. Haji's shadow fell over him, his words were intoxicating… But his mouth was shut. Who was speaking now?

_'Course there is still time. You can still redeem yourself. Save your brother… You can eradicate Haji.'_

"K-kill…" Gohan whispered dully, "K-kill him?"

_'Hai. Think of it. Once he's dead, everything will be okay. Take Haji's life…and you can go home.'_

"Home."

_"You remember home, don't you?'_

"Hai." Gohan smiled softly, "I can… take Goten home…"

"Gohan!" 

Gohan turned slightly, his head throbbing with the voices. He saw the gaunt face of the lilac haired companion glared evenly at Haji. A smaller more kinder face looked over at him with a sad expression dressed upon his countenance. He cocked his head to one side and spoke again,

            "Gohan. Don't listen to him…"

Gohan blinked in response. But… Haji hadn't been speaking for awhile now. His thoughts told him to kill Haji. Why would Haji want to be dead? It made no sense…

            "Leave Gohan alone, Haji!" Trunks snapped.

Haji glared irately at the young man and then down upon the bemused Gohan. He smiled inanely as he looked back up at Mirai Trunks, 

            "So… You got Goten out?"

            "Yes. We saw right through your hallucination!" Trunks declared boldly.

Haji's eyes widened in ambiguity at that declaration. He looked from Goten to Trunks with a small amount of amusement covering his awkwardness,

            "Hallu- Hallucination?" He repeated densely, then broke into a fit of giggles, "You think this is all a hallucination?!"

His high pitched laughter rang about the vacant space eerily causing Goten to draw subconsciously nearer to Trunk's leg. Gohan covered his ears, still too befuddled to understand anything at the moment. 

            "You don't have to lie anymore." Trunks retorted, "We know the tru-"

            "You know nothing, little boy!" Haji cackled. 

Trunks turned a crimson color at the insulting nickname but he bit his tongue. Haji continued to cackle causing Goten to whimper.

Gohan rose imperceptibly; a few feet from Haji. His movement was so sluggish that no one noticed he had rose. Stumbling halfheartedly to Trunks' side, Gohan tried to sort out the voices. Had Haji been in his head? But why would he want to die? Why? What could he gain by death? 

            Trunks caught sight of Gohan approaching and held out his hand to his companion. Gohan took it gratefully still to weak to balance himself alone. At his stumbling, Haji just laughed harder. Gohan squinted against it's shrieking trying not to pull Trunks down to the ground with him. 

            "This is not a hallucination, fools. This is everything you make it to be!" Haji laughed as the environment suddenly changed to insides of ancient castle.

All three of them looked bewildered at the change of texture beneath their feet. Gohan fell back and skinned his naked elbow against the stone walls. He gripped it in pain and bewilderment. It was as real as day. Then why?

            The area changed again to the center stage of a empty martial art tournament stage. The harsh winds of coming winter snapped out at the fighters causing them to move in closer for warmth. Haji just laughed some more,

            "You see? I can change the surroundings, just as you can. It's real. Oh so real."

            "How is this possible?" Trunks snapped. 

            Haji didn't answer watching the little bit of blood discolor Gohan's flesh with their sticky and staining presence. He smiled and then environment changed into that of a moonlit desert. The winds changed into hot biting winds that cut their flesh with invisible rocks and pebbles.

            "The symbol." Haji answered, pointing to their feet at a strange design below them, "The symbol transports us to imaginary and reality. Haji's most beloved and most hated creation. With this symbol he created me. And I infected him. I thought it would be fitting to relive those moments." 

 Goten scowled at that, but before he could speak harsh winds engulfed them. They huddled closer making Haji fall into hysterics yet again. Then, quite surprisingly, Goten screamed, 

            "It's not that funny!"

Haji hushed, staring directly at the little seven year old before him. He wiped away some of his drawn tears and smiled,

            "I guess I was getting a little too carried away, niisan."

            "I'm NOT your niisan." Goten spat in disgust at the idea.

            He smiled softly at the little boy and innocently cocked his head to one side. Goten swallowed hard and clung tighter to Trunks' pant leg. His heart jolted as foreign words chimed clearly in his head,

            **'Soon… I will be.'**

            "Gohan!" Goten gasped, "I have to warn you! Haji-"

            Gohan looked curiously over at the boy only for him to fall silent. It was as if someone was speaking to him. Goten's face was growing redder by each passing moment. 

            "Goten?" 

Goten didn't respond, his eyes fixed directly at Haji. Gohan gazed uncertainly at Trunks who shrugged in response.

            "Goten?" Gohan tried again.

            "Not if I do it first." Goten responded.

Gohan drew back in bewilderment as Goten charged at the shadow. Haji dodged the first blow with ease and twisted left to avoid the second. Every attack glanced right past the creature. Haji slammed his leg into Goten's small waist producing a scream from Goten's mouth and a snap from the twisted bone. Goten fell back griping his side, unable to gain much ground before the onslaught turned to him.

 Laughter began. Unmerciful laugher. Slower and softer as he proved Goten to be no match. 

"Goten!" Gohan cried in worry stumbling forward.

Trunks held him back with worry filled eyes and a strong grip. He shook his head hastily and pull the demi Sayian back beside him. Gohan didn't obey quite so well. Watching Goten fighting a impossible target was destroying him inside; watching his little brother fight a battle that had fatal results fired his heart with apprehension. 

"Lemme go!" Gohan squawked, "Goten stands no chance."

"Something's wrong. We can't fight Haji. I… I have a bad feeling." Trunks muttered, "I think… He can read and _control _thoughts."

Gohan looked back upon Trunks' face to see if he was joking. He wasn't. Not with the look that shown so sternly in his eyes. For a minute, Gohan thought he saw Vegeta-sama again. 

"What do you mean?" Gohan sputtered.

"He seems to know everything about us. Exactly what we will do. How we will respond to anything. I think there is a bit more to this shape-shifter. I think… I think he can read and control the thoughts of his _former_ victims. That's why he hasn't spoken to or expected anything from me."

Gohan made a small sound in the back of his throat and fell silent. They stood there watching helplessly before Gohan tried to speak again,

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Can I-"

"And risk killing Goten? No." Trunks hissed, "I don't know what we can do. I… I don't think we were _meant_ to win this."

Gohan turned his eyes back upon Goten's and Haji's fighting forms,

"But this was my battle… Not Goten's." Gohan muttered, "I started it. I'll end it…Even if I do lose."

And with that, Gohan let out a wail and lunged out for Haji. Haji saw him coming, and smiled. Goten saw his brother, and frowned,

            "STAY AWAY, NIISAN!" Goten shrieked firing a ki blast into Gohan's chest.

Gohan fell back and the battle commenced with Gohan not apart of it. Gohan sat on the mound of sand with a look of hurt and confusion upon his face,

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"But Gohan- No. I can't just-"___

_               "Go!" Gohan snapped. When Goten still refused Gohan sent out a low power blast strait at him. It hit Goten in the stomach and sent him hurling up a good distance from Gohan.___

_                "NOOOOOOOO! GOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!" Goten screamed in protest as he flew backwards._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Goten-san?" 

A single tear fell down Gohan's cheek… And Goten found quite abruptly, he was going to die…

            "No. Goten-san…?"

Screams of a child filled the thick hot air. The elder brother's head bowed powerlessly, his help repudiated. Gohan watched the shadows twist and wither on the sand as the moon began to sink away. Still the screams protruded from the child's unclosed mouth. A distant voice was calling, trying to help. A familiar cry of rebuff and Trunks was hurled back to where he was before. Blood stained the miniature pebbles of white. Gohan refused to look up. His eyes were welling with tears. He caused it. It was his fault. Gohan refused Goten. Now Goten refused Gohan. His fault. 

**But all is in vain…You will not succeed in destroying your enemy. Although your intentions were pure…your life will be swept away.  And darkness will regain control…**

_My life. My little brother… But why? Is all of this because I was weak? All of them have to suffer cause I was too weak?_

The screams lessened. The blinding glare of something distantly like a ki attack faded. Gohan looked up, his face red and puffy with tears. He saw the look of surprise in Goten's bright innocent eyes. Pain like he had never imagined was ripping though his tiny body; completely through it. Blood oozed from the nickel sized hole just above his heart. The child's eyes fell upon his niisan's horrified face. They were sad and distant eyes looking upon his brother's own. Blood streamed down his chin as he sputtered his last breath,

"Don't be mad, Gohan-san."

The broken body hit the sand. Gohan watched it bounce lifelessly. Vacant of the child there before. The harsh winds blew. Gohan ignored it. 

Trunks shivered and eyed the body with deep sorrow. Mission failed. And more harm was done then help. He looked over to where Gohan was and nearly cried out at the stare he got back. Violet flames were building in Gohan's hard glare. The eyes reflected the late brother burning in those flames. 

"Mirai." Gohan snapped harshly, "It's time."

Trunks blinked in response.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Ah. Another bad cliffy. Don't hurt me! ^^;;

P.S. If you are upset with anyone being dead, email or Aim me. I'll tell you something that will cheer you up. If you want it. ^^


	63. Gotanks

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. ~bows to her applauses~

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I can't believe it took me *this* long to post up another chapter. I am so sorry. I will try to post again much sooner. 

~Last Time on WBLW~

"I… I just wanna know why… Why me?"

"Easy prey."

"Gohan. Don't listen to him…"

"You know nothing, little boy!"

"I don't know what we can do. I… I don't think we were _meant_ to win this."

"STAY AWAY, NIISAN!"

Gohan refused Goten. Now Goten refused Gohan. His fault.

"Don't be mad, Gohan-san."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He who angers you conquers you" – Elizabeth Kenny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "What do you mean?" Trunks babbled, "Wha- What's time?"

The hybrid beside him did not answer back. His aurora had changed far more then it had before. It was almost as if Gohan was a ghost now. The essence; the taste of his ki was gone. All that was left was this horrible chill that shot up and down Trunks' spine when he dared to glance at his former friend. Had Gohan become a onryou when Trunks' back was turned?

This bitter air the hung between them had turned from thick to thin far faster then Trunks would have liked. He felt like a fool, sucking in the air as frequently as he did. But Gohan stood firm, his eyes still strangely tainted by the distant sight Trunks couldn't see. Breathing, that was something that Trunks figured was not of Gohan's priorities right now. The boy stood erect, with hardly a different facade then a rock. 

Violet eyes suddenly moved, rapidly scanning the desert horizon until falling upon his split countenance. Haji smirked confidently at the demi sayian, and strangely the violet eyes returned the gesture. The villain's composure drooped at the return intimation. 

The wind bit harshly at the remaining three until the three were no more. Wind scarred the land dry, tossing and racking, until a little boy was swallowed beneath it's arms. No more sweet innocent smile. No more exultant laughter at juvenile things. No more little voice calling 'Niisan' in early hours of morning. No more Goten. 

Trunks was jolted forward to his knees at their arrival in a new soon-to-be arena. His knees collided with soft ground affixed to a snowy wasteland. The backdrop stretched out on all side of him, making him lose his sense proportion. So small he was, suddenly, comparable to this huge world they had entered. 

Gales lashed out on all sides of Trunks as he knelt huddled to the earth. His eyes were burned of their moisture and sight and all energy he had was being sucked clear out of his body like heat. 

"Trunks, get up."

He defiantly heard a voice. But finding the person that it belonged to seemed virtually impossible. The lilac topped man tossed his head uncertainly, trying to shake off some of the snow that had already started piling on him. Trunks squinted through the gales spotting a shadow near him. Whether it was friend or foe, Trunks had no way to tell or fight.

"Trunks, get up."

The bodiless voice had commanded him again. Harsher and more urgent this time. Trunks complied.

Once Trunks was to his feet, the voice spoke again,

"Can you see me, Trunks-san?"

            It was softer and much kinder this time. Trunks peered over at the form again seeing the flash of purple eyes. Haji had not mimicked that part of Gohan… It had to be Gohan.

            "Hai." Trunks muttered, "Sort of."

            'We don't have time, Trunks." Gohan hissed unambiguously, "I transported us to a place that would confuse Haji for the time being. But as soon as he finds out we aren't going to fight him, he'll change it to his benefit."

            "Are- Are we running away?" Mirai Trunks gulped in utter bewilderment.

            "Iie!!! You think we can?" Gohan's voice exclaimed, "I was thinking more along the line of… fusion."

Trunks was almost blown over when another nor'easter shot across the land. The two covered themselves with one arm eager to speak their mind or hear the other's spoken. 

            "Are you crazy?" Trunks gasped as the wind died down slightly, "Fusion? Us? We never tried it before! What if we- if I mess up?"

            "I believe in you, Trunks. You are good at perfection and imitation. Chibi Trunks was good, you _must be_ better. You **can do this in one try. I know you can."**

            He blinked once and could see Gohan's face. It was stern and as cold as the gale whipping past them. He was extremely serious. Soon the gales stole the truth again from Trunks' vision. 

            "It's our _only_ chance… _Don't back out on me now, Trunks."_

The Prince's son sighed deeply, bonded by promise. He looked up at the shadow again and muttered soullessly,

            "What must I do?"

            "Become my shadow."

            Haji groaned impatiently, eyeing the invisible landscape in boredom. '_All white? Why does it all have to be white? This is so dull._' 

            The demon's dark eyes trailed the flakes, fusing into sharp knives of ice as they fell around him. _Annoying._ He shook his stolen hair free from the ice and glared about for his prisoners. _Perhaps a diversion? Ah. That's it._ Haji's face, or rather Gohan's face, scrunched up in vexation at his twin's impudence. '_How could he want to escape after I killed Goten? Shouldn't he want to kill me now?'_

"Did he figure it out?"

He felt a whirl of the two energies, as if they were powering up. They twisted together in a humming and threatening manner, like a dog growling at it's foe. Haji's adrenaline rose at feeling this change. _So they didn't run? _

Haji whirled his hand about the ice-filled air, melting it with his thoughts. The whole field transformed in one blur of confusion from a frozen wilderness to that of a burning wastelands. The flames licked about Haji's heels as he searched the changed environment for his foes. He spotted them not too far off, doing something quite queer. A dance of some kind. Haji's eyes widened in incredulity as their forms started admitting a strange light, 

"FUUUUUUU SIOOOON! HAAAA!" 

Their words, that once were their own, mixed together into one blend of person. Trunks could feel the transformation in him, and unconsciously he fought it. His voice struggled to dominate Gohan's but Gohan rose his pitch. They battled each other in this brief second of time, for domination of their newly forming body, not knowing to rely on teamwork as they had preached to do. Trunks felt as if he were ripping at the seams, falling away from the piece that he was with a few seconds before. His heart was fluttering, _This isn't supposed to happen!_

Their forms joined for a instant and slowly began to mend apart. Haji blinked in confusion, wondering if this were some sort of magic trick. How could two persons become one? He drew up his hand uncertainly, prepared to fire at the mutation if it struck.

Trunks grabbed hold of the foreign intrusion and pulled it back inside himself. He couldn't loose this piece, this power. He couldn't loose Gohan… Suddenly, memories became two sided. Thoughts were jumbled and almost terrifying. The guilt… The guilt of some horrible atrocity that he never committed became his own. They had made it within each other… And Trunks consciousness drifted asleep. 

A bright light evoked the area, blinding Haji with his intensity. He squinted through the hook of his arm at a dazzling figure emerging from the luminosity. He looked upon it like a demon looks hungrily upon it's angel. 

"What is this?" Haji chuckled, "Some new player?"

The person stepped forth, not a crease in his face. His hair remained dark with some trances of purplish tint; still curved up in the ridiculous unkempt look they all shared. The man's eyes shown a eerie dark blue. His clothes of eccentric orange and black. Backwards yet forwards. And all mixed up inside. His creature held a sword swung about his back; that seemed far heavier and deadlier then Trunks' sword had before. He had not unsheathed the sword yet, but Haji could already tell it was intricately designed. 

"Who are you, stranger?" Haji smirked eyeing the sword in inquisitiveness, "How did Gohan and Trunks create you?"

The man didn't respond but his eyes flickered sinisterly at Haji's comment on their old names. Haji noted this and tried again,

"If your name is no longer Gohan or Trunks, what is it?"

The person didn't answer and Haji grew irritated. He drew up a blustering amount of ki in his left hand, and swung it over his head, 

"I asked you a question!" Haji snapped slicing it down at the immobile man.

The person caught his wrist with ease causing Haji to drop the energy in his astonishment. This man that had emerged from the light, being so dark; glared down, hard, at a form that was now apart of it's new person. Silence burned about them like the dancing flames, and Haji's courage faltered,

"My name is Gotanks."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

It's short and it's bad, but I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. ^^;;

-REVIEWS-

Just Curious: Thank you so much for the review. I admire your dedication to a story. ^^;; I would have never read a story 62 chapters long that hasn't been updated since September. As for the part when Vegeta died, he died saving Trunks and Gohan from Haji's blast. I forget what Chapter number but it's called Non-Nature Made Puddle, I think. Or it's the one before that. ^^

Angel35: How long has the beginning been? I've forgotten! @.@;; This story has taken a long time to write. Thank you so much for reading it this long though. 

ManicAlpha: Wish him back? Where would be the fun in that? ::evil laughter:: Ah don't worry. Just watch/read the two endings and I promise you'll like at least one of the outcomes.

Obsessed Fan: Are you kidding?! I wish I could do that! With all that's going on in my life, I'm going bonkers trying to find some time to write! @.@ It's not easy being a Junior with stupid teachers.

Otepoti: Thanks. You don't say much in your reviews so I'm so excited when I see words! Most of the time I just get this : ^_^ Not that I'm complaining. Most people don't even review at all. ^^;;

NoZoMi aNd HoTaRu: Awe thanks. I promise I will try and update more often, from now on.

CrazyGohanGurl: Sorry it took me so long to update! ^^;;

Dreamseer VeeTee: ::hands her a tissue:: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. -_-;;

Rockie Roade: Yeah, last chapter was good. I'm sorry for this one. I just don't know of anyway to make it better.

Andriod71: Did I cheer you up? I forgot. ^^;;

Astroazazel: This is probably to late but, I hope you feel better.


	64. The Falling Out

Won the Battle, Losing the War

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayaman wouldn't exist. Yes. bows to her applauses

It's been awhile and I have no real liable excuse. I guess the only thing I can say in my defense is that I have too many stories… and even that's not a good defense. Heh. Well. Moving on.

Quick-edit is turning vicious. I don't understand how removing our little symbols is editing a document. Why don't they have a quick spell check or something. This thing is just stupid.

Yes. This is the conclusion of the WB,LW main flow. After this the two alternate endings start up. Yippie! Almost done.

-LAST TIME ON WBLW-

"Are- Are we running away?"

"Fusion? Us?…"

"Become my shadow."

_This isn't supposed to happen!_

"If your name is no longer Gohan or Trunks, what is it?"

"My name is Gotanks."

--------------------

Chapter 64:

The Falling Out

--------------------

"Ours not to reason why   
Ours but to do and die."   
-Alfred Lord Tennyson__

-----

Crippled by the rising flames- he could not turn. Faced against a new foe that gleamed with confidence; he had lost his own. This sure new contender had eyes… the bluest of blue. Haji could not compete. This feeling of failure was rushing, and he was afraid…

The wastelands burned for rain. Forked flames wrapped around- eating at them. It turned their skin black. Killing them. Killing everything.

Try as he might but Haji could not change the environment. It flared and flickered around him as real as day. It would not change. This smoldering hell was always on Gotanks' mind. He could not overpower something that was so constant. So repetitive.

"Eh…"

He drew back; the heel of his boot touching the blue of fire. The boy's mouth was moving. Haji heard no words- just the cackling of the living flames.

What does the fire burn off of? There is nothing here… 

"Haji."

His stolen eyes flashed about unable to find the voice. His breathing turned heavy.

It just keeps burning… 

"Behind you."

Eyes widened. Never was he given the chance to turn. The first punch was thrown and the battle had commenced.

---

He must die quick. We have to avenge them. No mistakes.

_No. Let's- Let's have some fun. _

---

A fist slammed into a throat. Bile was spat with it's blood. The other fist slammed into the socket of an eye. They continued.

Each met punch for punch. Kick for kick. Haji was starting to tire but Gotanks hadn't of even used up half of his endurance yet. Haji was losing.

But Haji was smiling. _That's what I want, isn't it?_

Gotanks lunged just as Haji moved left. He missed by inches. Still passing, Gotanks had drawn his blade. He sliced the air as he went by.

He landed and spun about on his axis just as Haji had drawn in enough air into his lungs.

Haji screamed and pulled back. Blood leaked from between his fingers. When he removed his hand, he found a cut. It was a couple centimeters deep on his once unflawed cheek. It bled freely. Haji let it.

The monster rose to face his assaulter. His face shining with sweat and his new red badge was smirking.

The fusion was undaunted.

---

_He mocks us. _

Stop it! Just kill him!

We can't mess this up. No holding back anymore.

_We aren't done yet._

---

Gotanks' continued his assault. Haji continued his retreat.

The blows were repetitive. There was no need for skill in a brawl to the death. No need for grace. There's no beauty in an ending. Not an ending to this.

Gotanks was before Haji; inches from the face that had been stolen. It smiled.

"Goten."

He released his blow but yet he missed. It curved away from the face. Through the face.

Haji had shrunk. Gotanks' eyes widened.

---

Damn! How could we miss? What went wrong?

Kill! Kill him! 

N-No…

---

Haji smiled. His large chocolate eyes gleaming up at the part that held his brother.

Gotanks stumbled backwards- aghast. His eyes were no longer blue.

"Nii-san."

The room had changed. It was smaller. Everything was white.

"N-No."

Gotanks gasped. It was split. Gohan's voice overpowered that of Trunks'.

Haji's smile widened. The stolen face complied to his will.

"No! Stop it!"

It was Mirai's voice.

_This is getting interesting._ Haji crossed his arms, _They are fighting each other._

Gotanks stumbled forwards, hands reaching for Haji. His eyes shined- bleary with tears. 

"Goten!" He cried blindly.

He fell back. Pain contorted the teenager's face.

"No! Goten's dead!"

"No. He's right there!"

"Stop it! We have to kill him."

"NOO!"

Gotanks screamed, gripping his head. His fingers were woven through his dark hair. He twisted and flared against the other two within him.

Haji merely watched in amusement.

Gotanks pulled himself forward. He was sweating. His hand was out to Goten- to whom he thought was Goten.

"Come on. Let's go home… Goten."

Haji smirked. He refused the hand. He just wanted to see how'd the boy react. How much longer could he stand to look at his dead brother?

Gotanks moved closer. His eyes filled with hope. Arms opened.

He was shaking all over as he fought for control.

Haji stepped forward and fell into Gotanks' arms. The boy held him close; breathing in heavily the scent of his dead brother. Haji moved his hand…

---

No! Let us out!

Kill him! He deserves to die! 

We can't win this way! Goten is gone!

He killed Goten. Kill him! 

Gohan! Wake up! Come back to us!

No. I can't. You'll hurt him.

Gohan!

---

He wrapped his fingers about the hilt of the sword and slowly pulled back. Gotanks held him fast to his chest. Haji's smirk remained.

---

He'll kill us! He's not Goten!

_Die! Die!_

---

"Goten… I won't let you go anymore. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you."

Haji gripped the hilt tighter. The sword hissed as it was withdrawn.

Gotanks was deaf.

---

No! The sword! Look! The sword.

_He's dead. Let's kill him._

No…

---

"Thank you, Gohan."

Haji was smiling. The sword was completely withdrawn. The tip of the blade lay resting on the floor next to them. Haji need only to swing.

"I love you, Goten."

Tears were falling. He was crying. Haji hesitated.

---

Gohan… How could you…?

_I smell blood…_

You promised, Gohan.

---

Gotanks eyes widened. He pushed Haji back- missing the blade by inches.

"You bas-"

Haji wagged a finger, tutting.

"Ah ah. Anything goes."

"You tricked me!"

Haji smiled simply. He could tell they were together again. The eerie ring of their voices echoed through the room.

Haji squatted and the pushed himself into the air. He twirled the sword about in his hands and thrust it downward. Gotanks watched in horror.

---

_Blood…_

When did he get our sword?

Move! Move!

_Blood is spilling…_

---

"You can't both get the blow! So who will die?!"

The sword came down. Gotanks fell backwards. The blade struck his chest.

---

Ah!

---

It broke flesh. Blood was pouring. His vision was fading.

---

_Who'd it get?_

---

There was gasp as air was pressed out of the lungs. The blade was cold. He gripped it- tried to yank it out.

---

_Who'd it get?_

---

He heard laughter.

The flames had gone out… They had disappeared a long time ago.

_Who'd it get?_

To Be Continued…

Please R&R!

Yeah… I can't seem to write this any better even though I tried. It's choppy but it kind of has to be.

The next chapter is the start of Alternate Ending 1!!! :noise makers and party poppers in the background: Yes! We made it! Congratulations everyone!

-REVIEWS-

Jeremy Z: ((Awesome DBZ story, but please update it soon or do something.))

:dances: There! Did something. :P

son Gohan: ((finish story PLEASE! it is good.))

Eek! Son Gohan reviewed my story! :insert bewildered look: Thought he'd say more then that though.

kirbmaster x: ((Well, eh, short, but good, Trunks failed to keep control over the fusion. Guess losing his childhood messed up any form of fusion Gohan would do (no personality fusion).  
Gotanks...Gotenks...ehh...we aren't on good terms at the moment, so i'll keep my mouth shut in this department.  
Okay, let's leave this Haji idiot to Gotanks, one of the endings is gonna be good.  
cracks the Z Sword and pokes the Old Kai until he unleashes Gotanks latent potential))

No. Trunks didn't loose control of the fusion. They 'almost' lost control. What do you expect? It was their first time doing it with each other.

What's wrong with the name? :insert angry face: It's supposed to be a play off of the name Gotenks.

Only one of the endings? I'd hope that they'd both be decent.

Fradigit: ((long story... I was reading this for 5 straight hours... now it's midnight, my eyes hurt, and I have to do my homework... but it was worth it ...except Vegeta dying... :())

Five hours?! Wow. It's a record. :insert applause: Thank you for taking the time to read it. I'm glad that you thought it was worth it… despite that Vegeta died. :insert sad face:

Android 71: ((Yeah, you cheered me up   
Sorry I took so long to review, but I didn't see that the fic was updated until I saw Sibling Rivalry Scurries off to read  
Greatness!!))

I'm glad. :insert relieved sigh:

It's alright that it took you so long (it took her long?) to review. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. :insert sweatdrop:

Nozomi and Hotaru: ((wow, ya updated! - i can always count on u to write a great chapter!! which this is!! uhh...yea!! i'm really glad u continued this story, i was afriad u 4got aboutz it! .)) 

How could I forget about it? It's a freakin' 63 chapters long! Well, 64 now. :insert sweatdrop: I hope you find this to be a good chapter too… although I have my doubts…

Did the rest of your review get cut off? When I do an angry face the rest of mine does…

Otepoti: ((bonces across the page An update yey  
how exciting grins   
great chapter waits for more))

:insert bewildered look: You bounce. :laughs: I hope this chapter is good enough. I still have my doubts.

Just Curious: ((Dude! You wrote some more! Coolies! I still reckon that this is the most awesome story! You are a brilliant writer, and I thank you for taking the time to share it with us! Thank you...  
Oh, and dedication wasn't hard when it was so good. Thx 4 clearing that other bit up for me! :D))

Dude! I did! Awesome!

Thank you for the compliments. :insert blushing: You make me feel too good.

:clears throat: You're welcome! :insert smiley face:

-----

That's it folks. Not many but I guess it's my fault. :insert sweatdrop: I think I'm getting better though.

Please read and review. Click the purple button and let me know what you think.


	65. AE1: Last One Standing

**Won the Battle, Losing the War**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did Great Sayian-man wouldn't exist. Yes. -bows to her applause-

A lot of things to talk about, I guess. First things first- there will be no review responses in this chapter instead they will be posted on my livejournal. If you want to see them you have to click the link on my profile that leads there.

Next, I have to let you guys all know that this is indeed the start of the first alternate ending. Once this ending is done I will backtrack to this spot in order to write the second ending- so hopefully you won't all get confused when the second ending comes to pass.

I guess that's it then. Sorry for the long wait and onward with the story.

LAST TIME ON WBLW-

Forked flames wrapped around- eating at them.

"Behind you."

_That's what I want, isn't it?_

"Goten."

The sword hissed as it was withdrawn.

"You tricked me!"

"You can't both get the blow! So who will die!"

_Who'd it get?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AE1**-

Chapter 1: Last One Standing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A level of despair is reached, where people are willing to die to punish their tormentors.

William Kammeraad

xxx

He saw the blade cutting and bleeding through the air- rushing at their fallen body. He saw but did nothing in response. His mind had become a void of thought caught within the complexities of the moment.

Mirai could only hold his very loving breath tight.

And as the blade came crashing down, Mirai felt something stir within him. Something far more certain than he. A jolt- an extreme amount of air or something- propelled the young boy clear out of his body.

Mirai threw out his hands to catch himself but his body still bounced harshly against the solid and slick marble floor. Skidding and bleeding, Mirai's body finally found itself in a position to rest.

Head throbbing and vision spinning, Mirai rose himself up into a upright position. His body screamed at the movement but he ignored it- just as he was taught to.

The room had changed into a giant corridor in the simplest sense of the word. Elegance dripped from every structured beauty- from columns and arches that held the hall in such high regard. It was beautiful in a horribly grotesque sort of way. It's glorious halls reeked with the stench of fresh blood. The last place on earth a battle should take place.

And Mirai nearly swallowed his tongue.

They were inside a cathedral.

"Gohan!" Mirai shrieked piteously, his voice ricocheting around him- buffeting him with every echo.

Of course there would be no answer to his call. Mirai Trunks knew this better than anyone; having grow up in a world were he saw more persons dead than living. But yet the human in him possessed his mouth and screamed the name over and over in some inane hope that what he saw might be a lie.

Humans were stupid that way.

And yet, here he stayed, balling like some senseless idiot, over something that couldn't even hear him anymore. Mirai's sayian instincts were practically dying within him from embarrassment.

Haji rose, smoothly, with great composure for one covered in blood. The image he had stolen reflected a eerie sort of semblance of the blood he now wore.

The tears were chocking the living sayian. He could barely see what he didn't want to anymore. Mirai buckled beneath his woe in utter defeat.

There was no point living any longer.

In one swift and fluid like motion, Haji removed the blade from Gohan's lifeless chest. The body let out a sigh but fell silent and bloody on the ground. Haji's eyes shown with great disappointment. The reflection of himself dead in his own eyes emanated Haji's failure. All plans and hopes had now fallen silent and dead at Heaven's gates.

It was horribly disappointing.

Haji let the blade drop nosily against the floor. It's clanging caused the mourning sayian to flinch.

"Self sacrificing little freak," Haji grumbled irritably not bothering to lower his voice. "No thought for himself, only for others. And what did it matter? Mirai doesn't wish to live anyhow."

The sayian raised his heavy head slightly off his hard knees. Keeping his body low, Trunks listened quietly.

"No," Haji frowned. He turned himself and took a few steps left of the body. Here he stopped and sighed- as if as a villain his role had taken a strange twist. Mirai was having a hard time believing Gohan's death through the voice and face of this man.

And still Haji had not dealt any notice towards Mirai Trunks.

"I really wish I had calculated this in. Now," Haji let out another pitiful groan. "It seems I have run out of time."

"Run out of time?" Mirai couldn't help himself.

Haji turned, without any sign of being caught unawares. In fact, Haji continued to speak as if he had been addressing Mirai the whole time.

"Yes. You see, I have only a limited amount of time in this body before it deteriorates," Haji eyed Mirai's damp and tear swollen face with great condolence. "I was supposed to use Gohan as my host. But now- I only have you."

Mirai's gaze turned harsh.

"I'd rather die." spat Mirai.

"See? That's my problem," Haji smiled softly. He almost looked like Gohan when he did so. "I can't use you. In the state you're in, you won't live much longer anyway."

Mirai blinked and dared to remove his eyes for just a moment to look himself over.

"It's not a physical state," Haji sighed, as if answering an irritating question relayed by a child. "Your mental state is too weak to occupy two minds. Your past which should have strengthened you seems to have torn you apart.

"The travels to this time have made you weak- clinging onto pathetic and futile hopes. Most people are able to accept what is handed to them with grace. You-" Haji's frown deepened. In his face, Trunks could see the dashed hopes of his mentor.

"You've grown too fond of a world that shouldn't be yours. Your mother gave you a gift that you overused- over treasured, be there such a thing. You still think you can make a life here, but you can't. This isn't your world and this isn't your life." Haji turned once more- staring at the decrepit body of his once would-be host.

Mirai eyed Gohan as well, his sadness far more controlled than before. Dead's facade seemed calm and peaceful. Mirai couldn't help but wonder if Gohan was with his brother now.

"Go."

"Huh-?" Mirai looked up. Haji still had his back facing the last living Z fighter. He didn't turn even when he repeated himself.

"Go. Go now."

Mirai stood slowly, still in disbelief. Haji looked over his shoulder lazily at him- his face long and tired. Mirai could not shake off the uncanny resemblance.

"Why?" Mirai whispered.

His voice left no echo.

"I'm giving you the chance to escape and you ask why?" Haji let out a soft chuckle and turned his head back to that who he murdered. "Silly boy. Go home. You don't belong here. You're not needed any longer."

And Haji walked away as if Mirai had already given an answer. His footsteps echoed and mimicked the sound of the sayian's still beating heart.

Mirai could feel the heat burning off his cheeks in the airy halls. He could smell the putrid death that hung around their misinformed souls. He could see where this was going- and he wasn't going to leave.

"No."

Haji's footsteps stopped but he did not turn.

Mirai could not see the smirk curling on his stolen lips but he felt them folding evilly over his betrayed heart. He stood resolutely defining the image of the thing he was. Mirai was the last one standing and the last one to fall.

"I will not run."

Haji's amusement was unmistakable.

"You will die for a fake world."

"It's not fake," Mirai hissed defiantly. "It has never been fake to me. Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Chichi, Vegeta, and my mother... They all have been family to me. They told me I could always call this world my own. They gave me permission to live in it and that makes me liable to defend it.

"These people you hurt, they are real people and- and they are my friends. I will die for them- even if I am not apart of this world."

Haji's shoulders sagged ever so slightly.

"So many self sacrificing fools in this world," He chuckled. "And they said the human race was selfish."

He turned slowly power slowly rippling off his perfect physique. The power overpowered the whole room, top to bottom, with a foreboding sense of dread. Trunks' aura only flickered abjectly far below that of his opponent. The swirls of power pressed Trunks' body backwards but he refused to lose face.

Gohan- Haji knew that. He seemed to admire it.

"I can't use you and yet you still fight. I guess then- we will both go out in _blaze of glory_."

"Amen." Trunk smiled in response.

In and while the forces of good and moderate evil collided, one strangely different being emerged. Trunks and Haji both stopped impressing the other with energy strengths to stare.

Blood dripped of him as he rose. The air chilled as his legs steadily held him. And Gohan stood, staring at the other two entities of the room- hair white and eyes purple.

"Damn." Haji hissed.

Mirai detected fear in his voice.

To Be Continued...

Please R & R!

Congrats to me! I got accepted into Virginia Tech and am seriously considering becoming a Hokie for good. I'm still thinking about it but if JMU doesn't accept me this will be my college. But this update is in honor of my acceptance. I'm going for an English Major- go figure.

Oh! And if you would like to see any fanart for this story or any of my fanfics you can go to the links on my profile. If you would like to add to my list just email me a link. If the link works, and it's not offensive or way outside the idea of my stories I'll post it up. Don't get me wrong though. I am very easy to please.

Thank you everyone on fanfiction dot net for your support. I hope to eventually grow from my experiences here and publish my own books. Now that I am accepted I am well on my way to having my wish come true.

Please review and any hokies out there tell me the ups and down of college life. I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
